I Blame You!
by KrisCheshee
Summary: At Hogwarts, with James and Lily, there's always someone to blame. During all that blame, James and Lily find themselves in a truce. J/L Story. Rated T! R&R please. EVERYDAY UPDATE
1. I Blame Remus Lupin!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything about Harry Potter. **  
**R&R please! Thanks. ;)**  
**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter One**

**I Blame Remus Lupin!**

"Lily, dear?" Mrs. Evans called for her daughter. "Is that an owl I hear?"

Lily listened. Sure enough, she could hear an owl hooting in the distance. The sound came closer and closer until the owl was witting on Lily's window ledge. It was a barn owl with a letter in her mouth, written in green ink.

The owl happily hooted, then flew away.

Lily opened the letter. The usual things she needed. (Which she had already bought yesterday, for she asked the Professor McGonagall in advance.) Then a different letter.

_Dear Miss Evans,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you are now the Head Girl of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are now in charge of the Hogsmeade Visits and allowed to use the Head Dormitories, located on the seventh floor, behind the portrait of a young lady in a white dress. You will meet with the Head Boy in the Head compartment, discuss a few things, then give instructions to the prefects._  
_The password to the Head Dormitories is currently 'Fizzing Whizbees.'_  
_Best wishes,_  
_Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall_  
_Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress _

Lily looked at the shiny badge in her hand, labelled 'HG'. She squealed in delight.

"What is it, Lily?" asked her mom, coming into her room.

"I've been made Head Girl!" Lily said, showing her mother the badge.

"Oh, congratulations!" said Mrs. Evans, hugging her daughter. "I know you'll do well."

Her mom then went into the kitchen to make lunch.

"Da-amn." Lily heard Petunia say a two syllable 'damn.'

"Language, Petunia!" her mom said, disapprovingly.

"Sorry." Petunia answered, but she said it absentmindedly.

Lily decided to go downstairs to see what it was.

"What is it?" Lily asked, seeing Petunia looking out the window.

"Major hottie." Petunia responded.

"Let me see," said Lily, moving to be beside her sister. She looked out the window. "Oh no. What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?"

"You know him?" asked Petunia hopefully.

"Sad I do, really." said Lily, hiding away from the window.

Petunia opened the door.

"No, Petunia!" Lily hissed. "Stop!"

"Shut up, freak." said Petunia, now completely out of the house.

Lily watched, horrified, from the window.

She saw Petunia fix her pony-tail and put out her hand. "Petunia Evans."

The messy-haired, bespectacled, hazel eyed boy looked up.

"Oh. Hi. James Potter," James said, shaking Petunia's hand. "You're Lily's sister, then?"

"Oh," said Petunia, disappointedly. "Yes, I am, You know her?"

"_Know _her?" said James. "I've been asking her out since we were 13! So this is where she lives, is it?"

Lily couldn't help it anymore. She jumped up from her hiding spot, and dashed out the door.

"Potter!" she said angrily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why, hello Lily." said James with a dashing smile. Lily could swear Petunia almost fainted.

"_How_ do you know where I live, exactly?" Lily asked, clutching her wand in her pocket.

"Oh, yes. That," said James, scratching the back of his head. "Been kinda looking for you."

"_Looking _for me? The more appropriate word is _stalking _me. What do you want?" Lily snapped.

"Well, what I _really _want is you to go out with me," said James. Petunia's jaw dropped. "Which is obviously not going to happen. I also have some news. Guess what?" he said excitedly.

"Leave," said Lily, icily.

Lily looked at her sister. She looked sad, not being able to talk to James, and went inside.

"I just wanted to say, I made He-"

"Just _leave_, Potter. Before I hex you. I know I'm not of age yet, but wait until January and I will make your life hell."

"I know. January 30th, right?" said James. "I just wanted to say, I made H-"

"_Leave_ before I kill you, _muggle style_!" said Lily.

James held up his hands. "Fine. See you on the train."

"Don't count on that," said Lily, glaring daggers at him.

"I think we'll see each other on the train, for sure," said James. "See ya, Evans."

"Leave _now_, Potter."

"Did I mention you look beautiful today?"

"No, you didn't, and I hope you don't say it again. Go chase one of your fangirls, for a change. And _how _did you find my house?"

"Oh, Remus told me," said James, grinning.

"I am going to kill him."

"Well, he didn't actually _tell _me." James said.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was kind of hiding in the room when you were giving him your addess."

"You stupid, arrogant, stalker, idiot of a-"

"Bye!" said James, running down the street, not wanting to hear what Lily was going to say about him.

"I am blaming Remus on all this. Not making sure we weren't being watched by his idiot friends." muttered Lily. "I am _so _blaming Remus John Lupin for James finding out where I live."

Lily went into the house, scowling.

"Who was that, dear?" asked her mom. "Friend from school?" Her mother searched her face. "By the look on your face, I'm guessing not."

"Enemy from school, more like. Have I ever mentioned somebody named James Potter before?" said Lily, taking a sandwich from the table.

Mrs. Evans thought. "Oh yes. You said he wouldn't leave you alone, and kept asking you out on a date. Still hasn't stop, has he?"

"No. He somehow find our house, too." said Lily, taking a bite from her sandwich. "Mum, did you put a lot of mustard in this? I don't fancy too much." She put her sandwich down.

"Oh, sorry Lily. Forgot. Getting older, you know?" said Mrs. Evans, with a smile.

"Thanks for the food, mum. I'm going to go pack." Lily went up to her room.

She was going to Hogwarts in three days time. She couldn't wait!

Lily opened her trunk and started putting things in. A few quills and ink bottles, spare parchment and her cauldron for Potions. She added 3 of her school robes, plus some muggle clothes. She put in her Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and History of Magic books in her trunk, which landed with a loud _thud_. She finally put her Head Girl badge on top of everything.  
She looked at the pictures of her and her friends, just from last year.

Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Rivers and Lily Evans were waving happily in the frame, laughing and grinning.

They wrote to her over the Summer. None of them had boyfriends, except Alice, who was in a long, serious relationship with Frank Longbottom. Lily had a few in the past, but they always said 'I'm breaking up with you', though it didn't look like they really meant it.

People have been telling Lily to cave in and give James a chance. She wouldn't do it. Apparently, to a lot of people, she was attractive. She had creamy skin, which got tanned over the summer. She had stunning green eyes and long, slightly curly, deep red hair. Lily didn't exactly have an obsession over her looks, but she turned out to be pretty anyways. To James, she was 'beautiful.' To him, she was absolutely perfect in every way. That didn't mean so much to Lily though. Even _if _he was one of the most popular guys in school.

James Potter. He was Quidditch Captain, apparently. To many girls, he was considered _hot_. In an attractive way, not temperature wise. He had a built body with muscles. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor team, after all. He had golden-brown hazel eyes, that most girls say they practically drown in. His messy black hair catches every girls' attention. Girls say he's perfect. Say he's everyone's dream guy. All girls have fallen for him, at least once. Not Lily though. She wouldn't give in.

James was part of a group of friends that call themselves the 'Marauders.' This group consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All whom girls wished to be with. Not including Peter though. Peter had watery eyes and a plump body. He had a squeaky little voice and was dreadfully clumsy. People usually think that Peter only hangs out with the other three because he wants to be noticed. to be popular. Sirius Black, on the other hand, had shoulder length, shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He was muscular like James and had so-called famous grin and smirk. He was like a brother to James. They lived together, so they might as well be. Despite their different families. Remus Lupin had light brown hair and a kind smile. He was one of Lily's friends, believe it or not. He was nice to her, unlike the perverted like Peter, or arrogant James and Sirius. He, along with Lily's other friends, was there for her during her break-ups and hard times. She could cry on his shoulder and tell him secrets that he didn't dare share with anyone.

Lily was one of the few people Remus trusted. To have Remus trust you, would mean that you are absolutely loyal. Remus told her a secret. A secret that Lily didn't find to terrifying or anything. Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He trusted in telling Lily, James, Sirius and Peter this. Lily said it wasn't that big of a deal, but Remus hated people knowing. He said, that when he was older, he was going to hunt down Fenrir Greyback, the man who had bit him when he was a kid. Lily encouraged this fact. Greyback was a supporter of Voldemort, so why shouldn't she?

Lily sometimes found it hard to be Remus' friend. When she was with Remus, James would usually pop up and Lily would walk away. James would yell back for her, but she just couldn't stand him. When most people thought he was the most popular, cute, awesome guy in the school, Lily thought the complete opposite. In Lily's view, James was arrogant. He was a bully and selfish. He embarrassed her in front of many people by fancying her. At first, she thought it was real, the crush he and on her. Lily now thought of it as a stupid act to humiliate her and make her life a living hell. Remus kept telling her to give him a chance. She wouldn't, though. Not until he changed. Lily Evans thought James Potter was an arrogant, bullying toe-rag. She wouldn't give him a chance until she saw the nice James that Remus says is real.

A few days passed. Lily Evans was going back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

_It better be a good one. _Lily thought.

Lily ran toward the stone wall between platform nine and ten. She went through.

The Hogwarts Express, gleaming black and red, stood before her. She pushed her trolley toward the entrance.

_I wonder who Head Boy is going to be. _She thought. _It's probably Remus. He probably had a reason for not telling me in a letter._

Lily boarded the train and walked past the compartments to the Head Girl/Boy seats, her mind still on who was going to make Head Boy.

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews would be lovely. :)**  
**Tips and advice are more then welcome!**


	2. I Blame Dumbledore I blame Lily!

**Hii. :) R&R Please! **  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. J. is a GENIUS. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**I Blame Dumbledore! - I blame Lily!**

Lily was walking down the corridor to find the a Head Boy and Girl compartment. That's right: She was made Head Girl. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Lily also couldn't wait to find out who Head Boy was.

_It's probably Remus. _she thought. _It must be Remus Lupin!_

She slid open the door.

"Oh, Merlin no," she said.

"Hello Evans," said James Potter. "Never thought I'd make Head Boy, did you?"

Lily shook her head. "Never. _Never_ have I thought for a _second _that _you _would make Head Boy. Dumbledore must be mad!" Lily took her seat across from him and stared out the window.

"If you would of let me speak to you that day I found your house, you might of been less surprised. Also, a nice 'congratulations' would of been welcome," said James.

Lily scowled. "Congrats, Potter."

"Lily?" James asked.

Lily blinked. "You just call me by my first name?"

"Yes. Yes I did," said James. "Will you go out with me?"

Lily pretended to think really hard. "Yes."

"Really?" said James, excitedly.

"No! Why would I ever go out with you?" she yelled. "You tried to drag me under the mistletoe, you bewitched my charms book to say 'Go out with me Evans' on every page, you have embarrassed me with all your attempts! Why would I go out with you? There are like, a million other girls who would do _anything_ for you, and you pick _me, _to annoy!"

The compartment door slid open. Lily's friend Dorcas Meadowes stood there.

"I heard yelling," she said. Then she looked from James to Lily. "Oh, no wonder. Well congratulations Lily." She looked at James. "Potter." She nodded his way, then left.

"Back to why you were yelling at me," said James. "You know how you said there's a million other girls who would do anything for me?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I don't like any of them. I _fancy _you, Lily. I'm not trying to embarrass you either."

Lily blinked. "Did Black slip you something?"

"No. Why?"

"You're calling me Lily not Evans. You haven't done anything that extremely annoys me yet and you haven't made one attempt to make me sit next to you," she explained.

"Sirius didn't slip me anything. Now that you mention, want to sit next to me?"

"Nice try, Potter. Nope," she said. "I think we're supposed to tell the prefects what to do."

James nodded. "Oh. Right. We do that right now?"

"Yup." Lily got up and opened the door.

James was left staring at her beautiful red hair. If only he could actually touch her and be in one piece. He would be able to touch her hair if he went 2 steps closer...

"Lily!" Alice came crashing onto her best friend into a bone cracking hug. "Congrats!"

The force of Alice's hug made Alice fall on Lily, who fell on James who fell on the ground.

_Not what I meant by touching her. _thought James. _But close enough._

"Oh, damn!" said Alice. "I'm sorry!"

"S'okay," said Lily, getting up.

Lily looked down at James.

"I would of been a lot better if you just stayed down here with me," said James.

"Not in your life, Potter," said Lily as she smirked. "See you later, Als. Gotta go search for some prefects."

James and Lily went walking toward the prefects cabin.

"Hello. I'm Head Girl and this stupid idiot is Head Boy." she said, gesturing toward James.

"Will you go out with me?" asked James. Lily elbowed him in the ribs, which caused him to stagger back a few steps.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted me-Yes?"

A 6th year girl raised a hand. "Why don't you go out with him?"

"Completely off the point Okay-"

"But he's one of the most popular guys in school!"

"But he's also the most idiotic, arrogant, annoying little toe-rag who never leaves me alone who just happens to be at this school and was made Head Boy!" Lily said loudly. "Now, anyone have any other questions about this dimwitted retard before I go on?"

"I have a question for James," said a Ravenclaw girl.

"What?" said James. "Make it quick, because if you get Lily angry she might kill you."

"Can I go out with you?"

"No, I fancy Lily not you. I don't even know your name," said James. The girl crossed her arms, angrily.

"People!" Lily yelled. "If you have any questions about Potter just leave before I start hexing people!" she turned to James. "That's starting with you."

"I suggest you people shut up." said James.

"Nice suggestion." said Lily.

Lily explained to the prefects where the prefect bathroom is, when to patrol the corridors ect. She got interrupted by the Ravenclaw girl to talk about James, so Lily put a Bat-bogey hex on her. She ran out of the compartment with her own flying bogeys attacking her.

"Okay, that's it, unless Potter wants to say something." said Lily, finishing off.

"Will you go out with me?"

"No." she said, shoving him out of the compartment.

"Oh come on. You always say no," James whined.

"So why would I suddenly change to yes?" she said, still pushing him away.

She finally found the compartment with the other Marauders in it, shoved James into it, who landed on Sirius and closed the door.

"You asked her out, didn't you?" asked Sirius.

"Yup," said James, getting up.

"Oh, Prongs." said Sirius. "Why don't you go for other girls now and then?"

"I will not, Padfoot. You know Lily is perfect."

"Not this again," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

James got up.

"Where ya going, Prongs?" asked Peter.

"Going to Lily. Just need my cloak." said James, rummaging in his trunk. "Got it. See you guys later."

James walked down the corridor to Lily's compartment, where she was sitting with her friends. He found it. Lily was sitting with Alice Rivers, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes.

He opened the door.

"Hey, Mar, you mind closing the door?" asked Dorcas.

Marlene attempted to close it, but James put his foot in the way.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Lily, Marlene kept trying to close the door, but it wouldn't go all the way. James felt like she was breaking his foot.

Finally, James slid inside the compartment.

"Oh, finally." said Marlene.

"Wonder what happened," said Alice suspiciously.

"I reckon there was just something wrong with the door." said Dorcas.

"Or something was in the way," said Lily, looking at the ground. "Like a shoe, for instance."

James looked down. His foot was out of the cloak. _Damn. _he thought.

Lily reached down. "This shoe, is the one that James Potter kept throwing at me, trying to get my attention." Lily gripped the Invisibility Cloak and pulled.

"Damn it." muttered James.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?" asked Marlene.

"Um...following my friend," said James.

"And who might that be?" asked Dorcas.

"Lily." he said.

"Not in your life." said Lily, "will I be your friend. Now get the hell out of your compartment, before I hex you."

"I'll take that as a first warning." said James.

James ended up going back to his compartment -well, trying to- with a babbling curse.

"I like pancakes, do you like pancakes? I hate you Lily. But I still fancy you. Will you go out with me? Why did you put a babbling curse on me? Now I can't stop talking. If I can't stop talking then I'll get really annoying. You think this is amusing don't you. I don't think it's amusing. Will I ever be able to stop talking to eat? Because I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'm in the mood for mashed potatoes. Are you? Maybe I'll have some chocolate frogs. Do you know where the food trolley went? I think it went left. Do you think it went left? Maybe I should go the other way first. Do you want anything? I like chocolate frogs. Want some too? Maybe I'll get a pack of Droobles. But I need to stop babbling first. Do you know where Sirius went? I think he has some food. Do you know the counter-curse? I think Sirius does. I'm going to go look for him. Do you like chocolate frogs? I like Droobles Best Blowing gum. Will you go out with me Lily? You'll probably say no like you always do. La la la la la. Sirius? Where are you!" James kept talking very fast, then ran away to find Sirius.

Dorcas, Lily, Alice and Marlene fell over laughing.

"Oh, that was funny. Stupid Potter!" choked out Lily. "I warned him!"

"Nice one Lils!" said Marlene.

"Hi random Ravenclaw! Do you know where Sirius is? I think I saw him. Do you know why I'm talking like this? Because Lily Evans put a babbling curse on me," they heard James say. "You know Lily Evans, right? Lily is awesome. She's that really pretty redhead in the compartment way over there. But if you ask her out I will kill you. Wait, you're a girl. I've gotta go now. Have you seen Sirius?" He said this really fast too.

Alice now had tears of laughter in her eyes. "Oh, I can't wait to hear what he says next."

"I like Hogwarts. Do you like Hogwarts? I don't know why I'm talking to you. Who are you again? I can't remember. I don't think we've met. Hi I'm James Potter, nice to meet you. What's your name? Have you seen Sirius? I can't find him. I'm hungry. Do you know which way the food trolley went?"

"I wonder if it will ever wear off!" said Dorcas.

James came running past there compartment yelling, "Sirius! Help me! I can't stop talking! Oh! Is the chocolate frogs? Lily Evans likes chocolate frogs. Did you know I fancied Lily Evans? LILY? Will you go out with me?"

Lily heard him running back to the compartment she was in.

"Huh? Will you? You'll probably say no. Hi Remus! Look what Lily did! I can't stop talking!" James then beamed at a dumbfounded Remus.

"Oh, Bloody Hell," Remus muttered. Then he said the counter-curse.

James took great lungfuls of air.

"I..." he took a deep breath. "Will...kill you." James said panting.

"I warned you." said Lily. "You were very amusing."

Alice started imitating James. "'Do you like pancakes? I like pancakes! You know Lily Evans? I like Hogwarts. Where's Sirius?' Damn, that was funny."

Marlene started laughing again.

Remus shook his head. "Prongs, Prongs, Prongs." he said sadly. "I thought I warned you not to get on the wrong side of Lily Evans!"

"I am now blaming Lily for my dehydration." said James. "I talked for 5 straight minutes, taking only a few breaths in between, and there's no damn drinks in this stupid train!"

"You might as well blame Dumbledore, for he made you Head Boy with me as Head Girl."

"Nah, I'm thanking Dumbledore for that." James said, ruffling up his hair.

"I'm blaming Dumbledore for making you Head Boy. To think, I'm going to be sharing at room with you!"

"I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Lily! I share a room with you! Woohoo!" James said happily. Then he left to find Sirius.

"Hey Padfoot!" said James.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to share the Head Boy and Girl room with Lily!"

"No...Really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"We're almost at Hogwarts!" said Peter. "For our last year!"

"This is my last year to make Lily fall in love with me." said James. "I am _not _going to fail this time."

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews would be lovely. :) **  
**Update will be tomorrow! I'm going to be updating everyday! :)**


	3. Evans blames Potter, Potter blames Evans

**Hi! Special thanks to **Katie Travanion** and **LxJ()** and **Anonymous ()** who are reviewing this story! 33**

**Chapter Three**

**Evans Blames Potter, Potter Blames Evans**

"Now that everyone is in their proper houses and all settled down," said Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. "You may all, begin the feast!" With a gesture of his hands, all of the golden plates and cups filled with delicious foods and drinks.

"So, Prongs," began Sirius. "Tell me. _How _are you going to make dear Evans yours?"

James took a swig of pumpkin juice, then shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I'll asked Remus. Hey, Moony!" James called to his best friend who was talking to Lily.

Lily looked over Remus' head to see Potter.

Remus gave her a it's-not-my-idea look.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Go. It's fine." She waved him off.

"What is it?" asked Remus. "You just interrupted her about telling me about _someone _who visited over the summer." He raised his eyebrows at James.

"You technically told me!" protested James.

Remus scowled. "Whatever. Now, what is it?"

"How can I make Lily like me?" James asked, hopefully.

Remus thought. "Don't come on too strong. Lily would get pissed and walk away."

James nodded eagerly. "And?"

Remus looked back at Lily who was now talking to Alice. He then saw her burst out laughing, almost falling off the bench.

"Make her laugh. Once she starts, she can't stop." Remus said.

James nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just remember: Don't make her mad. If she starts tapping her foot, or her face starts turning red and it's not a blush, or her grip on whatever she's holding tightens, make a run for it. Those are some signs that she's angry."

James nodded. "Got that. Do not make Lily Evans angry. Make her laugh. Don't come on too strong." he repeated.

"Wow." said Sirius, amazed. "If you want to listen you actually can."

"Shut up, Padfoot." said James. "I'm trying to learn how to win over Lily."

"That's pretty much all you'll need to know." said Remus. "Oh, and she cares about her education."

"Yeah, okay. Got it," said James.

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going back to my conversation with Lily. See you guys later." Remus said, getting up and sitting beside Lily.

"What did he want?" asked Lily.

"Oh, nothing. He just asked if he could copy my essay for Flitwick." Remus lied.

"Well, then. Okay. I'm going to the library to work on that essay for Slughorn." Lily said, getting up.

"That's due in 2 weeks!" protested Dorcas.

Lily shrugged. "See you guys later."

Lily went off to the library.

Sirius nudged James. "Come on, mate. Go get her!"

"Okay. If I get her to come with me you owe me 5 galleons, okay?" said James, getting up.

"Deal," said Sirius.

James ran off to where he thought Lily would be going to.

He found Lily in the library, her quill scratching against the parchment she was writing on. James sat across from her.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked, not looking up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Essay for Slughorn. Why?"

"That's due in 2 weeks!" exclaimed James, which made Madam Pince say "Shh!" loudly. "You need to loosen up. Come on."

"No. I will not go with you." said Lily.

"You will come with me and you'll like it. Now _come on_, Lily." said James, pulling her arm.

He finally got her out of her chair.

"Potter! I have an essay!" Lily said loudly.

"Shh!" said Madam Pince.

"Oh, shut the bloody hell up with your shushing!" said James. He was now dragging Lily out of the library.

"I left my books there!" protested Lily.

"You'll get them later."

"No!"

At this point, James had slung Lily over his shoulder, dragging her to a giant portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"Why the hell are we here?" said Lily, rubbing her wrist.

"Kitchens." he said, as he tickled the pare. It giggled and turned into a door handle. "Now come, Lily."

Lily followed James inside.

"Can I get Mister and Miss something to eat?" squeaked a house-elf.

"Nothing, that's fine, Pokey." said James. "Just, let us use as much food as we want."

"Anything at all, Mister." said Pokey, as she scurried over back to the stove.

"What are we doing here?" asked Lily. She turned around and started to leave.

"No, you are _not _leaving," said James. He picked up some strawberry jam a flicked a spoonful into her hair.

Lily turned around. "Did you just do that?"

"Well duh," said James, with a grin on his face.

Lily picked up a pie and threw it in his face.

"Oh, no you didn't." said James, picking up some sunny-side up eggs. He threw them at Lily.

Lily laughed and threw some chocolate cake. James came running at her with a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"You asked for it." he said, before dumping it all on her head.

Lily picked up a tub of icecream and fit James' head in it.

Then Lily did what she could. She ran away, laughing like mad.

James took off the tub of icecream and picked up some apple pie. Then he ran after her.

Lily, panting, reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Whomping Willow." she gasped. The Fat Lady let her in.

"Lils! What happened?" asked Marlene, looking at the food-covered Lily.

Lily kept on laughing.

The door opened behind her, revealing James with a pie in his hand, his face covered in icecream.

Lily made a happy screamed and ran up the Girls' Dormitory.

"You can't get up here!" she said.

"If I'm waiting down here, you can't come down," said James.

"Damn you." said Lily. "But I need to get my books!"

"Fine." said James.

Lily ran down the steps and bolted out of the room.

She reached the library, ignoring Madam Pince's yells of food that was littering the ground.

She picked up her books and put them in her bag and dashed to the Head Dormintories.

"Fizzing Whizbees," she said, as the young girl in the white dress let her in.

The Head dormitory looked so cozy. With its squashy armchairs and couches and a roaring fire, it looked peaceful.

She went upstairs for a shower.

She got in the bath and played around with the different soaps and scents.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Who else do you think would come in here?" asked James.

"Oh, right. What do you want, Potter?"

"Can I come in?"

"No!" Lily yelled, as she blocked the doorway.

"Why not?"

"For your information, I'm naked and going to take a bath. Now leave and use your own shower."

James went away, happily thinking what would happen if he _did _open the door.

The portrait door opened, revealing Professor McGonagall.

"Potter!" she said.

"Hello, professor," he said, quickly wiping some icecream off his face.

"You missed your detention!" she said angrily.

"Oh," said James. "Sorry, professor. I forgot."

"Your detention will be rescheduled for tomorrow, 8pm. don't forgot, this time, Potter."

Lily got out of the shower smelling like lilies, to see James looking sad.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Forgot my detention." said James, glumly. "I blame this on you."

"What?" said Lily, combing her hair. "How do you blame this on me?"

"If you weren't doing that essay two weeks early, we might of not had that food fight that made me forget about detention!" said James, as he slumped into an armchair

"Well, then that's your own fault." said Lily, sitting in another armchair, farther away from him. "Maybe if you fancied some other girl, you might not of noticed me in the first place!"

"Yeah, but I _did _notice you," said James.

"Why don't you chase one of your fangirls for once?"

"Because I don't like any of them."

"Why not? Most of them are attractive. Most of them are smart and funny. It's just stupid when you chase something you can't have, isn't it?"

"But what if I will do _anything _for you to go out with me?"

"You'd really do anything? _Anything_?" said Lily.

James nodded. "Try me."

Lily shook her head. "That would mean I'd have to go out with you."

"See?" said James. "You're smarter then other girls. You also know how to have fun," he said as he wiped some more icecream off his nose. "Tell me, why don't you have a boyfriend, again?"

"Well..." said Lily. "I have a theory."

"And what is that theory?"

"That you and Black have been making the boys who I like break up with me."

"Yeah..." said James, looking at his feet. "It was Sirius' idea."

Lily scowled. "Boys are idiots."

"How about we make a truce?" suggested James.

"A truce?" repeated Lily. "Hmm..."

"Starting now."

"What will I have to do, if I accept this truce?"

"Not call me Potter, since I've been calling you Lily. Not scowl at me unless I'm being completely annoying-"

"But what if-?" started Lily.

"If I'm always annoying? Well, then you can lessen the times you scowl at me by a little bit."

Lily nodded.

"And be nicer to me."

Lily opened her mouth, then closed it again. _Should I accept? _she thought. _I can be nicer..._

"Agreed." said Lily, holding out her hand. James shook it.

She took out her books and quill and started her essay again.

"You can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat..." she said as she wrote. "It can cure most poisons."

She held up her work. It was a foot and a half. "Done."

She saw James writing on a spare piece of parchment.

He muttered as he wrote, "A bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat...and is the cure for most poisons."

"Copier." said Lily.

James shrugged. "I'm going to dinner. Coming?"

"Not with you," said Lily.

James raised his eyebrows.

"I mean...sure." said Lily, getting up, rolling her eyes. "Damn truce."

They went to dinner, side by side.

Lily sat next to Alice.

"Hey Lil, did you just come to dinner with Potter?" asked Alice, surprised.

"We made a truce. Well...he did." said Lily, taking some beef.

"What do you have to do?" asked Marlene.

"Be nice," said Lily. "It's not that hard, really. Being nice is just ignoring him and not yelling."

"Lily!" James called.

"What?" Lily said.

"Prove to Sirius that we made a truce!"

Lily sighed. "Okay, _James_. That enough proof?"

"You called him James!" said Sirius.

"It's a truce you dumbass! Now go away, I didn't make a truce with _you_." She turned back to her friends. "This is going to be a little harder than I thought." She mumbled, seeing James grin. She then started hitting her head against the table muttering.

"I am so stupid. I'm stupid. I am so damn stupid! Ouch!"

Lily stopped banging her head, having a big bruise on her forehead. "I am _so _blaming him for this." She got up and walked to the hospital wing.

_It's going to be a long year. _Lily thought.

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	4. I Blame Someone!

**Hello. :) Hope you like it, Read and Review please :)**

**Chapter 4**

**I Blame...Someone!**

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled, waving her shorts in her hand.

James looked up. "Yes?"

"What do you think this is?" Lily asked angrily, still waving her shorts.

"I believe those are your shorts." said James, calmly.

Lily scowled. She showed James the back of the shorts, labeled **J.P. **in big bold letters.

"This! You put your _own _initial on _my _shorts?"

"Well, you see, that was before we made the truce. You are now breaking the truce for yelling at me." said James.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Lily snapped. "I've had enough of you writing all over my clothes!"

"As I said before, that was _before _we made the truce. It's not like I'm going to do it again."

"Fine," said Lily. "By the way, I didn't break the truce. That was normal mad Lily. If I was the Potter-did-something-that-really-pissed-me-off Lily, then your nose would be broken." Lily said. Then she went to the Great Hall to find her friends.

"Hey Lil!" said Marlene. "Woah, why are you mad? I didn't do anything!"

"No, no Marlene," said Alice. "I know Lily's faces. That's her Potter-did-something-that-really-pissed-me-off face. What did he do?"

"You know me well," said Lily, taking a seat. "He wrote his initials in big black letters on the back of my shorts. Stupid, freaking idiot. Damn him! He's a stupid, bullying, arrogant, idiotic bi-"

"Lily!" Remus Lupin cut her off, running to her.

"Oh, hi Rem." Lily said kindly. "What is it?"

"James...said..." he was panting. "He...said that he apologizes. And...that...he took the...letters off...the...shorts." He choked out.

"Oh..." said Lily. "Well say thanks. And why did he send you here?"

"Because he's trying to find out how to take the letters off the back of your shorts." Remus said, no longer panting. "Said he didn't want to waste time."

Lily nodded. "Okay then. Tell him thanks."

"Okay," said Remus, running off again.

Dorcas looked at Lily in surprise. "That's it? You were fuming a while ago, now you just say thanks for apologizing and forget about it?"

"Oh, I'm not going to forget it. No I'm not." said Lily. "Anyways, who said I'm leaving it like that? Who knows, maybe I'll see him later and kick him where it hurts."

"That's the Lily I know!" said Alice, giving her friend a high-five. "But seriously, give him a chance. It's not going to kill you."

"Yeah, but it might make me want to kill myself for doing something so stupid and idiotic." Lily said.

"Do you hate me that much?" asked James, who was standing behind her.

"Damn it Potter!" said Lily angrily, as she jumped in fright. "What do you want?"

"I took my initials of your shorts."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Can I have them back?"

James handed the shorts back to Lily. Lily looked at the back. No initials but...

"You wrote 'sexy' on the back of my shorts." said Lily, wide-eyed.

"Oh well, Merry Christmas!" said James, grinning.

"It hasn't even been Halloween yet."

"Really?" said James. "Oh well. Happy Halloween then." he said, before leaving to find Sirius.

"He's in love with you," said Marlene

"Agreed," said Dorcas, nodding.

"I third that," said Alice.

"Damn him." said Lily. "Now I'll have to walk around with the word 'sexy' on my butt."

"He thinks your butt is sexy," said Alice.

"Can we just shut up with this conversation?" asked Dorcas. "It's getting awkward."

Marlene laughed. "Yeah, it is. You've got it all wrong too, _I _have a sexy butt, not Lily."

Lily laughed. "We all have sexy butts. Can we change the topic please?"

"If you say so, sexy butt." said Alice, smirking. "How's being Head Girl with Potter feel?"

Lily shrugged. "The Head Dormitories are much better than my old one. And-"

The morning post came in, the owls swooping down dropping letters.

A small envelope landed in front of Lily.

"What the?" said Lily opening it. "Damn him." she muttered.

"Potter?" asked Marlene.

Lily nodded.

_Go out with me? _The note had said. With it came a single petal from a lily.

Lily looked around, found James and yelled. "No I won't! Tough luck Potter!"

Lily turned to her friends. "I'm going to check on my owl. Seeing as I rarely get to use her. See you guys later?"

They nodded.

Lily got up, her 'sexy' shorts swinging in her hand as she exited the great hall.

"Hey Mudblood!" called a Slytherin, named Avery.

Lily spun around. "What?"

"Who's shorts are those?"

"Well..." said Lily. "They're technically mine. But if you keep talking to me and call me a Mudblood, I could shove them down your throat so then they'd be yours. What do you think I should do? Keep them? Or give them to you in a way that makes you choke and gag?"

Avery just glared at Lily. "Watch your tongue, Mudblood."

"Watch _your _tongue, Avery."

"Hell no," said Lily, seeing James come out of the great hall. "Potter, really, I don't care. Let him call me a Mudblood."

"Because you are a Mudblood," sneered Avery.

"This is getting boring," said Lily. "How about this." Lily cleared her throat loudly. "I'M A MUDBLOOD AND PROUD OF IT!" Lily yelled. "Still going to call me a Mudblood you stinky little arse?"

"Is there a problem, Miss Evans? Mr. Potter and Avery?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes with the usual twinkle.

James was pointing his wand at Avery, Avery also had his wand out, pointing at Lily and Lily just happened to be yelling to the whole school that she's a Mudblood and proud of it, also having her sexy shorts singing from her hand. A very odd scene to be in. She could get why Dumbledore would think there was a problem.

James put his wand down. "He called her a you-know-what, sir." said James, tucking his wand inside his robes and looking at his feet.

"And I recall her yelling a very touching statement to all muggle-borns." said Dumbledore, eyeing Lily with kindness. "You said 'I'm a Mudblood and proud of it!' did you not, Miss Evans?"

"I did say that, Professor. I don't regret one bit." said Lily, glaring at Avery.

"She threatened me!" said Avery.

"Yeah," said James. "With a pair of _shorts_. But knowing Lily, it could of been a really scary threat."

"I thought you were on my side?" said Lily, stuffing her shorts in her pocket.

"I am. But I know what your threats are like. What did you say?"

Lily shrugged. "He asked if the shorts were mine. I said yes but they'll be yours if you don't shut up and I'll shove them down your throat so you choke and gag. It's not that much of a threat, really. If I got threatened like that, I'd take the persons' shorts, shove it down _their _throat, yell 'so long, sucker!' and run." Lily shrugged again. "People are wimps, these days."

Sirius came up to James.

"I heard what you said, Evans. I've got to say - _I'd take the shorts and shove it down their throat, yell 'so long sucker!' and run_ - is a very good plan. I now see why you fancy her, Prongs," said Sirius, with a wink to Lily.

Lily just noticed Dumbledore was gone.

"Wow, I didn't know he left. Thanks, Black for that...unusual compliment." said Lily. "Would you be threatened if I said that?"

"I don't know," said Sirius.

"How about, 'Shut up or I'll rip your spine out and beat you with it'. Good?"

Sirius thought. "Maybe. Just _maybe_."

James chuckled.

"Well, see ya mate, bye Evans." said Sirius, following a good-looking 6th year Gryffindor girl.

"You're not always unfaithfully kind, you know." said James.

"Only to people I hate or...not exactly like." said Lily.

"Am I under the hate category or not exactly like?"

"Second one, since we had the truce." said Lily. "You know this all comes down to me blaming you."

"How am _I_ the one to blame?" asked James.

"Here's the start," Lily said She took a deep breath. "You said you wrote J.P. on the back of my shorts, _before _the truce, right? So when I found out, you fixed it for me because we were doing a truce. So then you fixed it a brought it back to me, afterwriting 'sexy' on the back. Since I was exiting the great hall, Avery probably saw my shorts. He asked if they were mine, I did the threatening thing, then you came and took your wand out. Then I yelled 'I'm a Mudblood and proud of it'. Professor Dumbledore came, so I had to explain my yelling and the wand pointing. but then again, I have you to thank for Slytherins not calling me Mudblood."

"But you can't exactly blame me, though." said James. "I say, the blames on you."

"What? How?" asked Lily.

Students were now piling out of the hall, heading toward their dormitories. Lily and James went to the Heads Dorm.

"The blames on you because I fancy you." said James simply. "If I didn't, then I wouldn't of put my initials on your shorts."

"But that's your fault! You and your weird hormones!" said Lily. "How is this any of my fault?"

James sighed. "You're too pretty for your own good. Oh," They reached the portrait hole. "Cockroach Clusters." James said. They entered the cozy room.

James sat down on the love seat as Lily sat far away from him in a squashy armchair.

"So you're saying I'm to blame because I'm too pretty for my own good?" asked Lily.

"If you weren't so pretty and awesome, then I wouldn't fancy you and this wouldn't of happened."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Thanks." said Lily. "But you can't blame me for being myself! Blame yourself for being attracted to me!" Lily thought of what she just said. "You know what, nevermind."

There was a knock on the door, and Lily heard the young lady say "Password?"

"I don't know the damn password! I just want to see my best friend!" Someone yelled at the door.

"Alice?" Lily called.

"Yeah!" Alice called back. "It's me!"

Lily opened the door. "Come in, Al."

Alice went inside.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was better." she said, sitting in an armchair.

"Tell me, Al, why are you here, exactly?"

Alice noticed James. "Why, were you doing something?" she asked, grinning.

"Eeeww no. Al, you're sick minded. Potter and I-"

James cleared his throat. "Truce." he reminded.

"_James" _Lily glanced his way to see a grin, "and I were trying to find out who to blame. He says I'm to blame because I'm too pretty and awesome for my own good. What do you reckon?" asked Lily.

"He did put sexy on the back of your shorts."

"Because I think your butt looks sexy." said James, still grinning.

"I told you!" said Alice. "I told you he thought your butt looked sexy!"

"Not this again," said Lily, putting her head in her hands. "Fine." said Lily. "How about we blame _someone_."

"I'm up for it," said James. "Sexy butt." he called her with a grin.

"Would you shut up!" said Lily, throwing a pillow at him, holding in a giggle, which Alice unfortunately noticed.

"You are," said Alice, with a grin.

Alice and Lily were best friends, so Lily immediately knew what she was talking about.

"No, I'm not." said Lily, now not trying to keep a straight face.

"You are." said Alice. "You might be! Did you know what you did?"

"But that doesn't me I am!" Lily protested.

"Ummm-?" started James.

"Shut it." both of the girls said as one.

"Are you?" asked Alice again.

"Maybe just a teensy bit." said Lily. "Only a little! But that's because of _it_."

Alice grinned. "Bye, Lils."

"What were you talking about?" asked James.

"Ask no questions, I'll tell you no lies." said Lily.

James just shrugged.

_Am I? _thought Lily. _Am I warming up to James Potter?_

**You liiikkeee? Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	5. I Blame Alice and Mystery Person!

**Read & Review Please. :) Thanks to everybody who has fav/alert/reviewed this story! It makes me so happy. :) Love you people! **

**Chapter 5**

**I Blame Alice Rivers! I Blame Mystery Person!**

After Lily finished patrolling the corridors, she went to the Gryffindor common room. She missed it there. She went up to the Girls' Dormitories and slumped into her old bed. It's not as soft as the Heads one, but she loved it.  
The lights turned on.  
"What the hell? I'm trying to sleep!" said Lily, throwing her blankets over her head.  
"Are you?" asked Alice.  
Lily groaned. "Not this again."  
"_Are_ you warming up to _James Potter_?"  
"Do you _ever _sleep?" asked Lily rolling her eyes. "We made a truce, so I technically am. But not in a lovey way. I can't even call us _friends_. And I accept everybody as friends, as long as they're nice to me."  
"Oh come on, Lily," said Alice. "H'es been _more _than nice to you. He gives you Christmas presents and Birthday presents. He gives you flowers and says your butt looks sexy. Everyday he compliments you. All the time he makes up excuses to just be with _you_. Just you. Before Frank and I were together, he never did that stuff. You know he's in love with you, Lil."  
"I know he's in love with me! But in case you haven't noticed, I'm not in love with him. And we're not friends. He's not as close to me as you guys are. Not even as close to me as Remus and Frank." said Lily angrily.  
"Yeah, I know, Lily, but you didn't scowl at him! He called you sexy butt, you threw a pillow at him and you _giggled_. Lily, you know you usually scowl or yell at him."  
"It's a damn truce!" said Lily. "He said I couldn't scowl at him that much."  
"Well," said Dorcas. "Alice, did it look like she tried to scowl or yell and stop herself?"  
"Yes, but you didn't stop yourself from scowling or yelling like you usually do! How do you explain _that_?"  
"I've had enough of you interrogating me!" said Lily. "I'm going to sleep in the Head Dormitories then. Good night."  
Lily took her robes to change into when she woke in the morning, went into the common room and out the portrait hole.  
"Bloody hell!" said James.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Lily. "Your patrol is over."  
"And what are you wearing?" asked James wide-eyed.  
"Oh, damn." said Lily. She was wearing her pajamas, which happened to be shorts and a thin tanktop. She quickly put her robes on top of her clothes and blushed. "Uhh..."  
"Where are you going?" asked James.  
"Head Dormitories. Alice was interrogating me." said Lily, walking past him and down the hall. James caught up with her.  
"Interrogating you about what?" he asked.  
"Not telling." said Lily. "Where were _you _going?"  
"I was going to find..." said James. "Well, I was trying to find you."  
"How did you know where I was?" asked Lily. "I could of been in the library, or Gryffindor Tower or the Head Dormitories..."  
"Uhhh..." said James, quickly shoving the Marauders Map deeper in his pocket. "Lucky guess."  
They reached the portrait of the young lady in a white dress. "Fizzing Whizbees."  
They went inside.  
"Why are you with me again?" asked Lily.  
James shrugged. "I don't know. I like it here and I love it here if you're here."  
"Oh." said Lily. "I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks."  
Lily slumped down on the couch, watching the flames in the fireplace dance. James sat beside her. What surprising was, Lily didn't move away. Just sat there with James on the couch watching the flames make shadows around the walls.  
"Go out with me?" asked James.  
Lily turned her head to see James looking at her. "Not yet." She said and smiled.  
"I like your smile." said James.  
"Thanks." Lily got up.  
"Where you going?"  
"Bed. It's almost midnight." She walked up the stairs that lead to her room. She slumped down into the soft bed and shimmied out of the robes she was wearing.  
She picked up a glass of water on her bedside table, took a sip and went into a peaceful sleep.  
**. . .**  
Lily got up and took a nice hot shower, got dressed and went to breakfast. She didn't even wonder where James went. Her day just felt...nice.  
"Hey, Lily." said Alice. "Sorry for interrogating you. Did Potter annoy or something?"  
Lily shook her head. "No actually. He didn't. Well, maybe he did stalk me a while. Asked me out once. Said no again.. Pretty much it. Oh and I had a little wardrobe malfunction." She said.  
"What?" asked Marlene. "Oh, Lily. Did you go out in your pajamas?"  
Lily nodded. "At least it was only him. I just hope he doesn't describe it to anyone in details."  
"Lily?" asked Dorcas. "You all right?"  
"Yeah, I feel amazing today." Lily said as she took some bacon.  
Alice, Dorcas and Marlene exchanged glances. Lily wasn't always this cheerful.  
"Lily?" asked Dorcas.  
"Dorcas?" she said.  
"What did you drink before you went to sleep?"  
"Water.. And it was tasty water." she said, beaming.  
"Remus!" called Alice. "Lily's gone all weird."  
"What?" asked Remus. "What happened?"  
"Hi there Remmy!" said Lily smiling.  
"Remmy?" asked Remus. "You never call me Remmy."  
"It sounds so happy and cute. Today feels just happy, cheerful, lucky-"  
"James." said Remus. "He nicked some Felix Felicis. Lily, what colour was your water?"  
"Awesomely coloured." said Lily, taking some pumpkin juice. "Hello James! Hello Sirius!" she said happily. She started juggling some apples.  
"Ummm...hi?" said James, not knowing why Lily was acting weirdly.  
"Did you put some liquid luck in her water?" asked Marlene.  
"No, why would I do that?" said James.  
"To make her say yes." said Dorcas.  
"If I wanted her to say yes, I would of taken it _myself_. I didn't do...this." he said gesturing to Lily.  
Lily was now singing happy birthday to her pancake.  
"She definitely got an overdose." said Sirius.  
"I feel dizzy." said Lily. She got up and started spinning in circles, which was pretty stupid since she was already dizzy.  
"We need to do something." said Marlene. "Take her to Slughorns."  
"Whee!" said Lily as she stopped. She started swaying around. "I think I'm going to fall."  
James stopped her from falling and dragged her out of the great hall, causing people to stare.  
"Hello!" said Lily happily. "James is dragging me and it's so much fun!" Lily shoe came off. "Bye bye shoe!"  
Alice picked up her shoe and helped James drag her away to Slughorns.  
"Are you sure you didn't put any in her water?" asked Alice again.  
"Positive." he said. "Come to think of it, I never remembered her getting a glass."  
"Someones messing with us." said Alice.  
"I feel all dizzy," said Lily.  
"My, my!" said Professor Sughorn. "What happened here?"  
"We think it's an overdose of liquid luck, sir." said Alice. "But we don't know who put it in her drink."  
"All right, dear. Drink this." he gave her a bottle of thin liquid. Lily drank.  
"Bloody hell!" shouted Lily, jumping out of Alice's and James' grasps.  
"Lily, do you remember getting water?" asked James.  
"Water?" asked Lily. "It was on my bedside table."  
"What colour was it?" asked Alice. "Tell me, Lils."  
"I-I don't know. I didn't look." said Lily. "I was too tired."  
"I guess you have me to blame for interrogating you and making you move beds, huh." said Alice.  
"Yeah I'm blaming you." said Lily. "If you weren't interrogating me, I could of slept in the Gryffindor Tower and never drank that water."  
"You know," said Alice. "I thought you were going to say something that would make the blame _not _be me."  
Lily shrugged and grinned.  
"But who do you think gave it to her?" asked James.  
Lily just shook her head. "I don't know."  
They heard a crash. Like glass shattering.  
James, Alice, Lily and Slughorn ran to the potions room.  
"Oh no!" said Slughorn. "I better fix that snowglobe."  
The potions closet was wide open.  
"Sir?" said Lily. "Did someone steal something?"  
Slughorn looked inside the closet. "Oh dear." he said, looking at one of the highest shelves. "Someone has stolen some polyjuice potion." said Slughorn. "I've been stupid. Why did I keep this door unlocked?"  
Alice was thinking hard. "Sir, why were you out of the room?"  
"Why? Because I heard cheerful yelling."  
Lily blushed.  
"Are you sure you don't remember who gave it to you?" asked James to Lily, again.  
"I don't know. It was just there. I was sleepy and drowsy, I didn't bother to look at it."  
"Come on Lil, lets go finish breakfast." Alice put her arm on Lily's shoulders.  
James looked over at Alice. Alice put a finger to her lips, like a quiet sign. She took her arm off and James replaced it with his. Lily didn't notice. Alice winked.  
"Alice you don't cover up to good." Lily shrugged off James' arm.  
"Awww...come on." said James.  
"Sorry James." Lily said with a smile.  
They entered the great hall. Dorcas, Marlene, Remus and Sirius were drowning them in questions.  
"You okay, Lily?" asked Dorcas.  
"Who gave you the water?" asked Remus.  
"James, mate did you hug her?" asked Sirius.  
"I heard a crash, what was it?" asked Marlene.  
Lily took a deep breath and turned to Dorcas. "I'm fine. I don't know. He tried to. Slughorns snow globe. Did I answer all your questions?"  
They all nodded.  
"But who would do that?" asked Dorcas.  
"I think I have an idea of what happened." said Remus. "The person used Lily as a distraction for Slughorn while he went into the potions closet. Then he stole the polyjuice potion. He heard you guys coming back and made a run for it, breaking the snow globe."  
Sirius nodded. "Yeah, whatever Moony said."  
Peter Pettigrew came running into the great hall and crashed into the group of 7th years.  
"Wormtail!" said James. "Where have you been, mate?"  
"I went to the bathroom," he panted. "I heard you and I tried to find you but couldn't so I ran all the way back here because I heard somebody stole a polyjuice potion."  
"Pettigrew, do you know what a polyjuice potion is?" asked Lily.  
Peter's face turned blank. "Ummm...something that would cause a lot of damage since somebody stole it?"  
"Nevermind." said Lily. "Well, I'm going to get books and stuff for Transfiguration. See you guys later."  
"I'm just going to follow you," said James, right at Lily's heels.  
"Potter why-"  
"Truce." he reminded.  
"_James_, why do you have to follow me everywhere I go?" asked Lily, turning the corner.  
"I like being near you." said James. "Will you go out with me?"  
"Nope, sorry James. Ask me next time." said Lily.  
"Why won't you go out with me?" asked James as they reached the Gryffindor Tower. "Caput Draconis." The Fat Lady let them in.  
"I won't because your attempts of getting my attention have failed miserably. We get in fights, you label my clothes with your initials, you try to drag me under the mistletoe and you hex people around just because you can." said Lily, getting her book bag and out the portrait hole.  
"I don't hex people just because I can. Haven't you noticed?" said James.  
"Well, yes I have noticed. Explain the other things then."  
"We made a truce, so I can't do all those things."  
Lily stopped walking and turned to James. "But would you? My answer is still no." She patted his cheek and went into the Transfiguration class room. James sat beside her.  
"I won't anymore, if it means getting you to go out with me."  
"Are you really that desperate?"  
"Desperate for a girlfriend? No. For you? Yes, I am."  
"You know there's tons of other girls, other then me James. Some of them are more beautiful then me. Some have the exact same personality like mine and are actually willing to go out with you." She said, opening her Transfiguration Today text book.  
James took his wand out, and said, "Orchideos." Beautiful flowers came out of the tip. "For you."  
"Um, thanks." Lily said, taking the flowers.  
"Today, we will be changing large objects into dogs," said Professor Mcgonagall. "Miss Evans, why are there flowers on your desk?"  
"James gave them to me, Professor." said Lily.  
"Well, all right keep them there because I know how desperate he is."  
"Told you, you were desperate." Sirius whispered to James.  
The rest of the lesson they turned their desks and chairs into dogs.  
James and Sirius went to the back of the classroom.  
"You know the plan?" asked James.  
"Absolutely." said Sirius, with a grin.  
James pointed his wand at Sirius and pretended to make a nonverbal spell. Sirius turned into his animagus, a great black dog.  
"Professor, is this good?" James asked, pointing at dog-Sirius.  
"That's brilliant, Mr. Potter."  
"I can make him do tricks." announced James. "Snuffles, go lick Lily Evans."  
Dog-Sirius trotted over to Lily and gave her a giant lick. Lily giggled and patted the dogs head.  
"James this dog is adorable, how did you do it?" She scratched Sirius behind the ears. "Snuffles is your name, right?"  
Sirius barked and wagged his tail.  
"Okay, Snuffles, you're a cutie." She gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
The dog looked over at James, then ran out of the room.  
"What did I miss?" asked human-Sirius. "I went to he bathroom."  
"There was this awesome black dog," said Alice in awe. "It was trained and everything!"  
"Yeah, it really was adorable." said Lily.  
Sirius walked over to James and whispered, "hear that? I'm adorable. She even gave me a kiss on the forehead!"  
"Professor?" asked James. "I'm going to the loo."  
James went out of the class room and turned into a stag. He entered the room again.  
McGonagall shrieked. "What is this animal doing here?"  
"Professor, it's a stag." said Lily going over to him and petting him. "Such a handsome one too." She said looking into the stags eyes.  
"Well, Miss Evans, will you be kind enough to bring that stag to Hagrid?"  
"Absolutely, Professor." Lily said. "Come on."  
The stag obediently followed.  
Remus looked at Sirius. "James is too desperate." He shook his head grinning.  
"What are you doing in the school?" Lily asked the stag-James.  
Stag-James nuzzled Lily with his nose.  
"You're so cute." said Lily. "But you eyes...they're...I've seen those eyes before."  
James quickly looked away.  
"Hagrid!" Lily called. "A stag got in the school!"  
"Stag?" asked Hagrid. "'ow did a stag ge' in the school?"  
Lily shrugged. "Should I put him in the forest?"  
"Go 'head, Lily." said Hagrid.  
Lily walked the stag-James to the forest. "Don't come back in the school again, okay?" said Lily, giving him a kiss on the nose. She hugged his neck, then looked in his eyes again.  
"Those eyes are really familiar." she said. "They look exactly like...Potter. James Potter." Lily shook her head. "No. Nevermind. Be good!"  
Then she ran back to the school.  
James turned back into a human and came out of the forest.  
"James?" asked Hagrid. "Wha' yer doin' in the Forbidden Fores'?''  
"Umm, Slytherins threw my shoe in there."  
He ran back to the school.  
"Mr. Potter, what took you so long?" asked McGonagall.  
"Um, the Slytherins took me shoes and threw them in the Forbidden Forest, professor."  
"Really? And who were these Slytherins?"  
"I don't know. They blind-folded me." said James.  
McGonagall sighed. "Go back to your seat."  
"I saw the weirdest thing." said Lily.  
"Really? What's that?" asked James.  
"A stag. With exactly the same eyes as yours. And that great black dog, Snuffles, that had the same grey eyes as Sirius." Lily raised her eyebrows.  
"Really? That's...odd." said James.  
"Question time." said Lily. "What form does your corporeal patronus take place as?"  
James sighed. "A stag."

**This is a lot longer then my usual chapters. Hope you like it! :) Reviews would be lovely. 3**


	6. I Blame James Potter and Sirius Black!

**Chapter 6! Hope you like it ;)**  
**Review please! **

**Chapter 6**

**I Blame James Potter and Sirius Black!**

"So let me get this straight," said Sirius. "You told Evans that we were unregistered animagi? Are you mental?"

"Come on, Padfoot, it's not that bad. It's not like she's going to tell anyone."

James and Sirius looked behind them to see Lily talking to Alice. They heard Alice say, "They are? You sure?"

Sirius jumped in. "Don't believe anything she says!"

Lily and Alice looked at him in surprise.

"So I'm not supposed to believe that 'they' speaking of Dorcas and Marlene are going to try and stop me from getting married because they say they don't want to be left alone?" said Alice.

"Told you Padfoot!" said James.

"Hey, Al, I'll see you later." said Lily.

"Black, you didn't believe him? I make a promise I keep a promise. I can't believe I called you adorable." said Lily.

"Why couldn't you call me handsome like James?"

"James' stag looks handsome your dog looks adorable. May I ask, why you're..." she looked around. "You're unregistered animagi?"

James and Sirius looked at each other.

"You don't know?" asked James.

"Know what?" asked Lily.

"If he didn't tell you, then we probably shouldn't. It's kind of...a big secret. Furry little problems, you know?"

Lily blinked. "Ummm...?"

"Hi Moony!" said Sirius. Out of the corner of his mouth he said, "You didn't tell her?"

Remus froze. "Why, did she find out?"

"You know, I'm right here." said Lily. "All I know is that James and Sirius are unregistered animagi. That's all."

"Why didn't you tell her, Moony?" asked James.

"She might hate me or something." said Remus.

"Jeez, guys! I'm right here. Quit talking like I'm not!"

"I'm a werewolf." said Remus.

"What?" asked Lily. "You...you are a...what?"

"That's why they call me Moony."

"Well then. I don't hate you." said Lily. "I don't get why that's such a big deal to you. You're still my friend."

"Really?"

Lily nodded and gave him a hug.

"Can I be your friend too?" asked James.

"Maybe," said Lily.

"How about me?" asked Sirius.

"I'll stop calling you Black." said Lily.

"Oh, thank God," said Sirius. "It keeps reminding me of my evil cousin, dear Bellatrix."

"Rem, I don't get why you didn't tell me before." said Lily.

"You might of hated me or something." said Remus, shrugging.

"I won't hate you just because of that." said Lily.

"Yet you hate me because I piss you off," said James.

Lily rolled her eyes . "I don't hate you. I just...not like you."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. There's a difference. Hating is wanting to kill you and not liking is...I don't know. Remus, I'm blaming you for this awkward conversation."

"How do you blame me?" asked Remus. "Blame Sirius and James for letting slip their secret."

"You know, this all ends up with me blaming James again." said Lily.

"Oh come on!" said James. "Why is it always me?"

"Well," said Lily. "If you didn't fancy me, then you wouldn't of followed me to transfiguration. Then you tried to cheat by pretending you made a desk into a dog, using Sirius. Then I found out you were animagi. Then you were all like, 'He didn't tell you?'. Then Remus came. He told me. I said I didn't hate him then you started talking and here we are!"

"That _does _make sense," said Sirius.

"That's too complicated though." said James. "You can't blame me because of hormones!"

"Fine, they I'm taking Remus' suggestion. I'm blaming you and Bla- er, Sirius."

"It's settled then," said Remus. "This day is blamed on James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Official!" said Lily.

Then Lily ran off to find Alice.

Lily found her in the Gryffindor common room with Dorcas and Marlene.

"Hey, Lils." said Alice. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I was blaming James and Sirius for something," said Lily. "Awkward conversations about liking and hating. Had to leave. What were you doing?"

"Awkward conversations?" asked Dorcas.

"About liking and hating?" asked Marlene.

"You guys have weird minds. Does everything involve love you people?"

Alice nodded. "Most of he time. But I know that's not all you talked about."

"Well, the other thing we talked about was kind of...er..." said Lily.

"Just tell us!" said Dorcas. "What were you guys talking about other then the awkward conversation?"

"It's secret." said Lily. "I'm sorry guys but the Marauders would get in huge trouble if I tell."

The portrait door opened and James came inside with Sirius.

"Lily, important, need to talk. Now. Come." said James.

"What is it?" asked Lily. "How important is it?"

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs important." said Sirius. "Will you come now?"

"Sorry guys, gotta run. See you later!" said Lily, quickly following James and Sirius out the door.

James took out some parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Woah, what's that?" asked Lily.

"Map." said James, looking at the different places.

"That's a map of Hogwarts!" said Lily. "That's really Remus right there in the library, right?"

Sirius nodded.

"Okay, what's so important?"

"We lost Peter." Sirius said.

"And you need me because...?" said Lily, letting them finish her sentence.

"You're the only other person who knows about is a rat. We can't find him. He is nowhere on this damn map. We can't find him!" repeats James angrily.

"You don't have the Room of Requirement in there, do you?"

"The Room of Requirement?" asked Sirius, blankly.

"You guys don't know about?" asked Lily in astonishment. "You guys, the Marauders don't know about the Room of Requirement?"

James shook his head.

"The room is on the seventh floor, opposite wall from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy! Don't tell me you've never heard of it?"

They both shook their heads.

"Much to learn, boys. Much to learn," said Lily. "Come on."

Lily ran down the hall and around the corner.

"Okay, now walk past this wall three times thinking hard. Close your eyes and think of something like, 'I want to find where Peter is' or whatever."

The three of them walked past three times.

"Prongs, mate. Look," said Sirius, pointing at a giant door.

James ran inside.

They were in this room with lots of paintings and portraits. There were shelves and a couch. Much like the common room.

"Wormtail?" called James.

"Peter?" called Sirius.

"Pettigrew!" called Lily.

They heard footsteps. James drew his wand. "Who's there?"

More footsteps. Lily and Sirius both had their wands out too.

"Show yourself!" said Sirius.

Lily saw something by her foot. She picked it up. Hair.

"Sirius, James," Lily said. "does this look like Peter's hair?"

Sirius took the strand of hair in his hand. "Yeah, it is."

"Guys, somebody's spying on the Gryffindors." said Lily.

"What makes you say that?" asked James.

"Polyjuice potion was stolen. Looks like Peter's gotten kidnapped. Somebody is not who we think he is."

"James!" said Peter. Or someone who looked like Peter. "Sirius! I've been hiding!"

Lily pointed her wand at his throat. "Are you Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes, yes why would I not be?"

"Why are we called Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs?" asked James.

The Peter look-a-like tried to run. Then he made a mad cackle, that sounded weird coming from Peter's mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Lily.

The Peter look-a-like took out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Sirius. His wand flew out of his hand.

"Where's the real Peter?" asked James.

A rat scurried out from under a shelf and transfromed into the real Peter.

Fake-Peter grinned. "Not everyone is who they seem to be." he said. "Not even dear Peter here."

"What?" asked Sirius. "What do you mean?"

Real-Peter shivered. "He's lying! He was going to hurt me! He was going to torture me!" Then he ran out of the room.

"We'll find out who you are." said Sirius. "But for now, Petrificus Totalus!" The Fake-Peter went rigid as stiff as a board and hit the floor with thud. Lily yelped.

"It's okay, Lily. come on." said James, putting an arm around her. She shrugged it off.

"You're just going to leave him there?" she asked, looking back.

They walked out of he Room of Requirement.

"Yet you tell me to jump in the lake and never come out." said James. She laughed.

"So, where did real Peter go?"

James checked the map. "Damn it, Wormtail! Where the hell do you go?"

"Don't worry, Prongs, we'll find him later," said Sirius.

"Hey guys!" called Remus. "You find him?"

"Well..." said James. "Yeah, we did..."

"They found him and lost him again," said Lily.

"Idiots." said Remus.

Then Sirius jumped in, talking about the room of Requirement and the fake-Peter.

After he finished Remus said, "What do you mean, Peter isn't who he seems to be?"

James shook his head. "I don't know."

"Now you have to take double blame." said Lily. "If you didn't lose Peter again, we would have answers!" Lily checked her watch. "I'm going to dinner."

Lily walked into the great hall.

"Hey, Lils!" said Marlene. "What was so important?"

Lily shook her head.

"Ask James, Sirius or Remus. I have a headache." said Lily.

Dorcas and Marlene ran out of the hall to the boys.

"So Alice," said Lily, sitting beside her best friend. "Did Frank propose yet?"

Alice shook her head. "What if he never does? He has to, though. You think he'll propose, right?"

"Of course, Al! You guys are like the best couple in this school."

"If you and James start going out then it'll be you guys." said Alice.

"Not gonna happen." said Lily.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Not going to happen, eh?"

"Not going to happen...these past few months?" said Lily. "I don't know. Ever since we made that truce he's been...I don't know. Nice and not that desperate. And...I don't know. Like Frank, I suppose. Not hexing people, embarrassing me. Come to think of it, he hasn't asked me out all day yet. Definitely an improvement."

"Are you?" asked Alice.

"No."

"You sure?"

Lily thought. "No."

"So you're not sure?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you falling for James Potter?" Alice asked again.

"Did somebody say my name?" asked James, who was walking towards Lily.

"Damn it, Alice." Lily turned to James. "No. I was talking about this muggle game called Popper. so James Potter sounds like The game Popper."

Alice leaned in, near Lily and asked, "Is there really a muggle game called popper?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

"Lily, by the way," James said. "I told your friends Meadowes and McKinnon."

"We have names!" said Dorcas, who now sat on the other side of Alice.

"Sirius and I told Dorcas and Marlene." James repeated.

"So I don't get to know?" asked Alice.

James started telling Alice about fake Pettigrew and what happened. But he left out being an unregistered animagus. Alice listened intently, nodding.

When he was finished, Alice said, "But when Sirius came to get Lily, he said 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs type of important'. "What does that mean?"

James bit his lip and looked at Lily. Lily looked down and picked at her nails.

"Fine, don't tell. But I _will _find out!" said Alice. She bit into her apple.

"Hey, James," said Lily, wanting to ask a question.

"Hey Lily," said James at the same time.

Which meant they turned their heads at the same times. Since Lily and James were squished against each other because there wasn't a lot of room on the bench, there heads were dangerously close. So when they both turned their heads...

"Oh my god." said Alice, dropping her apple.

Lily backed her head away from James' lips, blushing furiously. She turned her head to look down at her food. "Triple blame, James. Triple blame."

"Woo!" shouted Sirius, standing on his seat. "James Potter ki-"

He didn't get to finish because Lily tackled him to the ground.

"Shut. Up." she said, in a dangerously quiet tone.

Sirius held up his hands in surrender, a grin still curled his lips.

It was odd because the teachers seemed to of not noticed a thing.

James was still in the same position, his head turned to where Lily used to be. It seemed like he was frozen in shock.

Alice waved her hand in front of James' face.

"Hello? James? _Potter_? Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of James' eyes.

"Oh, I'll get his attention.." said Sirius. "James, Lily is stripping in the middle of the hall!"

James turned his head around, only to see Remus and Lily laughing like crazy. Behind him, so were Alice, Frank, Dorcas and Marlene.

"That got your attention, didn't it?" said Lily. "I'm going to bed. 'Night!"

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**  
**You know you want to press the button down there...REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	7. I Blame Lily Evans!

**Hullo. ;) Read and Review please! :):):):):)**  
**Thanks to all you people reviewing! I love you all! 3**

**Chapter 7**

**I Blame Lily Evans!**

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Lily groaned. "I'm sleeping here!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I'm trying to sleep, Potter!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Lily got up, put a robe around herself and opened the door.

"What the _hell _do you want?" she asked angrily.

"You missed breakfast," said James, holding a plate of bacon, eggs and toast for her.

"Really? What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Eleven am." said James.

"Sorry I couldn't sleep last night," Lily said, taking the plate and sitting on a couch. James sat next to her. "Thanks for the breakfast, by the way." She stuffed some toast in her mouth.

"No problem," said James and he smiled.

Lily has never really paid attention to James Potter's smiles. Most girls faint and get weak at the knees. Not her, though. It's more like the other way around.

"You're one of a kind, you know that, right?" said James.

"In what ways?" asked Lily.

"You still don't get dizzy or weak at the knees when I smile at you."

"Yeah, I just thought of that. I think it's more of the other way around." said Lily, smirking.

"Are we friends?" asked James. That little question has been bugging James forever. _Were _they friends?

Lily shrugged. "Sure. It's kind of hard being friends with Rem when he's friends with you. I really don't get how you're all friends. Peter's just...weird. Sirius is funny, loud and out-going. Remus is the quiet, studying type, but enjoys a laugh...You're..." Lily wasn't sure. "I guess you're like Sirius and Remus put together."

"So that means I'm the hottest guy in the world?" asked James.

Lily giggled. "Just keep thinking that, James. Just keep thinking." She smiled up at him.

All James wanted to do at that moment was repeat what happened yesterday dinner. But he couldn't do that. Lily would get pissed and run away.

"You want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked James. "The Marauders and you group of girls. How 'bout it?"

Lily blinked. "Hogsmeade? All of us?"

"I reckon you don't want to go with just me."

"Yeah I'll go with all of you guys, plus my friends." said Lily. "When do you want to schedule it?"

"Oh, right!" said James. "We can schedule school trips! How about next weekend? On Halloween?"

"Okay, Pot- James. Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. On Halloween."

They heard some knocking outside of the portrait hole.

Lily heard a, "You let me in last time, though!"

"You must have the password to enter." said the portrait.

"Lily! Let me in!"

"Alice?"

"Let me in too!"

"And me!"

"Alice? Dorcas, Marlene?"

"Oh, so you don't let me talk?"

"Padfoot?" says James.

"I want in too!" squeaked Peter.

"Come on, I want to come in!"

"Alice, Dorcas, Marlene, Remus, Peter, Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Lily as she opened the door.

"Oh, so you say my name last," complained Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"We're bored." said Dorcas.

"Yeah, you know how to party, Lils." said Alice, with a wink.

James blinked. He's never seen wild, party Lily before.

Lily put on a grin. "I hope you brought firewhiskey. _Then _it would be a party. Remember last time?"  
"Yeah," said Marlene. "Drunk times were fun times."

"Quiet, calm Lily Evans got wild and drunk?" asked James.

"Imagine someone giving Lily an overdose of Felix Felicis, along with an overdone cheering charm." said Alice, with a grin.

"Oh my god, is that firewhiskey?" asked Lily, looking at the bottle in Sirius' hand.

"What?" asked Sirius. "Yeah, why?"

"I haven't had that stuff in over a month." said Lily taking the bottle and draining it.

"Lily, is that good for you?" asked Remus.

"That was delicious. Another bottle, Sirius. Pass them around." Everyone got a bottle and Lily yelled, "Bottoms up!"

After a few more drinks, Lily started laughing. She jumped onto the couch and started throwing pillows at everybody.

"Woo!" screamed Alice, doing a cartwheel.

Dorcas and Marlene were leaning onto each other speaking gibberish and laughing at random times. Peter was hiccuping on the ground. Sirius was swaying around, a half filled bottle still in his hand. James was singing the Hogwarts school song loudly.  
Lily jumped off the couch took, Alice's hands and twirled her around, leaving her spinning and falling into an armchair.

"James!" yelled Lily. "Spin me!"

James, not as drunk as everyone else, stopped singing and spun Lily. Lily landed on top of Alice.

"Damn it Lily." said Alice.

"You're kneeing my butt, Al." said Lily.

But neither of them seemed to care that much.

After a few hours of hyperness and being drunk, they started to sober.

Lily was swaying around, blinking and almost falling, leaving James to catch her.

"Hi James," she said blinking. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, why?" asked James,dragging Lily over to a couch that was littered with chocolate frog wrappings.

Lily shrugged. "Dorcas?"

"Can I sit down?" asked James. "Everywhere else is occupied."

Lily lifted her legs. James sat down and Lily put her feet on his lap.

Lily looked at James to see a grin.

"Oh damn," she said.

His fingers went closer and closer to her foot. It was her dangerously ticklish spot. James started tickling her foot.

"St-op...it!" chocked out Lily, laughing like crazy ."J-Ja-James!" She gasped. "No...more..." A fresh wave a giggles burst over her.

Lily couldn't take it anymore. Her stomach hurt like hell from laughing, she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes. She kicked her foot.

"Ouch!" shouted James. Lily looked up at James to see him clutching his nose, blood dripping out of it.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lily rushing to stop the flow of blood. "I'm so sorry!"

"S'okay," said James, his voice thick.

"I'll fix it," said Lily. She took her wand out. "_Episkey_." There was a crack, and James' nose was better.

"You broke my nose," said James.

"I'm _sorry_." Lily kept saying, handing him tissues to wipe away the rest of the blood.

"I'm leaving," said Sirius.

"Me too," said Remus.

"I third that," said Alice.

"Fourth!" squeaked Peter, with a hiccup.

"Fifth!" Dorcas said, groggily.

"Sixth," said Marlene.

They all left, leaving James and Lily. Of course.

"I can't believe you broke my nose for tickling you!" whined James.

"I fixed it didn't I?" said Lily. "I fixed your damn nose. It's all better."

"Yeah but it sure hurt." said James.

"Stop acting like a child," said Lily.

"Kiss it better?" asked James.

Lily smirked. She kissed the tip of his nose

"Bah-" said James, not thinking she would actually kiss it better.

Lily smirked, and went up to her room to change.

James sat there, dumbstruck.

Lily came back down in jeans and a white blouse.

"You haven't moved yet?" she asked.

"No," said James, finally moving to look up at her. "You look beautiful," he said.

"Um, thanks," Lily said. "These are just my everyday muggle clothes. You know that, right?"

James nodded. "You're beautiful all the time."

Lily sat beside him. "You know, I was never sure if you really fancied me."

"I do, though."

"Yeah, I know that now. In third year, when you first asked me out, I thought you really did. Then you just came asking and asking. Getting my attention in weird and sometimes embarrassing ways. If I ask you a question, will you answer truthfully?"

"Yes. I always will," said James.

"Were you just asking me out all those time to get in my pants?"

"No!" said James. "No, I wouldn't do that!"

Lily nodded. "So you really have been fancying me, all these years?"

"Yup. And you really have been turning me down every time I asked."

"What do you do, every time I say no?"

James shrugged. "Act all grumpy. Hit my head against the wall. Hex people. Sometimes I even hex Sirius."

"Is that how depressed you were?" Lily asked, eyes wide. "I never knew I did those things to you. I'm even blaming myself now. Getting angry at you for hexing people. And you were just doing that because you were all grumpy. Because of me."

"Well, not _all _the time."

Lily glared at him.

"I'm ruining the moment, aren't I?" said James.

Lily laughed. "So why do you pick on Severus most of the time?" Her heart clenched as she mentioned her old best-friend.

"He was the closest boy to you. I hated him for being your friend. He was your friend _before _Hogwarts, too! Don't ask how I know that. It'll ruin the moment again," James added.

"The Marauders and my friends are all going to Hogsmeade, right?" said Lily, changing the topic. She didn't like talking about Severus that much. He was a traitor. She didn't want James to remind her of all the times they've been together.

"Yup." said James.

"It's not a trick, right?" asked Lily. "It's not like everybody leaves then -_poof- _It's just you and I?"

James shook his head, smiling. "I know how much that will piss you off. I don't want to waste and time I get to be with you."

"You know, you really are sweet. If your not being such a prat or such a git. Or being annoying or anything. You really are like Remus and Sirius put together." said Lily. "Remus being sweet and caring. Sirius being funny and...I don't know what else Sirius is." Lily said, shrugging.

"This seems like a good time or me to ask," said James. "So, will you go out with me?"

Lily smiled up at him. "Not yet. Wait until Hogsmeade. _Then _I'll actually think about it. Well, if you were to ask me again, after the trip."

"I would ask you before, during _and _after. But I know that would piss you off, so I'm going to ask _after _the trip. Good?"

"Perfect." said Lily, getting up. "I'm going to the kitchens."

James immediately stood up. "I shall go where ever thy lady goes."

"Oh, please don't." said Lily, grinning.

He took her hand and they ran to the kitchens.. Well, James dragged her and Lily had no choice but to run.

They entered the kitchen, to see, Peter, Remus, Frank, Dorcas, Marlene a gaping Alice and a grinning Sirius.

"Are you guys holding hands?" she asked.

"No," said Lily, removing her hand from James'. "I was being dragged against my will."

She went to sit next to Dorcas. James sat next to her.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him.

"Right," said James, moving a little bit away from her. They didn't want that accident from last dinner to happen again. Well, Lily didn't. "But you said you wanted to go to the kitchens!" he protested. "I was not dragging you against your will."

"Yes you were. Who said I wanted to run there?" Lily said.

"I did. And so we ran."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiling all the same.

"So, you guys," said Lily. "You want to go to Hogsmeade with the Marauders on Halloween?"

"With the Marauders?" repeated Dorcas.

"Peter and Remus?" asked Marlene.

"And James and Sirius?" asked Alice. "And hopefully Frank can come, too?"

"Er, yeah. Those are the Marauders. And sure, Frank could come." said Lily.

"Yes, Lily!" exclaimed Marlene. "You finally said yes to go with the Maruarders!"

"Yeah!" said Alice. "That's the closest you said yes to James! _Ever_!"

"It's not a crime now, is it?" said Lily, watching her friends' excitement.

"You know what this will lead to, right?" Dorcas whispered to Lily.

"Um, no?"

"You are one step closer to saying yes to James. And when I say that, I mean yes to only James. For a date. You are one step closer for saying yes for a date with _James Potter. _One step-"

"I get it, Dor!" said Lily, holding up a hand. "He asked me out once already and I said no."

Alice turned to James."You asked her out only once today?"

James shrugged. "If I wanted her to come to Hogsmeade with me-"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"_Us," _he said quickly. "Us. If I wanted her to go to Hogsmeade with us then I would have to lay off a bit. It worked, didn't it?"

"You actually have a better brain in that head than I thought," said Dorcas, impressed.

"I've been meaning to ask," said Marlene. "What did you guys do after we left?"

"Well," started off Lily. "I broke his nose-"

Alice gasped in horror.

"I fixed it though!" said Lily. "I fixed his nose. He asked for it anyways."

"Did you tickle her feet?" asked Dorcas, to James.

James nodded, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, I fixed it." Lily began again.

"Ooh!" interrupted James. "Can I say this part?"

"No!" said Lily quickly.

Alice raised her eyebrows. Lily didn't want to tell them she kissed James Potter's nose. How stupid would that sound? And how embarrassing, too?

James winked at Lily.

"Fine," said Lily, sensing he would lie.

"After she fixed it, I said it still hurt and her to kiss it better. She...slapped me."

"Why did you want to say _that _part?" asked Marlene.

"And why did Lily _not _want you to say it." asked Dorcas, suspiciously.

"Lily," said Alice. "You are and you did?"

Marlene, Dorcas and Lily, who were all best friends of Alice, all knew what she was talking about.

"Who said I am and I did? And why would I do either?" said Lily.

"You said you were last time!" said Alice.

Marlene gasped. "She did?"

"I did," said Lily.

"And you did it?" asked Dorcas.

"Who said that?" asked Lily.

"I hate it when you guys talk like this," said James, turning away to face Sirius.

The 4 girls put their heads together and made a quiet, whispering conversation.

"Alice," said Marlene. "Lily told you she was warming up to James and you didn't tell me?"

"I forgot!" said Alice. Marlene raised her eyebrows. "Fine I didn't. Back to if Lily did it."

"Did you kiss James Potter on any part of his body?" asked Dorcas.

Alice let out a giggle.

"You have a perverted mind, Al." said Marlene, shaking her head. "But anyways, Lily did you kiss him?"

"He told me to kiss it better!" protested Lily.

"So you kissed James on the nose?" said Marlene.

Lily sighed and nodded.

Alice squealed, earning weird looks from all the boys.

"Alice, bloody hell," complained her boyfriend, Frank. "To cause a squeal like that, it would probably be something like Lily kissing James on the nose or something."

Lily banged her head on the table. "Make it end, make it end. Oh please make it end. Stop it, stop asking me questions."

As she was getting ready for another bang, James put his hand in the way of the table and Lily's head.

"You caused all of this, you caused all of this," muttered Lily, into James' hand.

"I still blame you for breaking my nose." said James.

Lily put her head up. "I fixed it though!"

"And you kissed it better!" squealed Alice, but a little bit quieter, so only Dorcas, Marlene, Lily and James could hear.

"Yeah, I did." said Lily, right at the time as James said, "Yeah, she did."

**That's Chapter 7! Did you like it? Reviews would be lovely! I will love you for all eternity if you do!**


	8. I Blame Sirius Black!

**Hello! :) Thanks everyone for all the reviews! **  
**I haven't done a disclaimer in a while. **  
**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Not the characters, places, spells, **_**nothing**_**. **  
**I also found out something. I know James' real parents' names! It's Dorea Potter and Charlus Potter! I never knew that. :P**

**Chapter 8**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

Days passed. It was the Hogsmeade weekend. Alice, Dorcas and Marlene were all picking outfits to wear.

"What do you think of this shirt, Lily?" asked Alice.

Lily groaned. "You know I hate it when you guys be all girly and fashion-y in front of me. It looks fine, Al. Can you find me something to wear? I don't feel like picking stuff out."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay."

Alice opened Lily's trunk.

She took out a light blue, long sleeve shirt. Then she took out her pair of jeans and a green jacket.

"This?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." said Lily, starting to change. "By the way, Happy Halloween, everyone!"

They all got dressed and went down to the common room.

The common room was decorated for Halloween,. There a few bats flying high up, and pumpkins carved with sinister faces around the room.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank, looking normal, having a conversation. And something was smelling pretty weird, as they got closer to them.

"Prongs, listen to me!" said Sirius. "Put on some colonge."

"No!" protested James. "That stuff smells disgusting!"

"Lily will like it!"

"No, Lily will not," said Lily as she walked up to them.

"Yes!" said James. "I told you, it smells horrible."

"So _that's _what I smelled." said Marlene, taking a sniff in the air.

Alice walked over to Frank and gave him a kiss.

"Oh, Al. Please don't do that now," said Lily, turning away.

Alice just grinned.

"Ready to go?" asked Remus.

"Yup," said the girls as one.

"It's scary when you do that." said James.

"Do what?" said all the girls at once again. They laughed.

"Do you guys want to take a short-cut?" asked James.

"The one I saw on the-?" started Lily.

"On the thing that nobody else need to know about." said Sirius, quickly cutting Lily off. "How about we _don't _take the short-cut, Prongs?"

"Yeah, all right. " said James. "Let's go."

They walked out of the school, not talking much.

They got into Hogsmeade, also with levitating pumpkins around the shops.

Alice was tapping her foot.

"Alice," started Lily. "You can go snog Frank in Madam Puddifoot's if you want."

"Thanks Lily, bye! Come on, Frank!" said Alice quickly, running off.

"I just hope you guys stay with me," said Lily, to Dorcas and Marlene.

They nodded.

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" said Lily. "It's freezing out here."

There wasn't much snow, but it was still freezing outside. Lily could almost see her breath in the air.

Dorcas and Marlene ran into the pub.

"Come on, Lils! It's cold!" said Dorcas.

Lily ran after them.

They all sat around a table.

"Hello James, Sirius, Remus and Peter." said Madam Rosemerta. "I hope you aren't going to hold any pranks today."

Sirius and James exchanged glances. "Uhh..."

Lily giggled.

"Well, I'll be damned." said Rosemerta. "Lily Evans sitting with James Potter. I hope you weren't dragged against your will, were you?"

Lily shook her head."I came here on my own accord."

"About time too," said Rosemerta. "I don't know how many times I've seen James in my pub complaining about a certain redhead who has stunningly pretty green eyes."

Lily looked at James, whose head was now on the table.

"Well, now. What will it be?"

"7 butterbeers please," said Sirius, patting James' back.

Madam Rosemerta scurried off, going to make the butterbeers.

"I'm just going to the loo," said Sirius. He got up and left.

"He's not going to the bathroom, is he?" asked Lily.

Jame shrugged. "I'm going to go check." He got up and left the way Sirius went.

"Here you go," said Rosemerta, giving them their drinks.

"Thanks," said Remus, taking a sip.

**. . .**

"Sirius, are you planning on pranking them?" asked James.

"Well, yes I am." said Sirius. "Doing it with me?"

"Will Lily get pissed?"

"Nope."

"I'm in."

**. . .**

James came back, Sirius behind him, under the invisibility cloak.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Lily, as James sat down and took a sip of butterbeer.

"In the loo trying to take the horrid smell of colonge off him." James lied, easily.

"Oh thank god," said Lily. "I thought I was going to puke."

"I swear, I think the smell is lingering around here." said Dorcas "It's revolting."

Sirius took Lily's hat and threw it at James.

"Hey!" Lily said. "James, what did you do?"

"I'm serious, I'm not doing anything!" said James, truthfully.

James threw the hat back to her, but Sirius caught it before she did.

All Lily could see was her floating green hat. Next thing she knew, it was on Peter's head.

Peter yelped, Sirius pulled it down so low, that the hat was covering his eyes. He ripped it off and threw it somewhere. Sirius caught it and put it on Snapes head.

"Arrgh!" Snape yelled as Sirius struggled to keep it on his head. He finally got it off. He threw it away. Sirius caught it again and threw it at Lily. He grabbed James' hand and made him start slapping Remus. It looked like he was under the imperious curse.

"Prongs!" said Remus, as he was being slapped in the face. "What the _hell _are you doing!"

"I'm not doing anything!" said James, grinning. "I swear!"

Sirius dragged James by the arm to sit beside Lily. He made her pat her head.

"James, what are you doing!" she exclaimed. But she started laughing all the same.

Sirius made him stand up and made him wiggle his arms around.

"Okay, now I'm sure James isn't doing it," said Remus. "He wouldn't do something that stupid."

Then Sirius made James slap himself in the face.

"Ow!" said James.

Then Sirius forced him to take Lily's hand.

"James stop!" she yelped, giggling.

Sirius was dragging James to the middle of the pub, who was forced to drag Lily with him. Dorcas grabbed Lily's hand, Marlene grabbed Dorcas'. They pulled.

Sirius, not being able to pull that many people, let go all of a sudden. They all toppled over.

Marlene yelped as she fell off her chair, but Sirius caught her and sat her upright.

Then Lily fell onto Dorcas, for have being pushed down by James.

"James, get off!" she said.

"Sorry!" he quickly got up.

Sirius now took Remus' hand. He made his hand take a jug of butterbeer and splash it in James' face.

Remus laughed.

"Moony!" complained James, who was soaking wet.

Lily laughed again.

"I didn't do it!" said Remus. He caught eye contact with James. James winked and Remus grinned, now knowing it was Sirius.

Sirius then grabbed Lily's hand. She yelped as she was being pulled over to James. Then he made her pat James on the head hard, making James crawl under the table, away from Lily's hand.

Sirius let go of Lily and took out his wand.

He silently muttered, "_Engorgio." _and pointed his wand at Lily's hat. Her hat, that was now too big for her, fell over her eyes. Lily took it off and put it on the table.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Dorcas, Marlene, I need to tell you something. Girls washroom. Come on," said Lily.

They went to the washroom.

"What do you think was doing all that stuff?" asked Dorcas.

"I know who it is." said Lily. She told her friends the plan. They nodded, eager.

They came back to see James hitting himself in the face again.

Lily, Marlene and Dorcas picked up a mug of butterbeer each, identical grins on their faces. Lily grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it off Sirius. All three girls dumped the drinks on his head.

Sirius fell over, having slipped in the butterbeer and landed with a thud on the floor.

Peter, Remus, Lily, James, Dorcas and Marlene started laughing. Even Sirius cracked a smile.

"Touché, dear Lilykins, touché," he said with a grin.

James got up and quickly stuffed his invisibility cloak in his pocket, before anyone could ask.

Lily held out a hand a Sirius gladly took it. lily used a hot-air charm to dry off Sirius' robes.

"Thanks," he said. "But now we have no butterbeer."

"I blame you for that," said Lily. "You were the one who was messing around with us in the first place."

"Yeah, that was a waste of money." said James. "I blame this on you too, Padfoot."

"You agreed!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but you made it up!" James said. "I blame Sirius Orion Black for having me waste my money!"

Lily laughed. "I'm going to Honeydukes. "I'm in the mood for some sweets."

"I'll come with you!" said James, falling in step with Lily.

Lily smirked. "Well, then. Dorcas and Marlene, you have to come if he's coming."

Dorcas put her arm around her friend. "Sure thing."

"Coming Padfoot, Moony?" asked James. "Wormtail?"

"I'm going to Zonkos," said Sirius.

"I think I'll go with Sirius. Just in case he tries buying the whole stock of dungbombs again." said Remus.

"I think I'm going to stay here for another drink," said Peter.

"Okay, suit yourselves." said James.

The four of them walked over to Honeydukes.

They ran into Frank and Alice.

"Hey Al!" said Lily.

"Lily!" said alice, happily hugging her friend.

"Hey, mate," said James to Frank.

They went off buying candy.

Lily went over to the counter to pay for her candy.

"2 sugar quills, a liqourice wand and some fizzing whizbees." she told the cashire.

"You love sweets, don't you my dear?" said the lady with a grin. "That's 4 galleons please."

Lily handed over the money. "Thanks!"

Lily walked out of the store with her friends.

"What did you get?" asked Lily, to James.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a chocolate frogs and pack of Droobles." he said. "You?"

Lily showed him her bag of candy. "I love candy." She said with a grin.

Dorcas bought 3 sugar quills, Alice bought some coakroach clusters and pepper imps. Frank bought some crystalized pineapple and chocolate frogs. Marlene bought some fizzing whizbees and a liquorice wand.

"Back to the school?" asked Marlene. "It's almost the Halloween feast."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Lily was happily floating a few inches off the ground, having eaten her fizzing whizbees.

They got to the school and went into the great hall for dinner.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" announced Professor Dumbledore. With a wave of his hands, the empty plates were filled with delicious smelling food.

"It's after Hogsmeade," said James.

"I know," said Lily.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily thought for a bit. "Sure."

"What?"

"Sure. I said yes."

"You said yes."

"I, Lily Eans, said yes to James Potter. That's what happened."

"You are _amazing_." said James, with a grin.

"Thanks." Lily said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

Then he ran off to find Sirius.

Alice nudged Lily.

"Why did he run away?" she asked.

"He's finding Sirius."

"Why? I thought he didn't like wasting Lily time."

"Ask him yourself." said Lily. "But mind you, he might still be in shock."

"What?"

"Ask him yourself," said Lily with a grin.

"You did?" asked Alice. "You said?"

"I did and I said," said Lily.

Alice let out a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"Alice! Bloody hell!" complained Frank again. "That was your loudest squeal yet. You might as well say that Lily finally said yes to James."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why does that always happen like that? Does he have an O in Divination or something?"

Dorcas ran up to Lily.

"You said?" she asked.

"She said." said Alice, answering Lily's question for her.

Marlene came running up to her too.

"You did it?" she asked.

"Bloody hell people!" exclaimed Lily. "Yes! I did! Now will you stop it with the damn questions!"

Just then there was a loud, "WOO HOOO!" from outside the hall.

Lily got up to see what it was.

Sirius.

"Sirius Black, what in Merlin's name was that shout for?" she asked.

"You said yes! Now he'll stop moping around and complaining!" he said happily. "I could kiss you!"

"Please don't," said James and Lily at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

James and Lily walked into the great hall,once again. It was like a grand entrance, the two of them coming inside together. There were lots of muttering and staring. Even some girls crossing their arms and looking angry.

"See?" said Alice, to Dorcas. "I told you I wasn't lying!"

Marlene got up and high-fived Lily.

"Geez, you people act as if Christmas came early." said Lily.

"It did for me," said James., with a grin. "You weren't joking, right?"

"Yeah I was," said Lily. Pure horror covered James' face. "Just kidding!" Lily said quickly. "I'm just kidding, James. I said yes. For _real_."

"Good." said James. "Because if you _were _joking, I think Sirius would cry."

Lily laughed.

She ate the rest of her dinner and was walking out of the great hall when somebody tapped her shoulder.

She turned around. "Oh, hi Severus."

"You said yes to him?" he asked.

"I did, Sev. I'm going out with James Potter." said Lily.

"But I thought you hated him?"

"I _did_, Sev." said Lily. "Not anymore."

"But you said no to me," said Snape, frowning.

"I'm _sorry_, Severus! But do you even know how you act? You hang out with Mulciber and Avery and all of those death eater people! Their kind of fun is just _evil_, Sev. They're all in league with that Voldemort guy."

"But-"

"No, Severus. Just go away. Please."

Snape turned around and headed for the dungeons.

"Hey, Lily." said James. He noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's okay," she smiled up at him for proof. "Let's go."

**Did you like it? Hope so! Reviews would be lovely! :)**


	9. I Blame Sirius Black and Severus Snape!

**Hello. ;)Thanks to all those people alert/fav/reviewing this story! I love you all! 3**

**Chapter 9**

**I Blame Sirius Black and Severus Snape!**

Lily woke up, dressed in her school robes and headed downstairs into the Head common room.

"Hello," said James, who was laying on the couch, making random things grow bigger.

"Hey," she said. "I'm going to breakfast. "Coming?"

"Sure," he said, as he shrunk a pillow back to its original size.

They walked to the great hall together. Never, until now, has the Marauders ever sat near Lily and her friends. _Never_. When Lily came inside the great hall, they were all bunched together talking.

"Morning, Lils!" said Alice.

"Hey, Al," Lily said, sitting beside her. James went to the opposite side of the table to sit next to Sirius.

"Padfoot, where's Peter?" asked James, looking around the table.

Sirius shrugged. "I've no idea. I don't know where he's been theses days."

James sighed and ate some scrambled eggs. "I've got a feeling Peter is hiding something from us."

"Yeah, same here," said Remus. "I keep thinking about what that fake-Peter said."

"Oh, damn!" said Lily.

"What?"

"What happened to the fake-Peter?" she asked. "Sirius, you went back to him, right?"

Sirius paled. "Uhh..."

James sprang out and ran out of the hall. Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, Remus and Sirius ran after him.

James got to the seventh floor and walked past the wall three times. A big door showed up. James ran inside.

"He's gone," said James. "Whoever took the polyjuice potion is gone. Someone saved him!"

"Sirius Orion Black, I am _so _blaming you for this," said Lily.

"Peter!" Remus started calling. "Wormtail? You in here?"

No answer.

"Peter?" called Sirius.

"Pettigrew!" called Marlene and Dorcas called.

A rat came scurrying out from under the shelf. He saw Dorcas, Marlene and Alice, and ran away again.

Lily went over to James and whispered in his ear. "Was that him?"

James nodded.

Dorcas went pale. "Oh my gosh, was that a rat? I hate rats!" She ran out of the room.

They heard a yelp and a thud.

"Dor!" Marlene called, also running out. Alice followed.

"Well," said Lily. "That solves them from finding out."

Peter came out of his hiding place again and turned into a human.

"Wormtail, do you know who helped the fake-you?"

Peter had terror in his eyes. Then he ran away.

"Peter!" James ran after him. He took out the Marauders Map.

"What's that?" asked Alice, who came around the corner.

"Oh, um, Charms essay."

"Can I see it?"

"It's not finished yet."

"Can I see it when it's finish? I need help."

"Sure."

"Dorcas got hurt," said Alice. Then she ran away.

"Damn, now I have to write the charms essay!" muttered James.

"James, that's due in 2 days and you haven't started it yet? And Dorcas got hurt!" said Lily.

"I'm going to start it when there's one days left. Enough time. The essay, I mean." he said. He looked at the map. "Damn you, Peter. Why are you never on this map?"

"I think I'm going to go find Dorcas," sad Lily. "Can I see the map?"

James handed it to her.

"Oh, no. She's in the Hospital Wing! Is she hurt that bad?" Lily wondered out loud. She gave the map back to James and ran to the Hospital Wing.

"Dorcas!" Lily cred, wen she saw her friend on a bed. Lily turned to Alice. "What happened?"

"There was this Slytherin," she said. "I don't know who, though. He put a trip jinx on Dorcas, which made her break her ankle. Then he did this...this thing. H-he said something. I've never heard the spell before. It made holes in Dorcas' body. She was bleeding. She was bleeding a lot," said Alice. Then she started crying. Lily put an arm around her.

Madam Pomfrey was bustling around muttering, "What kind of people would make these kind of spells? I've never seen this one used once! I've never seen it before!"

A bad thought entered Lily's mind.

"Alice?" she asked. Alice sobbed. She turned to Marlene. "Mar, what did the spell sound like?"

Marlene was silently crying, but could actually talk.

"It s-sounded like Setimpra or something. I-I don't know!" she said, clutching Dorcas' hand.

"Sectumsempra," muttered Lily. "I know one person who knows that spell."

She ran out of the Hospital Wing.

"James! Sirius!" she yelled.

James came running. "What?"

"Give me the damn map!" She didn't wait for him to give it to her, she tackled him to the gorund and took it out of his pocket and opened. "James, make it...do the thing!"

James got up, muttered, "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." and tapped the parchment. The parchment blossomed with ink, showing people and places. Lily found the little dot, labelled, "Severus Snape." He was wandering around on the third floor with nobody around him. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, and ran down the stairs, two at a time.

"Lily!" called James, running after her.

"I am going to _kill _him. KILL HIM! He almost killed my friend!" She pretty much slid down the stairs.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" she yelled at Severus, who was walking around, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, hi Lily." said Snape. "What do you want?"

"_What do I want?" _repeated Lily, angrily. "You almost killed one of my best friends!"

"I...what?" said Snape. "I swear, Lily, I didn't do anything!"

"How do you explain the holes we found in her body? How she almost bled to death?"

"Lily!" called James, finally catching up to her. "What the _hell_, are you doing?"

Snape got paler as James and Sirius joined Lily.

"I didn't do it!" he exclaimed. "I didn't use sectumsempra on your friend!"

"Then what happened?" Lily said, glaring at him.

"I-I don't know!"

"Did you tell anyone else about the spell?"

"Yes, I did." said Snape, his voice quieter.

"You damn, blood-sucking, piece of-"

James covered Lily's mouth. She bit him.

"Damn it, Lily!" he said, waving his hand around.

Now, Lily slumped to the ground, tears in her eyes. "You told them about your spells, Severus. They used it on Dorcas. She almost bled to death. I thought you said they wouldn't hurt anybody. That they were just having fun. YOU SAID!"

"I didn't know they'd do it!" said Severus.

"I thought they were just going to leave after they broke her ankle. But instead, they make huge, gaping holes in her body, leaving her on the ground, bleeding!" Lily cried.

"I suggeset you leave now, Snivellous." said Sirius. "Before she starts yelled and beating you with her fists."

Snape turned around and ran out the corridor.

James crouched down beside Lily, putting a comforting arm around her. She didn't move, or swat his arm away. She put her head on his shoulder and cried.

"He said the Slytherins wouldn't hurt anyone. Said they wouldn't use any of his spells." whispered Lily. "He said they wouldn't use that spell to hurt people here. He said." Lily lifted her head up from his shoulder and looked at how wet with tears she had made it. "I'm sorry I ruined your robes."

James squeezed her hand tight. "That's okay. Just blame it on Snape. He's the one who made you cry in the first place."

Lily sniffled. She looked up and saw Sirius looking on the map. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing where Snape is off to. Looks like he's off to the Slytherin common room. Oh, and there's Avery and Mulciber. Wonder what they're doing."

"I hope they're fighting and all of them die." sniffled Lily, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

James grinned. "You have a bad mind sometimes, you know that?"

"Shut it, James. I'm imagining it happen." She closed her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. She opened them again. "Let's go see Dorcas."

Lily shakily got up, James helping her. He slung his arm over her shoulders, and said, "this is the first time I ever got to do this to you."

"Do what? Watch me cry?" asked Lily.

"Put my arm on your shoulders."

"Yeah," said Lily. "But I'm crying and sad, so I don't mind. On a normal I would of...you know, I don't really know what I'd do on a normal day."

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? We can plan it. That could be our date. Just you and me."

"And me, too!" said Sirius, butting in.

Lily couldn't help it, she grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so, Padfoot." said James.

"But I'm there on all your super special occasions!" said Sirius. "on your birthday, on the first day of Hogwarts, when you get turned down by Evans-"

"How is that a special occasion?" asked Lily.

"I make him get drunk," said Sirius, with a grin. "I was also their the day you were born..."

"Mate, how is that possible?" asked James.

"Well, I was there in thought, which was close enough."

Lily giggled.

They went into the infirmary, to see Dorcas still in bed, reading the latest issue of the _Witch Weekly's _magazine.

"How you doing, Dor?" asked Lily.

"Fine." said Dorcas, looking up at her. "I see James has been doing better."

James grinned and slid his arm off Lily's shoulder.

"Why's your shoulder all wet?" asked Dorcas.

James looked at his shoulder, finally seeing what Lily did to it.

"Lily, it looks like you dumped a bucket of water on my shoulder!" complained James.

"You said it didn't matter," said Lily, crossing her arms.

"What happened?" asked Dorcas.

"Well..." Sirius went into the story of Lily and Severus' spell. He talked about her crying on James shoulder, exaggerating it drastically as he did. "She clutched onto the front of his robes saying 'I want to go on the date now, please let me be your girlfriend-"

"I did no such thing!" said Lily. Dorcas laughed. "Seriously, all I did was start crying on his shoulder."

"Still, that's a big step in Lily world," said Dorcas.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, and by the way, there's a Hogsmeade weekend next Saturday."

"Why?"

"James and I are going on our date, remember?"

Dorcas nodded. "Oh! I've got an idea for the Hogsmeade trip!"

"What?" asked James.

"A couples trip! Everyone comes with a date! So now people have exactly one week to find dates!" Dorcas said excitedly.

"Sure, that way Sirius won't come on the date too." said Lily. "Who should I go with?"

James nudged her. She pretended not to feel it. He kept nudging her shoulder with his, his nudges getting harder every time. He nudged her so hard that she staggered back, giggling.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going with you," said Lily, rolling her eyes, smiling.

"That's right. You should put on some really slutty clothes, strut around the school, have boys ask you out, say no and that James Potter has marked you as his. You should really do that. Torture all the boys in the school!"

Lily thought about it. "Maybe just not that last part, about you marking me as yours. But I _will _say that I'm going with you. I will also torture other boys. And I probably won't strut and a wear really slutty clothes."

"Oh come on, wear the slutty clothes!" said Sirius. James elbowed him in the ribs.

Lily shrugged. "I'll just wear my shorts that James wrote 'sexy' on. That good?"

"Hell, yeah!" said James. "I made those especially for your sexy butt."

Lily and Dorcas giggled.

"So, Dorcas, who will you be hoping to ask you out?" asked Sirius.

Dorcas shrugged. "I don't care. As long as they don't want to get laid."

"Nevermind," said Sirius, obviously hoping Dorcas would go with him to get in her pants. "I'm going to ask that random hot girl that just walked past. Bye, now!"

Sirius ran out of the room, following the 'random hot girl'.

"Uhh...Sirius, you _do _know that, that's-" started James.

"Hi, do you want to-oh damn, sorry." said Sirius. Then he ran back in the room, greeted with laughter.

"Oh my god, you almost asked Alice out!" said Lily.

"How was I supposed to know? There's tons of girls with short black hair at this school!"

"And that look like Alice?" asked James with a smirk. "Wait 'till I tell Frank!"

"Oh, Merlin no!" yelled Sirius, wrestling James away from the door. "He'd kill me! Kill me, I tell you!" James was still trying to get him off. "Lily help me!"

Lily rolled her eyes. She walked over ran a finger over James' lips. James immediately went weak, as Lily and Dorcas laughed at his expression.

Sirius made a loud, happy sigh. "It's nice having Lily here."

Lily grinned, shaking her head. "James, I could torture you so much now."

"Oh, please don't." said James, getting out of his trance.

Lily smirked, then turned back to Dorcas.

"I'll be at lunch, Dor." said Lily. "See you later."

James and Lily first went to Dumbledore about the Hogsmeade trip, which he happily allowed and made an announcement about.

Just as James and Lily sat down, Lily got asked by a Ravenclaw boy, she didn't even know.

"Want to go with me?" he asked.

"Sorry...er," started Lily.

"My name's Josh by the way."

"Oh. Sorry Josh, but I'm already going with someone."

He blinked. "Who?"

"This guy, right here," she said nudging James.

"What?" James asked, turning around.

"You're going with James Potter?" Josh asked, surprised.

"Yes I am. Now will you kindly go away."

"Hey, Lily!" called a Hufflepuff who Lily remembered from Herbology.

"Hi, Kevin," she said, kindly.

"Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm going with James," said Lily, smiling. "Sorry, Kevin."

"James Potter?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Yup."

Kevin went back to the Hufflepuff table.

A rather beautiful Gryffindor named Gina Vane, came up to them and tapped James on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Vane." said James.

"Just call me Gina." Gina said, smiling with her perfectly white teeth. "I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Sorry, I'm going with Lily," said James.

"No, you're not." said Gina, not believing it.

"Um, yes I am. Right Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together, right?"

"Yes we are." Lily looked up to see Gina. "Hello Gina."

Gina scowled and went back to her seat.

"This is going to be a fun week," said James, grinning.

"Agreed." said Lily, eyeing a boy who was walking towards her.

**Reviews would be lovely! ;)**


	10. I Blame Julia the Slytherin!

**Hello. ;) **  
**Disclaimer: The usual. I DO NOT own the book, characters or anything. It all goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 10**

**I Blame Julia the Slytherin!**

"Hey, Lily! Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" asked a Ravenclaw named Daniel.

"Sorry, I'm already going with someone," Lily said.

"Who?"

"James Potter."

Daniel walked away, looking dumb-struck.

Lily and James enjoyed everyones reactions. They were all wide-eyed or angry or just plain surprised.

"Hello," said a Hufflepuff sixth year, behind James.

Oh, hi Sam." said James.

"Um, do you have a date for Hogsmeade?"

"Sorry, but I already do."

"Oh," said Sam, looking disappointed. "Well, who are you going with?"

"Lily Evans."

"Oh my god, I need to tell some people." Sam ran back up to the school.

"I'm surprised she didn't even ask if it was true." said Lily.

Some one tapped her shoulder. "Oh, hi...er..."

"Connor." said Connor.

"Oh, well, hi Connor."

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm already going with James."

Connor turned to James and said, "Damn you." Then walked away.

"That was weird." said James.

"Hi James," said a giggly Hufflepuff, who James remember from Potions class.

"Hey, Sarah."

"Do you...maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm going with someone, sorry."

"Who?"

"Lily."

Lily turned around. "What?"

"No, sorry I was saying that I was going to Hogsmeade with you."

"Oh, right. Okay."

"So you really are?" asked Sarah.

"Yes I am." aid Lily. "Try asking Remus Lupin or someone. Don't ask Srius Black unless you want to get laid, though."

Sarah walked away, calling, "Hey Remus!"

"Oh, hi Sarah," said Remus, turning around.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Yay!" Sarah giggled, clinging onto Remus' arm.

"Oh, damn," muttered Remus.

Remus dragged her over to James and Lily.

"Get her off." he ordered.

Lily and James were too busy laughing.

"Oh please get her off," Remus pleaded. "I'm losing circulation in my arm."

"James go detach Sarah from Remus' arm." said Lily.

"Why don't you do it?"

"I want to see if she'd clutch on to you instead." said Lily, with a grin.

"I'm getting Sirius," said James. "Hey, Padfoot!"

Sirius came running over. "What?"

"Get. Her. Off." said Remus, shaking his arm.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," he said. "I don't have a date for Hogsmeade yet because all the girls who come to me are ugly...you're good. Hey Sarah, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Sarah looked up. "Oh my god, yes!" She flung onto Sirius. She turned her head to Remus. "Sorry Remus."

Remus sighed in relief. "I don't care, Sarah. Thanks _so _much, Padfoot." He walked away to find Peter, shaking his arm a bit.

"No problem, mate." said Sirius. "Sarah, why don't you go tell some of your friends that you're going with me."

"Oh sure!" said Sarah, letting go of his arm. As soon as she let go, Sirius sprinted after Remus.

Lily laughed. "I'm guessing you're glad that I'm not clinging on to you?"

James shrugged. "I don't care if it was you. But anyone else, I'd have to be saved from."

"Well, I'm not exactly going to be clinging to your arm very soon." said Lily.

"That's fine by me," he said, slinging an arm over he shoulders. Lily shrugged it off "Oh come on!" he complained.

Lily laughed. "I'm not crying or sad right now, James. Nice try."

"Oh well." said James, faking dissappointment.

"Hey, James!" called a good-looking Slytherin girl. She must of been desperate. "My name is Julia. Do you have a date for Hogsmeade? Because, well. You could always go with me."

"Um, sorry. I'm going with Lily." said James.

Julia's seductive smile came off her face. "B-but...what?" She turned around and spotted Lily, who was now talking to Marlene, behind James. "Hey Evans! Is it true?"

"What is?" she said, looking over James' shoulder.

"You're going with James Potter!"

"Yes, it's true."

Julia crossed her arms angrily, glared at him one last time and turned away to find her friends.

There were lots of groans. A group of girls ran away from the direction of James. Same with a few Ravenclaw boys, turning away from Lily.

James turned around to face Lily, seeing that Marlene ran back to the school.

"Well, now that everyone knows, it's not that much fun anymore." said James

"There's more, trust me," said Lily, eyeing Julia.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Julia. How she acts. She's going to get revenge. I mean, I can't believe she actually asked you!"

"It's because I'm so awesome and irresistible." said James, with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes "Whatever. I'm going to go to lunch. See ya!"

"Bye." said James, now nervously staring at Julia.

James walked up to his fellow Marauders.

"Hey guys," said James.

"What happened?" asked Sirius, watching Lily run up to the school. "Did you piss her off?"

"No." said James. "But I pissed off Julia from Slytherin. What's her last name?"

Remus shrugged. "Julia...Julia...I really have no idea."

"It's Julia Walker or something." squeaked Peter.

"Thanks, Wormtail." said James. "Well, Walker asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her. I said no. Then Lily said Walker would want revenge."

"You better watch your step, Prongs," said Sirius. "We're the Marauders. We should be able to see these pranks or revenge ideas."

"Yeah, all right. I'm going to lunch."

James walked past Julia, on the way to the great hall.

"Potter!" she called.

"What?"

"Why did you choose a filthy little mudblood?"

"No, I didn't," said James, coolly. "Why would I be going with you? I said I was going with Lily. Not a filthy little Slytherin like yourself."

She went up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Oh, come on." said James, stemming the flow of blood. "I always get punched in the nose. I need to find Lily." he ran off, flecks of blood dropping on the floor.

He entered the great hall, walking towards Lily.

"Hey!" she called, running up to him. "What happened?"

"Revenge happened" said James, his voice thick.

Lily took out her wand. "_Episky!" _James' nose got fixed.

"Thanks." James gently pushed her back, so they could go back to her friends. "You always have to fix my nose, don't you?" They sat down.

Lily shrugged. "That's okay. Just blame Walker and I'm good."

"I officially blame Julia Walker for always having Lily fixing my nose." James looked over to Dorcas. "Hi, Dorcas. When did they let you out?"

"Hey. They let me out just now." said Dorcas. "Madam Pomfrey used this spell that made all the blood go back inside of me. Pretty cool. We should learn it."

"Yeah." said Lily. "That way I don't have to wipe the blood of James' face. You better not sneeze."

"Then stop tickling my nose with the tissue!" protested James, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes and picked up some more tissue and handed it to James, while helping him dab the blood away.

Sirius, Remus and Peter came in and sat beside James.

"Woah, Prongs. What the hell happened?" asked Sirius, seeing all the blood.

"Broke his nose. Again." said Lily. "Blame is on Julia Walker."

"Lily, I think I'm going to sneeze." said James.

"Oh, damn." said, Lily backing up a bit. "I don't want you sneezing blood on me."

James took a deep breath. "Okay, it passed. Wait...No, nevermind. It passed."

"Are you sure?" asked Lily, cautiously.

"Ahhchoo!" sneezed James.

"Obviously not." Lily smirked, wiping the table.

"Sorry," said James grinning and taking another tissue.

"Hey, Maralene," said Lily. "Where's Alice?"

"Alone time with Frank." she said.

"I didn't need to know that," said Dorcas. "Wait and see what Alice looks like when she comes in. A bit messy haired and swollen lipped, probably."

As if one cue, Alice walked into the great hall, beaming. But not swollen lipped and messy-haired.

Alice ran up to them. In a squeaky high-pitched voice she said, "I'm getting married!"

"Al, don't start fantasizing, please." said Marlene.

"No, really!" she said, holding up her hand, showing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Alice, you don't think it's a bit early?" asked Dorcas.

"It's never to early. Frank and I were made for each other. There's no point in waiting." said Alice.

"Congratulations!" said Lily, hugging her best-friend. "When are you getting married?"

"A day after graduating Hogwarts." said Alice. "Lily, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"W-what? Are you serious?" asked Lily.

"Yup."

"Oh yes, Alice! Thanks so much!" said Lily. "Congrats again!"

Frank came inside. Alice ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, mate!" said James.

"Congrats, Frank!" said Remus.

"I am so planning your bachelor party!" said Sirius.

Frank grinned back at them.

They saw Frank whisper something in Alice's ear. Alice grinned and they both ran out of the great hall.

"I do _not _want to know what he said," said Dorcas.

"Hmmm..." Lily thought. "Alice Longbottom. Has a sort of...a ring to it. Alice Longbottom. Sounds good, right?"

Marlene nodded. "Yeah." She had a sudden thought. "What about Lily Potter?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She looked behind her and sighed in relief, for James wasn't paying attention. Lily turned back to Marlene. "Not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" asked James.

"Nothing." said Lily.

"So nothing is not going to happen?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily Potter." said Marlene again. "Sounds good, doesn't it James?"

Lily sighed. "Whatever."

"It could happen, you know," said James. "We might end up getting married at the end of the year."

"Least likely," said Lily.

"Fine. I will never forget this and I will never remind you. If we do get married, then you owe me 10 galleons."

"Yeah, okay." said Lily, taking a sip of water. "But really, what are the chances of my marrying you?"

"A year ago, what were the chances of you even calling me James? Let alone accepting to go on a date with me."

"Touchè." said Lily.

**. . .**

The rest of their classes went...not very well. In charms, a few people had feathers repeatedly poked into their eye. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they got a 2 feet long essay. Teachers were really preparing them for their N.E.W.T.'s. In potions, Peter's cauldron exploded, causing Sirius' to explode and cover everyone in purple muck. In Transfiguration, they used a new spell. Melofors, which was used to transfigure someones head into a pumpkin. Professor McGonagall had to bring Remus to the hospital wing because Peter turned his head into half a pumpkin.

"Remus," said Lily. "There's a pumpkin seed in your ear."

Remus tilted his head and 4 pumpkin seeds slid out. "Thanks."

James came up to them.

"Moony, how did it feel like, being half a pumpkin?" he asked.

"Weird," said Remus. "My left side of my head was so much heavier. And my ear is still full of pumpkin seeds." He banged his hand against his right ear, making seeds fall out of his left.

"Lily," asked James. "You're going to Hogsmeade with me, right?"

"Yeah." said Lily. "Why, did you forget?"

James shook his head. "Just making sure."

They headed to the great hall for dinner.

Alice was still in her over-excited cheery mood.

"Hello Lily!" she said, smiling. "Hello James! Hello Remus! By the way, there's some pumpkin seeds in your ear."

"Still?" asked Remus. He banged his ear again. "Damn you, Peter."

"Where _is _Peter?" asked James. "I hope he wasn't kidnapped again."

The little group sat down.

"Lily, you're going to be my Maid of Honor, right?" asked Alice.

Lily nodded.

"Okay." said Alice, scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Frank! Who's your Best Man?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know. Hey James, you want to be my Best Man?"

"Are you serious?" asked James.

"If Lily's the Maid of Honor, you better be the Best Man."

"Why does everyone assume we're already dating?" asked Lily.

"Lils," started Alice. "We all know that you're going to fall in love with James and get married."

Lily scowled.

"See?" said James. "Even Alice agrees with me!"

"That's just because she wants me to stop..." her voice faltered.

"Stop what?" asked James.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow."

Lily got up. James grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me, or I'm not letting go," said James.

"Yes you will." said Lily.

"Nope," James tightened his grip.

Lily went dangerously close to his face. Their lips were centimeters apart.

"Yes you will," she said in a soft whisper, their noses touching.

James let go of her wrist. Lily smirked and skipped out of the great hall.

**Hope you liked it! :) Reviews would be lovely. :)**


	11. I Blame Lily!

**Hello. :) **  
**Please, please, please, please read and review! I will love you foreverr! **

**Chapter 11**

**I Blame Lily Evans!**

"Oh my god," muttered James. "It's today and I'm going to die. I'm going to die, I'm going to die! She'll just forget about it and run away. Yeah, that's what she'll do. Then she'll just leave me alone. Oh no! What if she forgets? Moony, I'm going to die!" James shook his friends' shoulders.

Remus shook his head. "Prongs, you're not going to die. Lily won't stand you up. She'll be there, I know it."

James sighed and went down into the common room, where some people were already waiting to their dates.

"Frank!" called Alice, running into Frank's arms.

"Hello," he said, his voice muffled because of Alice's hair.

Alice turned to James. "She's coming. If her hair is a bit messed up, it's probably because she was running away from getting her nails painted. I said I wouldn't mess up this time. But..." Alice sighed. "She still doesn't trust me doing her nails ever since I accidentally poked her in the eye."

James watched the stairs.

First came Dorcas. Then some random third year.

"Come _on_!" said a voice that sounded like Marlene. "You will go down there, and you will make James Potter drool. Now _come_!"

"But-" protested Lily.

"No but's! I fixed your hair, it looks fine!" said Marlene. "It's supposed to be couples day! Now come _on_, Lily!"

"Fine." said Lily. "I hate you for forcing me to put on make-up."

"It was only a little!"

Lily sighed and made her way down the stairs.

She spotted James and made a small smile.

"Umm...hi," said James, looking at Lily.

She had in fact, been forced to wear make-up. A little bit of pink lipstick, but that was it. She was wearing her jeans and the green hat that she wore last time and a soft brown coat.

"Hello," she said, walking up to him.

Marlene grinned, then went to find her date.

"So..." James said awkwardly holding out his arm. "Do you want to go now?"

"Absolutely," she said, taking it. His arm burned under her touch.

They walked down to Hogsmeade, looking at all the other couples.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Sirius over there?" she asked pointing at the guy who was being forced to piggy-back Sarah from Hufflepuff.

James looked at wear she was pointing.

"Poor bloke," James said. "That's Sirius." He confirmed, shaking his head, grinning.

They reached Hogsmeade. There was beautiful layer of snow covering the ground. There were some Christmas lights on most of the shops. A few Christmas trees were set up. There were also some mistletoe at some of the entrances.

"So," said James. "Where do you want to go? We could go anywhere. Aside from Madam Puddifoot's. Well, unless you really want to-"

"I'm never stepping foot in Madam Puddifoot's." said Lily.

James sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Merlin. That place makes me claustrophobic."

"Yeah, I know!" agreed Lily. "It's so crowded and everybody in there is kissing. I bet every inch of their ceiling is covered in mistletoe. And don't you dare drag me in there to get a kiss," added Lily.

James rolled his eyes. "I wasn't. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

"As always," said Lily. "Let's go."

They were about to walk in but then...

"Lily!" yelled Dorcas, pushing her away from the entrance, causing them to fall down.

"Damn it, Dorcas!" said Lily.

James went over and helped her up, brushing snow off her coat.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

"Now Dorcas, _why _did you crash into me?"

Dorcas pointed at the top of the entrance. A mistletoe.

"Oh damn," muttered Lily. "Thanks so much, Dorcas."

"Yeah," said James, sarcastically. "Thanks."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You didn't expect me to really kiss you, did you?"

"I was hoping," said James, grinning sheepishly.

Lily pushed him through the entrance, then went in sat at a table beside a window, that was away from the other snogging couples.

"I see James here has been doing some good," said Madam Rosmerta, as she came to their table. "You two together now?"

Lily blushed. "Um...no, we're just...er..."

"Can we have two butterbeers please?" said James, saving Lily from an awkward conversation.

"Oh, all right." said Madam Rosmerta, getting them drinks.

"Thanks," said Lily.

Rosmerta came back with the butterbeers.

"That's four sickles, please," said Rosmerta.

Lily reached for her purse.

"I'll pay," said James, reaching into his pocket.

"No you won't" said Lily. "I just know you're going to try and buy me everything."

"Oh come off it."

"I'm paying."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"_I'm_ paying."

"No, _I'm _going to pay."

"Just let me pay for it."

"James, you don't have to."

"No, you don't have to."

"I'll pay."

"No, I will."

"How about you both pay?" suggested Rosmerta. "Two sickles each."

"Okay," they both said together.

"Enjoy," said Madam Rosmerta, leaving them at last.

"So," said Lily, taking a sip and having the warmth envelope her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said James. "I'll be right back."

As he stood up, he hit his mug and it splashed all over Lily.

Lily yelped in surprise.

"Oh, damn!" said James. "I'm so sorry!"

Lily took out her wand. "_Scourgify" _Her robes were clean. "That's okay, James."

James went to the loo and came back a few minutes later.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily. "You look...funny."

There James was, in front of the love of his life, Lily Evans. He had wanted to go out with her since third year. And now, here they were in seventh. James had to admit, he was a bit nervous. He never really thought Lily would go on a date with him.

James ruffled up his hair. "I'm fine."

Lily searched his face. "You seem...James Potter, are you actually nervous?"

"What?" James said quickly. "No! Why would I be nervous?"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

James sighed. "Fine."

"Why?"

"I never thought his would happen." he said. "I'm actually on a date with Lily Evans. You know how long I've fancied you, right? And now, here we are."

"Well then," said Lily. "Rosmerta!" she called.

"Yes?" she said, scurrying over to their table.

"One butterbeer please." Lily aid quickly. Then she threw two sickles at her, before James could protest.

"You didn't have to be me another one," said James.

"And you'd drink what?" asked Lily. "Drink the left over butterbeer on the floor? I don't think so."

"Thanks," said James. "But now I owe you two sickles."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You payed."

"I wanted to."

"But I didn't want you to."

"James, come off it!"

"No, I owe you two sickles."

"No you don't."

"You can't make me change my mind." said James. Except, she _could _change his mind. Very easily too.

"Oh really?" said Lily, challenging him.

"You know, I'm starting to doubt that, the way you're looking at me," said James.

Lily sat back and laughed. When she stopped laughing, she said, "So? Do you think I won't be able to change your mind? Because I'm up to trying."

"Well, what would you do?" asked James.

"Let me demonstrate," said Lily, getting up.

"Oh damn," muttered James.

"Here you go," said Rosmerta, coming up and giving him the drink. She left.

Lily walked over and went behind James and put her arms around his neck, purposely torturing him.

"I could do this," she said, whispering in his ear, making James have a mad urge to kiss her, right then and there. He had to bite his lip from doing anything though. Which Lily noticed. "See?" she said. "You're already crumbling under my touch." She breathed in his ear. James shivered. Lily stood up straight and went back to her seat, smirking, as she watched James fight the urge to jump onto her.

"Fine," he said. "You win. But I blame you for being so seductive sometimes."

Lily made a satisfied smile. "I always win. Haven't you noticed? And I really don't care if you blame me."

James laughed a bit. "Yup. I noticed the hard way, too. Why do I always lose to you?"

"Because you're too easy to torture." said Lily. "Like, I could scratch my leg and you'd somehow find it sexy."

"Can you scratch your leg please?" asked James.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Drink your butterbeer, James. Then we could go somewhere else."

James drank his butterbeer as fast as he could, causing Lily to laugh, which caused him to laugh, which caused him to start spluttering because of the drink in his mouth. Of course, that caused Lily to laugh even more.

"I blame you..." choked out James. "For making my stomach hurt."

They've been laughing so hard, both of them had cramps.

After a few more minutes of laughter and weird stares from other costumers, they walked out of the pub, laughing slightly. Lily didn't even care when he put his arm over her shoulders. Lily didn't care when he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Honeydukes.

When they entered the sweet-shop, Lily finally noticed that they were still holding hands.

She blushed and slipped her hand away from James' grasp. James looked at her curiously. Lily shrugged and took James' hand again. James grinned.

"So," he said. "What do you want?"

"You're not going to buy me anything," Lily said.

"Fine," he said, but Lily was sure he didn't exactly mean it. But she forgot about it when she spotted Marlene and Remus.

Since James wouldn't let go of her hand, Lily dragged him with her.

"Hey, Marlene!" she called.

Marlene turned. "Lily!"

Remus turned also, spotting Lily. "Hey Lily," he said kindly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going with Marlene?" asked James.

Remus shrugged.

"I can tell James has been having a marvelous time," said Marlene, glancing at James' and Lily's intertwined hands.

Lily shrugged.

"We'll see you guys later," said James, guiding Lily to a shelf of chocolate frogs.

James saw Lily look at them hungrily.

"Why don't you buy one?" he asked.

"Alice said I might get a sugar-rush. You see, I absolutely love chocolate."

"I know," said James.

"Anyways, Alice said I might get a sugar-rush and get all hyper and then..." her voice trailed off.

"And then what?"

"It's...nothing. You...wouldn't understand. Well, you would. But I just...er..." stuttered Lily.

"It's okay, nevermind." said James, afraid if he pushed her, he would drive her away. "So sugar quills don't make you as hyper as chocolate?"

Lily shook her head. "Chocolate frogs are just...I love them. But don't buy any for me!" she added quickly. "You don't owe me anything."

James nodded. "Whatever."

They bought all kinds of sweets.

Before they knew it, time flew by and it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

Lily was holding hands with James again. Her fingers were getting cold, but James' hand was warm. But that was only one hand. She put her other hand in her coat pocket. Her hand hit something.

"What the?" she said, pulling out a chocolate frog.

"Well, then." said James, pretending he had no idea where the heck it came from. "I'm just going to talk to Sirius. See how his day went. Bye."

Before Lily could say anything, James had kissed her on the cheek. She watched as he jogged off to find his best friend.

**. . .**

"So?" asked Sirius. "How did it go?"

"Amazing." said James, who was staring at Lily, who continued to walk, but had a dazed sort of expression on her face. He was a bit surprised by that. He had expected her to hit him or something. That's why he ran to find Sirius. What surprised him

even more, was that Lily was _smiling_. That's right. Lily Evans was _smiling _because James _kissed her_ on the cheek.

"Hello?" called Sirius. "Prongs? James!"

"Huh?" he said, tearing his gaze away from Lily.

"What happened to Evans?" asked Sirius. "She looks a bit...distracted."

"Okay, gotta go. By Padfoot." said James, wanting to go to Lily again.

"Oh, hello," said Lily, looking at James.

Sirius was still watching James and Lily.

"Hi," he said, taking her hand. She swung their arms.

Sirius grinned at how lucky his best friend was.

"Oh, Sirius!" called Sarah, his insufferable Hufflepuff date.

Sirius made some sort of a strangled noise, then turned to Sarah, a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Sarah," he said in a strained voice, as Sarah crashed into his arms.

**. . .**

"You okay?" asked James.

"I'm fine. A bit more than fine, actually." she replied.

"You look a bit...dazed or something."

Lily looked up at him, seeing him looking at her, waiting for an answer. She hadn't really thought of it much, but James really was a good-looking guy.

"Hey, Lily!" called Alice from behind them. "Oh my god, you're holding hands with James!"

Lily blushed furiously, her face now near the colour of her hair. Some of the people looked back to see that she was indeed, holding hands with James.

"Uh, yeah." said Lily. "Yes, I am."

"Lily, are you all right?" she asked. "You look a bit distracted or something."

"It's nothing."

Alice raised an eyebrow. Lily sighed.

"I'll see you later, James. Bye." said Lily, going over to Alice.

James walked off to find Remus.

"What did he do?" Alice asked. "You look all dreamy and stuff."

Lily touched her cheek.

"Oh my god!" said Alice. "He kissed you on the cheek, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did," confirmed Lily.

"Oh my god!"

"Is there anything else you're capable of saying, Al?" asked Lily, with a smirk.

Alice laughed. "Well, I'm going to go and find Frank. See you later, Lils!"

James watched as Alice walked away from Lily, in search of someone else. He raced back to her.

"Hello," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder. James chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"I'm always ready for when you hit me or something."

"Why would I hit you?"

James shrugged. "I put my arm around your shoulders. I held your hand. I kissed you on the cheek." He watched as Lily went back into her daze as he said 'kissed you on the cheek.'

She fell out of her trance.

"Well, I'm not hitting you, am I?" said Lily.

"Yeah, you see that's kind of new to me." said James.

"You know what else is new?" asked Lily.

"What?"

"Since when did I ever do..." she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. James' face burned up quickly. "That?" she finished. "Things change. You've changed. I've changed."

"Are those changes good?" asked James.

"Absolutely."

**So? Did you like it? Reviews would be highly appreciated! :) **


	12. I Blame Alice!

**Hello. :) Thanks for reviewing!**  
**Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**I Blame Alice Rivers!**

It was two in the morning. Alice, Dorcas, Marlene and Lily were all bunched up in their room, wearing pajamas, talking about yesterday, their Hogsmeade date.

"I miss it here," said Lily, patting her old bed.

"We miss you here," said Alice.

There was a knock on their dormitory door.

"Who is it?" called Dorcas.

"James Potter!" he called back.

"And Sirius Black!"

"And Remus Lupin!"

Lily went over to the door, almost opening it...

"Lily!" yelled Alice, throwing a robe at her.

"Oh, thanks Al," Lily put the robe over her thin pajamas.

She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Bored."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Dorcas.

"Shouldn't _you _be sleeping?" said Sirius.

"I'm hungry," said Lily. "I'm going to the kitchens."

"I'm going too," said James.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As always. Come on, people. Let's all go."

And so the eight of them headed off to the kitchens, James using the Marauders Map in case they were about to be caught out of bed.

"What's that?" asked Marlene.

"Nothing," all three boys said together.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Dorcas.

Alice made a grab for it.

James threw it to Sirius, who Marlene tackled. Sirius threw it to Remus, who Dorcas tackled.

"Lily!" he shouted, throwing the map.

Lily caught it, took out her wand and said, "Mischief Managed," really quickly. It went blank.

Alice got up and took the now blank piece of parchment from Lily.

"It's...er... just a spare piece of parchment," she said.

"So," said Alice. "I could rip it in half-"

"No!" all three boys shouted.

James got up and grabbed the map and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Let's just go to the kitchen," said Remus, brushing off his pants.

They set off walking again, finally making it to the big portrait of a bowl of fruit. The entrance to the kitchens.

Sirius walked up and tickled the pear. It giggled and turned into a door knob. He opened it and gestured everyone inside.

"Can I get something for misters and misses?" asked a house-elf, who Lily recognized as Pokey.

"Why aren't you all asleep?" Lily asked.

"We're preparing food for morning, miss!" said Pokey. "We house-elves are all doing work! Though some are taking a short break." She pointed to a corner in the room where five house-elves were dozing in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Pokey," said James. "Could you lay out some snacks for us, please?"

"Of course, mister!" said Pokey, hurrying off to the shelves of food. A few other elves followed Pokey's lead.

They all sat down at a round table, that had magically put itself in the room, as if it could sense someone coming to eat here.

"I'm taking it that you come here often?" asked Dorcas, looking at all the house-elves.

James nodded. "Yeah, I do. This is where we get most of the food for the parties in the Gryffindor common."

"Lily, did you know about the kitchens?" asked Marlene.

"You've never been in here?" asked Lily.

Alice, Dorcas and Marlene shook their heads.

"I've been in here." said Lily. "Remember, Marlene. When I ran inside the common room, covered in food? James and I had a food fight in here."

"Oh, right," said Marlene, remembering the food-covered Lily.

"Here you go, mister and misses! Please enjoy!" said Winky, placing a variety of food on the table.

"We don't have to pay?" asked Alice.

Sirius shook his head. "No, they hate pay. If you give them just one knut, they would scream and run away from you. Remus tried to already."

They started eating. There were bowls of chips, fruit, a pitcher of water and pumpkin juice, a plate of cookies and...

"Chocolate!" squealed Lily in delight, diving for the bowl of chocolates.

Alice grabbed the bowl and pulled it out of reach.

"Oh, please. Come on Al! Just one!" pleaded Lily. "I haven't had chocolate since James sneaked one in my coat!"

"So _that's _why she seemed all hyper and giggly." said Dorcas.

"I just want one!" begged Lily. "Just one chocolate Al!"

"One or twenty?" asked Alice.

"Twenty-one? Please, Al!"

The boys watched in amusement as Alice, Dorcas and Marlene were trying to keep Lily away from the chocolate.

"You know," said James, reaching into his pocket. "I might of saved a chocolate frog in my pocket."

"Why would you have a chocolate frog in your pajama pocket for?" asked Sirius.

James shrugged. "For Lily."

"Give me the chocolate!" begged Lily.

James reached into his pocket and threw her the box.

"Yes!" said Lily, quickly opening the box and biting off the frogs headed. "Yummy."

Alice shook her head. "James, James, James. You must learn to resist."

"You didn't even put up a fight!" said Marlene.

"I can make him crumble under my touch," said Lily, taking another bite of chocolate.

"You know, I'm agreeing with Evans." said Sirius. "Seriously. I was there at the Three Broomsticks when you were disagreeing about paying."

"You were there?" asked Lily.

"Yup," said Sirius. "It was pretty funny. You should of seen his face!" He snickered at the thought.

Lily finished her chocolate frog, a dreamy expression on her face.

"Chocolate," she said, licking her lips, making James want to kiss her. "Yummy."

"Well, you're not getting anymore." said Alice. "Eat something healthy. Like..." She searched around the table. "Aha! Eat some strawberries."

Alice picked up a strawberry and threw it at her. It bounced off Lily's head.

Lily got an evil grin on her face and threw some chips at her.

Alice yelped, as the chips got caught in her hair. She picked up the pitcher of water and splashed it over Lily.

Dorcas, Marlene, Remus, Sirius and James, watched in amusement as the girls had a food-fight.

Sirius, obviously wanting to be a part of this, picked up a bowl of cherries and chucked them at the two girls.

"Damn it, Sirius!" said Lily, clutching her eye. "You hit me in the eye!"

"What?" he asked. "Oh...er... sorry Evans You okay?"

Lily took her hand away from her eye, revealing a handful of chocolate. She laughed evilly and ran out of the kitchen.

James, naturally, ran after her.

She ran to the Head Dormitories.

"Flibbertigibbet!" Lily said to the young girl in the white dress. "Flibbertigibbet!"

The girl opened the door and Lily ran in.

"Flibbertigibbet!" said James.

James entered the common room to see Lily sitting legs crossed on the couch, eating some chocolate.

She giggled and attempted to run up to her dormitory. But James tackled her to the ground. She laughed even more now, flipping over so she could see James.

It was awkward. James was pinning Lily's shoulders to the ground. They were staring at each other. Just staring. Once again, James had a mad urge to kiss her. Lily could see it in his eyes. He was just about to lean in too but the portrait door suddenly opened. There stood Sirius Black.

He noticed them and grinned.

"Um...I could come back tomorrow." he said.

Lily pushed James off. Leaving James sitting there, dumb-struck.

"It's okay," said Lily. "How the hell did you get in?"

"I heard James say Flibbertigibbet." said Sirius. "And then there you guys were. Prongs mate, did you kiss her?"

"No he didn't." said Lily. "Bye now."

Lily shoved him out of the room and closed the portrait door behind him.

She sat on the couch.

James got up and sat beside her.

"Um...sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Lily. "I'll blame it on Alice. She's the one who started the food-fight."

"You know, if Sirius didn't come I would of kissed you."

"Why are you telling me that?"

James shrugged. "Just saying. What would you of done if I kissed you?"

Lily thought for a few seconds. For a few minutes. For ten minutes. Finally, she said, "I don't know. That's the truth, too. Do you want to play a muggle game?"

"Um, sure." said James. He hadn't noticed it before, but Lily seemed to be leaning on him.

"It's called truth or dare." said Lily. "Simple enough. I ask you truth or dare. If you say truth, you have to answer truthfully. If you say dare, I have to dare you to do something. And you must do it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You can say chicken," said Lily.

James chuckled.

"What?"

"Chicken," he said. "Why do you have to say chicken, of all things?"

Lily scowled at James' comment.

"So then when you say chicken you would have to...Well there's different ways people play it. For some people, you have to remove an article of clothing. Not gonna happen," Lily added. "Some people just don't do anything."

"How about," said James. "If you won't do a dare or answer truthfully then you just annoy the other person until that person actually does it." He then got up and reached behind the fireplace.

"What are you doing?"

"Nicked some veritarserum."

"James!" accused Lily.

James shrugged. "We've got to speak truthfully."

"Well, okay." said Lily. "Okay James, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said James.

"Really?" asked Lily. "Okay then. Um...who was the first person you fancied?"

James looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "You."

"Oh, come on. There must of been someone else." she said. Then again, he drank the truth serum.

"Nope. Just you."

"Really?"

"I drank the truth serum, remember Lily. All the other girls are...stupid or ugly or all giggly or mean or all four."

Lily shrugged. "You're turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Lily. "I happen to have more Gryffindor courage than you."

"Whatever." said James. "I dare you to kiss me on the lips."

"Huh?" said Lily, high-pitched and squeaky.

"Not enough Gryffindor courage?"

Lily pecked him on the lips so fast, James could of imagined it.

"That's not fair," he said.

"Oh well," said Lily shrugging. Though she couldn't help thinking about how warm and soft his lips were. She wanted to kiss him again. But she couldn't let that temptation rise. She yawned. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said James.

Lily huffed. "Fine. What would you rather be doing if you weren't doing this?"

"I would rather be snogging you senseless." he said. "Damn truth serum."

_And how good that would be, _thought Lily. _NO! Bad Lily. No snogging James. Not yet._

Lily blinked sleepily.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" asked James.

"Nah, I'm-" she yawned again. Her eyes drooped down and she laid her head on his shoulder. Not too long after, she was asleep.

James was in such a good mood right then. Lily was sleeping on _his _shoulder and _he _was now stroking _her _hair. James was definitely happy.

**. . .**

Lily woke up. It took awhile to remember what had happened. She was on the couch with James and she...

She lifted her head up to see James, still sleeping. She tried to get up without waking him, but she noticed his arm was around her. Lily didn't really care anymore. In fact, she liked it when she was with James. She liked holding his hand, having his arm around her shoulders. Even when she kissed him on the lips last night.

"James," she said. "Wake up."

James sleepily opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh, hi." He noticed his arm around her and quickly took it off. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Lily said. "I don't care."

James blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um..." said Lily. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Just checking," said James. "Come on, we've got classes."

They both got up, dressed into their school robes and headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

As they were walking in, James put his arm around her shoulders again. Lily didn't shrug them off, make a face or even say something for that matter. She just looked up and smiled.

"I'm really doubting that you're Lily Evans." said James, looking into her eyes.

"Well I am." said Lily.

"Want to go on another date?" asked James.

"Sure," said Lily.

"Really?"

"Yeah." said Lily. "I like you James. I really do. I really like you."

"That's good," said James. "Because I like you too. Well not like you. I kind of love you. But anyways, how about we go to the Room of Requirement? Dinner?"

"The Room of Requirement doesn't make food."

"Then I'll ask the house-elves."

"I'll be there." said Lily, smiling up at him.

James pressed her close to his side, then went off to sit with Sirius.

Lily sat beside Marlene. Alice sat on Lily's other side, wanting to hear about what happened when they left.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well," said Lily. "We kind of fell and then he was on top of me."

"And you two kissed?" guessed Marlene.

"Well, James was about to but Sirius came in."

"I will kill him." said Alice.

"Then we played truth or dare." continued Lily.

"Did you two kiss?" asked Alice, excitedly.

"It was only a peck on the lips that lasted barely one second." said Lily. "I was dared."

"And then?"

"I fell asleep on the couch." said Lily.

"Did James happen to be on the same couch?" asked Marlene.

Lily nodded. "I fell asleep on his shoulder."

"That settles it, then." said Alice. "You are falling in love with James Potter."

"Yeah, I think I am." said Lily.

Alice and Marlene were stunned. She actually admitted it. Lily was pretty surprised herself. Alice and Marlene didn't forget that bet that Lily and James made. That they might end up married in the end. Lily seemed to of forgotten.

"What did he say to you, before you guys sat down?" asked Alice. "I know he said something."

"Oh, that." said Lily. "I'm meeting him in the Room of Requirement for dinner tonight."

Then Alice started talking about the date. What Lily should wear, how they might end up sharing a kiss, how she was absolutely, helplessly falling in love with James.

And Lily didn't deny that last one.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Review if you did! Thanks! :)**


	13. I Blame Lily, Again!

**Hello! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is an absolute genius! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**I Blame Lily Evans!**

Alice and Lily were up in Lily's room in the Head Dormitories, picking out what to wear.

"Lily, do you fancy James Potter?" asked Alice, as she flipped open Lily trunk, digging through her clothes.

Lily shrugged. "Maybe a bit. Or a little more than that. I don't know."

"How about this?" asked Alice, holding up a green dress, that Lily had been saving for a special occasion. It was a spaghetti strap. It was Emerald green at the top with sequins leading to a black bottom. It almost matched her eyes. No shade of green ever matched her eyes, but this was the closest.

"Too fancy," said Lily. "I don't expect James to be wearing his dress robes."

Alice had a sudden thought. "You're going to the Room of Requirement, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What if the room looks like some extra fancy restaurant and he _does _wear his dress robes?"

"Alice, go ask James! Go, go, go!" said Lily.

Alice jumped up and dashed out the door. Lily could hear her banging frantically on James' door, yelling, "Open up! James you dim-witted idiot! Open this damn door! I need to ask you something!"

Lily heard the door open.

"What?" James asked.

"Lily wants to know if you'll be wearing your dress robes." said Alice.

"Why? Is she going to be wearing a dress?"

"She doesn't know what to wear since you planned the date!" explained Alice.

James shrugged. "Tell her to wear whatever she wants. She's beautiful in whatever she wears."

"Aww, that's _so _sweet!" purred Alice.

"Damn it, Al!" shouted Lily. "Help me find something to wear! No more distractions!"

"Just wear that green dress!" said Alice, running back into the room.

"But I was saving that for a ball or something! It's my best dress!" complained Lily.

"Wear a different dress!" said Alice, digging through her clothes again. "Ooh! Lily, wear this one!"

"I'm not wearing a dress!" said Lily. "It would look weird, wearing a dress around Hogwarts! Just...let me wear a skirt or something."

Lily plopped down beside Alice, shoveling through her clothes.

"Oh, I found my jean mini skirt!" said Lily happily, holding out her skirt.

"Lily, wear this green blouse with it!" said Alice, handing her it.

It was an emerald green, silky blouse. Its sleeves ended at her elbows

Lily started to change, not caring that Alice was there. She and Alice were best friends. They've changed in front of each other all the time. No need to hide anything.

Lily was done putting on her clothes. Lily couldn't help it. She thought she looked pretty good.

"Wear some make-up!" said Alice.

"Fine. But not to thick." said Lily.

"Here," said Alice, handing her some green eye-shadow.

Lily applied a light amount.

"Here, wear this," said Alice, handing her some red lip-stick.

"Is it really necessary?" asked Lily.

"Yes, now put it on," said Alice.

Lily put on the smallest amount possible Not too much, but enough to see. She hated it when lip-stick got on her cup from drinking. Or if it got smeared or something.

"Lily, are you just going to wear your hair down?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. I like it better that way," said Lily. "See ya, Al!"

Lily walked out the door, to see a note on the floor.

_Lily,_  
_I'm already on my way to the kitchens and Room of Requirement _  
_Meet me there. _  
_James._

Lily walked all the way to the Room of Requirement. She walked past three times, thinking: _The place where James and I are going for a date. _

An elegant, brown patterned door melted into the wall. Lily walked over and opened it.

It looked comfy. It was like a restaurant, except, instead of chairs, there were really squashy looking armchairs. Like those from the Gryffindor common room. There was also a medium sized picnic basket in the middle.

"Hello," said James, who was occupying one of the armchairs already.

"Hi," said Lily, sitting across from him. "What did the house-elves give you?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. They just gave me some random stuff."

James opened the basket, delicious smells filling the room.

"Woah," he said. "They really prepared for everything."

There were plates, glasses, forks, spoons and knives at the bottom. James took them out and handed some to Lily. For the food, the house-elves gave him chicken, steak, vegetables and salad. For a drink, they gave him some water and pumpkin juice. They even brought desert. A chocolate cake, with chocolate icing. Lily was going to _love _it.

"Wow," said Lily. "The house-elves are awesome."

She took a piece of chicken and ate. "Yum."

They filled their plates with the delicious food and started eating.

After a while, James said, "Are you going anywhere for Christmas?"

"Um, no. Why?" asked Lily.

"Well, my family and Sirius usually hold a Christmas party."

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." said Lily.

"How?"

"You enchanted one of the invitations to follow me around saying 'go to the part, go to the party.'"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," said James, grinning sheepishly. "Well, anyways. Want to come?"

"Is Alice or Dorcas or Marlene coming?"

"If Frank is coming, Alice is. They're never away from each other for over 5 minutes." said James. "So, you coming?"

"Sure. Why not?" said Lily.

Lily pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and licked her lips. Obviously, this was absolutely torturing James. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"Want some dessert?" asked James.

"There's dessert?" asked Lily.

"Yup," said James. "Chocolate cake."

"I've got to thanks the house-elves _so _much for this!" squealed Lily. "I love chocolate cake!"

Lily cut them some slices and handed one slice to James.

"Yum," said Lily, as she took a bite. "Delicious."

They finished eating.

"Thanks for the date, James." said Lily. "But tell me, why did you do all those stuff to me, last year? Like, you bewitched my charm book to say go out with me, you sent that talking invitation to me, you did all those weird things. Why?"

"To get your attention," said James.

"So you're not an attention seeking prat?"

"No." said James. "That's Sirius. I only want attention from you. Not anybody else."

"I think I'll go and see Alice," said Lily. "Thanks, James." Lily walked over to the door.

"Well, I'm obviously not staying here alone," said James, walking over to Lily and catching her hands. Lily looked up at him. James wanted to kiss her right then. He bent down. Lily, knowing what he was going to do, swiftly kissed his cheek.

"Bye," she said, sure her face was blushing hard. She turned to the door and opened it. James stood there, letting her get a head start. But if a kiss on the cheek was all she would offer, then it was good for him.

**. . .**

"Hi Lily!" said Alice, as Lily slumped into an armchair in the common room.

Hi," said Lily.

"Why are you blushing really hard?" asked Alice. "Did her kiss you?"

Lily shook her head. "He tried to. But I kissed him on the cheek and left."

Alice hit her friend on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Lily, rubbing her arm.

"You should of kissed him!" said Alice. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I blame you on my bad mood."

"Fine. Blame me," said Lily. "It's not my fault he fancies me more than I do to him."

"You fancy James?"

"Yeah. I thought I-" started Lily.

Lily looked at who just spoke.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you, Sirius Black." said Lily.

Alice held Lily down. "Run, Sirius! Run while you can!"

Sirius sprinted out of the room, closing the portrait hole behind him.

"Damn you," muttered Lily.

"It's your fault that you didn't look at who was speaking," said Alice.

"Fine. Blame me again." said Lily. "Alice, are you going to his Christmas party?"

Alice shrugged. "I will if Frank's going."

"Okay." said Lily. "Because I'm going, too."

**. . .**

Sirius ran around the school, trying to find his best friend.

"Prongs!" he called. "James! Prongs!"

"What?" asked James, turning the corner.

"Lily Evans fancies you!" said Sirius, excitedly.

"No, she doesn't. Since when?" asked James.

"Yeah, she does!" said Sirius. "I caught her and Alice talking the common room!"

"What did she say?"

"She said - It's not my fault that he fancies me more than I do to him. - She fancies you, Prongs!"

"You better not be lying."

"I'm not!"

"This is the most amazing day in my life."

James walked to the Gryffindor common room with Sirius.

Sirius walked in first.

Lily got up as she saw Sirius. "I will kill you if you told-"

James walked in.

"_Avis!" _she said. A flock of birds came out of the tip. "_Oppugno!" _The birds attacked Sirius.

Sirius yelped. "Get them off!"

"You told him!" said Lily.

"Ge them off!"

"Did he tell you?" Lily asked James.

James nodded.

Lily went up to the girls dormitory to find Alice, while James tried to get the birds off.

"What's all the noise down there?" asked Alice.

"Sirius," said Lily. "He told James!"

"Told him what?"

"Told him that I fancied him!" said Lily. "You know, I don't really know. I have mixed emotions. I think I fancy him...What do you think he'll do?"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey's," said Alice, listening to sounds down in the common room.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sirius. Who are you talking about?"

"James! Why would I be talking about Sirius?"

"I don't know! Because you set a flock of birds on him?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "What do you think James will do?"

"He'll try to kiss you."

"No. No, no. No kissing," said Lily, sitting on her old bed.

"Believe me, Lily. He's going to try and kiss you at the Christmas party. Wait and see.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" called Alice.

"James!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Lily. "Okay, seriously. How the bloody hell do you get up here? The stairs turn into a slide!"

"Broomstick." said James. "Can I come in?"

"Can't you talk to me through the door?" asked Lily.

"Oh, come on. That's stupid. Just let me in."

Alice opened the door. James came in.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi." said Lily, grumpily.

James sat beside her and gave her a one armed hug.

What do you want?" Lily asked.

"I wanted to see if Alice is coming to the Christmas party."

"Yeah, I'm going," said Alice.

"There you go. Now bye," said Lily.

"I also want to know if what Sirius said was true." said James.

"Oh, look at the time. I better...er...go to the library! Yes, yes that's it. Bye," said Alice, leaving them.

"I am going to kill her," said Lily.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Hmm? Oh. What's the question, again?"

"Was what Sirius said true?"

"What did he say?"

"He said that you said -It's not my fault he fancies me more than I do to him- Do you like me, Lily?"

"Yeah," said Lily, in a 'duh' sort of tone. "Hence us going on a date together."

"I mean like...like, like."

"Like, like, like?" repeated Lily, blankly.

"I'm so confused right now." said James, shaking his head.

Lily laughed. "Well, I like you enough to do this." Lily kissed him on the cheek. James' face immediately burned, which Lily seemed to of noticed. She laughed again. "So," she said, changing the topic. "When is the Christmas party?"

"Christmas Eve," said James. "It usually starts at six pm."

"Where do you live?" asked Lily.

"I'll come by your house and do side-along apparation."

"But why don't you just tell me where you live?"

"Well, I live in a wizard town, but I don't exactly have an address and my house isn't exactly called anything. So...yeah."

"So you're going to pick me up on Christmas Eve?" asked Lily. "You're going to apparate to my house, and then we'll both apparate back to yours?"

"Yup," said James.

"Okay. Just...watch out for my sister."

"Why?"

"She...hates magic. She calls me a freak all the time. So she might...I don't know; scream at you?"

"Maybe scream like a fangirl," said James.

Lily thought about it. "That's possible. Oh, I want to see her face when she opens the door and finds you standing there."

"Why?"

"Because a good-looking guy like you, coming to find me? Her face will be priceless."

"You're actually admitting that I look so awesomely hot!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Keep believing that, James. Keep believing."

"Let's go visit Sirius in the hospital wing." said James.

"Oh, right. Sure." said Lily. "I better tell him I'm sorry."

**. . .**

"Yeah, er...sorry Sirius." said Lily, looking at the scratched up guy in the hospital bed.

"Perfectly all right," said Sirius. "James mate, did you kiss her?"

"Why do you always ask that?" asked Lily.

"Prongs here looks like he's in heaven," said Sirius.

"He looks normal to me," said Lily, glancing at James.

"That's because whenever you look at him he looks like he's in heaven." said Sirius.

"Padfoot, just shut up, will you?" said James.

"Did you kiss her?" he asked again. "I'm going to keep asking until you give me a real answer. Did you kiss her. Did you kiss her, did you kiss her, did you kiss-"

"SHUT UP!" said Lily. "Or I'll send another flock of birds after you."

"Did he kiss you?" Sirius asked, now directed at Lily.

"I kissed him on the cheek," said Lily. "Happy?"

"Yes." said Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

**So...How did you like it? Reviews would be lovely!**


	14. I Blame Lily, once again!

**Hii. Read and Review please! :)**  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**I Blame Lily Evans!**

"I'll see you at the party, Alice!" called Lily, walking towards her parents.

"Yeah, I'll see you! Wear that green dress!" Alice said, waving back at her.

Lily went to her parents.

"I'm so glad to have you back for the Holidays, Lily!" said her mom, smiling.

"Yeah, me too, mum." said Lily. "Um, can I go to a party on Christmas Eve?"

"A party?" asked her dad.

_Oh great, _thought Lily. _Another be careful-no drinking-no sleeping with anyone-be home by ten speech._

"Er, yeah." said Lily.

"Well, how will you get there?" asked her mom. "I don't know the way around the wizarding world."

"Oh, someone's going to come and pick me up." said Lily.

"Who might that be?" asked Mr. Evans.

"James Potter." said Lily. "Remember him? Long time enemy? He's my friend now."

The entire car ride home, Lily had to explain to her parents that he wasn't her boyfriend, that he started being nice and everything.

"Hi, Petunia." said Lily. "I'm home."

Petunia twisted her face in disgust. "Ugh. Freak. Can't you leave early this year?"

"Well, I'm going to a party."

"Who would invite you to a party?" asked Petunia.

"You met him. James Potter. Guy who showed up on our lawn last summer."

Petunia's face changed into envy.

**. . .**

A few days had passed and it was the day of the party.

"Er, freak?" asked Petunia. "When are you leaving? I think your infecting me." Petunia sneezed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You can't get infected. I was lucky enough to be a witch." Petunia winced at the word. "I wouldn't call in an infection."

"Oh, shut up, _freak_."

"Keep calling me freak and I'll put a silencing charm on you." said Lily.

And with that, Lily went up to her room to change for the party.

She wore the green dress, that Alice told her to wear. Beautiful. Petunia always envied this dress, but she would never admit it. Lily added some green eye-shadow. She could imagine Alice saying, "Oh my god, you actually wore make-up without me forcing you to!" She decided not to putlip-stick. She put on some black leggings and her green flats.

_Knock, knock, knock._

She heard somebody knock on the door downstairs.

"Freak!" yelled Petunia.

"I have a wand!" Lily yelled back.

"Lily!" Petunia corrected herself. "The door!"

"Petunia, you are more than capable of opening the door. It's not like I put my germs all over it. And it's not like James is going to attack you."

Lily heard the door open.

"Er, hi." said James.

"My sister is upstairs. First door to the left." said Petunia , sounding bored. Lily would bet that in her mind she wanted to pounce on James right there. Lily smiled at her thoughts.

James knocked on Lily's door.

"It's me," called James.

"You can come in," said Lily.

James went into her room.

"Hi," said James, staring at Lily.

"James, stop staring please. It's kind of weird." said Lily, smirking.

"You look...er...wow," he said.

"You look pretty 'wow' yourself, James," said Lily.

"I'm wearing my normal muggle clothes." said James, confused.

"Yeah, I know." said Lily, smiling. "Should we go?"

"We have to apparate outside," said James.

"Yeah, okay." said Lily, getting her purse. "Come on."

James grabbed her hand, which for some weird reason, maybe Lily giggle.

They walked downstairs.

"Mum?" called Lily. "I'm leaving now!"

"Okay, dear." said Mrs. Evans, poking her head around the corner. "And who might this be? The boy you call an arrogant, bullying toe-rag?"

Lily blushed deeply. "Er, yeah. He's not exactly arrogant. Or a bully. Or a toe-rag."

"And you two are holding hands?" asked Mrs. Evans, eyebrows raised.

"Er..." said Lily, slipping her hand out of his and scratching her arm.

Mrs. Evans smiled warmly. "That's all right dear, I won't tell your father. He's way too protective. Have fun!" Then she went out of sight.

"That was...awkward," said James.

"Let's just leave." said Lily.

They went outside, gripped each others' hand and apparated.

When Lily landed, she looked around the village.

"Wow!" said Lily. "You live in Godric's Hallow?"

"Yeah, how did you know that this is it?"

"I read _Hogwarts: A History._" said Lily.

"You actually read it?" asked James.

"Skimmed through it," said Lily, shrugging.

James slung an arm around her shoulders as they walked inside.

But instead of walking all the way in, Alice and Sirius barred the doorway.

"Um, Alice?" said Lily. "We're kind of going inside the house."

"Nuh-uh." said Alice. "Follow tradition and I'll let you through."

Lily looked up and saw a mistletoe. She glared at James.

"Tradition my arse, Alice." said Lily. "Let me through."

"Nope," said Alice. "You can turn around and walk away if you want. But you can't get in unless you two kiss."

"Do it, do it, do it, do it," chanted Sirius. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Lily glared at Alice and Sirius. Then James dragged her out into the snow.

"We have to kiss, or we'll be stuck out of my own house!" said James.

"But I don't want to kiss you," said Lily, crossing her arms. "I won't do it. Don't you have a back entrance?"

James shook his head.

"A window? A secret passage way? A way through the roof or something? Your invisibility cloak?" Lily suggested.

"Windows are enchanted so nobody can come in. If there was a secret passageway, Sirius and I would know about it. I doubt there's a way through the roof. It's too icy aways. And I don't have my invisibility cloak." said James. "And by the way, I didn't plan this."

Lily scowled and dragged James under the mistletoe. Alice raised her eyebrows, surprised that they actually were going to do it. Lily grabbed James shoulders, went on the tips of her toes and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"There," said Lily. "Will you let us through, now?"

"Yes," said Alice, satisfied. She pushed Sirius aside, making him stumble over. "Merry Christmas, you two!"

Lily went inside his house to see lots of people on the ground, standing up, sitting on couches, all eating, talking, laughing and smiling. Everyone was having a great time.

"Oh, more guests!" said someone who looked remarkably like James. It must of been Mr. Potter. He walked over to Lily and shook her head energetically. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Er, Lily Evans." said Lily.

"Why hello, Lily. I'm Charlus Potter. I remember a Lily. Merlin's beard it's Lily Evans!" said Mr. Potter. "James here finally got you?"

"Um..." said Lily, uncomfortably. "Uh...we um..."

"We have to go," finished James, grabbing Lily's hand and leading her to a couch. "Sorry about that," said James, as they sat down. "He's kind of...well he's been wondering why I don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Why don't you?" asked Lily.

James looked at her as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "I've told you plenty of times; I only fancy you. Everyone else is stupid."

"That's a...nice way to put it. 'Everyone else is stupid.' Very caring," Lily laughed.

"Shut up," said James, but he was grinning.

"Hello, you love-birds," said Sirius, sitting beside James. "Did James snog you yet?" he asked Lily.

"Um, no." said Lily.

"Such a shame. I over heard some guys over there talking about the best way to lock you in a broom closet."

James started to get up.

"I was kidding!" said Sirius quickly. He didn't want his best friend getting in a fight with completely innocent people. "Just joking, Prongs."

James still looked agitated. "You better be. Because if your not I'm going to-"

"James!" said Lily. "Seriously, just forget about it. Sirius was just messing with you."

"But-"

"If I kiss you on the cheek, will you forget?"

James nodded, grinning.

Lily planted a kiss on his cheek.

Sirius smirked. "That made you forget, didn't it, Prongs?"

James was still in his daze. "Forget what?"

"That's just...weird." said Lily. "It's like I'm putting a memory charm on him."

"I'm going to find Remus," said James. He kissed Lily on the cheek and got up.

That left Lily and Sirius.

"You're not going to hex his arse to next Tuesday?" asked Sirius.

"I thought you heard me when I said I fancied him a little?" asked Lily.

"I thought you were lying or something."

"Well I wasn't."

"What would happen if I kissed you on the cheek?"

"I'd hex your arse to next Tuesday." said Lily. "I suggest you don't do that very soon."

Sirius grinned. "No wonder James chose you."

"What do you mean, 'chose me'?"

"Do you have memory loss or something?" asked Sirius. "He chose you over all the other girls that were all giggling after him."

"How many girls is that?" asked Lily.

Sirius shrugged. "Pretty much the whole school. Even the Slytherin girls, but they don't like talking about it because he's what they call a 'blood traitor.' Filthy idiots. Just like my family. Especially old Bellatrix. Damn bastard, she is. I want to kill her the chance I get."

When Sirius mentioned his family, Lily saw the look in his eyes go murderous. Full of hatred. Lily knew Sirius didn't like his family. She knew that he absolutely hated his cousin, Bellatrix. She thought he was joking about wanting to kill her at first, but one look at his face, you could tell he meant it.

"I'm going to the loo," said Sirius, after a while of awkward silence. He got up and left.

Suddenly, lots of the people started chanting, "Truth or dare! Truth or dare!"

Sirius spun around. "I'm so playing."

"Lily, you want to play?" asked James.

"Sure," said Lily, sitting on the ground next to him.

Everyone was in a circle, a bottle in the middle.

"You all know the rules, ever since Prongs here said he played it with Lily," said Sirius. "Except, there wasn't a bottle in the middle. The bottle is for choosing people. Now, let's have our soon-to-be bride, Alice Rivers to be first!"

Alice spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

"Truth or dare, Lils?" she asked.

"Truth," said Lily.

"Do you fancy James Potter?"

"Alice, you already know the answer to that," said Lily.

"Everyone else doesn't."

She was right. She looked around at everyone in the circle, all staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Well, you already know. So does Sirius. Probably Remus. James himself already knows. What's the point?"

"Answer the truth or I'll make you do a dare."

"What would the dare be?"

"Well, I would dare you to say if you fancy James or not in front of everybody."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes I do. I fancy James Potter, a little."

Some mummers filled the room. All the other girls gossipping.

"Prove it!" called one of the girls.

Lily scowled and kissed James on the cheek. James went into his dreamy expression again. Lily rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head.

"Huh?" he said, blinking.

"Wake up." said Lily. "Well, it's my turn."

Lily spun the bottle. It landed on James. What a coincidence.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," said James.

"I dare you to...shove 3 cauldron cakes in your mouth at once and try not to spit them out."

"But I might choke!" said James.

"I know a spell to use if you do choke. Now go gag on some cauldron cakes."

"Accio three cauldron cakes!" called James. Three of the cakes flew into James hand.

He stuffed them in his mouth. Sirius, Remus and Peter fell over laughing. Most of the girls looked away, was laughing along with the boys. James started gagging, but finally chewed them and swallowed.

"Damn," said James. "That was a lot harder than I thought. Do I get a kiss for a prize?"

Lily laughed again. "Nope."

"I blame Lily Evans for making me not want to eat another cauldron cake." said James.

"Man up," said Lily. "It's your turn."

And so they kept on playing. Embarrassing secrets were told. Apparently, Alice used to fancy James a while back. Remus' first crush was on Lily. (Lily had to kiss James on the cheek to calm him down.) And Sirius was dared not to go to the bathroom for the rest of the party.

"I think I'm going to wet myself," complained Sirius.

"Padfoot, you've been holding it in for 3 minutes." said James, amused by Sirius' whining.

"I. Need. To. Go. Now." said Sirius. Then he got an idea. "That Ravenclaw girl who dared me. She said _I_ couldn't go to the bathroom. What about Snuffles?"

"Out back, Padfoot." said James.

Sirius went into James' room and changed into a dog.

"Um, James?" asked Lily. "What's Siri," she caught herself. She cleared her throat. "I mean, what's Snuffles doing?"

"Going out to pee." said James, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Ten pm, why?" asked James.

"Oh no!" said Lily. "My parents are going to kill me!" Lily took her purse and took an envelope out. "Here's your Christmas gift."

"You didn't have to get me anything," protested James.

"You'll regret those words once you open it," said Lily.

James opened the envelope. A single piece of parchment was in it.

It read:

_Merry Christmas, James Potter! I have officially given you a chance to get one kiss when ever you want!_

_Lily._

"One kiss whenever I want?" asked James. "A real one? Not one of those pecks on the lips?"

"An absolute real one." assured Lily.

"Can I use it right now?" asked James.

"Sure."

James ripped up the note and bent down to kiss Lily. This time, Lily didn't turn away. This time it wasn't a peck on the lips.

His lips crashed onto hers for about ten seconds. Lily couldn't help but think how good it felt; kissing James. His lips were soft and gentle. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want her to run away. He _wanted _her. They broke apart.

There was a wolf-whistle from Sirius. Lily finally noticed that everyone was watching them. She blushed deeply and looked at her feet.

James shrugged. "It was a coupon." He grinned. "See ya, Lily. Bye."

* * *

**Ooh! First real kiss! How did you like it? Reviews would be lovely!**


	15. I Blame Alice, again!

**Thanks SO much to all those people reading this story! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

**I Blame Alice!**

Alice and Lily were in Lily's room. Alice was sprawled onto Lily's bed, Lily on the floor, practicing some spells.

"I'm bored," said Alice.

"You said that already," said Lily.

"But I'm _really _bored."

"This is the exact conversation we had three minutes ago, Alice."

"Lily, do you like James?" asked Alice.

"Alice, I've told you tons of times. _Yes_, I do."

"Do you _love _him? As in, like me and Frank?"

"Frank and _I_, Alice."

"Don't change the subject to my bad grammar!" said Alice.  
So Lily thought. Her thoughts went from when James first tried to kiss her, but she ran away. It went to at the beginning of the Christmas party, when she said she didn't want to kiss him. Then finally, to her first real kiss with James. Sure, she gave him a piece of paper that said he could have a kiss any time he wanted. But she liked that kiss. She wanted to kiss him more. It was just so confusing!

"I don't know," Lily decided. "It's...confusing."

"I bet it is." said Alice. "First, you said that you didn't want to kiss him, then you kiss him in front of everybody!"

"It was his Christmas present!" protested Lily. But that was saying that she didn't love him. Well, she didn't. But she liked the kiss and she wanted him to kiss him again. Lily shook her head. "I'm so confused right now," said Lily.

Right then, an owl pecked at her window. She opened it.

_Lily and probably Alice since I hear you guys talking that she would come over to your house,_  
_New Years' eve party the night before January 1st. Come at 10pm? You don't have to come. (But Alice, you have to come because Frank is going.) People usually have someone to kiss when the clock strikes twelve. Usually that's when I just drain a bottle of firewhisky, because I had nobody to kiss. _  
_Hope you can come!_  
_James_

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"New Years party." said Lily.

Alice grabbed the letter and read it.

"Oh, yay!" she said. "Frank is going! Lily, are you going? Because James won't have anybody to kiss for, like, the fourth year in a row!"

"That's just sad," said Lily. "I'm going."

"So you're going to kiss him?" asked Alice. "You know, it has to be a real kiss. That's what everybody does."

"Yeah, I know." said Lily.

"So you love him?"

"I don't know."

"But you want to kiss him. Not a peck on the lips. _Kiss _him, Lily."

"Yeah, I know."

Alice sighed angrily. "I'm confused."

"So am I," said Lily.

Lily wrote back that she and Alice could go and sent James' owl away.

**. . .**

"Hey, Prongs!" called Sirius. "Evans wrote back!"

James ran up the stairs, tripped, kept running, and finally to his room to find Sirius reading the letter.

"What did she say?" he asked.

Sirius handed him the response.

_James,_  
_Okay, Alice and I are going. Thanks for inviting us. _  
_Are you suggesting that we kiss on New Years? If you are, then sure. _  
_Lily_

"You're finally getting a kiss on New Years!" said Sirius. "About bloody time, too."

"Yes!" said James, triumphantly. "I finally get a kiss!"

"You got a kiss on Christmas Eve, Prongs."

"Then I get another kiss!" said James.

"You're winning, Prongs," said Sirius. "I always thought that Evans would never give in."

"Yeah," said James. "I still have to thank Dumbledore for making me Head Boy with Lily."

**. . .**

"I repeat, do you love him, like him, not like him or hate him?" asked Alice.

"Give it a rest, Al!" said Lily. "I _don't _know! All I know is that I don't hate him or not like him. I like him, I might love him, I don't know. I'm blaming you for my headache." Lily put her face in her hands.

"Okay, I'm going to find out for you." said Alice, crossing her arms. "Do you know what his classes are?"

She took her face out of her hands. "Well, yeah," said Lily. "His classes are the same as mine."

"What colour is his hair?"

Lily looked at Alice as if she'd gone mental.  
"Black," Lily said.

"What does he always do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I always twirl my hair on one of my fingers. You always pick at your nails."

Lily noticed that she was doing just that and stopped.

"Well, he always ruffles up his hair," said Lily.

"What colour are his eyes?"

"Alice, is this necessary?"

"Yes it is, now answer the question."

"Hazel."

"How long has he fancied you?"

"Since third year."

"What's his patronus?"

"A stag."

"You see?" said Alice. "Not many people know that."

"And your point?"

"You know more about him then most people. Well, except maybe Sirius, Remus and Peter." Then something seemed to click in Alice's brain. "Oh, my god," she breathed. "A doe!"

"Um...what?" asked Lily.

"Your corporeal patronus!" said Alice. "It's a doe!"

"And?"

"_And_?" repeated Alice. "And James' patronus is a stag! Come on, Lily! Stag plus doe equals love. You don't see does falling in love with ducks, do you? Or stags falling in love with rabbits. You see stags falling in love with does and vise versa. Don't you get it? James and Lily. Stag and doe."

"So you're saying that we're supposed to be together?" asked Lily.

"Well, yes." said Alice. "Don't you have to think of the happiest time of your life when you do the spell? Well, yours is a doe. Does make you happy. James' is a stag. So Doe + Stag = love!"

"You've gone mental," said Lily, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't!" said Alice. "I think that you love him, Lils!"

"What if I don't believe your stag and doe theory?"

"Well," said Alice. "Do you want to believe it? Because if you don't want to, then you're either not in love with him, or you're just in denial."

"I have another headache," said Lily, rubbing her temples. "I blame you again."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But just remember what I said." Alice checked the time. "Well, I'll be going now. Bye, Lily."

Alice got up and left.

Which left Lily with a headache and a lot to think about it.

So Lily went outside in her front-yard and just lay in the snow.

**. . .**

"You know what, Padfoot?" said James. "I think I'm going to win the bet."

"What bet?" asked Sirius.

"The bet that I might end up marrying her. You think I'll end up marrying her?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. But if you do end up getting married, I call planning your bachelor party."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"James mate, I'm bored." complained Sirius.

"You're always bored." said James.

"Can we go to Evans house?"

"Why?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "So I can watch you go all goo-goo eyes over her."

"I do not have goo-goo eyes!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just keep believing that." said Sirius. "But, come on, don't you want to visit Evans?"

"Fine," said James.

"Mum!" James called once they were down the stairs. "We're going to visit a friend!"

"In other words James misses Lily!" Sirius said.

James whacked him on the head.

"Yeah, all right." said Dorea Potter. "Go ahead!"

James and Sirius disapparated and reappeared on Lily's drive-way.

Lily made a sudden yelp. She stood up to see James and Sirius on her drive-way, their backs to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

James spun around, facing Lily.

"Oh, hey," he said. "Sirius was bored and insisted on seeing you."

Sirius nudged James. "And _why _did I choose to go here?"

"Er..." stuttered James. "Because..."

"It's fun to watch James go all goo-goo eyes over you!" said Sirius.

It was true. James was just standing there, looking at Lily. Lily wasn't exactly doing anything special. She was wearing her blue skinny jeans, a warm brown coat and a green hat with matching gloves. There was snow in her hair, which made it sparkle. Lily didn't think much of it, but James thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Uhhh..." he said.

"See?" said Sirius. "This is what I mean!" He gestured to his best friend.

Lily made a snowball and threw it at James.

It caught James by surprise, the snow hitting his face. He wiped the snow off with his hands, made a snowball and threw it at Lily. Lily giggled and easily dodged it. She had lots of practice dodging snowballs when Petunia kept throwing them at her. She quickly piled up some snow and threw them back at him. This time, James dove to the side, so the snowball hit Sirius right in the face.

"Just to let you know," said Lily. "I was aiming for James!"

"Then I'll hit Prongs then!" said Sirius. He then started pelting James with snowballs.

"I surrender!" James cried, on the ground, his hands over is face. "I surrender!"

Lily started laughing and lay down in the snow beside James.

"Bye, you two!" said Sirius. He then apparated back to his house.

"Well then," said Lily. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

James shrugged and turned his head so he could see Lily. Lily turned her head too, so she was smiling at James.

"Sirius is just weird that way." said James. "He likes to abandon me. Especially when you're around."

"That's nice," said Lily sarcastically.

Lily then noticed that they were just looking at each other. Another thing she noticed is that they were holding hands.

"And since when did you hold me hand, just now?" asked Lily, holding up their intertwined hands.

"To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea how that happened." said James.

Lily laughed a bit, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. James face burned up. Lily laughed again.

"Lily?" called Mrs. Evans. "I have some hot-chocolate!"

Lily got up, pulling James with her. Mrs. Evans finally noticed James.

"You can have some too...er...James, is it?"

"Yup," said James.

"Well, you two can go brush off all that snow and come inside for some hot-chocolate." said Mrs. Evans.

They brushed off all the snow. James put an arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily didn't shrug them off or anything. So James placed a kiss on the top of her head, causing Lily to giggle.

"Come on, you two!" called Mrs. Evans. "It's getting cold!"

They went inside and took off their coats.

Lily sat down, with James beside her. Lily took a sip of the warm drink.

"Yum," she said.

James also took a sip. "Thanks, Mrs. Evans."

"No problem," said Mrs. Evans, smiling. "Are you a friend of Lily's? Or a best-friend or a boyfriend..."

"Mum!" said Lily.

Mrs. Evans laughed a bit. "All right. I just wanted to know."

"You sound like Alice," said Lily. "She was all 'do you hate him, not like him, love him or like him?' She was so confusing."

"She asked you if you loved me?" asked James.

Lily banged her head on the table, causing her now empty cup to fall and shatter.

"Oh, Lily, that was one of my favourite cups!" said Mrs. Evans.

"I'll fix it," said Lily.

"It's in a thousand tiny pieces." said Mrs. Evans.

"I'm a witch, mum." said Lily. She took out her wand and said, "_Reparo." _ All the pieces put themselves back together.

"Amazing," said Mrs. Evans. "I've never seen you do magic before."

"Want to see more?" asked James.

"Oh, right," said Mrs. Evans "I forgot you were a wizard. Sure."

"_Orchideos," _said James. Flowers erupted from the tip. "Here you go," he handed half of the flowers to Lily and the other half to her mom.

"Beautiful," said Mrs. Evans.

"Avis!" said Lily. Birds were now twittering happily. They flew out the window.

"You guys are very talented," said Mrs. Evans. "Well, I'll take your empty mugs and wash-"

_"Scourgify," _said Lily, cleaning her cup. James followed her lead and cleaned his.

"Well then," said Mrs. Evans. "Can I see you put them in the cupboard?"

"Okay," said Lily. "James open the cupboard, I'll put the cups in."

And so they did.

"Wow," said Mrs. Evans. "It's nice to have a witch and her boyfrien-"

"Mum!" complained Lily.

"A witch and her friend that happens to be a boy, that kissed her on the head, in the house." Mrs. Evans corrected herself.

"He's not my boyfriend," said Lily.

"Could of fooled me," said Mrs. Evans.

"What?"

"Alice told me you two kissed at the Christmas party," said Mrs. Evans.

"I am going to kill her." said Lily.

"So it was true," said Mrs. Evans.

"It was my Christmas present," said James, with a grin.

"Why was a kiss a Christmas present?" asked Mrs. Evans.

Lily sighed. "He's been wanting to kiss me since we were thirteen, remember?"

"Quite a long time," said Mrs. Evans. "I'm going to pick up Petunia from the Dursley's house." Then Mrs. Evans went outside, got in the car and drove away.

"Dursley's?" asked James.

"Vernon Dursley," said Lily. "Petunia's boyfriend. Disgusting. That guy must be half a whale. Oh, I suppose I should tell you Alice's theory.

"Alice has a theory? For what?" asked James.

"Well, she kept asking me whether I loved you or liked you. So she tried to find out. So this is what she got. My patronus is a doe and your is a stag. Does and stags, happily ever after."

"That's her theory?"

Lily nodded.

"I believe her, then," said James.

"You do?" asked Lily. "You believe that we're supposed to be together?"

"Yup," said James.

Lily shrugged and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	16. I Blame Sirius and Alice!

**Hello. :) Read and Review!**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16**

**I Blame Sirius and Alice!**

"20!" The countdown started.

"19...18...17..."

There Lily was, at James' house for New Years, counting down with everyone else.

"14...13...12..."

James brought Lily closer, hardly believing that he would actually have a kiss for New Years. Let alone kissing _Lily Evans _for New Years.

"8...7...6...5...4..."

Lily went on the tips of her toes.

"2...1!"

And so they kissed for the second time in their lives, if you don't count that kiss they accidentally had at dinner one day at Hogwarts.

They kissed for at least five seconds. Then Lily broke apart. She blushed furiously and hugged him.

"Happy New Years, James." said Lily.

"Happy New Years," he said back, returning the hug.

Lily walked away, hugging her friends, smiling at everyone.

This was no doubt James' best New Years _ever_.

"So, Prongs." said Remus, who had come over, a butterbeer in his hand.

"Hey Moony," said James, still looking at Lily.

Remus followed his gaze. "You're obsessed."

"Am not!" said James.

"Now you're in denial," said Remus.

James rolled his eyes.

"Face it, James," said Remus. "You're obsessed. You don't _fancy _her. You're in _love _with her."

"Yeah, I know," said James."I have to talk to Alice," he said.

"Um, why?" asked Remus.

"I need to ask her something." He then went off to find Alice.

Alice was having a drink with Dorcas when he found her.

"Hey, Alice!" he called.

Alice looked up. "Oh, um, hello. Why aren't you with Lily?"

James sighed angrily. "Why does everyone think I'm obsessed?"

"Because you are," said Dorcas.

"I am no- Hi Lily!" he said breathlessly, realizing Lily was only three steps away from him.

Lily turned around from talking to Remus.

"Hey," she said, with a smile. Then she went back to talking to Remus.

"May I repeat," said Dorcas. "_Obsessed_."

"Fine," said James, giving in. He then turned to Alice. "Er, Lily told me that you said something about does and stags."

"She _told _you that?" said Alice. "I didn't think she'd actually tell you."

"Why, did you just say that to annoy her or something?" James asked.

"No! I actually think my theory is true." said Alice.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" asked Dorcas.

"Dor, you know how Lily's patronus is a doe?" said Alice. "Well James' is a stag. So, like stag and doe. _Love_. Get it?"

Dorcas thought. Then her eyes went wide. "Lily's in love with James?"

"You see, that's what I came here to ask you," said James. "Is she? She wouldn't tell me when I came to her house a few days ago."

"What did she say?" asked Dorcas.

James shrugged. "She told me Alice's theory. I said I believed it. She shrugged and kissed me on the cheek. Pretty much it."

"She kissed you on the cheek?" asked Alice. "Not very Lily-like. Is that, like, the first time she kissed you on the cheek?"

"No," said James. "But she doesn't do it very often."

Then Alice and Dorcas had one of those body-language talks.

Alice nodded.

Dorcas' eyes went wide.

Alice nodded again.

Dorcas tilted her head to the side, as if she had a question.

Alice blinked.

Dorcas started to laugh, but when Alice didn't do anything, she went back to seriousness.

"You guys are weird," said James. Then he went off to find Lily.

Lily was talking to Sirius. James watched them, not wanting to interrupt and wanting to know what they were talking about. So he went up to his room, took his invisibility cloak, draped it around him, and listened to Sirius and Lily.

"I don't know," said Lily. "Why are you asking?"

Sirius shrugged. Then he looked around, as if e could feel James was there. James put a hand over his mouth. Sirius went back to Lily.

"I just feel like asking." said Sirius.

"Did James ask you to ask me or something?"

James just wanted to yell what they bloody hell they were talking about, but he stayed quiet.

"No!" said Sirius quickly. "No, Evans. He didn't ask me to ask you. But I'm just asking, are you in love with my best friend?"

James listened intently. Sirius was so bloody smart. He could seriously kiss him if Lily answered with something other than "I don't know."

"I don't know," said Lily.

Well, at least James didn't have to kiss him.

"Damn it, woman. You have to many emotions." said Sirius.

"But really, why do you want to know?" asked Lily.

Sirius shrugged again.

"You know, even if I _did _have a straight answer, I'd talk to Alice first." said Lily, picking at her nails. "And no, that doesn't mean that I talked to her about it and gave her a straight answer," added Lily.

"Yo, Lil!" called Alice. "Come over here!"

"Alice, why don't you come here." said Lily. "If it's about James, then Sirius is asking me the same thing. So...just...Alice get your arse over here."

Alice went over to them. a drink in her hand.

"It's about James," said Alice.

Lily groaned. "Is everything about him today?"

"Lily, you like everything about him," said Alice.

"Shut up," Lily said, her cheeks colouring.

"So you _do _love him!" said Sirius.

"I don't know!" said Lily. "I don't know if I do or don't."

"Lily," said Alice. "You do."

"Damn you people. Alice, how do you know if I'm in love before I even know it?" asked Lily.

"Lils, I see the way you look at him," said Alice. "A year ago, your eyes used to be full of disgust. Now and then they would soften a bit. Now, this year, your eyes look so happy it sometimes scares me."

"I do not have weird looks in my eyes," said Lily.

"I know James does," said Sirius. "He has these goo-goo eyes that-"

"I do not!" yelled James. "Damn." He took off the invisibility cloak. "I do not, I repeat, _do not _have goo-goo eyes."

"Um, yeah you do," said Alice. "Even I've noticed it. Especially when Lily dresses all pretty."

"Were you listening to our conversation?" asked Lily.

James shrugged. "Kind of."

"What did you hear?" asked Lily.

"You said I don't know again. Seriously Lily, yes or no?"

Lily just wanted to cry. I mean, can't that just give her a break? It's do you love James this, and are you happy that. She just wanted them to shut the hell up. But they just kept pestering her.

"I don't know!" yelled Lily, once again. But this time, there were angry tears running down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand and ran away, not wanting them to see her cry.

"We blew it," said Sirius. "Well, I'm going to get a drink."

"How," said Alice, angrily. "Can...you...be...so...careless!" Alice punctuated each word with a hit.

"Damn you, woman!" said Sirius, rubbing his arm. "Why do people always hit me?"

Alice slumped down in a chair, while James ran off to find Lily.

"Lily?" he called, through the house. "Lily!"

He heard sniffling from his room.

"Lily?" he said quietly.

"Go away," she said, wiping her tears again.

She was on his bed, her knees up against her chest, her head resting on them.

"I'm sorry," said James, sitting beside her.

"What for?" she mumbled.

"Making you cry."

"_You_ didn't make you cry," said Lily. "I blame Sirius and Alice. They keep pushing me for a real answer. I don't blame you because it's natural to be curious about it." A single tear ran down her cheek.

James put his arm around her and wiped the tear away. "You can yell at them later."

Lily laughed a bit. "I won't yell at them. Maybe Alice. She tries to get the answer out of me really hard. She puts so much stress on me."

James rocked her back and forth. "It's okay," he said, soothingly.

Lily put her head on his shoulder. James stopped rocking her and stroked her hair. Lily sighed happily. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into James' shoulder.

"I love you," said James softly.

"How can you be sure of that?" asked Lily. "Don't say it unless you're positively sure that you love me."

"But I am," said James. "I love you."

"After all those horrible things I've done?" Lily asked.

"What horrible things?"

"I hexed you, jinxed you, yelled at you, called you names, punched you in the face, slapped you in the face, kicked you in the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said James. "I remember."

"So how can you still say that you love me?" asked Lily, looking up at him. Her green eyes staring into his hazel.

James shrugged and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure that I'm in love with you."

"Thanks," said Lily. Her tears had completely vanished now. James had that affect on her. He could make her stop crying with a hug. Unless he's the one who made her cry, which was very rare.

"Do you like me?" asked James. "In...like a romantic way?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "I do. But I'm not entirely sure...I really don't know. Please don't ask me again."

"I promise I won't." said James.

Voices were heard in the hallway of James' room.

"Say you're sorry," said a voice that sounded like Alice's.

"You have to say you're sorry too," said a voice like Sirius'. "But what if Prongs just made her cry harder?"

"Yeah, he might of," said Alice.

"You guys are idiots," said Lily, still in James' arms, not bothering to move.

Alice and Sirius' heads poked through the doorway.

"Well then," said Alice. "I see James made you stop crying."

"Yup," said Lily, "and you're ruining the moment."

James laughed.

Sirius shrugged and walked away. Alice grinned at them, then went to find Frank.

"Ruining the moment?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "They were."

"I think I'll be going home now," said Lily.

"You see, now _you're _ruining the moment," said James.

"James, it's almost two in the morning. I need some sleep."

"Can't you sleep-over?" asked James.

"Sorry," said Lily, placing a kiss on his cheek. She turned away and walked out of his room.

**. . .**

Lily apparated back to her house. She took out her key, placed it in the lock and opened the door. Lily walked in a turned on the lights.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, covering her eyes.

"Freak!" yelled Petunia, very red in the face.

"It's not my fault I walked in on you snogging your boyfriend!" said Lily, turning to face them again. "Didn't you hear me coming?"

"What was I supposed to hear?" asked Petunia, angrily.

"A loud crack!" said Lily. "By the way, did you tell Dursley here why you call me freak, yet?"

"Yeah, she told me." said Vernon. "What a disgrace to the family. Bunch of weirdos."

"Don't talk about my kind like that!" Lily said angrily.

"You are! A bunch of weirdo freaks, running around in cloaks, waving little sticks around." said Vernon.

Lily took out her wand and pointed it at him. All the colour was drained from his face.

"You w-wouldn't h-hurt me," said Vernon.

"I would, if my parents weren't home. You're lucky they are," said Lily.

"Just leave freak," said Petunia.

"You know what, I will." said Lily. "Tell mum and dad I'm sleeping-over and James Potter's house."

With that, Lily walked out of the house and disapparated. She reappeared at James' house. James, who was sitting on the driveway, took out his wand in surprise.

"Oh, hi," he said, putting his wand away. "I thought you said you were going home?"

"My sisters' being an arse." said Lily, walking over and sitting next to him.

"Well, your always welcome to stay here," said James.

"Your parents won't mind?" she asked. "Or Sirius? I hear that your goo-goo eyes really disgust him."

"I _do not _have goo-goo eyes!" protested James.

Lily laughed. "Whatever gets you through your day."

The front door behind them swung open, revealing Mrs. Dorea Potter.

"James have you seen my- Oh," she looked at Lily. "Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. I'm Lily Evans," said Lily, kindly.

Mrs. Potter looked over at James. "Did I hear that correctly? Lily Evans? The girl that you always talk so fondly of?"

James went pink. "Er...yeah."

"Well anyways, have you seen my wand? I think I've misplaced it somewhere." said Mrs. Potter.

"Check in the kitchen, mum. You always tend to leave stuff there," said James.

"Right, right. The kitchen," Mrs. Potter went off.

"Your mom is nice," said Lily.

"So you're going to stay the night?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Here, let's go inside. It's cold and dark out here," said James, getting up. He held out a hand, which Lily gladly took.

"So...where exactly will I be staying?" asked Lily.

"Guest room," said James. "It's usually where Remus stays when he decides to sleepover."

"Yeah, okay." said Lily.

"Hey, Prongs!" called Sirius from one of the top windows. "What's taking you so- Oh. Hullo, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes, though she doubted anyone could see them in the dark. "Hey."

"You sleeping over?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. My sister is being an arse and her whale of a boyfriend is staying over. So I guess I'll just crash here."

"As long as Prongs here doesn't try anything." said Sirius, with a grin.

"You won't, right?" asked Lily.

"No," said James. "Sirius is just being stupid."

Lily laughed, as they entered his house.

Lily went up to the second floor of his house and went into the room beside Sirius'.

"Well, night, James." she said.

"Good-night," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

**So. How was it? Reviews would be lovely!**


	17. I Blame Sirius!

**Heeellloooo. :) Read and Review! By the way, Thanks SO much to the people who have been reading this story! :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

"Just sit right there." said Sirius. "Good."

"Padfoot, it's not going to work," said James.

"Shh," said Sirius. "You're going to wake her up! We have to stay quiet.."

James sighed. "You won't scare her when she wakes up. She won't get scared"

"Yeah, I agree with James," said Lily, opening the door, a smirk on her face. When she opened the door, it just happened to of hit Sirius in the face.

"Oh damn it..stupid..door." muttered Sirius.

"Sorry," said Lily, who was trying not to laugh.

James started laughing. Lily couldn't help it, so she laughed along.

"Shut up, you two," said Sirius, rubbing his forehead.

"Whatever, Padfoot." said James. "Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

They went downstairs into the kitchen, to be greeted by the delicious smells of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast.

"Good morning," said Mrs. Potter. "Tell me, Lily, why did you have to sleepover? Not that I mind," she said quickly.

"Oh, it's my sister." said Lily. "She pretty much hates magic. She calls me a freak. So when I came home, she and her boyfriend were snogging. And it turns out the Dursley knows about me being a witch. So he started making fun of the wizarding world and I just couldn't take it anymore." Lily sat in a chair at the kitchen table. James, of course, sat beside her.

"Then your sister is an arse," said James.

"James," said his mother, disapprovingly. "Be nice."

"I am," said James.

Lily and Sirius laughed. Even Mrs. Potter cracked a smile.

Mrs. Potter laid down a plate of bacon, eggs and toast for them. The started digging in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," said Lily.

"No problem," she said. "I think I'm doing James more of a favour than you, anyways. James, she really is pretty."

Lily blushed. "Erm...thanks."

"Very kind too," said Mrs. Potter. "I see why you fancy her."

"Mum!" James complained.

"No, he doesn't fancy her," said Sirius. "He's in love with her."

Now both James and Lily were blushing.

"They look perfect together," said Sirius. "They even turn the same shade of pink!"

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed a bit.

"Are you really?" asked Mrs. Potter. "I never knew you were in love with her."

James banged his head on the table.

"Padfoot, I'm blaming you for this extremely awkward conversation." mumbled James.

"Tell me, Lily," said Mrs. Evans. "What embarrassing stunts has James here done to get your attention?"

"Oh, there's plenty. The latest one was when he-"

"Oh Merlin no," muttered James.

"-put his initials on the back of my shorts." continued Lily.

"Did he really?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"I took them off!" said James.

"Yeah, then you wrote 'sexy' on the back," said Sirius.

"James!" accused Mrs. Potter.

"I blaming this on you again, Sirius," said James.

"What else did he do?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Bewitched my charms book, threw a shoe at me -which I seriously don't get how that could of helped- he gave me Christmas presents, remembered my birthday and gave me presents, gave me flowers, _throw _flowers at me when I didn't take them, try to make stupid excuses to be close to me, like 'just in case you trip on the stairs' and may I remind you, we were _outside_." said Lily.

Sirius laughed. "You guys were outside when he sad that? Merlin Prongs, you really can't think straight when you're with her."

"Shut up," said James, going red in the face again.

"He also tries to hurt me in secret, so then he could be hero and carry me to the hospital wing."

"I wasn't the one who pushed you down the stairs!" said James.

Lily laughed. "Yeah, sure." she said sarcastically. "And I still didn't let you bring me to the hospital wing. He would try to talk to me, but would always fail miserably. And then came the day he stopped calling me Evans." said Lily. "Then, another time, when I was doing an essay, James interrupted me. He dragged me over to the kitchens. We had a food fight-"

"That you didn't invite me to!" said Sirius, in mock hurt.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So then that happened. He made me loosen up, we had fun. Then we made a truce. Then I said yes and now we're here!" Lily finished off.

"Quite a long story, my dear," said Mrs. Potter. "He's fancied you for a long time, hasn't he?"

Lily just shrugged.

"He fancied her from our third year to our fifth. From sixth to now, he was in love with her. Even if she did turn him down and smack him in the face." said Sirius.

"That smack had a reason," said Lily.

"And the punch, kick, slap, the yelling, hexes, rocks thrown at me-" listed James.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." said Lily. "But you were being a stupid, arrogant git who wouldn't leave me alone. I would ask you nicely and you still wouldn't leave. So I threw stuff at you. _Then _you actually left. "

"That's because I had to go to the hospital wing!" said James.

"Prongs getting hit in the face with his own shoe," said Sirius. "Ah, yes, I remember very clearly. We were going to charms class...yeah that's what happened." Sirius laughed a little at the memory.

"I think I better be going home now," said Lily. "Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Potter. Thanks James for letting me sleepover. And thanks Sirius, for reminding me of the funny incident with a shoe. See you guys at school!"

And so Lily left.

**. . .**

Lily, Dorcas, Marlene and Alice sat together in the Gryffindor common room, snacking on some chips they took from the kitchens.

"So, Marlene, what did you do over Christmas and the New Years?" asked Dorcas.

Marlene shrugged. "Same old, same old. Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, what's with you and James, Lily?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. We're friends."

"No offense, Lils," said Alice. "But you and James don't act like you're _just _friends."

"Well we are." said Lily.

"Oh?" said Alice. "Then how come at came to your house to visit you, and your mum said you were at the Potter's house?"

Dorcas gasped. "You slept over at his house?"

"Let me get this one thing clear," said Lily. "Petunia was being an arse and her boyfriend was making fun of the wizarding world. He was staying the night, too! So how do you expect me to stay? You know I can't stand Vermin. I mean Vernon."

"So nothing...intimate-" started Alice.

"Eeewww," said Lily. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Lily took a breath. "No, no, no, no, _no_."

"Really? Thirteen 'no's'?" asked James, who came to sit beside Lily.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily. James put an arm around her shoulders.

"James, how about I ask you," said Marlene. "Are you and Lily 'just friends', or something else?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Lily. I don't want to take the risk that I might say the wrong thing."

"Awww..." cooed Alice. "That's _so _sweet! Lily, remind me again why you don't know if you're in love with him?"

Lily shrugged and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you in love with him?" asked Alice.

"Oh, come on, Al," said Lily. "Not this again. _I don't know_."

"What do you want for your birthday?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "You don't have to get me anything."

"Seriously," said James. "I need to give you something. All the other times you just threw the gifts away. I need to give you something that you won't chuck out the window."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Lily, grinning sheepishly.

"That's okay," said James.

"Lily, how are you not in love?" asked Dorcas.

"Just please stop asking," said Lily. "You're going to put too much stress on my again, and then I would have to make James hug me and make me stop crying again."

"Hello, ladies and Prongs!" said Sirius, sitting on the couch beside Marlene. You'd think Marlene would be used to having Sirius around them, but she blushed deeply.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Merlin, Marlene, are you still not used to having Sirius here?"

"Shut up," said Marlene.

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, as if purposely torturing her.

"Um, Marlene, you look like a tomato," said Dorcas, giggling a bit.

"At least it's not as bad as Prongs' goo-goo eyes," said Sirius.

"I _do not _have goo-goo eyes!" protested James, once again.

"Fine," said Sirius. "But you practically drool when Lily looks hot."

"Eeeww," said Lily. "You drool? But thanks for calling me hot."

James rolled his eyes. "Look what you did, Padfoot, you made Lily hate my drool!"

"This conversation is disgusting," said Alice.

"As if the thing I caught you and Frank doing in a broom closet wasn't," said Dorcas.

Alice went into a violent shade of magenta.

"Really?" asked Sirius, interested. "What were you doing?"

Lily covered her ears with the palms of her hand, muttering, "Inappropriate. Don't talk. Ew, ew, ew, eeeww!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to say."

"You know what's weird?" said Sirius. "Even when Lily says 'ew, ew, ew, ew' it looks like Prongs is turned on."

"Would you just shut the bloody hell up?" asked James, blushing.

"You know, everyone's going to look like tomatoes once we finish this conversation." said Lily. "But seriously, how are you turned on right now?"

James shrugged.

"So you are?" asked Lily. "That's just weird. This reminds me of that conversation we had in the Three Broomsticks, remember?"

"No," said James.

"Right, right, you were to busy trying to pay." said Lily.

"No, he was just staring at you," said Sirius.

"Okay, seriously, where the hell were you the whole time? I never saw you!" said Lily.

"Oh, right. I was hiding from what's-her-name...uh...Sydney! Yeah, I was hiding from her." said Sirius.

"Her name was Sarah," said Lily.

"Right, right. That's what I meant."

"Right," said James, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"_Anyways_," said Lily, turning to James. "You were just staring at me the entire time?"

"No, yeah, maybe, umm...yeah I was." stammered James.

"Well that's kind of weird," said Lily. "Um...okay then."

"What happened at the Three Broomsticks?" asked Dorcas.

"James was all 'you can't make me change my mind'." started Sirius. "Then Lily was like 'yeah I can.' Then he said. 'No you can't.' Then Lily was all, 'If I scratch my leg, you'd somehow find that sexy.' Then James was like, 'Can you scratch your leg please?'. You guys have weird conversations," Sirius finished off.

"That reminds me," said James. "Can you scratch your leg?"

Lily playfully hit him on the arm. "No."

James sighed, in mock disappointment. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"So," said Lily. "Where's Remus?"

"Sleeping," said Sirius.

"Still?" asked Lily. "It's nearly twelve pm!"

"Yeah, but it's the weekend." said James. "Plus, it was his furry little problem."

"What happened to his sick bunny this time?" asked Alice.

Lily almost burst out in laughter. Sick bunny? That's what they thought his furry little problem was? A _sick bunny_?

James glanced at Lily and noticed why she was trying not to laugh. Now James was biting his lip, trying to keep a straight face. Sirius stared at them for a while, then barked out a laugh. James and Lily burst too. The three of them were laughing so hard, that Lily thought she had tears in her eyes. She practically fell onto James.

Dorcas, Alice and Marlene exchanged confused looks. They shrugged and headed to the great hall for lunch.

After Lily was sure they wouldn't hear, she said, "Sick bunny?"

"Apparently that's what everyone thinks!" said James, still laughing a little. "I was over the fact that it was so stupid, until you tried not to laugh."

"It was Sirius' fault that we started to laugh in the first place," said Lily. "You just _had _to laugh and make the girls go away, didn't you?"

"You guys looked so funny trying not to laugh! So that, plus the fact that a sick bunny was a stupid idea, made me laugh!" protested Sirius.

"I agree with Lily," said James. "I blame you."

"But you _always _agree with Evans," said Sirius.

James shrugged. "I'm going to lunch. Coming?"

"I'm starving," said Sirius, getting up.

"You're _always _starving," said Lily, also getting up.

"How rude, Evans." said Sirius. "I'll race you to the great hall. Up for it?"

"But I get a head start," said Lily.

"That's not fair!" said Sirius.

"How about, I hold Lily's hand so we could go faster?" suggested James.

"Yeah, let's do that." said Lily. "Winner gets two galleons. If you and I win, I'll take one and you'll take one."

James nodded and gripped Lily's hand, preparing to run.

"Ready..." said Sirius. "Set...GO!"

James and Lily ran to the portrait hole, beating Sirius by a few feet. They closed the door in his face. Lily started laughing. They sprinted toward the great hall, still laughing at Sirius who had hit his head on the portrait hole door.

They ran into the great hall together, still holding hands and laughing. Many people were looking at them either confused, surprised or both. James dragged Lily over to to sit by Alice.

"May I ask," said Alice. "What the bloody hell-"

Sirius came sprinting into the hall, rubbing his forehead. James and Lily went into fresh peels of laughter, almost falling off the bench.

"You owe us two galleons!" said James, holding out his hand.

"Damn you," said Sirius, reaching into the pockets of his robes. He took out two golden coins, tossing one to Lily and one to James.

"Victory kiss?" asked James.

Lily rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing some curious people who were watching (which were all girls), to gasp.

Lily shrugged and started eating a turkey sandwich.

"Hey, Lily?" asked a Ravenclaw girl. "Are you going out with James?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Turns out to be really fun. Why are you asking?"

"You do know that this is going to be a really big gossip topic, right?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"I know, but I don't care," said Lily.

And that was the truth. Lily didn't care one bit.

* * *

**So. So, so, so, so, so, so, so. Did you like it? Please review if you do!**


	18. I Blame Sirius, Again!

**Hello! :) I would like to thank ALL of the people who have been reviewing and favouriting and all that stuff. It means so much to me. Whenever I get a review or an email from this story, I can't help but smile. :)**  
**Diclaimer: I DO NOT and WILL NEVER own Harry Potter. Everything is by J.K. Rowling! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 18**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, that Lily Evans finally gave in to James Potter!"

"She looks really happy."

"I heard that they're boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"I wish I was her."

"Hey, Evans!" called a Ravenclaw sixth year.

Lily turned around, "Yeah? And can you make it quick? I might be late for class."

"Is James Potter your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Er...no," said Lily. "Where did you hear that?"

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "News around the school."

"Well he's not my boyfriend," said Lily. "He's just a...friend."

"Um, Lily?" said Alice, who had caught up with her. "James and you don't act like you're just friends."

"Oh, shut up," said Lily. "Let's go to class."

**. . .**

Lily, walked down the corridor to the History of Magic class. It was dreadfully boring, but Lily still managed to take notes.

She walked into the class, sat in the nearest desk and put her book down. Alice sat beside her.

"You know, Lils, you're making somebody very sad," said Alice. She jerked her head back, gesturing to James.

Lily looked over to James, who was pouting. Lily rolled her eyes and got up.

"Yes!" said James, triumphantly. "I always win."

Lily sat down beside him and gestured Alice to come over too.

She turned to James. "You don't _always _win." she said. "It's me, who usually wins."

"Okay, everyone's here," said Professor Binns. "Get your quills and parchment out. We're going to begin the lesson. Non-magic folk -or more commonly none as muggles- were afraid of magic in the medieval times. When they caught a real witch or wizard, burning had no affect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would cast a basic Flame Freezing Charm, while pretending to shriek in pain, as they enjoyed a gentle tickling sensation. Wendelin the Weird..."

Professor Binns droned on, as Lily took notes. Her head was on the desk, but she was still writing on her parchment. James frequently looked over at her notes, copied them, and grinned back at her. Lily just shrugged, sometimes waving him off so he could copy from Sirius, who was copying from Peter, who was copying from Remus.

After a long hour, their class ended and they headed to lunch.

"History of Magic is no doubt the most boring subject _ever_," complained Alice. "It's not like it's extremely important to know that Wendelin the Weird had many different disguises."

The Marauders and Alice, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas entered the great hall.

Lily took a seat, James immediately sitting next to her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you always going to do that?"

"Yup," said James simply. "Always."

Lily took a bite out of her sandwich, chewed, then swallowed. "Okay then. I might as well get used to it."

"Lily," Sirius whined.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked, pouting.

"Your pouting doesn't work on me," said Lily, turning back to her food.

"So James' pouting works?" asked Sirius, turning to James. "Damn you."

"What favour were you going to ask me?" asked Lily.

"Can you do my charms homework?" he asked.

"No," said Lily. "Ask Remus."

"But you're the best in our year!" complained Sirius.

"True that," said Lily. "But you can go copy off Remus or something."

Sirius turned to his friend, who was peacefully eating some chicken..

"Hey!" said Sirius loudly, right next to his ear.

Remus jumped, causing his chicken to fall of his fork and hit James in the forehead.

Lily watched as the piece of chicken bounced of his forehead and into his pumpkin juice. She burst out laughing.

"Eww, Moony," complained James. "I'm not drinking that."

Alice who was walking over, saw what James was complaining about.

"Merlin, what the hell is that?" she asked, peering into the cup.

"A piece of chicken in a glass of pumpkin juice." said Remus, ignoring her and James' looks of disgust.

"I think I'm going to bed," said James, pushing his glass away. "Before anything else gets in my food. Lily, wanna come?"

Lily shrugged. "I have to finish some potions homework, so I guess I'll come."

"Ooh, James, make a move on her!" said Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hm, I think I forgot something." She picked up the glass of pumpkin juice that contained the soggy chicken, and threw it in Sirius face. "There you go," she said, smiling sweetly. Then she grabbed James hand and ran out of the hall.

They reached the portrait of the young lady.

"Banana Fritters," said Lily. The lady let them in.

Lily slumped down in an armchair, James sitting on the couch.

"Oh, come on," said James. "Why don't you sit beside me?"

Lily shrugged and opened her book bag.

"But the couch is way more comfortable!" reasoned James.

Lily shrugged again, as she took out her potions book.

"But..." said James, rummaging in the pocket of his robes. He found what he was looking for and took it out. "Aha! But I have chocolate!"

Lily raised her head from her work and saw James holding a piece of chocolate.

"Why do you always have chocolate in your pockets?" asked Lily, putting down her quill.

"For you," said James, as if it was completely obvious. "I bet Alice hasn't let you have lots of chocolate."

"You can't bribe me," said Lily, turning back to her work.

"If you come I'll give you a kiss!" said James.

Lily snorted. "That only works on you."

"Come on, Lily," whined James. "Please?"

Lily rolled her eyes, gathered up her work and walked over to James. She sat beside him, bringing her legs up on the couch.

"Can't you work on that later?" asked James. "It's not due for two weeks. Plus, you're one of old Sluggy's favourites. He won't give you a hard time."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Lily. "I'll finish it tomorrow."

James couldn't believe his luck. He slung an arm around her and kissed her hair, his nose being filled with the sweet smell of Lily Evans.

"So," said Lily, wanting to start conversation.

"So," James repeated.

"James, why are you sniffing my head?" asked Lily, laughing a bit, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I am not," said James. "It smells good though."

"James, if I jump into a pile of disgusting rotten food, you'd still think I would smell good." said Lily, turning her head to look at him. She saw James' hazel eyes staring down at her, his lips in his trademark, lopsided smile.

"I know," said James.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Lily blushed and turned away, though she didn't get up and leave.

"Why do you always do that?" asked James. "Every time I do that, you turn away, but you don't leave or anything."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know."

James stroked Lily's hair. He loved her hair. It was beautiful and red. It was silky and soft when he touched it and it smelled like really good.

"You always say 'I don't know,'" said James. "You never say an actual, straight answer."

"Well," said Lily. "How about I make it up to you then?"

"What would you do?" asked James.

"Well," said Lily, tracing James' muscles through his shirt, causing his heart to beat faster. She kissed his jaw, going higher up to his cheek. Then she kissed him on the full on the lips. James put a hand around her waist, preventing her from moving away, but she didn't even try to.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Someone was trying to get in the room.

James groaned and got up, leaving Lily laying down on the couch, a little dazed.

James walked over to the portrait door and opened it.

"Hello, mate," said Sirius.

"I am going to kill you," said James, glaring at him.

"What?" asked Sirius, defensively. "It's not like you were about to snog Evans or something."

James smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" said Sirius. "Wait, you were about to snog Evans?"

James hit his best friend repeatedly on the head.

"I-am-going-to-kill-you." said James, punctuating each word with a hit.

"Geez, Prongs!" said Sirius, holding his hands up in surrender. "I only wanted to copy your charms essay."

"No," said James. He shut the door in Sirius' face.

"What did he want?" asked Lily.

James turned around walked over to Lily.

"Nothing," he kissed her cheek. "much," He kissed her lips.

Lily broke away. James looked her questioningly.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "It's late, and I have tons of homework to do tomorrow." She got up, pecked James on the lips, and scurried off into her room.

James sighed and lay down on the couch.

"I am _so _blaming Sirius," he muttered to himself, angrily.

**. . .**

James woke up, still on the couch, his glasses askew. He took them off, rubbed his eyes, then put them on again. James walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"James!" Lily shrieked.

James was now fully awake, seeing a just showered Lily in a towel.

"Oh, er..." he stuttered, reluctantly averting his eyes.

"James, GET OUT!" Lily screamed, shoving him out the door.

Lily finished dressing up in her robes. She combed her hair out, and went into the common room to see James on the couch reading _Quidditch Through the Ages. _

James looked up. "Oh, um...sorry for...er...walking in on you," said James, awkwardly.

"That's...okay," said Lily. "Just knock first. I'm off to breakfast. Coming?"

James got up and slung an arm around her shoulders, kissing her slightly wet hair.

"I'm always going where you're going." he said, as they walked out the common room.

**. . .**

"He WHAT?" asked Alice.

"He walked in on me in the bathroom, when I was in a towel," said Lily.

Just then, Sirius cheered for something, high-fiving James, who was rolling his eyes.

"That's awesome James!" said Sirius happily. "Did she drop her towel in surprise?"

James hit his friend in the back of his head. "No, she didn't, you pervert."

Lily turned her ears away from James' conversation and looked at Alice. "This is one of the reasons I dated him. He's not completely perverted like Sirius."

"Wait a second," said Dorcas. "Not _completely _perverted?"

"I had to shove him out the door." explained Lily. "I actually think he tried to stop looking at one point. I'm not so sure though."

"Well, at least he tried," said Marlene, taking a bite of toast.

Sirius whispered something to James and Lily watched as James' eyes widened.

"Mental images!" yelled James, suddenly. "But they're good mental images, thanks Padfoot." Then he realized that Sirius was talking about Lily, and he punched his arm.

"I don't even want to ask what James is seeing in his mind," said Lily, taking a bite of bacon.

"Especially if it caused him to punch Sirius." added in Alice.

After breakfast, Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice and the Marauders, all headed off to potions.

"Today," announced Professor Slughorn. "We are going to do some review. I know all of you have studied this potions in sixth year, but review is always good for you. Now, who can tell me what this potions is?" He gestured to a cauldron full of pinkish, bubbly liquid.

Lily's hand shot into the air.

"Miss Evans, of course," said Slughorn.

"That's amortentia. It's the strongest love potion in the world, though it can't make real love. Just powerful obsession." said Lily.

"Yes, yes very good. Five points to Gyffindor," said Slughorn. "Now, will you be kind enough to take a whiff of this potion?"

"Of course, sir," said Lily. She walked up to the table and let the aroma fill her nose. "It smells like..." She took another sniff. "It smells like chocolate but...It's different...James where did you get that chocolate?"

James shrugged and reached into his pocket. He took out a small box that contained Lily's favourite chocolate. James tossed it to her. She caught it, opened it, then ate it.

"Thanks," she said.

"Well," said Slughorn. "You see that the smell of the potion, smells differently to everyone. Mr. Potter, if you please."

James walked up to the potion and took a whiff. A familiar scent wafted into his nose. "It smells like something flowery." he said. Everyone in the class stared. They were expecting a brand-new broomstick smell. Or grass in the Quidditch pitch. Not _flowers_. "Wait, Lily, come here." James said.

Lily walked over to him. James took some of her soft hair into his hands and smelled it.

"Yup, that's it," confirmed James.

"Uh, James?" said Lily. "You can stop sniffing my hair now. It's kind of disturbing."

The class laughed, as James turned a bit pink.

So the class worked in partners, making love potions. And it was such a coincidence (not) that James and Lily got paired together. Normally, Lily would beg on her hands and knees to get a new partner. This time, she was actually happy. James would make her laugh. They even ended up

playing footsie under the table because Lily wouldn't let him smell her hair again.

Some people were discussing that James might of given Lily some amortentia. Lily denied it. She said that he would he'd never sink that low. It was true, James would never force somebody he loved so much to have an obsession over him.

Lily giggled as James kept trying to grab her foot between his.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let me smell your hair." he said.

"Just smell the potion!" said Lily, managing to kick her foot out of the way.

"But the potion isn't soft and silky and red, like your hair," said James, still trying to get Lily's foot.

This, by far, was one of James' and Lily's favourite classes together.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEWS PLEASE! :):):):):):):)**


	19. I Blame Marlene!

**Thanks SO much to all you people reviewing! It makes me SO happy! :) I love you all! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 19**

**I Blame Marlene McKinnon!**

It was a slightly chilly January day. The Marauders and Frank, were sitting under a tree by the lake, watching Lily and her friends, all sliding their feet around the icy lake.

"It's a bit quiet, don't you think?" said Sirius.

"Quiet?" repeated James. "Padfoot, pretty much the entire school is out here, talking and doing homework. It's not _that _quiet."

"Yeah, I know Prongs," said Sirius. "But I never knew how quiet it could get when you're not saying 'go out with me Evans', all the time."

Then Alice came running over and tackled Frank to the ground, kissing him as she did so. Lily walked over and rolled her eyes at the couple. She sat down beside James, who put an arm around her, once again.

"Don't you agree, Evans?" asked Sirius. "It's so quiet when Prongs here isn't saying 'go out with me Evans'."

"I've got to agree," said Lily. "But don't you go blaming the past noisy life on me. It's James' fault he has an obsession."

James who was smelling Lily's hair, yet again, said, "I do _not _have an obsession!"

"You're practically shoving her hair up your nose, mate," said Frank.

James simply shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to go around saying 'go marry me Lily'. Jeez."

"And please don't," added in Lily. "It would make everything awkward."

"Yeah, whatever," said James, putting snow in her hair. It made her hair all sparkly.

"It's freezing," said Remus.

"I was just thinking about going inside," said Alice, who was huddled in Franks' arms.

"I'm going in," announced Lily. "Any of you coming? Other then James, that is. He'll follow me anywhere."

James got up and held out a hand for Lily, that she gladly took.

The six of them all got up and trudged through the snow, over to the school.

James wrapped an arm around Lily, which Lily was extremely grateful for. James was always warm at the touch. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked all the way to the Gryffindor common room and huddled in the warm armchairs and couches that were around the fireplace. James and Lily sat together on the two-seat couch, Alice was sitting in Franks lap in an arm chair, Remus and Sirius taking the remainder seats.

"James had those eyes again," said Sirius.

"No I don't," said James.

Lily looked up at him. "He looks normal."

"And you look beautiful," he said, kissing her forehead.

Lily glanced over to see why Alice and Frank weren't talking.

"Alice, can't you go to a broom closet or something?" asked Lily, seeing Alice and Frank practically sucking each others' faces.

Alice peeled her face away from Frank. "Yeah, sure. Let's go, Frank." They ran out of the room.

"Thank Merlin they left," said Remus. "It was getting too intimate."

"Well, I'm going to hook up with some girl," said Sirius. "Like her," he eyed a sixth year with golden curls. "Or maybe her. She looks easy to get." He eyed a seventh year with short brown hair, who was now blushing furiously under Sirius' stare. He got up and went over to her. They started talking.

"What's up with you, Wormtail?" asked James, to Peter. "You haven't been talking much."

Peter shrugged. "Not in the mood."

"I think I'm going to finish my potions essay," said Remus, walking up to his dormitory.

"I'm already done," said Lily.

"Merlin, Lily, when are you not done an assignment?" asked James, mockingly.

Lily playfully hit him on the head.

"I'm going to copy Moony's potions essay," announced Peter, following Remus up the stairs.

"Which leaves us," said James.

"Yup," said Lily. "It does."

"Want to go back to our common room?" asked James.

Lily looked up at him. "Why?"

James shrugged. "It's comfier there, isn't it?" he lied. What he really wanted was to be alone with Lily. In the Gryffindor common room, anyone can walk in on you.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Lily. James made a silent _Yes! _in his mind.

They walked out of the common room and down the hall. They made it to the Head quarters. Lily said the password, and they entered.

James sat down on the couch, Lily leaning against him. Lily felt James' chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Lily, being bored, started to draw circles on James' chest with her finger, which made James' heart beat faster. He looked down at her. Lily was just focused on the little circles she was making. James was focused on trying not to snog her senseless right then and there.

"You're fighting against yourself," said Lily. "I can tell."

"Am not," said James.

"James, I'm not stupid," said Lily. She stopped making circles and laid her head on his chest. "Your heart is beating fast." She noted.

"I know," said James.

He bent his head down to kiss her on the cheek. Except, Lily moved her head as he'd done so and he kissed her lips instead. But to both of their surprises, Lily didn't back away. James moved his lips against hers. Lily did the same. His tongue brushed against Lily's lips and...

_Knock, knock, knock._

James groaned in frustration. "I am _so _going to punch whoever is knocking."

Lily laughed and laid down on the couch. She was pretty tired, for some reason.

He got up and opened the door. There stood Sirius Black. Again.

James punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" yelled Sirius. "Prongs, mate, it's not my fault. McKinnon found Lily's lucky necklace in the girls bathroom. She thought that Lily lost it, so she went to find her. So I decided to help her. And there you two are doing...something intimate, I'm guessing." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Padfoot." said James. "Where's the necklace?"

"Oh, right," said Sirius, reaching into his pocket. He took out a silver necklace with a purple star on the lace. He always saw Lily rubbing her necklace when she was writing a test. "Here ya go." said Sirius. "By the way, blame McKinnon, not me." Then he ran off to who-knows-where.

"I'm so blaming Marlene," said James.

He turned around to see Lily laying down on the couch, her eyes closed. She had fallen asleep.

James sat beside her, trying not to wake her. She looked so peaceful. Her mouth was opened slightly, a few strands of hair covering her face. He moved the hair behind her ear. Lily stirred, but didn't wake up. James stroked her cheek a few times. The feeling of her soft skin under his touch.

Lily just slept on.

James wondered if he should wake her up. It was almost dinner, after all. He thought he better not and he got up. Lily woke up.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"That's all right," said Lily. "I usually wake up when I feel cold."

"You cold?" he asked, sitting back down beside her.

Lily shrugged.

James pecked her on the lips and said, "It's nearly dinner."

"Okay," said Lily. "By the way, what did Sirius want?"

"Oh, to return your so-called 'lucky necklace'," James handed her the necklace. "He said Marlene found it in the library"

"I've gotta thank her," said Lily.

"I'm not," said James.

Lily looked at him, questioningly.

"She ruined the moment!" accused James.

Lily laughed. "Whatever." she said, leaning in to peck him on the lips. "Let's go to dinner."

**. . .**

"Why is James looking at me weirdly?" asked Marlene, glancing at the opposite side of the table to James.

"Oh, right," said Lily. "He's not mad at you or anything. It's just that, when Sirius came by our dormitory to drop off the necklace, you kind of...er...interrupted us."

"Interrupted?" repeated Dorcas, eyebrows raised.

Lily blushed and went back to her mashed potatoes.

"Oh my god," said Alice. "You were? You were snogging James?"

"About to," said Lily. "Until we got interrupted by Sirius. I think James punched him. It was funny."

"So you were about to snog a person that you don't even know if you love him or not," said Alice.

"Oh, please, Al, not this." complained Lily. "Let it drop. Seriously."

**. . .**

"Why do you always have to interrupt when we're about to snog?" asked James, to Sirius. "And why did you even help Marlene?"

"Sorry about the snogging thing," said Sirius. "And I helped McKinnon because I had to make something up to her."

"Make up for what?" asked James, curiously.

Sirius laughed nervously. "Oh, funny story really..."

"Tell me!" pleaded James. "Or I'll set Lily on you!"

Sirius laughed. "Set Lily on me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Really bad things that you would never of thought to be capable of her." said James, seriously. "You might even end up in St. Mungo's."

"You have a dangerous girlfriend," said Sirius. "By the way, is she your girlfriend yet?"

James shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't exactly made it official. And don't change the topic!" he added. "What did you owe her for?"

"I..." Sirius muttered under his breath, so James couldn't hear a word he was saying.

"Louder, Padfoot," said James. "Speak up."

"I kind of..." he went quiet again.

James hit him in the back of his head. "Spit it out, already, mate!"

"I kind of almost snogged her by accident," said Sirius.

"You _what_?" asked James. He started laughing. "You almost snogged her? Merlin, why did you do that?"

"Well," said Sirius. "You know how I snog all girls except Lily and her little gang? Well, I didn't know it was McKinnon."

"What were you doing when you finally found out who she was?" asked James, still laughing a bit.

**. . .**

"He snogged you?" asked Lily, incredulously. "Sirius? Are you sure we're talking about the same person? I mean, he wouldn't snog any of my friends. He knows that you guys aren't extreme giggly fans."

"He tried to snog me," said Marlene. "I think he thought I was some other girl. So then I backed away and punched him in the face."

"That's my girl!" cheered Lily, as they high-fived. "Did he have to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yup," said Marlene, now grinning. She happily sipped her pumpkin juice.

**. . .**

"Oh my god," said James, still laughing. "She punched you in the face and called you a freak?"

"Thanks for rubbing it in," said Sirius, sarcastically, shoving a roll in his mouth.

"It could of been worse," said James, looking at Sirius in disgust, as he chewed, his cheeks bulging.

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, after he finally swallowed. "It could of been Lily. Then she'd hex my arse off and I'd be stuck in St. Mungo's. Then when they'd let me out, I would of had to deal with you. Lucky it wasn't her."

"Really lucky," agreed James. "Pray it never happens."

"So," said Sirius. "What happened when after I interrupted?"

"She fell asleep on the couch. She was pretty tired," said James. "I blame Marlene McKinnon. I could of snogged her right there." James stuck his fork angrily in his piece of pie.

**. . .**

"So if Sirius didn't interrupt," said Dorcas. "You two could of been _snogging_?"

"You do know James hasn't snogged _anybody_, right Lils?" asked Alice.

"He hasn't?" asked Lily, blankly.

"Nope," said Alice. "He wouldn't snog anybody unless it was you."

"Are you sure?" asked Lily, surprised. "He hasn't snogged _one _person? Never?"

Marlene shook her head. "Never in the whole world would he waste his lips on somebody who wasn't you. I told you that he was in love with you."

Lily merely shrugged. "I already know _that_, Mar. He already told me he loved me. And not in that highly complicated and sometimes embarrassing ways he did, like last year. He actually told me."

"Love is a strong word," said Alice. "You sure he wasn't just saying it? Like, he meant it?"

"I asked him and he said he really did mean it," said Lily. Then she had a sudden thought. "Ha! You agreed with me!"

"What?" asked Alice, vacantly. "What did I agree with you on?"

"Love is a strong word," said Lily. "That's why I don't say it! That's why I don't know if I like him enough to say that I love him!"

"Lily, I know you love him, though!" protested Alice. "Besides, you two make the cutest couple."

"Yeah," agreed Dorcas. "You do make the cutest couple. By the way, do you consider James your boyfriend now?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. We've never talked about it much. I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

Lily got up and walked out of the great hall.

James, of course, was hot at her heels.

Lily gave a startled yelp. "Melin, James, I didn't know you were there."

"I'm always where you are, love," said James.

Love. He had called her love.

"Lily," he had quickly. "I'm always where you are, Lily."

"That's okay," said Lily, kissing him on the cheek. "Good night, James."

Lily was acting like it wasn't much of a deal. To her, it kind of was. He had called her love. But she doesn't even know if they're girlfriend and boyfriend yet. She doesn't even know if she loves him yet. Well, Lily doesn't know it. She loves James, she's just not sure if she's ready to say it yet.

Love.

* * *

**So...Reviews please! :)**


	20. I Blame James!

**Oh my. This is the twentieth chapter! Just to let you know, this story is up until James proposes. Or if he does...Just kidding, he will. :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**I Blame James Potter!**

"What do you want for your birthday?" asked James, cutting a piece of breakfast sausage.

"You don't have to get me anything," replied Lily, putting a forkful of waffles in her mouth.

"Oh come on," said James. "Your birthday is in two weeks and you're not giving me _any _idea of what you want for your birthday! Do you want new school robes, books, a quill, jewelery, sweets, a cat-"

"You would get me a cat?" asked Lily.

"If you wanted one," said James. "Do you?"

"James, you don't have to get me anything!" said Lily. James opened his mouth, but Lily shoved some bacon in it so he wouldn't answer. "If you really want to get me something, surprise me! I do love surprises."

James chewed the bacon and swallowed. "Surprises? You love surprises?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. As long as they're not scary surprises." said Lily.

James got up from the table and walked away, muttering "Surprises, surprises. I know what to get her. I know what to do! Surprises, surprises, surprises..."

"What was that about?" asked Alice. "You didn't have a fight did you? I've never seen James want to get away from you so badly."

"No, we didn't fight," said Lily. "Apparently he knows what to get for my birthday."

"I'll talk to him later," said Alice. "I really want to know what you want, but you want tell me a bloody thing!"

Lily sighed. "I'm going to the library. NEWTs are coming up, I've gotta study."

So Lily left to go to the library. To her surprise, James was there.

"You're never in the library," said Lily, as she put her book bag down and took out her Transfiguration book.

"I'm always where you are," said James, with a grin, sitting beside her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Studying for Transfiguration," said Lily, opening the book. "Maybe _you _should do some studying."

"Nah," James waved off the suggestion. "Transfiguration is my best subject. No need for me to study it."

"How did you become so good at it?" asked Lily, looking up from the book.

"How did you get so good at charms?" James asked back. "It's my favourite subject. I know charms is yours."

"How did you know?" asked Lily.

James snorted. "Lily, you're talking about me. The guy who has fancied you since first year, and wouldn't stop asking you out since third. It's seventh year now. You don't expect me to know your favourite subject? Lily, I know you're favourite food. Your favourite colour. You love surprises and you're the best witch in our year. You pick at your nails all the time, usually when you're nervous. Your sister, Petunia, calls you a freak. You don't like wearing orange shirts because you say it clashes with your hair. Your corporeal patronus is a doe and at this very moment, your toe-nails are painted with black nail-polish."

Lily stared at him in surprise. "I admit it. I've doubted you. And how did you find out about my toe-nails?"

James shrugged. "I'm wherever you are, Lily. Except the bathroom," he added in, quickly. "Except the time I walked in on you."

"Sorry for yelled at you, by the way," said Lily, remembering the situation.

James waved off the apology. "It doesn't matter. I would of done the same thing if you walked in. Well, maybe not, but-"

"James!" said Lily, disapprovingly. "Bloody hell, I'm getting mental images. I'm blaming you, James Potter. Ew, ew, ew, ew."

James laughed. "Fine, I won't talk about it anymore."

"So," said Lily. "What do you want to be when we graduate from Hogwarts?"

James thought. "Well, I was thinking of being an Auror. A dark wizard catcher. No need for me to ask what you want to be. You want to be either a St. Mungo's Healer or an Auror."

"How-?"

James cut her off. "I know almost everything about you, Lily." reminded James.

"Right," said Lily. She went back to her Transfiguration book.

James rolled his eyes. "Lily, stop it with the studying! You've been studying night and day, only stopping for meals! Take a break, will you?"

"James, the NEWTs are coming up!" said Lily. "I'm _supposed _to be studying a lot. Do you even know what NEWTs stand for? It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test!"

"Well, prove whoever made up the stupid NEWTs wrong! It doesn't have to be nastily exhausting." said James.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Lily.

"Well..." started James.

**. . .**

"Just wait Alice. I know Sirius. He'll eat anything. Just wait until he eats it!" said Lily.

Alice spit out her drink. "Sirius Black!" she screeched. "I am _so _getting pay-back. Tadpoles in my pumpkin juice!"

Sirius and James fell over laughing.

"Nice one, Padfoot," said James.

"Ooh," said Sirius, noticing a plate of buttery rolls. He took a bite. "Argh!" he yelled, as his mouth turned a bright shade of green.

Alice and Lily went into peels of laughter. When James saw what happened, he fell over laughing too.

"Idiot!" said Sirius. "Help me! I don't know the spell! Evans, what the bloody hell did you do?"

"I..." choked out Lily. "Am not...telling...you!"

"It...," panted Alice. "Will...wear off...eventually!"

Remus turned to see what all the laughter was about.

"What are you all-" he noticed Sirius' green lips. Remus started laughing like crazy. "Bloody hell! What...happened, Padfoot?"

"Prongs, happened," said Sirius. "He needed Lily to loosen up, and now we're having a prank fight!"

"And we're obviously winning!" said Lily. She high-fived Alice.

Lily and Alice ran out of the hall to think of more pranks in privet.

"Prongs, we're not going easy on them anymore," said Sirius. "We're going hard."

**. . .**

Alice, Lily and Sirius and James were still having there prank fight.

Alice somehow made the coats of armor to start chanting, "James and Sirius, go die in a hole!" James stole Lily's towel when she was in the shower, causing her to run to her room, naked, yelling at him. Lily switched James' book bag so he accidentally took one full of live mice and frogs. Sirius made Alice's essay invisible, causing her to panic, thinking she lost her essay and brought just a blank piece of parchment.

Right now, Lily woke about ten minutes before James. When James woke up, he sleepily opened the door. Lily splashed his face with water, put a tripping jinx on him, causing him to fall into a bucket of slugs.

Lily laughed, running out of the room, yelling, "We're gonna win! Just give up! Give us the ten galleons!"

Lily ran to the great hall and high-fived Alice.

"He's in our common room, soaking wet, his head in a bucket of slugs!" said Lily, happily.

Sirius who overheard this, said, "He's _what_?"

"You heard right, Sirius! He's soaking wet with his head in a bucket of slugs!" said Alice, cheerfully.

James came trudging into the great hall.

"Prongs, how could you let this happen!" said Sirius. "They're going to win!"

"James, there's a slug in your hair, mate," said Frank.

"Ugh," groaned James, taking it out. He threw it at Lily, who dodged it, and it hit Professor Slughorn in the face, who was talking to some Slytherins.

Lily and Alice started laughing again.

Slughorn, stunned that he had just been hit in the face with a slug, wheeled his eyes over to James and Sirius.

"Sorry, sir!" said James. "I was aiming for Lily!"

"You better of been," said Slughorn, wiping off the slime on his face. Then he walked back to the teachers table.

"I am so blaming you, Lily," said James.

Lily shook her head. "You can't you're the one who made up the challenge. All blame is on you!"

James sat down in his seat beside Sirius and cautiously looked at his piece of bacon. He decided nothing was wrong with it, and took bite.

"Merlin!" he yelled. "I almost broke my teeth on it!"

Alice started laughing. "It's metal, James!"

Sirius and James leaned their heads together, whispering.

"They're naturals!" whispered Sirius. "We need to do something!"

"Well, _obviously_," said James. "But what should we do?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

He took a bite of scarmbled eggs, and his hair turned pink.

"Evans!" he yelled angrily. "How many pranks did you put on us today?"

"You've gotta find out the hard way, Sirius!" said Lily, grinning.

Alice peered into her glass of pumpkin juice. It looked pretty normal. She poured a drop of it on her piece of toast. Normal.

"Alice, careful," warned Lily.

"Looks pretty normal to me," said Alice.

The both of them looked at James and Sirius. They were expertly pretending they had nothing to do with anything.

"I don't trust them," said Lily.

Lily saw James look up at her. He looked at the glass of pumpkin juice in Alice's hand. Then he nudged Sirius and started whispering.

"It's a trick," said Lily. "The pumpkin juice is fine. They're making us insecure."

"Are you sure?" asked Alice.

"Absolutely not," said Lily.

Alice sighed. She took a vial of some potion out of the pockets of her robes. She nudged Lily. She looked under the table.

"What's that?" asked Lily.

"Hiccoughing Solution." answered Alice. "Causes hiccups."

"Okay," said Lily. "I have an idea to put it in their drinks." Lily turned to James and Sirius, who were looking at them suspiciously. Then she turned back to Alice. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with the pumpkin juice," she said. "Nothing. I'm now sure of it. It smells the same, it looks the same, the texture of the liquid is the same. It's completely harmless. Unless you put the potion in it."

Alice seemed to know what Lily was thinking. Alice turned to Sirius. "Sirius, is there something in my drink?"

"Find out yourself," said Sirius.

Alice took a sip. Nothing happened. Alice reached to the other side of the table to get some strawberries, as Lily secretly put in the potion. Alice went back to her seat.

"So," said Alice. "You didn't put anything in my drink?"

"You just drank it, didn't you?" said James.

"So," said Lily. "You wouldn't mind drinking some?"

James narrowed his eyes. "I have a perfectly good cup of pumpkin juice."

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself."

James took a sip of his drink. His face turned orange.

"What?" he exclaimed. "It looked normal!"

Lily shrugged again.

James, thinking nothing was wrong with Alice's drink, reached over and took a sip.

"This..hic...is not...his...nor -hic- mal pumpkin...hic...juice!" said James, hiccuping.

"But Rivers took a sip out of it!" said Sirius. "I saw her!"

"We can sneak things better than you, I suppose," said Lily.

"I -hic- am go...hic...ing to get...hic...you back, hic!" said James.

And get them back, is what he did.

James went into Lily's shower and replaced her soap with Frog Spawn Soap, that he bought at Zonko's. Lily got him back by dumping water all over his bed. Sirius went to Alice. He washed all of Alice's clothes with a shrinking solution potions, causing Alice to go to Professor Slughorn to make her robes grow four times bigger. Alice got him back by putting Bulbadox powder in his pajamas, causing him to have boils all over his body.

"Do we win yet?" asked Alice.

The four of them were in the hospital wing, visiting Sirius, who still had boils all over his face and parts of him that you didn't want to see.

"Yeah, guys, just give up," said Lily. "We're going to win. Just hand us the ten galleons, and the contest is over!"

"On one condition," said James.

Alice and Lily groaned. "What is it?" they asked together.

"You let us prank you guys just _one _more time," said James. "But we'll give you the galleons."

"But if you give us the galleons, then the contest is over!" said Alice.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "But we already set up the last prank."

"Fine, but you have to warn us." said Lily. "Make it obvious."

"All right," said James. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nose-biting teacups." said Alice.

The two of them took the teacups.

"Bottoms up," said Lily.

They attempted to drink it, but the teacup bit them on he nose, causing them to drop their cups.

"Oh dear," said Madam Pomfrey. "I'll clean it up."

"It's fine, we've got it," said Alice.

The two of them took out their wands and cleaned the floor.

"Ten galleons please," said Alice. Both girls held out their hands.

James rummaged in his pocket and took out five golden coins.

"Padfoot, you have to get five galleons too," said James. "I'm not paying for all of it."

Sirius put his hand in his pocket and yelped.

"Stupid boils," he muttered.

"That's what happens when you mess with us," said Alice, with a grin.

James handed Lily her five galleons, Sirius handing Alice hers.

"We win!" said Lily happily. She high-fived Alice.

"I can't believe we lost to a couple of _girls_," said Sirius.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily spat. "That boys are better than girls?"

"Uh, mate?" warned James. "Don't say anything unless you want to spend a week in the hospital wing."

Sirius nodded. "I believe ya, Prongs. Evans here sure can be viscous when she wants to."

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	21. I Blame Nobody!

**Hope you enjoy it! By the way, thanks to all the daily readers! It makes me SO happy! =D**  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, and I never will.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 21**

**I Blame Nobody.**

Lily woke up in her Head dormitory. It was a Sunday, so she had no classes. She dressed in her jeans and a T-shirt, then headed down into the common room.

James wasn't there.

Lily went up to his room and knocked on the door.

"James?" she called.

No answer.

She opened the door. Nobody was in there.

She went to the great hall for some breakfast.

Alice, Dorcas, Marlene, Frank, Remus, Peter, Sirius and James weren't there.

She sat down next to Mary MacDonald instead.

"Hello, Lily," said Mary kindly.

"Hey, Mary," said Lily. "Um, have you seen the Maruaders or Alice by any chance?"

"Oh, James gave me a note to give you," said Mary, reaching into her pocket.

She handed Lily the note.

_Lily,_  
_Happy Birthday! _  
_Room of Requirement. You'll see when._  
_James._

Mary, who was reading over Lily's shoulder, said, "It's you birthday? Happy Birthday, Lily!"

"Thanks, Mary," said Lily with a smile. "You want to go to the Room of Requirement? Maybe we could see what James has planned."

"I think I will," said Mary. "But I wish I could of gotten you something for your birthday."

"No!" said Lily, quickly. "No, you don't have to get me anything! People just keep asking. Plus, it's the Room of Requirement you're going to, remember? So it gives you anything you need, just not food."

Suddenly, a very loud cheer came from outside the hall.

Sirius and James came running in. They set off some fireworks, as everybody ooohed and aahed. The fireworks spelled, "Happy Birthday, Lily!"

Lily got up and ran to James, hugging him.

"Thanks, James!" she said happily, kissing him on the cheek, causing some girls behind them to start whispering.

"You said you liked surprises," said James, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, so I don't get a thank you?" said Sirius, in mock hurt.

Lily hugged Sirius too.

"Thank you!" she said, also kissing his cheek. Sirius made a nervous glance toward James. Lily smacked Sirius on the head.

"It doens't matter who I kiss," said Lily. "Right, James?"

"Unless it's some ugly git," said James.

Lily turned back to the fireworks, that were now showing, "From the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Dorcas and Marlene!"

"Where are they, anyways?" asked Lily. "Everyone else?"

"Preparing," said Sirius.

"Preparing for what?" asked Lily.

"Don't you love surprises?" asked James.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Lily. "But aren't the teachers going to give you detention or something?"

"I don't think so," said Sirius. "Look."

Dumbledore had a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling happily, singing happy birthday with Hagrid. Professor McGonagall seemed to be having a hard time disapproving the happy moment and smiled a bit. Professor Flitwick took out his wand, and with a flick he made a big banner that said "Happy Birthday!" Slughorn caught Lily's eye. He raised his glass, as in a toast, and took a drink.

"Everybody!" yelled James. "If you want to party, follow us!"

"Except the Slytherins!" added in Sirius. "Because they all hate Lily!"

Lily just had to laugh at that. She glanced at Severus, who had a small smile on his face. When they caught each others' eyes, he mouthed _Happy Birthday. _

Lily turned back to James, only to be dragged out of the hall, followed by lots of the students, all cheering and yelling "Happy Birthday!" Some chanting, "Party! Party! Party!"

"Lily, you know where to go, right? Sirius and I are going to raid the kitchens," said James.

"Yeah, I know!" said Lily. "Thanks, James!" And she gave him a peck on the lips.

James, now reluctant to go, grabbed Sirius, and with a last smile at Lily, they ran to the kitchens.

"Where are we going?" asked a Gryffindor fifth year.

"It's okay!" yelled Lily. "I know where!"

Lily ran up the staircases to the seventh floor. She turned corners and checked the sides of the walls for the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. She found it and walked past it three times, eyes closed, thinking _The place that James set up, the place that James set up._

One of the girls from Hufflepuff said, "Look! A door!"

"Everyone in!" said Lily.

Everyone went inside, Lily going in last, to be tackled to the floor by Dorcas, Alice and Marlene.

"Happy Birthday!" they screamed.

"Thanks so much, guys!" said Lily. "This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

Lily got up and finally had a look around.

There were streamers of Gryffindor colours and green. A giant banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Lily!" was on the ceiling. Balloons were strewn all over the floor, some floating above peoples' heads. There were couches and chairs. And in the corner of the room were...

"I told you, you didn't have to get me presents!" said Lily, looking at the big pile of presents, surrounding a big comfy-looking armchair.

"We didn't get you _all _of those gifts," said Alice. "It's just that most people her wanted to get you a present, so the Room of Requirement did it!"

Lily sighed. "Whatever."

James and Sirius came bounding into the room, carrying two picnic baskets.

"Food!" yelled Sirius.

"That's it?" asked a Ravenclaw sixth year.

James put his basket on the table and emptied it. Out came three bowls of chips, four chocolate cakes, two platters of sandwiches and an assortment of sweets and candies. There were mugs of hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows and even some cream. Sirius did the same. His came with three pitchers of water and pumpkin juice. There were bowls of fruit, crackers, chips, cookies and even icecream in many different flavours. Sirius' basket also had sandwiches, rolls and chicken too.

"Enough food?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah!" yelled some random person that Lily has never talked to in her life.

"I can't thank you enough!" said Lily.

"Can I have a kiss?" asked James. "That would be enough."

Lily walked over, went on the tips of her toes, and kissed James. The room went silent. I mean, how many times are you going to see Lily Evans kiss James Potter? They hated each other for years after all.

Only until Sirius wolf-whistled, was when they broke apart. Lily blushed and walked over to her friends.

Alice was grinning, Marlene was wide-eyed, Dorcas happened to be in the washroom at that time.

"Come on, Lils!" said Marlene, after a few seconds. "Presents!"

Lily got dragged by Alice and Marlene. She got forced into the comfy armchair. Alice picked up a random box and handed it to her.

"Let's see," said Lily, turning the small box around in her hands. "This one is from...Oh, it's from Peter."

"Happy birthday!" he squeaked. "But just to tell you, I didn't originally gt you a gift. The room got it for me."

Lily opened it. It was a new quill, notebook planner and some chocolate.

"Thanks, Peter!" she said. "Come here, I'll give you a hug."

Peter waddled over. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said again.

Peter walked back to the crowd, slightly pink in the face.

Lily picked up a random parcel.

"This one is from Remus," she read the tag.

She opened the box and a book was inside. The title read _Friends. _She opened the pages to see photos of her Alice, Dorcas, Marlene and the Marauders. The first page was a picture of the girls, making the two fingered peace sign. The next was Lily and James, laughing and hugging. There was one with Lily, Alice, Sirius and Remus, when they were having a snowball fight. There were many more pages of all the good times they had had together.

"Oh, thanks so much Rem!" she said. "It's beautiful! I need to give you a hug."

"Your welcome," said Remus, but he didn't step forward for a hug.

Lily got up and flung her arms around his neck.

She sat back down. "This is from...Oh, here's the name. It's from...who the bloody hell is..._oh_ yes, I remember, now! It's from Connor Davies. Yes, that bloke from Ravenclaw." Lily scanned the crowd, then spotted him. "Hey!" she called. "Hey, Davies!"

Connor looks back at Lily. "Oh, hi."

"Thanks for the present," said Lily.

"Present?" he asked, blankly.

"Could someone explain this room's powers to him please?" asked Lily, as she opened his present.

Remus started explaining to Davies.

"What is it?" asked Dorcas.

"Oh, it's just some sweets. That I don't exactly like...well anyways," said Lily.

"Oh, Lily, open mine!" said Alice, holding out a bag.

Lily smiled and took it from her.

She reached into the gift bag and took out a beautiful green dress. It was a short sleeved dress that was cut off just before her knees.

"Oh, Al!" said Lily. "Thanks so much! But really, it's too much."

"If you don't want it then-"

"No!" said Lily quickly. "I love it Al, thank you."

"Mine next!" said Marlene, handing Lily a blue box with some pink ribbon.

Lily took the box and opened it. Marlene given her a new purse.

"It's enchanted," said Marlene. "You could probably put a sleepingbag in there if you tried."

"Oh, it's great, Mar!" said Lily. "This bag is really useful. It's cute too!"

Lily went through lots of presents.

Dorcas had given her a box of her different types of chocolates, that Alice had taken away so Lily wouldn't get too hyper. Sirius had given her an ew leather-bound journal with a matching quill. Frank had given her (with Alice's advice) a bottle of perfume, that would smell like anything you wanted it to. Kind of like a love potion.

Finally, only James' was left.

"I'm guessing that you're saving the best for last?" said Lily.

James shrugged. "I was thinking that box of chocolates was pretty good."

Lily laughed.

James handed her the smallest present she had gotten so far. It was a little white box.

"Open it," James offered.

Lily did. And as she did, her eyes went wide.

James had given her a necklace that she had been looking at, when she was a Diagon Alley. She couldn't buy it because it was too expensive. It had a silver chain, with a heart locket. James seemed to of asked one of the store clerks to add her name on the chain. Lily, was spelled in elegant writing. Lily opened the locket to see a tiny picture of herself and James, waving and laughing.

"Oh, James," said Lily, breathlessly "Thank you so much! It's _beautiful_!"

James simply shrugged. "I saw you looking at it one day."

"Before or after your stalking days?" asked Lily, mockingly.

They both laughed.

"Thanks _so _much, James." said Lily, again. "For everything."

Lily got up from her comfy chair and hugged James. James' arms snaked around her waist and he kissed the top of her head.

"You know what we need?" said James. "A slow dance."

"James, are you forgetting we're in the Room of Requirement?" said Lily.

"I need some slow music," said James.

The music was currently on some fast pace, but it slowed down, right to where Lily would of liked.

"Yo, Prongs!" said Sirius. "Change it back!"

"Don't think I will, Padfoot!" said James. "Just go find some girl to dance with."

"Fine," said Sirius. "Hey, you! Girl with the long blonde hair and nice legs! No, not you, _her.._."

Lily laughed. "Is he always like that?"

"He's Sirius," said James, as if it cleared everything up. In Lily's case, it did.

As they were dancing, Lily looked at everyone else.

Remus was dancing with Mary MacDonald. Sirius was dancing with Miss. Long-blonde-hair-nice-legs. Dorcas was dancing with Connor Davies. Alice and Frank were snogging on the couch.

And there Lily was, her head resting on James' chest as they swayed to the music.

"Happy birthday," said James again. He put a finger under her chin, making her look up.

They kissed.

**. . .**

"Come on, people! Get it together! Out! It's already 10pm and we've been in here since _10am_! Come on people! Out!" said James, gesturing people out of the Room of Requirement. "People! Move faster! If we get caught by McGonagall after curfew, we're all dead!"

That seemed to make everyone move.

The Gryffindors all walked to their common room.

"Awesome party, wasn't it?" said Sirius, plopping down in an armchair in front of the fire.

"Yeah," agreed Lily, sitting on the couch with James. "Thanks so much, guys. That was, like, my best birthday ever."

"Not a problem," said Remus. "The room did most of the work, really. 'Night, guys."

"'Night," the three of them said.

"Why are we even in here?" asked Lily. "Shouldn't we be in the Head Dormitories?"

"Oh, right!" remembered James. "Well, see ya tomorrow, Padfoot."

"Have a _very_, good night, Prongs," said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively.

Lily threw one of the couch pillows at him. "Good night to you too, Sirius."

For once, there was nobody to blame.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Reviews please! Just click the review button down there! I know you want to! ;D**


	22. I Blame Sirius, Once Again!

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 22**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

Lily was peacefully working on her charms essay in the Gryffindor common room.

Her quill was scratching against her parchment, in small, neat writing.

James came walking up to her, and looked over her shoulder.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked, in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Writing a letter," Lily lied, even though it was perfectly clear that she wasn't.

"Doesn't look like it," said James.

"Then why did you ask?" asked Lily, grinning.

"Really witty, Lily," said James, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So...it's Valentines day soon."

"I'm quite aware of that," said Lily, still not looking up from her work. "And I'm also quite aware of you interrupting me while I'm doing an essay."

"It's Valentines day soon," James repeated.

"You already said that, James," said Lily, still not looking up.

James, clearly annoyed that she still wasn't looking up at him, placed a kiss on her bare neck.

Lily took a sharp intake of breath. She put down her quill and looked up at him. "What do you want, James?"

James smirked at how easy it was to get her attention if he did that. He said, "McGonagall wants to see us in her office. And no, we're not in trouble," James added, as if reading Lily's mind. "It's about a Valentines day ball or something."

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Lily, closing her text book and putting away her essay. "Let's go."

**. . .**

"I was hoping," said Professor McGonagall, "that our school could hold a Valentines day ball. We haven't had any balls in so very long."

"Well, all right Professor." said Lily. "But what's that to do with us?"

"You're planning it." said McGonagall. "As Head Boy and Girl of this school, you two will plan the decorations and times of the ball. As I may remind you, formal dress wear will be needed. I am leaving you two in charge of putting it up on the notice boards. You two will be setting up the decorations, as well as picking them out, as I said earlier. Professor Flitwick and the prefects are to help with that. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Professor," said James.

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "Off you go. But If you do have any question or problems, come and ask me."

James opened his mouth to speak, but McGonagall cut him off.

"And when I say questions or problems, I mean about _the ball,_ Potter. Not your life." said McGonagall.

James closed his mouth and grinned. "Whatever you say, Professor."

Lily and James walked down the corridor together, heading toward the great hall for lunch.

"Lily?" asked James. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" said Lily. "Of course. We're going out, remember?"

"That's another thing I wanted to ask you about," said James, ruffling up his hair and looking at his feet. "Well...We're going out...and...I was meaning to ask if you would be my girlfriend? I mean, like, making it official and whatever. But you know, if you don't-"

"James," said Lily, holding up a hand, silencing him. "Shut up."

"I'm going to take that as a-"

"Yes," finished Lily. "I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?" asked James, looking up.

"This reminds me of when I said yes for going out on a date," said Lily. "Yes, really. You, James Potter, is my boyfriend."

James just grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"You know," said James. "Walking to the great hall is a bit slow."

"So you're suggesting we run?" guessed Lily.

"I'm suggesting you get on my back and we run." said James.

Lily shrugged. "Okay."

James ran into the great hall, Lily giggling madly on his back. Lily jumped off his back and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

She sat down beside Alice, James sitting beside her.

"What did old Minnie want?" asked Sirius.

"Valentines day ball," said James, a big grin still on his face from when Lily said yes.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" asked Remus.

"We'll tell you later," said Lily.

"Lily, tell us!" begged Alice. "Puh-lease?"

"Later," repeated Lily. "I'll either tell you later or not tell you at all. So, I would guess you'd pick later."

"Prongs'll tell us, right mate?" asked Sirius.

James glanced at Lily.

"Oh, come on mate," whined Sirius. "It's not like she's in charge of you."

"Why won't you tell us?" asked Alice.

"If I do, and other people hear, we'll be bombarded with questions." reasoned Lily. "I mean, I might even get hexed by one of James' giggling girly gits who he calls his fans."

"Yeah," said James. "Remember that time when you said yes to go on the date and then that Slytherin girl, Walker punched me in the nose?"

"Wait," said Alice. "So it's more exciting than Lily saying yes to a date?"

"Yeah, Prongs," said Sirius. "It would have to be like you two getting married or something."

"You're not getting married right?" said Alice. "Oh, Merlin, you're getting married!"

"Shut up, Al!" said Lily. "We are _not _getting married!"

"So...oh my god, you're pregnant!" said Alice.

"Alice!" said Lily. "Shut the bloody hell up! I am not getting married and I'm not pregnant! Just shut your trap woman, and I might actually tell you!"

"Can you just-" Alice started.

"Silencio!" said Lily, pointing her wand at Alice.

Alice gripped at her throat, trying to speak, mouthing wordlessly. She gave up and started making angry hand gestures.

"Tell us now!" said Sirius. "Before Alice explodes!"

"Tell what?" asked Dorcas, as she and Marlene came in the great hall.

"Yeah, what's all the fuss about?" asked Marlene. "And why is Alice mouthing something that -oh, Al, don't mouth that.- Why's Alice mouthing things that she wouldn't be caught dead saying?"

"Well, dear Prongsie and Lilykins here have a secret," said Sirius.

"Don't call me Lilykins," said Lily.

"You know," said Dorcas. "I'm getting really disturbed by Alice's mouthing. So I'm just gonna..." And with a flick of her wand, Alice could speak again.

"Thanks, Dor," said Alice.

"Oooh, can I guess?" asked Sirius. "Did you two shag?"

"No!" said Lily.

"Shame," said Sirius, eyeing Lily. James hit him on the back of his head.

"We didn't shag, you perverted prat," said James. "But thanks for the metal images."

"James!" said Lily, disapprovingly.

James grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm going to finish my Transfiguration homework," said Lily, getting up.

"And I will follow," said James.

"And not interrupt?" asked Lily.

James shrugged. "You never know."

**. . .**

The two of them were in the Head common room, sitting on the couch. Lily was doing her essay, as James just stared at her, occasionally answering Lily's questions.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Mmhmm?" she said, not looking up.

"Why do you have to do the essay now?" he whined.

Lily shrugged, still not looking up.

"Why aren't you looking up?" he asked.

"Essay," she said simply, still writing on her piece of parchment.

"Can't you finish it tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope," said Lily, popping the 'p'. She still didn't look up.

James, annoyed again kissed her on her bare neck. Lily still didn't look up. James trailed kisses along her neck. He listened as Lily's breathing became ragged.

"James, what do you want?" she asked, putting down her quill and looking up. She put her hair over her shoulders, so it covered her neck. Her face was a bit pink.

James shrugged.

Lily scowled and started to work again, her hair covering her face as she worked, the creamy skin of her neck now exposed again.

Poor James had to fight the urge to snog her senseless again. He could see her green eyes looking sideways at him through Lily's red curls.

"What?" he asked.

Lily shrugged and started working again.

"Lily, I'm bored," James whined.

"Why don't you work on your Transfiguration essay?" she suggested.

"I'm finished it," said James.

Lily looked up, surprised. "You are?"

"Transfiguration is my best subject," he said. "Plus, think about what our essay is supposed to be about."

"Oh, right," said Lily. "Animagi. I still can't believe you and Sirius figured it out in fifth year. And your unregistered! You know it's illegal, right?"

James waved her off. "Pfftt...whatever. You think we follow the rules very much?"

"Point taken," said Lily. "But that's a really nice thing you did for Remus."

James shrugged. "When Sirius and I found out and told Remus, Remus was scared and thought that he would have to leave the school. He thought that we wouldn't want a werewolf as a friend. But we said it didn't matter, and well, that's what happened."

Lily began working again.

"Don't you ever stop working?" asked James.

"I want to get this done." said Lily.

"You have three more days," reasoned James. "You're more than half-way finished. Just do it tomorrow."

"Nuh-uh," said Lily, turning a page in her textbook.

"Lily," said James.

"No."

"Do it tomorrow."

"_No_."

"Come _on_."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"_No_!"

"Can't you at least look up when you say no?"

"No."

"Damn it, woman!" said James angrily. "I am so bored right now!"

"Then go find Sirius or Remus," said Lily, still not looking up. "I need to finish this essay!"

"But I just want to stay here with you," said James.

Lily sighed. "Then I don't know what you can do."

"I could..." he kissed her neck again. "Do that. And this." He trailed kissed down her neck again.

It became hard for Lily to concentrate on her work. Her breathing became ragged as he continued to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.  
James smirked as he noticed this. And Lily noticed the smirk.

"Don't smirk at me," she said, looking up at him. "I'd like to see what you'd do if I did that to you. On second that, no. I won't like to see."

James began to suck on Lily's neck. Lily's breathing became more ragged and heavy.

"James," she said in what she hoped sounded like a warning. Though she was afraid it sounded more like a moan. She snapped her head up abruptly. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm going to the library," she said quickly.

Then she got up and left.

**. . .**

"Oh, hi Lily," said Dorcas, looking up from her work. "I thought you were working with James in your common room. And why are you breathing all fast?"

All Lily could say was, "uhh..."

"And what's on your neck?" Dorcas asked, pointing.

Lily looked down and saw that James had left a mark where he was sucking. Lily put her hair over it. "Damn," she muttered.

"What?" asked Dorcas.

"It's nothing," said Lily, sitting down next to her.

"Did you and James-?" started Dorcas.

"Shut up," said Lily, going pink in the face.

"Ooh, wait, till I tell Alice!" squealed Dorcas.

"No!" said Lily, quickly, earning a "Shh!" from Madam Pince. "Dor, she'll be squealing it all over the place!"

"Fine," said Dorcas. "But really, did you snog James Potter?"

"Not exactly...," said Lily.

Dorcas looked questioningly at her.

"Well, he was bored," began Lily. "I was doing my essay. He couldn't get my attention so he started kissing my neck and then..."

Dorcas nodded, understanding. "Then what did you do?"

"I went here," said Lily.

"What?" exclaimed Dorcas.

"Shh!" said Madam Pince, angrily.

"Old hag," muttered Dorcas, under her breath. "Anyways, Lily. You're going to make him think that you hate him or something!"

"Fine," said Lily. "I'll go back and say sorry for running out."

**. . .**

James was currently in the Gryffindor Tower, in the seventh years, boys' dormitories, talking to the one and only, Sirius Black.

"...and then she ran out!" finished James.

Just then, there was a knock on their door.

Sirius got up and opened it.

"Hello, dear Lilykins." he said. His eyes trailed down to her neck. "Blimey, James, what did you do?"

Lily put her hair over her neck and smacked Sirius on the top of his head. "I'd like to speak to my boyfriend, please."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?" shouted Sirius. "James, why didn't you tell me dear Lilykins was your girlfriend?"

"Shout it to the whole school, will ya?" said Lily, sarcastically. "There might of been fifty people who didn't hear you."

"Okay. YOUR BO-" started Sirius.

"Shut up!" Lily shrieked.

Downstairs in the common room, they could hear lots of muttering and whispering. Lily could catch parts of what they were saying. Like, "Boyfriend," and "snogging," and, "neck."

"I am so blaming this on you, Sirius," said Lily. "Now get your arse out of this damn room so I can talk to James."

"Fine," said Sirius. He walked out of the room.

"Sorry for running out," said Lily, when she was sure they weren't going to be overheard.

James shrugged. "That's okay. Sorry for...the hickey mark."

"I don't care...that much," said Lily.

**. . .**

About fifteen minutes later, Lily and James got out of their room to see Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alice, Dorcas and Marlene, all sitting and talking in the common room.

"Took you guys long enough," said Alice. "What took you-"

The group took in what the two of them looked like.

Lily's hair was messed up, her lips swollen and James was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm just going to...you know...leave," said Lily awkwardly, walking over to the girls dormitory.

All she could hear was Sirius' cheer.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	23. I Blame Sirius and Lily!

**Hello. :) Thanks SO much for the reviews! I love you all!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23**

**I Blame Sirius Black and Lily Evans!**

"James," whispered Lily, trying to wake him up. "James, wake up!"

James barely even stirred.

"James, you bloody git, wake up or you'll be late for classes!" said Lily, louder.

"Idonwaboo," mumbled James, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"James Potter, get your lazy arse out of bed, before McGonagall skins us alive!" reasoned Lily, angrily.

"Too early," James protested.

Lily jumped onto his bed and put her mouth to his ear. "WAKE UP BEFORE MCGONAGALL KILLS US YOU BLOODY PRAT!"

James simply threw his pillow in Lily's face.

"JAMES POTTER! WAKE UP BEFORE I BREAK UP WITH YOU!" shrieked Lily, sure he would wake up.

He did. "Merlin, you don't have to be so loud."

"GET UP!" Lily screamed. "We have about one minute to get to Transfiguration!"

"Wha-?" James glanced at his clock. 9:58am. He had missed breakfast and his first class of the day started at ten! "Bloody hell! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Get up and get dressed!" instructed Lily, running out of his room, not bothering to answer his question.

**. . .**

"Right on time, Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall, as Lily rushed into the room. "May I ask _why _you came at this time? You are usually one of the first to come into class."

"James," she panted. "Wouldn't wake up. Stupid...idiot. Had to...scream in his ear."

"Very well, take your seat next to Miss Rivers," said McGonagall.

Lily did as she had been told.

About five minutes later, James came running into the room.

"Sorry!" he choked out, breathing hard. "Sorry, Professor. Slept in."

"That will be five points from Gryffindor, for being five minutes late, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, sharply. "Now, as I was saying, the transfiguration spell, _Duro_, is used to turn any object into stone..."

James and Sirius, who had already known all about this spell and could do it successfully, passed notes in class.

_Why were you late? _read the note that Sirius had given James.

_I slept in, _read James'.

_Why?_

James shrugged and looked at Lily who was about five desks away from him. She was listening intently, occasionally taking notes with her quill. She watched as Professor McGonagall turned her chair into stone, and back again.

A piece of parchment hit James in the ear. He turned to see Sirius, grinning at him.

He opened the note.

_Would you quit staring at her?_

"Mr. Potter, what is that?" asked Professor McGonagall, walking over.

"Er..." said James, crumpling up the parchment in his hand.

"Passing notes in class with Mr. Black, I see," said McGonagall, taking the wad of parchment and opening it. "_Would you quit staring at her." _McGonagall read. "No doubt that you were staring at Miss Evans, again."

James stole a quick glance at Lily, who was blushing a little.

"No," lied James. "I wasn't."

"Oh?" challenged his Professor. "So who is her?"

"I was staring at you, for you were teaching the lesson, Professor," explained James.

"I highly doubt that, Potter," said McGonagall. "Mr. Black and yourself weren't passing notes about the lesson. You weren't paying attention to the lesson at all. I'd like to see you do the spell we were learning, Potter."

James shrugged. With a lazy flick of his wand, he said, in a bored voice, "_Duro_." his textbook turned to stone.

"Very well, Potter," said McGonagall, turning James' textbook back to normal. She went back to her lesson.

**. . .**

After the lesson, came History of Magic, I perfect class to pass notes around.

_Mate, you're doing it again. _Sirius threw the note in front of him, where James was.

James peeled his eyes off Lily to write another note.

_Whatever._

_I'm bored._

_It's History of Magic, why wouldn't you be?_

_Let's get Evans to pass notes. _

_Why?_

_Because Evans always follows the rules. Passing notes is _against _the rules. Get it? _

_Fine._

Lily was peacefully taking notes when a piece of parchment collided with the side of her head.

She looked around the room to see James, mouthing _Open it._

Lily did.

_Hi. _That's all it said

Lily rolled her eyes and wrote on the back of the parchment and threw it at James, who skillfully caught it.

_In Transfiguration, were you really staring at McGonagall? _

James shook his head no, and pointed at her. Lily clearly understood that James was actually staring at her.

Lily ripped a piece of parchment and wrote: _Thank Merlin. I'd say that would of been awkward._

To which James replies, _Yeah, it would of. And why would I be staring at somebody who wasn't you?_

_I've got to take notes for class. Stop pestering me. _Lily wrote back.

_Sirius started it. _James' next note said.

_I blame Sirius, then. _Read Lily's. Then she wrote a note to Sirius. _Stop trying to make me break the rules, you prat. _

She threw it at Sirius, who had just turned his head. It hit him in the eye. Sirius was soundlessly mouthing in pain, clutching his eye, in what Lily knew was fake pain. Lily put her fist in her mouth, trying not to laugh.

Alice nudged her and gave her a questioning look. Lily pointed at Sirius. Alice looked over and saw Sirius trying to mime out that he was dieing to James. Alice let out a quiet giggled, that Lily muffled with her hand. Lily glanced at Professor Binns, who wasn't noticing anything.

James looked at Sirius in confusion.

Sirius, annoyed that his best friend was being so stupid, wrote a note to him.

_Evans hit me in the eye with her note. I'm dieing!_

To which James replied, _Suck it up, you're not dieing you dimwit. But if you are, I call your room._

_I'M DIEING!_

James wrote back to his girlfriend. _Sirius says he's dieing._

Lily rolled her eyes and wrote another note to Sirius. _Quit faking to die, or I will poke you in the eye with my wand._

She whispered, "Sirius!" so she wouldn't catch him by surprise and hit him in the eye again.

Sirius turned. Lily pointed to her note, than at him. Sirius nodded. Lily threw the note. Sirius caught it, but then dropped it. Lily looked at him, questioningly.

Sirius wrote: _It gave me a cut! I'm bleeding! Evans, stop trying to murder me! I blame you for my injuries!_

Lily put her head on her desk, trying hard not to laugh.

Alice ripped up a piece of parchment and wrote to Sirius: _Stop making her laugh. I have nobody to copy notes from for this lesson!_

_I'm not trying to! _read Sirius' note. _I'm in pain and Evans is _laughing_! Why is she laughing?_

_Because you're in fake pain! It's making her laugh!_

_I'm not in fake pain! I'm dieing! DIEING I TELL YOU! _

Sirius made another copy of this note and threw one to Alice, and the other to James.

James wrote: _Shut the bloody hell up! _

Alice showed Lily the note and they both wrote back: _Sirius, be a man._

The three of them threw their notes in unision.

They watched, amused, as the three notes pelted Sirius in the head.

"I'm being attacked!" he whispered, loud enough so the three of them could hear. "It's not fair! Three against one!"

James turned all the way around in his chair, so he was facing Sirius. He whacked him in the head with his quill.

It was a very amusing class.

**. . .**

Alice, Lily, James and Sirius walked out of class to lunch.

"I think I need to go to Madam Pomfrey's," said Sirius.

"Sirius!" cried Lily, exasperatedly. "You are not dieing. You're barely even hurt. You have a tiny little parchment cut on your finger and the pain in your eye should be gone by now!"

"That parchment battle was highly unfair," said Sirius. "It was three against one!"

"We weren't having a parchment battle!" said James, Alice and Lily together.

"We were just passing notes," said Alice.

"And we just happened to be throwing them at the same time," reasoned Lily.

"And you're the one who started the note passing, Padfoot!" finished off James. "So we can all blame you for this!"

"Fine," said Sirius. "But I'm blaming Evans for these injuries."

"I'm fine with that," said Lily. "Besides, if you _weren't _going to agree that the blame was on you, I'd give you _real _injuries."

"Oh, shush, Evans," said Sirius. "You wouldn't-" But he got cut off by James' look.

"Seriously, Padfoot," said James. "She could give you real injuries. Sometimes I think about _why _the bloody hell she would want to become a Healer when she does so much damage."

"Hey!" sad Lily, offended. "I can heal, too! I mean, I barely do any damage!"

Alice snorted. "Yeah, sure thing, Lils." Alice said, sarcastically. "Remember the time when James here wouldn't leave you alone in fourth year, and you set his eyebrows on fire and you laughed? Right, Lily, you barely do any damage." Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's a _wonderful _thing, coming from my _best friend_ who was _supposed_ to be _siding_ with _me_," Lily said, sarcastically.

"You are very welcome," said Alice sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, I agree with Rivers," said Sirius. "You were trying not to laugh when I was _dieing_. Merlin, woman, you're so insensitive."

"You weren't dieing!" cried Lily. "It was only a parchment cut on your finger!"

"And in my eye," reminded Sirius.

"Shut up and walk faster. I'm starving." said Lily.

"So am I," said Sirius.

"You always are," noted James.

Sirius shrugged.

They entered the great hall and headed toward their friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Dor," said Lily, as she sat down next to her.

"Hullo, Lil." said Dorcas. "Is it safe for me to ask, _why _Black is sucking his finger?"

Lily turned around to see Sirius, sucking on the finger that had the cut.

"Bloody prat," Lily muttered. "Sirius, you look like a baby. It was only a cut!"

"You're only saying that because you were the one who _gave _it to me in the first place!" retorted Sirius.

"Just heal it with your wand!" suggested Lily.

"Oh, yeah," said Sirius. "I forgot. Thanks, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "Merlin. Who knew boys could be such wimps? Right, Al?"

Lily looked beside her, to see Alice and Frank sucking each others' faces. In other words, snogging.

"Alice, can't you do that in a broom closet?" suggested Lily.

"Are you _trying _to get us caught by a prefect?" asked Alice.

"No, Alice," said Lily. "At least do it in your dormitory or something. Not where people are _eating_."

"Like you and James do?" asked Alice, grinning.

"Shut up," said Lily, turning away, blushing a little.

Alice and Frank stopped snogging to eat.

Lily looked over to see what the Marauders were talking about.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Moony, if you had to choose between all of Lily's little friends, who would you go out with? So that means, Evans, Rivers, Meadowes, McKinnon and MacDonald."

"Really, Padfoot?" asked Remus. "Why are you even asking me this?"

Sirius shrugged. "I'm bored. Now pick!"

"Um, Padfoot, in case you've never noticed, Alice is getting married soon. So Frank might punch you. Prongs is madly in love with Lily, so he might break your leg." said Remus.

"Then pick between Meadows, McKinnon and MacDonald!" said Sirius.

"We're listening," said Marlene.

Lily turned her head towards her friends to see Dorcas, Mary and Marlene waiting for Remus' answer.

"Pick one!" insisted Sirius.

"I don't know," said Remus. "Uh...I don't know, Mary?"

Mary, who was eating a piece of ham, choked. Lily thumped her on the back, trying hard not to laugh. Mary glared at her as she took a drink.

"Okay, Prongs' turn," said Sirius. "If you had to pick between-"

"Lily," said James simply.

"I wasn't finished yet!" said Sirius. "Between Meadowes, McKinnon-"

Lily," said James, again.

Sirius whacked him on the head. "Between Meadowes-"

"Lily," repeated James.

"You can't pick Evans!" said Sirius. "I already know you would of picked her. But if you had to pick between McKinnon, Meadowes or MacDonald, who would you pick?"

"None," said James.

"Now that's just rude," said Dorcas, crossing her arms.

James shrugged.

"Come on, mate!" said Sirius. "If you _had _to choose."

"When will I ever _have _to?" asked James.

"When Lily dies or something," said Sirius, earning an offended "Hey!" from Lily.

"Then I'd kill my-" started James.

"Yeah. yeah. yeah," said Sirius. "You'd kill yourself. But just pick, Prongs!"

"Eeny, meeny, miny, mo," said James, pointing. "Catch a gnome by the toe, if he hollers let him go-"

"Oh, _come on_," whined Sirius.

"-Eeny, meeny, miny, mo." James stopped at Dorcas. "I pick Dorcas."

"The _rhyme _picks Meadowes," said Sirius. "_You_ didn't."

"Well I'm not doing it any other way. Live with it," said James, going back to his mashed potatoes.

Sirius scowled.

"Who would _you _pick, Padfoot?" asked Remus.

Sirius eyed the girl carefully. "Evans," he chose. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to steal her away from James!" he added quickly.

"Better not," muttered James.

"Hey, Evans," said Sirius. "If you had to pick any of us, the Marauders, who would you pick? And it can't be J-"

"James," interrupted Lily.

"You can't pick James!" said Sirius.

"Remus," said Lily simply.

Remus coughed into his drink, turned to James, and said, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't," said James, over Sirius' voice. (Sirius was now asking why Lily didn't pick him over Remus.)

"But I'm more awesome!" protested Sirius.

Lily shrugged.

"But Moony is an idiot!"

"Hey!" said Remus, offended.

Lily shrugged.

"But-"

"You know, in real life, I would never pick either of you," said Lily. "No offence, Remus. Full offence on Sirius, though."

"Hey!" said Sirius, offended.

Lily shrugged, grinning.

* * *

**Okey Dokey. :) Reviews please! Thanks to all who took the time to read it! ;D**


	24. I Blame Alice

**Why, hello there! ;D Thank you for all the reviews, by the way! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**I Blame Alice!**

"Lily," said Alice, urgently, sliding into a chair beside her in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah?" said Lily, looking up from her potions text book. She was studying for her NEWTs, once again.

"It's the Valentine's Day ball in two days." said Alice, stating the obvious. There were notices about it all over the school. You see at least thirty when you walk to your classes.

"And?" asked Lily, going back to her work.

"I don't have a dress!" cried Alice, in a panicking tone, causing Lily to roll her eyes. "I don't have a dress, Lily! I need to buy a dress! What if I look hideous? What if I look so terrible that Frank will call of the wedding? Lily, I DON'T HAVE A DRESS FOR THE BALL!"

"Alice! Shut the bloody hell up!" said Lily, eyeing the people around her that were staring at Alice like she was going crazy. Which, in Lily's opinion, she was. "Why is this so important?"

"Important?" repeated Alice. "It's important, Lily!" said Alice, throwing her hands in the air. "You don't want to go in rags, do you? What dress will you be wearing?"

"The one you gave me," said Lily, simply, going back to her work.

"The green one?" asked Alice.

"What other dress have you given me, Al?" asked Lily, sighing. "Of course that one."

"Can you help me convince McGonagall to let us go to Hogsmeade so I could buy one? _Please_, Lily?" begged Alice.

"Sure," said Lily, closing her textbook.

"Really?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, really," said Lily. "I need to buy some shoes to match the dress you gave me, anyways."

**. . .**

Lily knocked on Professor McGonagall's door.

"Come in," said McGonagall.

Lily opened the door and came inside.

"Hello, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, looking up from the various papers on her desk.

"Er, I have a question about the ball," said Lily.

"Ask away," said McGonagall.

"Well, you see, Professor, my friend Alice Rivers doesn't have a dress and she's panicking. I don't exactly have shoes that match dress, either. So I was wondering if we could go to Hogsmeade to buy some stuff?"

"Oh, certainly," agreed McGonagall. "Everyone attending the ball can go tomorrow. I will inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Um, okay then," said Lily. "Er...bye."

**. . .**

"So...," said James, up in the boys' dormitory with the Marauders. "Who you going to the ball with?"

"Mary," answered Remus.

"Are you serious?" asked James.

"No, I am," said Sirius.

James threw a pillow at his best friend.

"What was that for?" protested Sirius.

"Your stupid joke. You say that all the time. Jeez," said James. "So, Moony, you're really going with Mary MacDonald?"

"Erm...yeah," said Remus.

"Who are you going with, then, Wormy?" asked James.

"I don't know," Peter said. "I haven't asked anybody."

"You should get a move on, Wormtail," said Sirius. "Or all the good ones will be gone!"

"Who are you going with, then, Padfoot?" asked Peter.

"Oh, right," said Sirius. "That...what's-her-name...Well, I forgot. Anyways, she has brown hair, hot, and is in Hufflepuff. No, Ravenclaw. Well, either way, she's good-looking."

James rolled his eyes. "You don't care about anything else about your date, as long as they're good-looking?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," said Sirius. "You do that too."

"I do not!" protested James. "Since when did I judge somebody on their looks?"

Sirius cleared his throat importantly, as James groaned.

"May I remind you, when you first saw Miss Lily Evans?" asked Sirius. James opened his mouth to say no, but Sirius threwa blanket over his head. "If I remember correctly, when we were on the Hogwarts train, you said, 'I call dibs on the cute redhead.' Though, you never even talked to her yet. I mean, how would you know she wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin?"

"Well, yeah, that _is _true," said James. "But that was just a little crush. When I found out about how nice, smart, funny-"

"Please, skip the list, Prongs," said Sirius. "We've heard it tons of times already."

James rolled his eyes. "When I found out how perfect she was, _then _I actually started to fancy her."

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it, Prongsie?" asked Sirius.

"Whatever," said James.

**. . .**

A day after, in Hogsmeade, in the shop "Gladrags."

"What should I get, Lily?" asked Alice. "Ooh!" She admired a black dress. She checked the tag and sighed. "Too expensive."

"How about this?" asked Lily, showing her a blue dress. It had one strap and was a rich, dark blue at the top, turning into and icy type of blue down to the bottom.

"Ooh, how much?" asked Alice.

Lily checked the price tag. "Uh...thirty galleons."

"I'm buying it!" squealed Alice.

"Um, Al? Shouldn't you try it on first?" suggested Lily.

"Oh, yeah, right," said Alice, grabbing the dress and heading to the nearest dressing room.

She came out.

"Beautiful!" said Lily. "Frank is going to drool!"

"You think so?" asked Alice, twirling around.

"I _know_, so," corrected Lily.

Alice went back into the changing room and took off the dress.

"Now, let's find you some shoes!" said Alice. "Heels or flats? Definitely green ones though. White would look good too...Which do you want?"

"I don't care," said Lily. "As long as they aren't freakishly high, high-heels. And the colour, well, you can pick. You're the best with blending colours, Alice."

"I'm flattered," said Alice, looking at the shoes in the shoe rack.

"Would you like any help?" asked one of the store helpers. She had shoulder length, black hair, brown eyes, and looked like she was around her twenties.

"No, that's o-" started Lily.

"Oh, absolutely!" said Alice. "You see, my friend here is going to the Valentine's Day ball at Hogwarts and she doesn't have any shoes!"

"I will certainly help with that," said the lady. "My name is Annie, by the way. Now," Annie looked at Lily. "I'm guessing you're Lily? Oh, yes, I remember."

"Remember?" repeated Lily.

"Oh, yes," said Annie. "I'm two years older than you, remember?"

"Annie...Annie...," said Lily, trying to remember. "Oh! You're that Ravenclaw who helped me with my Transfiguration essay!"

Annie smiled, "Yup, that's me. Has that poor James Potter stopped asking you out yet?"

Lily blushed. "Er..."

"Well, he _has _stopped," said Alice, with a grin. "Right, Lily?"

"Well, yeah. He _has _stopped asking me out," said Lily.

"That's good to hear," said Annie. "Who will you be going to the ball with, then? No doubt Alice will be going with Frank Longbottom."

"How did you-? Oh!" remembered Alice. "You're the prefect that cauht us in a broom closet doing...er...well, never mind."

"So, who will you be going to the ball with, Lily?" asked Annie, again.

"Oh, um..." started Lily.

"She's going with someone," said Alice. "By the name of James Potter."

"What?" Annie shrieked. "But, I thought you hated him?"

"Well-" started Lily.

"Yeah, snogging in the boys dormitory really is hating," interrupted Alice, sarcastically.

"Snogging?" repeated Annie.

"He's kind of my boyfriend," said Lily.

"And he's kinda right there," said Annie, pointing.

Lily turned around to see Sirius, Remus, Peter and James at the doorway of Gladrags.

"Hey, look, Prongs," said Sirius. "Your girlfriend is right there! Talking to a really pretty lady." he added.

"Oh, Merlin, is that Black?" asked Annie.

"Yup," said Alice. "Why?"

"Merlin," breathed Sirius. "You're...what's-her-name! That seventh year that I-"

"Sirius Black, get out of this store!" shrieked Annie.

"I only wanted to say hi, Amy," said Sirius, a wicked grin on his face.

"Annie," said Annie, with a scowl.

"Hullo," said James, right behind Lily.

Lily jumped. "Merlin, James Potter, don't _do _that!" Lily yelped.

"Sorry," said James with a grin. "Hello, Alice. Annie."

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily.

"Oh, so I don't get a kiss?" pouted James.

Lily rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips, not noticing Annie's eyes widen. "There, better?"

"Certainly," said James. "We're here because dear Sirius lost his tie for the ball."

"All righty, then," said Lily. "Men's section is over there. Bye, now. I'm picking out shoes."

"By the way, we're going into the Three Broomsticks for a drink around lunch time. Coming?" asked James.

"Sure," said Lily.

"Well, okay, see ya," said James, kissing her on the cheek. He ran off towards Sirius, who was flirting with three girls at once.

"Wow, I didn't believe it," said Annie. "James Potter really is your boyfriend. I've missed a lot."

"Yeah, like Frank proposing." said Lily.

"He _what_?" shrieked Annie. "Alice, you're going to get married?"

Alice nodded, blushing, but grinning nonetheless. "Yup."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," said Annie. "Now, back to the shoes. What does your dress look like, Lily?"

"Oh, I have it in my purse," said Lily.

"In your purse?" repeated Annie, looking at Lily's small white purse.

"Oh, is that the one Marlene gave you for your birthday?" asked Alice. "The one that's enchanted?"

"Yup," said Lily, pulling out the neatly folded, sleeveless, green dress that Alice got for her.

"Oooh," said Annie, in realization. "Enchanted. Right. That's one pretty dress you've got there."

"Thanks," said Lily. "It was my birthday present from Alice, here."

"You have good taste, Alice," said Annie. "Okay, I would suggest some small white heels. But you might want to wear some more white, for the ball."

"Okay," said Lily.

Annie picked up some white high-heels. They weren't freakishly high, or to low.

"Perfect," said Lily. "How much?"

"Ten galleons," said Annie.

"Okay, I'm buying it!" said Lily, grabbing a handful of coins from her bag.

They paid for their purchases and headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey look, the Marauders are right in front of us," said Alice.

Lily looked straight in front. No doubt, they were there.

Lily took a running start and jumped onto James back, making him stagger forward, but not fall down.

"Hello James," said Lily, kissing his cheek, still on his back.

"Hullo," said James, dropping her.

Sirius reached the door first and opened it.

"Ladies first," he said, gesturing to Lily and Alice.

"Go ahead, then," said Alice, pushing him through the door. He staggered inside.

James, Lily, Remus and Peter laughed.

"I don't get- Oh!" said Sirius, turning towards Alice. "Did you jut call me a lady?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Alice. "Now would you go?" She pushed him on the shoulder again.

"Fine, fine," said Sirius, hands held up in surrender. "But you should know," he said, walking backwards into the pub. "That- Merlin!" He had bunked into one of the waitresses, causing butterbeer to go down his back and the lady's front. "Damn, sorry."

The waitress seemed to of comprehended that Sirius was good-looking and almost squealed. "That's okay," she said, breathlessly.

"Rivers, look what you did to my favourite coat!" complained Sirius.

"You're blaming _me_, Sirius?" said Alice. "Maybe you should walk into the pub,_ facing forwards_!"

"She has a point, you know," said James.

"Why are you siding with the girls now, Prongs?" asked Sirius. "I feel betrayed! And you can blame Rivers for that. She's the one with the stupidly witty mind."

"How can you be stupid but witty at the same time?" asked Lily.

"Can we just buy some drinks?" asked Alice, sighing.

They sat down at a table, Sirius calling Madam Rosemerta over.

"What can I get you four today?" she asked.

"Four butterbeers, please," said Lily.

"That would be eight sickles, please," said Rosemerta. "I see James here has finally got you on his side."

Lily blushed, handing over two sickles.

"Oh, she's more on his side," said Alice.

"Alice, please shut up," said Lily.

"I mean, they practically snog at least once everyday," Alice continued, calmly.

"Alice, will you _please _shut up?" asked Lily again.

"It's not a surprise, really. I mean, they've been doing ever since they became boyfriend and girlfriend," said Alice.

"_James_," Lily whined, desperately.

"Alice, if you don't shut up, then I'll tell Frank you canceled the wedding," James threatened.

"NO!" screamed Alice. "Okay, I'm shutting up."

Rosemerta cleared her throat. "I need six sickles more. Lily has already paid."

"Oh, right," said Sirius, handing over the silver coins. James and Alice did, also.

Madam Rosemerta left, getting the butterbeers ready.

"I'm still blaming you, Alice, for ruining my jacket," said Sirius, taking it off and examining it.

"Sirius, did you forget you were a wizard again?" asked Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah!" said Sirius, taking his wand from his jeans.

Everybody around the table sighed at Sirius' forgetfulness.

"Hey," said Sirius, defensively. "I'm not the one who forgot about the ten galleons bet."

"The what?" asked Lily.

"Nothing," said James. "But I think I'm going to win. Right, Alice?"

"Yeah, I agree," said Alice, ignoring Lily's blank stare. "You're going to win."

"What ten galleon bet?" asked Lily. "Was I a part of it? Am I losing?"

Sirius, James and Alice didn't answer. Lily was indeed, losing. She had forgotten the bet that if James and she ended up getting married, she would owe him ten galleons. She was losing, a lot.

"Fine, don't tell me," said Lily, crossing her arms.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews please! I'll love you forever! :) ;D :) ;D :) ;D**


	25. I Bame Alice!

**Thanks for the reviews! ;D **  
**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT own Harry Potter! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 25**

**I Blame Alice!**

"Lily," said Alice, at breakfast. "It's today!"

"Um, okay then. It's February four- Oooohh...the ball is today!" realized Lily.

"Of course!" said Alice, taking a bite of oatmeal. "What else would be today?"

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. How are your plans for the wedding going?"

"Great!" said Alice. "You're the Maid of Honor, right?

Lily nodded.

"James is the Best Man." said Alice, reading off a list she got from her bag. "The Bridesmaids are Mary MacDonad, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance and Greta Catchclove. Frank said the Groomsmen are Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Dirk Cresswell, you know who he is, right? That bloke in sixth year? Friends with Frank? Okay, and there's two more. Uhh...oh here it is! Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory. Right, right."

At this point, Lily thought Alice was pretty hysterical.

"And then, of course, there are the guests!" said Alice, who seemed to be going crazy. "Yes, yes. Like my parents, and Frank's parents and...and...oh no! I forgot who the guests are! Oh, no. Lil, you have to help me remember! Help!"

Alice was now gripping Lily's shoulders, shaking her.

"Woah, Al, slow it down," said Lily, soothingly. "Everything is going to be fine. Just fine. Forget about the wedding plans for now. How about you just try and take a nice, hot, relaxing bath?"

"The ball!" exclaimed Alice, making people around the Gryffindor table look at her. "I forgot! I have to get ready for the ball!"

Then Alice rushed out of the great hall.

"What's with her?" asked Frank.

"Wedding stress," said Lily. "I'm going to make sure she's not getting ready for the ball. It's in nine hours, I don't even know why she's getting ready now."

Lily ran off to find Alice.

**. . .**

"Um, Alice?" asked Lily, looking at her best friend who was hanging upside down on the edge of her bed. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I don't know," said Alice. "What time is it?"

"Ten am, why?" asked Lily.

"The ball starts at seven, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay," said Alice.

"Come, on Al," said Lily. "I am going to make you forget all about the wedding plans. We are going to have fun and loosen up. Oh, Merlin, I sound like James."

Alice stood up and brushed off her jeans. "Okay, what are we going to do?"

"I honestly don't know." said Lily. "But the Marauders will. Come on."

**. . .**

"You _have _to help us," begged Lily. "Alice might die from stress if you don't!"

Sirius looked over at Alice, who was mumbling something about lasagna.

"She's trying to figure out what to eat at the wedding," explained Lily. "Come on, Sirius! And where are the others, anyways?"

"Remus is doing his potions essay and Peter is copying him. And you don't need to know where James is," said Sirius.

"I need to know where James is," said Lily. "He's _my _boyfriend. Is he in one of the shortcuts I saw on the-"

"Chocolate!" Sirius practically yelled, drowning out Lily's voice. He said to Lily in a whisper, "Don't tell Rivers about the map!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Lily. "Wait, is there a reason you're saying chocolate?"

"One-Eyed witch hump. Dissendium. That's what you say. Opens up at Honeydukes cellar." whispered Sirius.

"Okay, but can you keep Alice here?" asked Lily. "Since you're obviously not going to help Alice loosen up, at least make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. And agree with her for everthing. If you don't, she'll start panicking."

Sirius nodded. "Hey, hey Rivers! Come here."

"What do you think, Sirius?" Alice asked. "Purple or green?"

"Oh, um...," said Sirius.

"I think purple and silver, don't you think?" asked Alice, looking up at him expectantly.

"Yeah," said Sirius, faking enthusiasm. "Absolutely. That's just...awesome."

**. . .**

Instead of going into the passageway to Honeydukes, Lily stood outside of the statue, waiting for James. She didn't want to be caught by teacher.

Suddenly, the One-Eyed witch hump opened a little.

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Yup," said Lily.

James opened the hump and went got out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, holding a bag of Honeydukes chocolate and other candies.

"Sirius won't help me," said Lily. "I'm trying to get Alice to loosen up. you see, she has horrible stress over the wedding. You must help me."

"And my reward for doing so?" asked James.

"Reward?" repeated Lily.

"There has to be a reward," said James.

"We can snog in the Head common room."

"Deal."

**. . .**

"Sirius, what do you think?" asked Alice. "What kind of flowers?"

"I don't know," said Sirius.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alice shrieked, scaring Sirius.

"Merlin, this woman's gone crazy," he muttered.

"What about roses? Wait white or red? Or pink? How about yellow? Or maybe I should get lilies. Or something else. What do you think? Should I get roses or peony flowers? I think I should be peony. They're beautiful."

"Yeah," agreed Sirius, cautiously. "Oh, yeah. They are really beautiful."

"Hey, Padfoot!" called James, running up to him, dragging Lily behind him.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're here," said Sirius. "She was driving me crazy. What the hell is a peony?"

"It's a type of flower," said Lily.

"Right, well, I'm leaving now," said Sirius.

"Oh, no you're not," said James, grabbing hold of his friends' shoulder. "You're going to help."

"And what will my reward be?" asked Sirius.

"A bag of Honeydukes chocolate," said James.

"Deal," said Sirius.

Lily whimpered. "Delicious chocolate." she moaned.

"I'm just giving Sirius half the bag and say the store ripped me off," whispered James.

Lily grinned and kissed him.

"Oi!" said Sirius. "It's not snogging time! Help me make Rivers shut up!"

James and Lily broke apart, blushing.

"Alright," said Lily. "How are we going to make her loosen up?"

"Get everything that has to do with weddings away from her," said James.

"Um, there isn't exactly anything to do with weddings here in the middle of a torchlit corridor." said Lily, matter-of-factly.

"Step one: check," said Sirius.

Alice laughed a bit.

"Great. You two," said Lily, gesturing to the boys. "Keep making her laugh. I'm going to the kitchens to get her some strawberry icecream."

"Ooh, I love strawberry icecream," said Alice. "It makes me feel so happy, relaxed and free."

"Exactly," said Lily, running off.

Lily came back, ten minutes later.

"Here, Al," said Lily, interrupting her conversation about table cloth colours.

"Mmmm," said Alice, taking some in her mouth.

"Step two: check," said James. "Next step, cheering charms."

"Ooh, perfect," said Lily, taking out her wand.

Alice was now as happy as can be.

"Hey, you guys wanna have a snowball fight?" she asked.

"Sure," said Lily. "Let's round up Marlene, Dorcas, Mary, Remus, Peter and Frank. Maybe we could do boys versus girls."

"And boys are so going to win," said Sirius. His eyes met Lily's death glare. "And that is just a stupid little guess." he added quickly. For all he knew, Lily could shove some ice right down his pants.

"Let's go," said Lily.

**. . .**

Lily, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary were hiding behind their fort, chucking snowballs at the boys.

"My hands are freezing," complained Marlene, as she threw a snowball and succesfully his Remus in the face.

"Merlin, I'm so stupid!" said Lily. "Use your wands!"

"To what, warm out hands or throw the snowballs?" asked Alice.

"Both!" said Lily, whipping out her wand. "Or better yet...Dor, can you cover me?"

"Absolutely," said Dorcas.

Dorcas was hiding Lily, as Lily put a spell on the snow behind the Marauders ad Frank. The snow blew right into their backs.

"Damn!" shouted Sirius. "My butts all wet and cold!"

"We _really _needed to know that, Sirius," said Marlene, sarcastically.

"I'm blaming Rivers!" said Sirius.

"What?" asked Alice. "How do you blame me?"

"If you weren't so wedding obsessed, we wouldn't be doing this!"

Alice made a rude comment that Lily promised to herself that she would never say.

"How did you do that?" asked Peter.

"Do what?" asked Lily.

"The snow! From behind us!" squeaked Peter.

"Are you a wizard or not?" asked Lily, charming five snowballs at once and chucking them at the guys.

"Padfoot, how come we never thought of wands?" asked James.

"Cause you guys are too stupid to realize that we're wizards and witches!" said Mary, using her wand to destroy the boys' fort.

The girls watched in satisfaction and amusement as the fort they were hiding behind crashed onto them, until they were buried in snow.

The five girls ran up to them.

Lily laughed, when all she could see were her boyfriends' eyes, full of surprise.

She cleared the snow away from his face. "Victory kiss?"

"Absolutely," said James. "But I can't exactly get close enough to your face to do that. As you can see, I'm buried in snow."

"I can see that, jeez," said Lily, leaning in and kissing him.

"Frank!" cried Alice. "Can I have a kiss too?"

Alice didn't seem to of noticed that Frank's face was covered, all except his nose, which was sticking out. The snow moved for a while, until Frank spit some out from his mouth. "Of course," said Frank.

Alice and Frank ended up snogging.

The rest of them left the couple sucking faces and went to the kitchens for some hot chocolate.

"What can I get for Misters and Misses?" squeaked one of the elves.

"Hot chocolate for all of us, please," said Remus.

The house-elf bowed, then scurried off to make the drinks.

The eight of them sat at a table, and almost instantly, they got their warm drinks.

"Mmm," said Lily, taking a sip. "I love hot chocolate."

"Lily, you love anything that tastes like chocolate," said Marlene.

Lily shrugged and took another sip, its warm going through her body.

"I'm done," said Sirius, putting down an empty mug.

"Padfoot, we got our drinks, like, five seconds ago!" said James.

"Refill, please!" called Sirius.

One of the house-elves came over, took the mug, bowed, and refilled. He gave it back to Sirius, bowed again, then went over to the other house-elves.

"You'd think all of them would have a broken back from bowing so much. Or aching knees from curtsying," said Remus. "I've tried to tell them they didn't have to do it. But when I suggested it, they either trembled, burst into tears, ran away from me, or all three!"

"I feel really bad for them," said Lily. "They shouldn't be doing all this work. They don't even get paid!"

"Lily, they like it," said Sirius. "Well, actually, I'm not really sure if they do. I never asked them, in fear they'd start crying or something."

"Oh, but they work so hard!" said Mary. "I mean, they should be treated better. Get paid at least one knut a day! They have days off, right?"

"Um, no," said James.

"What?" shrieked Mary. "Even worse! Oh, poor, poor elves." Then Mary went off, ranting about how house-elves should be treated better.

"I'm blaming Rivers for this stupid lecture about house-elves," said Sirius. "If she wasn't so wound up in the wedding stuff, Lily wouldn't of told her to loosen up. Then Lily went to me, she went to James, back to me, we had a snowball fight and now we're here!"

"It's _not _a stupid lecture!" said Mary. "Do you have a house-elf? Sirius? James, Remus? Peter?"

"My mother has one," said Sirius. "I think it's pregnant, too. It's disgusting. Regulus told me. Old Reggy said the baby house-elf is going by the name of Kreacher or something like that."

"At least they have names," said Mary.

"I don't have one," said James, after whispering a warning to Sirius to not tell her how there are the heads of house-elves in Grimmauld Place, the house of Blacks. "Mum feels bad for them, too."

"I don't have one either," said Remus. "I'm a half-blood. Mum likes muggle cleaning."

"Mum says they're too expensive," said Peter, blushing.

"You're not poor, Wormtail, are you?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," said James. "You always go somewhere far away for the summer. Like Spain, France and Canada. Don't you?"

"Well, yes," said Peter. "But our money goes for those trips, not for house-elves."

"So you _want _a house-elf?" asked Mary, eyes narrowed.

"Well, no," said Peter, seemingly afraid that Mary would start yelling at him.

"Good," said Mary. "House-elves should be let free. Get paid, have decent clothes! Not grimy old rags. And they even punish themselves! I mean, how horrible is that?"

"We get it, Mary," said Lily. "Just, calm it down. I think you're scaring some of them."

They looked back to see some of the house-elves looking at then, hands trembling.

"What do you say?" asked Mary, to a random elf, who happened to be Pokey. "Do you like your job? Not getting paid, no days off?"

Pokey nodded enthusiastically, her bat-like ears flapping. "Yes, oh yes, miss. Pokey likes her job very, very much."

"So you don't even want paying? Or real clothes?" asked Mary.

Pokey shrieked, as if the words brought pain to her. "Oh, no, miss. No paying or clothes for Pokey." The house-elf shook her head. "If I'm set free, I will never be accepted again! If Pokey is set free, I would be a bad leader for other elves."

"So you don't want any-"

"Mister wants hot chocolate!" Pokey interrupted, hurrying to Sirius. "Mister wants hot chocolate, and Pokey will give it to him most kindly."

"Um, thank you, Pokey," said Sirius, drinking some of it and licking his lips.

Pokey curtsyed and hurried off, avoiding Mary.

"I think you gave them a bad impression of yourself, MacDonald," said Sirius.

"I'm blaming it on Alice," said Mary, taking a great gulp of her warm drink. "It all ends up on her about her wedding plans. Though I guess it's Frank's fault for proposing?"

"Yeah, but then it's Frank's mother's fault for meeting Mr. Longbottom and _having _Frank." reasoned James.

"How about we just blame this on Alice?" asked Lily. "She's taken most of the blame today, anyways. I'm blaming her for Sirius taking my damn chocolates."

"How do you blame her, though?" asked Dorcas.

"Sirius would only agree to help if he got a reward," said James. "And that reward happened to be chocolate. Speaking of rewards, Lily, can I have mine now?"

"Yeah, sure," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "Head common room?"

"Let's go," said James, getting up and grabbing Lily's hand.

They ran out the kitchen.

"I wonder what his reward is," said Marlene.

"Snogging," said Sirius.

"Snogging," agreed Dorcas.

"Hey, Meadowes, do you-"

"Go snog some other girl, Black," said Dorcas.

Sirius just grinned. "Whatever. You don't know what you'll be losing out on."

"More like losing my reputation of never snogging a Marauder. People think it's so hard to resist." said Dorcas, putting her feet on the table.

Sirius just shrugged. "I'll go ask that Ravenclaw chick, then. Or was it Hufflepuff? It was probably Gryffindor."

* * *

**This chap is pretty long. :P Reviews would be lovely!**


	26. I Blame Maria the Ravenclaw!

**Thanks for the reviews! : ) **  
**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Nope.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 26**

**I Blame Maria the Ravenclaw!**

Everyone in the great hall was talking about the same thing. The Valentine's Day Ball. Well, except for the Gryffindor seventh years.

"Padfoot, don't eat like that. It's disgusting," said Remus, watching as Sirius practically inhaled his sandwich.

"Yeah, you eat like a vacuum cleaner," said Lily.

Everybody gave her blank stares, except for Remus, who was a half-blood.

"Vacoon cleaner?" asked Peter. "What's that?"

"_Vacuum_," corrected Lily.

"It's a muggle thingy that you use to suck up dirt and stuff from the ground." explained Remus.

A series of "Oh"'s went around the group of friends.

"Hey, are, 'oo sayin' tha'-" said Sirius, his mouth still full.

"Sirius, chew, swallow, _then _talk," said Lily. "It's disgusting."

"Are you saying that I eat dirt?" asked Sirius.

"Never mind," said Lily.

"Muggle things are weird," said Alice, eating her lunch.

**. . .**

Mary, Dorcas, Marlene, Alice and Lily were in their dormitories, getting ready for the ball.

"Be honest, people," said Lily, as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Do I look okay?"

Lily was wearing the green sleeveless dress. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, while she left some of her hair down in the front, to curl around her face.

"Beautiful!" said Mary.

"Gorgeous!" squealed Dorcas.

"James is going to drool!" exclaimed Alice.

"You didn't put on any make-up!" complained Marlene.

"I don't need any," said Lily, simply. "I hate wearing it."

"Come on," whined Marlene.

"Please?" begged Alice.

"No," said Lily. "I'm not wearing any stupid make-up that makes my face all stuffed and weirdly colourful!"

"Fine," said Marlene, but it didn't look like she had the end if it.

**. . .**

"Padfoot, get the bloody hell out of the bathroom before you die!" yelled James, pounding on the door.

"Perfection takes patience, dear Prongsie!" Sirius yelled back.

"Hurry up or I'll kick down the door and shave your head!" he threatened.

"Fine, sheesh," said Sirius, opening the door and stepping out.

"You look exactly like you did when you first got in," noticed James.

"I do?" said Sirius. "Damn!"

Then he ran back in the bathroom and locked the door.

James groaned. "_Alohomora." _

He tried opening the door, but it didn't work.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn!" cursed James. "Padfoot, how long was this door enchanted?"

"Ever since you threatened me," said Sirius. "I put the spell on."

"Damn you, Sirius!" yelled James, banging on the door.

"Why do you need to get in here so bad?" asked Sirius.

"I need to pee!" yelled James.

"You should of said so," said Sirius, opening the door and getting out.

"Not!" yelled James, running in and locking the door.

"Bloody git," muttered Sirius, putting on his tie.

"Hey, Padfoot?" called James through the door. "How do you put on a tie?"

"_Useless_, bloody git," Sirius corrected himself.

**. . .**

About half an hour later, the boys were at the entrance to the great hall, waiting for their dates. Apparently, McGonagall said, no dates, no entry.

"Sirius!" called a giggly Hufflepuff, flinging herself onto him.

"I knew it was a Hufflepuff," grunted Sirius to James, so the Hufflepuff couldn't hear.

Sirius and his date went into the hall.

Next came Mary. She was wearing a white dress that cut off right below her knees. She made a shy smile to Remus, and took his arm. They walked into the great hall.

After that, Alice came and threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend.

"Lily's coming in a minute," said Alice to James. "Marlene is trying to force her to wear makeup. But knowing Lils, the makeup is probably down Marlene's throat by now."

They went inside the great hall.

Next came Lily, in her sleeveless green dress, her hair in a bun with white pins.

She walked over to James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello."

"Hi," said James. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," said Lily, who wasn't wearing and makeup. She seemed to of won the fight. "You look handsome yourself."

Then went inside the great hall.

"I think we did a good job decorating," said Lily, taking a look around.

There were pink, red and white streamers around the hall, along with heart-shaped balloons floating above you. It looked all lovey, but hey, it was Valentine's Day!

"Do you wanna dance or get a drink?" asked James.

"Dance!" said Lily, grabbing James' hands and leading him to the dance floor. She always loved to dance.

The song was "Do the Hippogriff" By the Weird Sisters. **(A/N Real song. Search the lyrics! :P)**

As they were dancing, Lily was watching some other couples.

Remus and Mary seemed to be having a good time. They were both smiling widely.

Poor Sirius had his feet stepped on by his date., who was dancing wildly.

Alice and Frank were snogging by the drinks table. What else would they be doing, really?

Dorcas was with a guy from Ravenclaw, who Lily didn't know.

Marlene was dancing with Amos Diggory, but seemed like she didn't want to dance. But Diggory was energetic, so the kind Marlene stayed with him.

Peter was at the drinks table, his date slouched beside him, looking bored. Poor girl. She was probably desperate. Even if Peter was a Marauder, he was still a brainless, plump, watery-eyed kid, who just followed the Marauders around.

"James?" asked Lily, as the song ended.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Yup," said Lily, walking over to the drinks table, beside the snogging Alice and Frank.

They each took a bottle of butterbeer and looked around the great hall.

"Excuse me," said a bossy looking Ravenclaw. "Um, hi James."

"Uh...hi," said James.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked. "Because, my date went to the bathroom, and I just really want to dance with someone for this song."

"Hey, Maria!" called a guy, who James thought as her date. "Where have you been? I turn around for a second, and you're gone!"

James raised his eyebrows at the girl.

To Lily's surprise, the girl grabbed James hand and violently pulled him to the dance floor.

Lily got up and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'd like you to take your hands off my boyfriend, before you don't have any." said Lily, sweetly.

"No way," Maria spat.

"Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that," snapped James, trying to get out of Maria's fierce grip.

"Okay, I have no idea who the _hell _you are," said Lily. "But you better leave, before I either one: punch you in the nose. Two: Hex your nose _off_. Or three: Set fire to your clothes. Which will it be?"

"Piss of," said Maria, dragging James away from her.

"Punch in the nose it is," said Lily.

Lily tapped her shoulder again.

"What the _hell _do you want?" Maria asked, angrily, turning around.

Lily punched her in the nose. "I just happen to want you to leave. I suggest you get that mended at Madam Pomfrey's."

Maria ran out of the hall.

James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder. "Never thought you as a jealous type."

"Never thought you as a snobby bitch type," said Lily angrily. She just happened to swear when she was furious. It was either that, or ranting on hysterically.

"Touché," said James, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Want to finish those drinks?"

"Sure," said Lily, walking over to the table. She noticed that Frank and Alice finally left the table and started dancing.

As they were drinking their butterbeer, Lily saw a very furious Maria come back in the great hall. She went over to one of her friends and whispered something. Her friend looked surprised and looked over at James and Lily.

"This can't be good," muttered James.

The girls friend came over. "Hi, I'm Diane."

"Hullo," said James.

"Hi," said Lily.

"Um, Maria just told me that, you," said Diane, gesturing to Lily, "punched her in the nose."

Lily nodded. "Absolutely correct."

"Well, why?" asked Diane. "I mean, James _asked _her to dance and-"

"What?" the couple shrieked.

"I did _not _ask her to dance," said James. "What's she playing at?"

"Oh no," said Lily. "I am going to _murder _her!"

"Woah, Lils, I just hear what happened!" said Marlene, sitting next to her. "Newton over there -Maria- just said you were a jealous slut because you wouldn't let James dance with someone else!"

"Remember this, Mar," said Lily. "That's not what happened. I'm not a jealous slut. James was being forced against his will to dance with that retard. Then James got mad at her because she started snapping at me. So, obviously, I punched her in the nose. But really, that Newton has a colourful vocabulary."

"Um, Lily?" said James "So do you. Especially when you're angry."

"You're such a nice boyfriend," said Lily, sarcastically.

"Oh, that Newton. She's just jealous. I mean, loads of guys fancy her. The only guy that she'd let take her was Sirius and James -and no Lily, James didn't date her or get laid with her.- Oh jeez, she's a retard." said Marlene.

"Agreed," said Lily. She noticed people were looking at her weirdly. "Okay!" she yelled. "People! Don't listen to what Newton says. Yeah, yeah, I _did _punch her in the nose. But James _didn't _ask her to go dancing."

"No, you're just jealous!" said Maria.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Tell 'em, James."

"I did not, I repeat, did _not _ask Newton to dance." said James. "I'm dead serious. Newton pulled me over to her, as I was talking with my _girlfriend_, and started dancing while I was losing circulation in my wrists. Lily ask nicely for her to stop, she snapped back. I got angry with her, Lily was angry with her, Lily punched her in the nose. True story."

"He's lying!" said Maria. "He's just scared that Evans will punch him in the face!"

"Oh, so your calling me a liar _and _a wimp, are you now, Newton?" shot back James.

"He is _not _a liar or a wimp!" agreed Lily, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

"Fine, he's not a liar or a wimp," said Maria. "But really, James. Why don't you dance with me? I'm a lot prettier and a better dancer _and _better in a broom closet."

At this point, Lily had to hold James back.

"James, no!" Lily yelled, grabbing his arms. "Sirius! Remus!"

"I am going to get that damn, bloody, idiotic, retarded, whor-!"

Sirius got there and clamped a hand over James' mouth. He pushed him back into his seat.

"It's okay, Prongs," said Sirius. "Moony is going to be taking care of that slut. You don't have to yell to the entire school that she's a whore."

"I'm not the only one with a colourful vocabulary," said Lily, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," said James, when Sirius finally wrestled him back into his seat. "Blame Maria Newton for that. I mean, really! Who the bloody hell does she think she is?"

"The most popular, beautiful girl in the school, I think," said Sirius.

"No she's not," said James. "Oh, I can't wait until I get her back."

"James-" started Lily, but James cut her off.

"No, Lily, I am going to get her back-"

"James-"

"She will have the worst day of her life, tomorrow."

"James-"

"And you can't stop me!"

"James!" yelled Lily. "I'm helping."

"You are?" asked James. "But what about the Head Girl no prank stuff?"

"If it involves that idiot, I'm in," said Lily. "How about you, Sirius?"

"In," said Sirius. Sirius looked behind him to see Remus drinking a bottle of butterbeer. "You in, Moony?"

"In what?" asked Remus.

"Pranking Newton."

Remus shrugged. "Sure."

"Woah, Moony," said James. "You usually never agree with us unless we force you to."

"She insulted to of my best friends," reasoned Remus. "You can't expect me to just stand and watch."

"Yes!" said Sirius. "We have Moony on our side!"

"We're bad leaders, aren't we?" asked Lily to Remus.

"With friends like theses two?" said Remus, referring to James and Sirius. "Hard not to be."

Lily got up and grabbed James' hand. "Last dance?" she asked. The last song happened to be a slow dance

"With you, absolutely," said James, getting up.

"Actually, I think I have to calm Mary down, first," said Lily, seeing Mary hyperventilating.

Lily walked over to her. "You're hyperventilating."

"Not helping," said Mary.

"Deep breaths, Mary. In...out..." ordered Lily.

Mary laughed, calming down a bit.

"You should be used to him by now," said Lily.

"Yeah, I know," said Remus. "Happy Valentine's day." Remus kissed her on the cheek.

Lily laughed when she noticed Mary almost faint.

Lily walked over to James and gave him a kissed him passionately on the lips. "Happy Valentine's day, James."

"You too, Lily." said James, as Lily rested her head on his chest, as they swayed to the music. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

**Reviews please! I'll love you foreverrr!**


	27. I Blame James Potter!

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! I can't believe I have over 100 reviews! Thank you so much!**  
**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own in and never will.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

**I Blame James Potter!**

Lily and James went out of their common room and waited for their friends at the entrance of the great hall.

Sirius and Remus came.

"How much longer?" asked Sirius.

"Should be about ten minutes," said James. "Moony, you set the times correctly, right?"

"Yeah, it should be right," said Remus, peeking into the hall.

Alice, Dorcas, Marlene and Mary came up to them.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" asked Dorcas.

"Prank," said Sirius, simply.

"Prank," agreed James.

"Remus?" asked Mary.

"Prank," echoed Remus.

"Prank," agreed Lily.

"Lily!" said Alice, surprised. "You're doing a prank?"

"Yup," said Lily. "Newton is getting payback. Did you know, about half of the school thinks I'm some jealous slut? And no, I'm not making this up."

"What's going to happen?" asked Marlene, hiding around the corner with the rest of them.

"Five minutes left," said James.

"But what's going to happen?" asked Alice.

"Oh, look at that, she ate the muffin!" said Lily, as Maria shrieked, her hair turning green and orange.

"Really doesn't go with her outfit," snorted Mary.

"Three minutes," counted down James.

"Until what?" asked Dorcas, anxiously.

"Almost time," said Remus.

"It better be faster, 'cause I'm starving," complained Sirius.

Lily whacked him on the back of the head. "Just wait."

"One minute," said James.

"Until what?" shrieked Marlene.

"Quiet!" said Sirius. "She doesn't know a thing."

Maria was now trying to use her wand to take out the colours, but it wasn't working. Lily made it so it wouldn't come out for a week.

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..." counted James.

"Can you at least tell us, so we're prepared?" asked Alice.

"Three...two...one!" said James.

Nothing happened.

"Moony, I am going to kill y-" started Sirius.

A disgusting squishy noise filled the great hall.

The eight of them looked around the corner.

All the food that was around Maria exploded, covering her in oatmeal, eggs, pumpkin juice and syrup.

But that wasn't all.

"She needs a little cleaning up a bit, doesn't she?" said Sirius.

Right then, an invisible bucket of water splashed onto Maria's head.

She shrieked, running out of the hall, not noticing the people hiding behind the corner.

The hall erupted with laughter.

"I wonder who did it!" asked one of the Gryffindors.

"The Marauders, no doubt," answered one of his friends.

"I think James and Lily did it," said a Hufflepuff girl, that Lily knew as Patricia. "That Maria Newton was so very mean to her at the ball, yesterday. I never believed all of that rubbish they said about Lily. She's a nice girl."

"Awww," cooed Lily. "Thanks, Patricia."

"Yeah, but Lily wouldn't do a prank," said one of her friends.

"I know, Bianca," said Patricia. "But really, have you seen the things she's done to James Potter? I'm pretty sure that she would of done that to Newton."

"You have a point," agreed Bianca. "Maybe. They would need someone as smart as her. But still, that Remus Lupin could of helped. He's pretty cute, don't you think? Lupin, I mean."

James and Sirius took that as an insult.

"We are _not _stupid!" exclaimed Sirius, outraged.

"What ever gets you through your day, Padfoot," said Remus, still blushing from when the Hufflepuff had called him 'cute'. "Just keep believing."

"Come on, let's get in. The teachers just finished cleaning the floor." said Sirius.

The eight of them went inside the great hall.

Lily was prepared for the yelling and the detentions from her professors, but they didn't come.

Instead, Dumbledore said, "That was quite pleasant. Miss Newton was getting on many peoples' nerves."

"But Albus," protested McGonagall. "Surely you can't let them get away with this!"

"Oh, I say we should let them be," said Dumbledore, the usual twinkle in his eye. "Miss Newton was saying the most rude and strong worded rumours about our Head Boy and Girl. Poor Miss Evans had quite a horrid day, yesterday. But I dare say, did you help with any of this?" His question was directed at Lily.

"Well, yes, I did help them, sir," said Lily.

"That was a very good colour changing potion you put in her muffin, Miss Evans." said Dumbledore.

"How did you know I did it?" asked Lily.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black aren't exactly the best at potions making," said Dumbledore.

Sirius was about to protest, but Marlene clamped a hand on his mouth. Nobody needed any detentions because Sirius mouthed off to the headmaster.

Dumbledore, noticing this, smiled. He went back to his breakfast, eating peacefully.

The group of friends sat down at the Gryffindor table and began their breakfast.

**. . .**

The rest of the day, people kept coming up to James and Lily, apologizing that they thought what Maria had said was true.

"I swear, I didn't think she was lying," said a Ravenclaw guy, who Lily had never talked to in her life.

"I really don't care," said Lily.

"Well, how about we take a walk along the lake?" he asked. "Want to?"

"Absolutely," said Lily. She almost laughed at the look of amazement on the boys' face. "Not," she added. "No need to start dancing. No I won't. I have no idea who the hell you are. I have a boyfriend, too, if you didn't know. Jealous type. Didn't you know?"

"Well, yeah," said the Ravenclaw guy. "You're with Potter, I know. But you know, he did all that bad stuff to you. Maybe you should, er, dump him or something."

_What a pig. _Lily thought.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" exclaimed Lily. "No, I won't dump my boyfriend, no I won't go out with you and yes, I know he pissed me off in the past. Now leave before you have no eyes, and they're up your nose. I'm not kidding, now leave."

**. . .**

James' side, went a little like this.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, James," said a sixth year Gryffindor, who James remembered was Claudia. She was one of the prefects. How she could be a prefect, with her constant flirting and seducing, James would never know.

"Oh, that's all right," said James, waving her off. "Just a stupid rumour."

"But maybe I agree with Maria," said Claudia. "Just a little."

She leaned her head in so she was talking softly in his ear, her breath tickling James' face.

"But you know, you could always dump that little slut and come with me," she purred.

"I'd rather not," said James, pushing her head away. "Can you leave before Lily takes out your eyes and shove them up your nose?"

The girl huffed and left.  
**. . .**

"Is it just me, or is our Prongs and Lilyflower getting more attention all of a sudden?" asked Sirius, watching Claudia strut passed them.

Remus shrugged. "Prongs always gets tons of attention. Not Lily as much. I don't know what happened."

"I think her fiery attitude is turning people on," offered Sirius.

"Don't get any ideas," said James, who sat across from Remus.

Sirius held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not," he assured him. "I know how long you've waited for dear Lilykins to be yours. I'm your best mate, I'm not going to take her away."

James smiled at the loyalty of his friend. "Thanks, mate."

Just then, Lily walked in, some bloke hot at her heels. That bloke happened to be Travis Danielson.

"No, no, no, no, no!" exclaimed Lily. "Why am I so popular, all of a sudden?"

"But-" protested the boy.

"_DANIELSON_!" Lily screamed in his face, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. "SOD OFF BEFORE I PERSONALLY _RIP _OUT YOUR HEART WITH A FORK AND FEED IT TO THE _GIANT SQUID_!"

The colour drained out of Travis' face. He quickly walked out of the room and into the dormitories.

Ignoring the stares, Lily sighed and sat next to James. "Kill me now," she muttered, as James placed a kiss on her forehead. "Why am I so popular now?"

There was a few minutes of silence, while they were thinking.

"Idea!" yelled Remus, suddenly, jumping in his seat.

"It better be 'food'. I'm starving," said Sirius.

"We had lunch about an hour ago, Padfoot," said James.

"You can get pretty hungry in an hour," reasoned Sirius.

"Never mind that. He's always hungry," said Lily, ignoring Sirius' "Hey!" of protest. "Tell me, Rem! Maybe I can make it stop. James, how do you live with this?"

"James," said Remus. "That's my idea. If people think James is so awesome and popular, and you, Lily, is the person that he wants, blokes start thinking your amazing! Not like you aren't," added Remus, with a quick glance to Lily, to see if she was offended. Then he noticed James. "And it's not like I think you're so amazing that I'd steal you away from James."

Lily laughed a bit. "Nice save, Remus."

Remus grinned.

"But if breaking up with James is the answer, then never mind. I think I can deal with yelling at some more people," said Lily. "I'm blaming James Potter for being too popular."

James shrugged. "As long as you don't break up with me."

"James has his goo-goo eyes again," said Sirius.

"Shut up," said James, throwing a pillow at a grinning Sirius. "How many times do I have to tell you? I _don't _have goo-goo eyes."

"Sure you don't," said Sirius, sarcastically.

"You know, Padfoot," said Remus. "I think I'm seeing it now." He tilted his head, looking at James' eyes.

"Oh, not you too, Moony," said James, rolling his eyes. "Now I only have Wormtail. Where is the bloke, anyways?"

Sirius shrugged. "Didn't see him at breakfast or lunch. Last time I saw him was last night, when we were going to bed."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," suggested Lily.

"Peter?" said Remus. "You really think he got a girlfriend?"

"It could happen, you know," said Lily. "Okay, sure, he could do some more studying. Maybe loose a few pounds. Do something to his watery eyes and his plain mop of hair. It wouldn't be a bad idea for him to brush his teeth a bit more often. Maybe bath more daily..."

"Yeah, a girl falling in love with that," said Sirius. "Sure, he's our friend. We would risk our lives for each other. At least I hope. I mean, I'd rather die then betray my friend, right? **(A/N Remember this line anywhere? 3rd book.) **But of course, it would have to be a major, extreme situation."

"Absolutely," agreed James.

"Don't die for me," Lily whispered. She was horrified with the idea of James dieing, just to save her. But of course, she would try and do the same. She would dive in front of a killing curse for any of her friends.

"Too bad," said James firmly.

"It's not like we're going to die anytime soon, right?" said Sirius.

"Can we stop talking about death now?" asked Remus. "I don't like to think that one of my best mates would die for me. It's not giving me very good mental images."

"Sorry Moony," apologized James. "Just setting a point, here."

"I know," said Remus.

"Can we go to the kitchens?" asked Sirius. "I'm starving, over here."

"I'll go," said Lily, getting up.

"So am I," said James.

Lily rolled her eyes, clearly saying _Duh. _

James stuck his tongue out at her.

"I guess I'll tag along," said Remus, also getting up.

**. . .**

"Would Misters and Miss like anything to eat?" asked Pokey, immediately running up to them, curseying to them. The elf looked at James with admiration. Probably why she was always so eager to help him.

"I'd like some treacle tart, pumpkin juice and an apple, please," ordered Sirius.

The house-elves started making Sirius his food.

"Anything for other Misters and Miss?" asked Pokey.

"Um, I guess I'll have a mug of hot chocolate," said Lily.

"For Mister?" asked Pokey to James, ignoring Remus.

"Um, no thanks, Pokey," said James.

"Can Pokey get something for Mister?" Pokey asked Remus.

"No, it's fine," said Remus.

Pokey went away, getting Lily her hot chocolate.

The four of them sat at the table.

"Why does it seem like Pokey likes you so much?" asked Lily, to James.

James shrugged. "I try to make her call me 'James', not 'Mister'. She won't listen. I don't know what's up with her."

Sirius' treacle tart, drink and apple came. The house-elves even cut up the apple for him.

"Fanks," said Sirius, his mouth full of tart.

Pokey came back with Lily's hot chocolate.

"Please be careful, Miss. Drink is very hot, it is," warned Pokey.

"Okay, thank you," said Lily kindly.

Pokey scurried away.

Lily blew softly on her drink and took a cautious sip. "Yum." Lily licked her lips. She looked at James who looked like he wanted to jump her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're torturing me," said James.

"And you're annoying me," said Lily.

"Nice one," commented Sirius.

Lily laughed a little and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"What are you all doing here?"

* * *

**Mwauhuahuahua! I left you a cliffie! **  
**Reviews please! I love you all!**


	28. I Nlame Sirius!

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews! Thanks, thanks, thanks!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 28**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" asked Lily.

"Why yes, it is I, Miss Evans," replied Dumbledore. "But may I ask why the the four of you are in the kitchens?"

"Hungry," said Sirius simply. "Why else would we be in here?"

Remus elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't talk like that to the headmaster," he hissed.

"Well then," said Dumbledore. "I will just get some apple pie and I will be off. Please continue eating."

"Dumbledore will always be my favourite professor, even if he doesn't exactly teach us in classes," whispered Lily to James. "Always a bit weird, though."

"A bit?" repeated James, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, yeah, sometimes -okay fine, most of the time- he seems completely bonkers. But still he's a great wizard."

"Well, I will be off," said Dumbledore, holding a plate of warm apple pie. "I would join you, but I have some papers to file. I still don't get why Argus Filch thinks Peeves is such a problem. He's been sending me some papers about his banishment. Tsk, tsk. Peeves is a wonderful Poltergeist. He's just having a laugh. It puts some smiles on some peoples' faces. Well then, good-bye. I will be off."

And with that, Dumbledore left them.

"Peeves? Wonderful? Is he crazy?" exclaimed Lily. "He's completely off his marbles."

"That's Dumbledore, for ya," said Sirius, eating the last of his treacle tart. With his mouth still full, he said, "we 'ood ge' goin'. It's almo' dinnah an' I'm hungry."

"Er, Padfoot?" said Remus. "You're still chewing your treacle tart and you're still hungry for dinner? I mean, sure, I've hear of 'a growing boy needs his food'. But mate, if you eat any more, you'll probably grow the wrong way."

Lily laughed.

"If you're suggesting on me to go on a diet, I'm not," said Sirius. "I get all the exercise I need to lose the calories. Gryffindor beater, ring a bell? Another treacle tart please!"

Remus shook his head.

"You're such a pig," said Lily, as Sirius took another huge bit out of his food. "And by the way, it's not dinner for another five hours."

"What?" exclaimed Sirius. "What time is it?"

"It's one, mate," said James. "I still don't get why you're still hungry. It's disturbing."

"Fine," said Sirius, putting his fork down. "I'm done. Let's go do...something."

**. . .**

"Pro-ongs," whined Sirius. "I'm bored."

They were in the Gryffindor common room, laying around, bored out of their wits.

"You've been saying that for the past hour, Padfoot," said Remus. "Maybe you should shut up, while I think of something to do."

Sirius huffed.

After a few minutes of silence, Lily said, "Pineapple."

"Uh...?" said James.

Lily shrugged. "Whenever there's nothing to talk about, I say something completely random. Then everyone starts talking. See?"

"Apple," said Remus.

"Banana," said James.

"Kiwi," said Sirius.

"Lemon."

"Lime."

"Orange."

"Why is it called an orange?" asked Sirius. "How come there's not a fruit called a 'green.' Or a 'purple.' Why orange?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore," said Lily. "He usually knows the answer.

**. . .**

"Professor?" asked James, knocking on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore, cheerfully.

Remus, Lily, James and Sirius piled into his office.

"Sir, why is an orange an orange?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, goody," said Dumbledore. "I never have visitors that just come to ask random questions. Well, Mr. Black, an orange is called an orange because it's the colour orange."

"Yes, we know sir," said Lily. "But why isn't a banana called a yellow, then?"

Dumbledore thought, his eyes twinkling. Finally, he said, "I believe the word orange first described the fruit, which comes from the Mediterranean (quite near England, where we live), and the fruit then gave its name to the colour. The word yellow was known in English from Norman times, and the fruit, which comes from Africa and didn't arrive in England until about 1600, with a name from its African source. Also, as people study these things, yellow is a more "fundamental" colour than orange, and therefore has a name of its own rather than being named after a fruit." **(A/N I actually searched this up :P)**

"Fun and mental?" asked Sirius, blankly.

"Fundamentel you dimwit," corrected Lily, rolling her eyes. "Sir? How did you know that?"

"I simply guessed," said Dumbledore. "But you should know that my guesses are usually correct."

The four of them went back to the common room.

"That was...odd," said Remus.

"I think I'm going to die from boredom," said Sirius.

"I think I already died," said James. "Padfoot, why don't you chase a girl or something? At least one of us should be able to do something."

"You're right," said Sirius. "Bye."

And he left the common room.

"Remus, why don't you go and fine Bianca fro Hufflepuff? Remember when she said she thought you were cute?" said Lily.

"Nah, it's fine," said Remus.

"Seriously, Moony, maybe you should go. You haven't had any relationships," said James.

"And there's one giant reason why I don't," said Remus, referring to his 'furry little problem', as James would put it.

"So?" said Lily. "It doesn't matter." Remus glared at her. "That much?" she added. "Oh, come on, Rem."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No," said James, a bit too quickly and enthusiastically, causing Remus to raise his eyebrows. "Moony, we aren't. We just want you to live a little. Even Wormtail has a girlfriend! I think..."

"Fine," said Remus, getting up.

He left.

James took the Marauders Map out of his pocket. "He's going to Honeydukes. Damn him."

Lily sighed. "Now what?"

James shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" asked Lily, randomly.

"Nothing," said James. "I already have everything I've always wanted and that's y-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's me," said Lily. But really, don't use that crap on me. Don't you want any Quidditch supplies, or any sweets or clothes maybe a book or something?"

"A book?" repeated James. "Who do you think I am? Remus?"

Lily playfully hit him on the arm. "You know, it could be a Quidditch through the Ages book."

"Already have it," said James.

"Do you need new chasers gloves?" asked Lily.

"Nope, Sirius is probably going to get me them. He gets me new ones every year," said James. "And don't give me a book, Moony always tends to give me some. Frank gives me sweets, I get tons of food full of love potions from the people you call 'giggly girly gits'."

"What _don't _you have?" asked Lily.

James shrugged. "I don't have a lot of things. Like, I don't have a turtle or a bunny, I don't have a remembral or a giant collection of chocolate frog cards."

Lily sighed. "I'm blaming this extremely pointless day on Sirius Orion Black."

"Why?" asked James.

"Well, if he wasn't so damn hungry all the time, we never would of went to the kitchens," said Lily. "Then Dumbledore wouldn't of found us. Then Dumbledore was being all weird, we discussed his weirdness, Sirius got more food and we talked about how he was such a pig. Sirius got annoyed, stopped eating and then the four of us went here, into the common room. You suggested that Sirius should go and find someone to snog, he left, which reminded me of when Bianca from Hufflepuff had called Remus cute. So then Remus left and we had nothing to talk about so then I asked you about your birthday, you wouldn't tell me and then I thought this entire day was completely pointless. Enough proof?"

"You're going to give me a headache," said James, rubbing his temples. "Too much information in too little time."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should study for our Care of Magical Creatures test. That way we're doing something _productive_."

"That way my I can get the biggest headache ever and die from reading too much," added in James, sarcastically. "We are _not _studying."

"Fine," said Lily, crossing her arms. "Then what do _you _suggest we do?"

"I don't know!" exclaimed James. "I guess I'll blame Padfoot for this too, then. Can't you go find one of your friends or something? Maybe she'd know something we could do."

"No use," said Lily. "If I ask Alice, she'd say snog. If I ask Mary, she'd turn the conversation into talking about Remus. If I ask Dorcas, then she'd ask if I could help her study. If I ask _Marlene_, she'd somehow change the topic to 'do I look good in these jeans?'. No, James, I can't ask any of my friends."

James groaned in frustration. "We have useless friends."

"That, I agree with you," said Lily.

"Okay, how about this, truth or dare?" asked James.

"Okay then...um, truth," said Lily.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" said Lily.

"How am I supposed to know if you're lying or not?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "But I'm not lying."

"Yay," said James, kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Truth or dare?" asked Lily.

"Truth, I guess," said James.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Lily asked.

James groaned. "Nothing! I don't want anything for me birthday!"

"There's got to be something," reasoned Lily. "At least something little. Like, a new quill or some new dress robes or...I don't know, something!"

"A surprise, then. Happy?" said James. "I believe it's my turn now. Truth or dare, love?"

"Dare," said Lily.

Lily immediately regretted it when she saw James' eyes flash with mischief.

"Dare...dare," repeated James. "When's dinner?"

"In about ten minutes, why?" asked Lily.

"At dinner, I dare you to say to Professor Dumbledore, 'Professor, I'm quite fond of your beard. Will you give me some so I can sleep with it at night?'. Okay?"

"No!" said Lily. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, times a hundred, no!"

"Not enough Gryffindor courage?" teased James.

"No," said Lily. "What do I have to do if I say no?"

"You would have to...Oh! I know." James cleared his throat importantly. "Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..."

"I'm still not doing it," said Lily, over James' voice. "You'll stop talking eventually."

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..."

"I think I'm going to dinner a little early today," said Lily, getting up.

**. . .**

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..." continued James.

"Uh, Lily?" asked Alice, taking a bite of chicken. "What the hell is wrong with James?"

"He's trying to annoy me into doing the dare. We were playing truth or dare," she explained.

"What's the dare?" asked Marlene.

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..." repeated James.

"I'm supposed to say to Dumbledore 'Professor, I'm quite fond of your beard. WIll you give me some so I can sleep with it at night?' In front of the entire school."

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..."

Dorcas snorted. "Nice."

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..."

"Prongs," whined Remus. "You're giving me a headache."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Lily.

"Make it stop, Lilykins, oh please," begged Sirius.

"Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..." said James. He took a deep breath, took a quick swig of pumpkin juice, and went on. "Do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare, do the dare..."

Lily sighed. "_Silencio."_

"Do the-" started James. He started mouthing 'do the dare.' Then he finally stopped, taking deep breaths, a long drink and started eating his dinner.

"Well," said Sirius. "That was easy."

Then James started poking Lily.

"James," said Lily. Poke. "What are you-" Poke in the cheek. "Doing?" Poke in the arm.

He looked from her to Dumbledore. Poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Merlin," said Lily.

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

"James," said Lily, again.

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Please..."

Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Stop."

Poke, poke, poke.

Lily sighed.

Poke.

"James," Lily repeated, sweetly and calmly. "STOP POKING ME UNTIL I STAB A FORK IN YOUR EYE!"

James stopped poking.

Instead, he started nudging her with his foot under the table.

Lily shook her head, scowling.

Nudge, nudge, nudge.

Lily kept her calm.

Nudge, nudge, nudge-

James fell over from the bench he was sitting on, clutching his foot in pain.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"Oh, nothing," said Lily. "My fork just slipped. Twelve times."

James glared at her.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! :)**  
**~PXS16 (peaceXsweet16)**


	29. I Blame Sirius again!

**Thanks for all the kind comments/reviews! Thank you, thank you!**  
**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 29**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

The Marauders and Lily's friends were in Transfiguration class, the next morning.

"Minnie?" asked Sirius, interrupting her lecture.

McGonagall pursed her lips, obviously annoyed. "Mr. Black, I advise you not to call me 'Minnie.'"

"But that's your name, right?" said Sirius, with a grin. "Minerva. Minnie. See?"

"It's Professor McGongall, to you, Mr. Black. And five points from Gryffindor for a pointless interruption." said McGonagall.

"Oh, come now, Minnie, your own house?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, my own house, Black," said McGonagall. "And I will take more points away if necessary. Now-"

"But Minnie," Sirius whined. Some people laughed. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"By all means, Black, whatever gets you out of this class!" exclaimed McGonagall.

Sirius walked out of the classroom.

"Potter," said McGonagall. "I trust you to see if Black is doing any mischief. Though, you are his partner in crime, you are also Head Boy."

"Right-o Minnie!" said James. He ran out of the class before McGongall could deduct any points.

The class started laughing. Even Lily couldn't help smiling. She even laughed a little. Of all her years at Hogwarts, she finally noticed how amusing the two of them could be.

"Pay attention or I'll take more points away!" snapped McGonagall.

The class fell silent.

She went on with her lesson.

**. . .**

"Padfoot?" called James. He was wandering in the nearest boys bathroom, looking for his best friend.

There was a flush, and Sirius came out one of the stalls.

"Did old Minnie send you?" he asked. "Because I'm potty trained. Sheesh."

"She wanted to me to make sure you weren't up to any 'mischief'," said James.

"Wanna blow up a toilet?" asked Sirius.

"Let's just go, mate," said James.

"Oh, come on," whined Sirius. "You're letting your Head Boy duties get in front of your Marauder ones! Either do a prank with me, or be some I-love-studying-and-Head-Boy-duties maniac."

"Fine," said James. "What's the plan, Sirius?"

**. . .**

"Mr. Lupin, can you make sure that Potter and Black aren't up to something?" requested McGonagall. "They're taking rather long."

Remus got up, but stopped at the doorway. "Professor?" he asked. "They -I mean, James is here. Er...with his pet dog."

"Excuse me?" said Professor McGonagall, walking over to them.

There James was, a massive, black dog behind him.

The dog barked at McGonagall and jumped onto her, playfully.

McGonagall fell over, her hat knocked off her head, her glasses askew.

The class burst out laughing.

"Potter!" she shrieked. "Get-"

"Snuffles," said James. "His name is Snuffles."

"Get _Snuffles _off of me!" she yelped.

"Right-o, Minnie," said James, grabbing Sirius/Snuffles around the middle and pulling him off.

McGonagall got up, brushing off her robes, fixing her glasses and putting on her pointed hat. "Potter, why on earth is your dog here?" she asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know."

Sirius/Snuffles went over to Lily and licked her face.

Lily noticed the shaggy black fur, like Sirius' hair, the gray eyes like Sirius'.

"Hullo, Siri -Snuffles-. Yup. Siri-Snuffles, that's what I call him sometimes," said Lily, as Sirius/Snuffles continued to lick her cheek.

"Bad Snuffles," said James, pulling him away from Lily. "No licking Lily. Go lick somebody else."

Sirius looked up at him, then bounded over to Dorcas and leaped onto her lap.

"Blimey," said Dorcas, as Sirius/Snuffles struggled to stay on her lap. "James, what the bloody hell do you feed this dog?"

Lily whispered to James, "Sirius isn't going to like that, will he?"

"Nope," said James.

Sirius barked in Dorcas' ear as loud as he could, causing Dorcas to yelp at then went to Marlene.

"Hello, Snuffles," said Marlene, scratching him behind the ears. It looked like Sirius/Snuffles was enjoying himself.

"Students!" said McGonagall, loudly. "We are continuing with the lesson!"

Sirius trotted over to Mcgonagall's desk and jumped on top of it. He faced the class and sat down on McGonagall's papers.

Then he started barking like crazy.

"Bark, woof, arf. Bark, bark. Woof, bark. Arf, aroo!" yapped Sirius/Snuffles.

"What is he trying to say?" asked Lily.

"How am I supposed to know?" said James. "I don't speak dog."

"Oh, get off!" yelled their Professor, attempting to push Sirius off, but not succeeding.

Sirius barked at her and playfully snapped at her hands.

McGonagall turned into her cat animagus, and started hissing at Sirius.

"She knows Remus has a 'furry little problem', right?" asked Lily.

"She should know," said James. "But nobody but you knows that we're unregistered animagi."

McGonagall turned back to her human form. "Potter!" she shrieked. "Get your dog out of this classroom!"

"Okay, okay," said James. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Minnie." He turned to Snuffles. "Oi, Snuffles, get off our -er, my- professors' desk."

Sirius barked, as if in protest.

McGonagall checked her clock and sighed. "Class is over. You may all leave. Including you, Snuffles."

Sirius/Snuffles licked Professor McGonagall on the cheek before leaping off her desk, following James.

**. . .**

Later at lunch, in the great hall.

"James, what were you thinking, letting Sirius in the classroom as-" started Lily.

"As what?" asked Marlene, eagerly.

"As nothing," said James, quickly.

"Where were you, anyways, Sirius?" asked Marlene. "You missed that big black dog."

"I did, did I?" said Sirius. "Such a shame. Would you say it was a handsome black dog?"

Lily kicked him under the table.

"Oh yes," said Alice. "Very handsome."

Sirius hid his grin by taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," agreed Mary. "If it was a human it would...look...like..." Marlene started talking slower, realization was dawning on her. "Bloody hell," she breathed, staring at Sirius.

Sirius coughed into his drink. *cough* "James" *cough* "help." *cough.*

"Uh, Mary!" said James. "Have you tried this pie? It's very good pie." James took a bite for emphasis. "Yum."

"Black, shaggy hair," muttered Mary. "Gray eyes. You weren't...bathroom. James came...Bloody hell..."

"What?" urged Alice.

"Mary?" asked Lily. "Can I...er...talk to you?_ In private_."

"Sure," said Mary.

Lily dragged her out of the great hall.

"Did you find out?" Lily asked.

"Find out the Sirius is Snuffles?" said Mary. "Yes, I just did. How long have _you _known?"

"A long time," said Lily.

"How did you find out?" asked Mary.

"Oh, James -er...," she caught herself. "Uh..."

She went back into the great hall.

"James!" she whispered. "She knows!"

"That's not good," said James. "Padfoot, she knows!"

"Damn," said Sirius. "Moony, she-"

"She knows, I heard," said Remus, rolling his eyes.

Lily ran back to Mary. "So, you know?"

"Know what?"

Lily whacked her on the top of her head. "You know 'what'!"

"That Sirius is an animagus, yes," said Mary. "But why?"

"You fancy Remus, don't you?" asked Lily.

Mary blushed. "Uh...yeah, kind of."

"And he hasn't told you...anything out of the ordinary?" Lily asked.

"Uh, no, why?" said Mary.

"If he hasn't told you, I can't tell you the Marauder's biggest secret," said Lily.

"So, Sirius is an animagus," said Mary.

"Hey, Sirius!" called Lily.

Sirius jogged over to them. "What?"

Lily pushed the two of them into a broom closet, putting herself in last.

"Privacy," Lily explained, at Mary's surprised look.

"I repeat," said Sirius, "what?"

"Your an ani-" started Mary.

Sirius clamped a hand over her mouth. "You don't go shouting it everywhere! Even if we're in a broom closet, people can still here us!"

"Sirius, does Remus fancy Mary?" asked Lily.

"Yup," said Sirius. "Why?"

Mary looked happier than Lily had seen her in a long time.

"Well," said Lily. "Mary doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" asked Sirius.

"Stop playing dumb!" said Lily. "That Remus has...a...problem."

"Uh...?" said Sirius.

"His mother is ill!" said Lily. "He has a badly behaved rabbit! Furry little problem!"

"Ooohh," said Sirius. "Well, obviously he didn't tell her. He's scared, you know."

"Tell me what?" asked Mary. "Scared of what?"

"We need Remus in here," said Lily.

She opened the door, "Remus!" she called.

Remus jogged over to them. Lily pulled him into the closet.

"Uh...," said Remus, as he got squished beside Mary. Mary looked like a tomato, she was blushing so hard.

"Okay," said Lily. "Remus, you fancy Mary."

Remus blushed.

"Mary you fancy Remus," continued Lily. If possible, Mary turned redder. "Remus, you didn't tell her your problem."

"Why should I?" asked Remus.

"Well, she knows Sirius and James are animagi," said Lily. "And you like her. So you can't exactly be with her unless you tell her."

"Wait, James is one too?" asked Mary.

"Damn!" cursed Lily. "Okay, fine, he is too. He's a stag. Remember the one in Transfiguration class that I brought outside? That was him."

Mary nodded. "So, I'm guessing Peter is, too?"

"Yeah, he's a rat," said Sirius.

"Then what's yours?" asked Mary, to Remus.

"Uh...I'm not an animagus," said Remus. "I kind of...how should I put this...I have a problem."

"That's why he doesn't have nay relationships," said Sirius.

"What's his problem?" asked Mary.

"James can explain it better," said Lily. "He did for me."

She opened the door. "James!" she called.

James ran over. Lily grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the broom closet.

"Well," James said, as the five of them get squished together. "This is awkward."

"Oh, shut up," said Lily.

Suddenly the broom closet opened and a snogging Alice and Frank piled inside.

"Bloody hell!" said Alice, noticing the other people. "Hey, Mary, Lils, I didn't know you swung that way. Three guys at once? At least share, jeez."

Lily groaned. "We're discussing something here!"

"Yeah, why did you two become animagi?" asked Mary.

"You guys are what?" yelped Alice and Frank at the same time.

"Oh, Merlin," groaned James. "Padfoot, I'm blaming this on you. If you didn't force me into doing a prank to get us out of class, then Mary wouldn't of found out, and we wouldn't all be stuck in a freaking broom closet!"

"Can I switch spots with somebody?" asked Mary. "There's a broom going up my arse."

Remus switched with her.

"_Now_ can you explain?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, Remus, why aren't you an animagus, when your other friends are?" asked Mary.

"Uh...," said Remus. "I have a problem."

"Spit it out, then!" urged Alice.

The broom closet opened again.

"Oh, hello," said Dorcas, standing at the doorway. "What are you all doing in this stupid closet?"

"Sirius, tell me why you're an animagus!" said Frank.

"What?" said Dorcas.

Lily groaned and dragged her inside.

"No more joiners!" said James. "We can barely fit!"

"Yeah, eight people at once in a broom closet, this must be a record," said Sirius.

"You're an animagus?" asked Dorcas, pointing to Sirius. But since they were all squished together, she poked him in the eye.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed, clutching his eye. "Damn it, woman!"

"Sorry!" said Dorcas. "Anyways, you're an animagus?"

"Yes!" said Sirius, exasperatedly. "I'm Snuffles! Happy?"

"Yes," said Dorcas. "Is Frank, James and Remus animagi too?"

The broom closet opened.

"Why didn't anyone let me join?" asked Marlene, as she squeezed herself in the closet. "What are we doing in here?"

Lily closed the door again.

"Now can we start with the explanations?" asked Lily. "But we have to have Remus' say, though."

"Say in what?" asked Marlene.

"Whether he wants to tell us his...er..." said Lily.

"Furry little problem," said James.

"Right," said Lily. "Because, if he doesn't want to tell you guys, then he doesn't have to. It was meant to be a secret, in the first place. Until his best friends found out. And then his best friends' _girlfriend_, a.k.a. _me_, found out, then his best friends' girlfriends' _friends_, know about them being animagi."

"You're animagi?" asked Marlene.

James, Sirius and Remus groaned.

"Okay, Sirius here is, Snuffles, the big black dog," said Remus. "James here is a stag. Peter is a rat."

"Then what are you?" asked Alice.

"I'm a werewolf." said Remus.

Silence.

Then Dorcas started laughing. "No, no really. What are you?"

"He's telling the truth, Dor," said Lily. "He got bitten when he was little by Fenrir Greyback."

"Fenrir-?" said Mary, in a small voice. "But then...so it's true?

"Yes, yes, it's all true," groaned Sirius "Can we get out of this damn closet? I'm getting claustrophobic. Plus, I'm right next to Evans and I'm touching too much of her than Prongsie boy here would like."

James, who was nearest to the door, tried pushing it open.

"Hurry up, James!" said Lily. "Sirius is elbowing me in the neck!"

"Oh, sorry," said Sirius, putting his arm down.

"What's taking so long?" asked Remus, from the back.

Marlene shoved James aside and tried opening the door.

"Guys...?" she said.

"Don't tell me we're locked in," said Alice.

"We're locked in," said James.

"I can't _believe _I'm going to miss classes because I'm stuck in a broom closet with eight other people!" cried Lily.

"Ouch, Evans, your wand is poking me in the butt," said Sirius, trying to move away from her. In his attempts, he pushed over James, who pushed over Marlene. They were all now squished against the door.

"Oh dear Merlin," said Lily, pulling Sirius back up. She took out her wand, "_Alohomora!"_

"That's not going to work, love," said James. "There's no door nob to get back out."

"Can't we just blast it open?" asked Alice.

"No!" said Remus. "What if we hit somebody on the outside?"

"More importantly," said Mary. "What if it hurts us?"

Marlene, James and Frank started banging on the door, screaming, "help! Help! HELP!"

"Not so loud!" said Sirius, rubbing his ears. "We're in a small space and you're killing my eardrums."

"Well, if we don't get out of here, we'll all be killed anyways!" reasoned Frank. "Help! Broom Closet! Help!"

"Who's there?" said a voice.

Lily groaned. "It's Peeves! He'll never get us out!"

"Do I hear Miss Head Girl?" asked Peeves.

"Peeves!" cried Remus. "Let us out! Please!"

"Oh, there are more of you, are there?" said Peeves.

"Help!" said Alice.

"You're missing classes. Ooh, naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty." sang Peeves.

"Not if you let us out!" said James. "Please, Peeves!"

"What is the magic word, ickle students?" teased Peeves.

"GET US THE BLOODY HELL OUT OR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL SHOVE YOUR HAT UP YOUR ARSE!" screamed Lily.

The door opened.

"Oh," said Lily, in a small voice. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...** **Cliffie! :)**  
**Reviews please! :)**


	30. I Blame Sombody!

**Wow. This is the longest story I've ever written! 30 chapters already!**  
**NO! School is starting! :(:( So if I might update in the afternoon around 3, from now on.**  
**Disclaimer: Yes I do. *Looks at faces of amazement* No need to start squealing, I was joking. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 30**

**I Blame Somebody!**

"Oh," said Lily, in a small voice. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

Their Transfiguration teacher, Head of House, was standing before them, hands on hips. They saw Peeves zooming out of site, cackling with laughter.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" said Dorcas, breaking the awkward silence. "Lovely day to be trapped in a broom closet with eight other people and to yell at Peeves, eh, Professor?"

"Hello Professor," said Sirius, casually. "Ol' pal, Ol' chap. Good afternoon to you, Minnie!"

"May I ask, Miss Evans, Meadowes, MacDonald, McKinnon and Mr. Potter, Black, Longbottom and Lupin," McGonagall listed. "Why the nine of you locked yourselves in a broom closet?"

"We didn't know we wouldn't be able to get out, though," said Frank.

"Well, why were you nine in there?" said McGonagall. "Explanations, if you please."

"No, I wouldn't please," James whispered to Lily.

Lily stifled a giggle.

"Well, we had to discuss something. In private," said Remus. "So we went into that broom closet."

"What could be so important that it was needed to be squished in a tiny broom closet?" asked McGonagall.

"Isn't somebody nosy today," James whispered to Lily.

Lily bit down on her tongue, trying not to laugh.

"We needed to talk about...stuff," said Sirius.

"Gee, isn't that helpful," James whispered, sarcastically to Lily.

Lily stuffed her fist in her mouth.

"And what is this 'stuff'?" asked McGonagall.

"Secret...stuff," said Marlene. "That is super important and can't be shared with anyone else."

"And we just shared it with five other people, what a good secret," whispered James to Lily.

Lily let escape a small giggle.

McGonagall turned on her. "What is so funny, Miss Evans?"

Lily swallowed down her giggles. "Nothing," she said. She buried her face into James' robes, to muffle her laughter.

"Would you care to explain what this 'super secret important', thing is?" asked McGonagall.

"Er...I can't," said Lily, looking up. "Hence the 'super secret important', thing."

"For a teacher, she's not very smart," whispered James, so only Lily could hear.

Lily bit down on her tongue again.

"I demand you tell me what was so important to have nine people stuffed in a broom closet!" exclaimed McGonagall.

Mary sighed. "Okay."

All faces turned to her.

"Well...," she said. "Black let something slip and I got hinted about something else, then I asked why he did what he did. Lily had to come and explain, so she shoved the two of us and herself, in that broom closet. Then she needed the help of James. She dragged James inside. Then she needed Remus' word for something and pulled her in. A snogging Alice and Frank made their way inside, and I let something slip, so they had to stay. Dorcas came and stayed. And finally, came Marlene."

"What did you let slip, Mr. Black?" asked McGonagall, curiously.

"Something," said Sirius.

"That concerns Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," James added, with a grin to Sirius and Remus.

"And what is that?" said McGonagall.

"We found out!" Alice burst.

All eyes turned to her.

"Sorry, you guys were being so confusing," said Alice, apologetically.

"Found what out?" said McGonagall.

"She knows about Remus, right?" asked Lily to James.

"All teachers do," responded James.

"About Remus'...problem," said Dorcas. "And don't worry, Remus, we don't care."

Remus smiled, gratefully.

"You found out about Mr. Lupin's lycanthropy?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, I already knew," said Lily.

"Since first year," said James.

"Same," said Sirius.

"Peter too," added Lily.

"The rest of us just found out now," said Marlene.

"So, what exactly did Black let slip?" asked McGonagall, again.

"She doesn't know about that, does she?" whispered Lily to James.

"Nope," answered James. "Not a thing."

"What are you two whispering about?" snapped McGonagall.

"Uh...a secret," said Lily.

"Nice lie," whispered James.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily.

"I demand a full explanation!" snapped McGonagall. "Or I shall get the Headmaster!"

"How about a full demonstration?" asked Sirius. "Ready Prongs?"

"They like to show off, don't they?" Mary whispered to Lily.

"Yup," said Lily.

"I'm always ready, Padfoot," said James.

"I'm not so sure about this," said McGonagall, doubtfully.

"One..." said Sirius.

"Two..." said James.

"Three!" yelled Alice.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said, grinning.

"_Anyways_," said Sirius. He morphed into the massive black dog.

James changed into the stag.

McGonagall shrieked. "You're animagi?"

James transformed back to normal. "Unregistered."

"That's illegal!" screamed McGonagall.

"Shh, quiet down, Minnie!" said Sirius, who turned back to his original form. "It was just to help a friend!"

"Yeah!" agreed James. "Since werewolves bite people, we transformed into animals!"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes. "Mr Black, can you transform into that dog again, if you please?"

Sirius transformed.

"Snuffles!" yelled McGonagall. "_You're_ Snuffles!"

"Right-o Minnie," said Sirius. "About time yo figured out," he added in a whisper.

"And I'm that stag that liked Lily so much," said James.

"I should expel you!" yelled McGonagall.

James and Sirius paled.

An entire argument of complaints came from Remus, Lily, Mary, Marlene, Frank, Dorcas and Alice.

"You can't!" said Lily. "They did it just to help Remus!"

"You can't expel them!" yelled Remus.

"So what if it's illegal?" said Frank. "It's not illegal to help a friend!"

"They would do anything for their friend, this is an example!" said Mary.

"But, Professor," interjected Remus, drowning out the other voices. "They did just so they could help me! They found out my lycanthropy in first year. Then they finally figured out how to be animagi in fifth! At least award points, it's really advanced magic."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for advanced magic," muttered McGonagall.

"No detention, no detention," prayed Sirius.

"No suspension, no suspension," begged James.

At the same time, they started praying, "Let us stay on the Quidditch team, let us stay on the Quidditch team."

"Just get on to your classes," said McGonagall. "Do not breath a word about Mr. Lupin's problem or anything else."

**. . .**

"I stall can't believe we were forced to tell Minnie!" said Sirius, later at dinner. "The Marauder's biggest secret was shared with our _professor_!"

"We _had _to, Padfoot," said James, twirling a fork in his lasagna. "You're lucky it wasn't McGonagall _and _Dumbledore."

"Plus Peeves," piped in Lily. "Good thing Peeves left. Otherwise the entire school would know."

"Yeah," agreed Remus. "That would be horrible."

"Especially for you," said Mary, sitting next to Remus. "No offense."

"None taken," said Remus, kissing her on the cheek.

Lily dropped her spoon. "You are...you two...together...MARY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE DATING REMUS JOHN LUPIN?"

Remus and Mary blushed under the gaze of the entire hall. Some girls even looked a bit mad.

"Sorry," said Lily. "I didn't know Remus had so many admirers. Be careful if you get near one. They could hurt you. I learned that from experience."

James grinned.

"It's not funny," said Lily. "Remember that girl who put mud down the back of my robes?"

"I'll keep that in mind," said Mary, looking cautiously at Remus' admirers.

"Well?" demanded Lily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno," said Mary, shrugging. "It just slipped my mind, I guess."

"Slipped your mind?" echoed Alice. "Are you mental? How many times have you had dreams about-"

"Pie!" interrupted Mary, loudly, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"You had dreams about pie?" asked Remus.

"Happened to me, once," said Sirius.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" said Sirius. "Can't a bloke dream about pie?"

"Now that you think of it, no. A bloke can't dream about pie," said Dorcas.

"No, no, no," said Mary. "I don't have dream about pie. But really, look at this apple pie! Yummy. Right?"

"Oh, I know what you mean, Rivers," piped in Sirius, going back to the other conversation. "I swear, a few nights ago, I caught him snogging his pillow saying-"

"Oh, lookie here!" interrupted Remus, drowning out Sirius' voice. "Uh...look! Turkey! Oh, wonderful, delicious turkey."

Their friends' smirked.

"It was about time they for together," said James.

"I agree," said Marlene. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they?"

Sirius was still complaining about how McGonagall found out their secret.

"Now we can't distract the class because she knows who Snuffles is!" whined Sirius. "I'm blaming this on Rivers."

"What?" exclaimed Alice. "How?"

"If you didn't shout out 'We found out!', she wouldn't of found out in the first place!" reasoned Sirius.

"But if you guys weren't being so confusing, maybe I wouldn't of!" shot Alice.

"Padfoot, she'd find out anyways," said James.

"Who's side are you on?" exclaimed Sirius.

"Nobody's!" said James. "I'm just saying."

"I say I blame you," said Alice to Sirius. "If you didn't let that thing slip, then we wouldn't of been locked in that broom closet and have McGonagall find us!"

"You know what, I blame Evans," said Sirius. "If you didn't push us all in that broom closet, Minnie wouldn't of found us!"

"Think, Sirius," said Lily. "Why did I have to push you in that broom closet?"

"To discuss...stuff," said Sirius.

"Because you let something slip!" finished Lily. "If you didn't let something slip, it would never of happened!"

"So you're blaming me?" said Sirius. "Blame Prongs!"

"Hey!" said James. "Don't drag me into this! How do you blame _me_, Padfoot?"

"You agreed on doing that prank with me when we were in the boys washroom!" said Sirius. "So we did the prank and then at lunch MacDonald found out!"

"Then the blame is on you!" said James. "Because you made _up _the prank!"

"But you helped!"

"You're all idiots!" interrupted Marlene. "Sorry, I just had to get that out."

James and Sirius continued arguing.

Lily shook her head. "Boys."

"I agree," said Alice.

"I blame Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, then!" said Sirius.

Alice, Dorcas, Marlene, Remus, Mary and Lily stared at him in confusion.

"But that's too complicated!" said James. "You can't blame them for making Hogwarts!"

"Huh?" said Alice.

James sighed. "Sirius is blaming the founders of the school for making Hogwarts. It's because, we met at Hogwarts. So now he's saying that if we didn't meet, we wouldn't of became friends and we wouldn't of met Remus. And then we wouldn't of found out about Remus' furry little problem. So then it wouldn't lead to all this!"

"That's really complicated," said Lily. "You can't blame Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin!"

"Wait, you're blaming the houses?" said Dorcas.

"No, the people," said Mary.

"I'm confused," said Alice.

"We all are!" exclaimed Remus.

"But then we would have to blame Dumbledore!" said James.

"What?" everyone asked.

"If Dumbledore didn't let Remus in, it would lead to...this!" explained James.

"Fine!" said Sirius, throwing his hands in the air. "Then I blame somebody! Some random person!"

"Good," said James, taking a bite of his food. "We're blaming somebody."

"Somebody," agreed Alice.

"I blame Prongs," said Sirius.

Everyone groaned.

"Padfoot, I blame you for my headache," said Remus, rubbing his temples.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Sirius protested. "Blame somebody!"

"Who's somebody?" asked Frank.

"No, nobody's named 'Somebody', love," said Alice. "Somebody, as in any random person."

"Ooh," said Frank, turning back to his dinner.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"So we're blaming some random person," said James.

"Wait, what are we blaming someone for?" asked Marlene.

"For McGonagall finding out about our big Marauder secret," explained James.

"Right," said Marlene.

"Lily?" asked James.

"Yeah?" said Lily.

"Head?"

"Head," Lily agreed.

They left, leaving blank stares behind them.

"What was that about?" asked Dorcas.

"They're going to go snog," said Sirius.

"How do you know?" asked Marlene.

"They're going snogging in the Head Common Room," said Sirius.

"Okay, then," said Alice.

* * *

**Reviews please! **


	31. I Blame my Friends

**Thanks for the reviews! **  
**By the way, jeshika.23, now that I think of it, you're right. I'll keep that in mind next time. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 31**

**I Blame my Friends!**

"Happy Birthday, James!"

"Happy Birthday, mate!"

"Happy Birthday, Prongs!"

"Potter, just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can't get detention!"

That's right, it was James Potter's birthday.

"Thanks, thanks," said James, waving some girls he didn't even know, away. "Right, professor," he added, as McGonagall looked at him sternly.

"Well then," said McGonagall. "Happy birthday, Potter." She turned and walked away.

"Hi, James!" squealed one of the girls, running up to him, and purposely falling onto him. "Whoopsies, I tripped! I'm so clumsy," she said, innocently.

James didn't bother helping her back up. "Um, hi."

"I got you some cookies!" she said. "Happy birthday, Jamsie!"

"Uh...thanks," said James. When the girl left, he threw the cookies out. They might of been filled with a love potion.

"Jamesie?" snorted Remus. "Oh, Merlin, that was weird."

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius. "We have to make this the most awesomest-"

"That's not a word, Padfoot," interjected Remus.

"Oh, whatever," said Sirius. "Anyways, we are going to have to most fun today. Party in the Gryffindor common, pranks all day, then we'll lock you and Evans in a broom closet and listen to all the banging and moans!"

"Er, Padfoot?" said James. "I'm fine with all that stuff, not including the 'locking me and my girlfriend in a broom closet and listen to the banging and moans', part. Absolutely not."

"Fine," said Sirius. "You're such a spoil sport."

"Talking about Lily," said James. "Where is she?"

"Uh, James, I'm right behind you," said Lily, tapping his shoulder.

James whipped around. "Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there."

"That's because all of your giggly girly gits were all squealing in your ear," said Lily, with a scowl. "Don't the ever leave you alone?"

"Er...no," said James. "Gets annoying, really."

"Annoying?" echoed Lily. "If I was you, half of those gits would have major injuries, the other half minor. Anyways, happy birthday." She leaned in and kissed him. She broke away and handed him a heavy kind of box. Knowing Lily, it was probably a big book full of difficult spells.

He opened it. It was a Broomstick Servicing Kit and the latest version of Quidittch through the Ages."

"Thanks, love!" said James.

"That's not all," said Lily. "I have a surprise for you. But I'm going to have to give it to you at the end of the day."

At this point, Remus and Sirius zoned out and started talking about muggles, for some reason.

"Really?" said James. "What is it? Can I have a hint? Please? Please, please, please? Can I have a hint? Just a small one? What colour is it? Would Sirius try to steal it because it's going to be so awesome? Tell me! Please, please, please-"

"Stop whining like a five year old," said Lily, holding a hand up to silence him. "I'm not going to tell you what it is, hence the word 'surprise'. The colour...I guess you could say it's red. With...a little bit of green. And you better not make Sirius steal or I am for sure going to kill you."

"Is it that amazing?" asked James.

"Well, for Sirius, not so much. He has had a variety of different colours already, I'm sure," said Lily, thoughtfully. "I'm not sure Remus would even want it. Though he might want a different version of it. Maybe a brown one with some blue. I'm not sure Peter has ever had one before. I'm sure you'll like it, though."

James sprang up, saying, "I'm going to ask Moony."

**. . .**

"Moony," James whined. "You've got to know _something_! What's red with a little bit of green that I'm going to like? Lily said you're not going to like my version that much, and that you'd prefer a brown one with a little bit of blue. And she said she doesn't think Wormtail ever had one, before."

"Prongs, I told you I don't-" Remus cut himself off. James would like a red and green version. He would like a brown and blue... "Mary," he whispered.

"Mary? This is no time to snog your girlfriend!" said James. "Do you know what it is? Tell me! Does Mary know what it is?"

"No, mate, I know what it is," said Remus, a grin on his face. "But I'm sure as hell, not going to tell you."

"Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me!" exclaimed James. "What kind of friend are you? I'll ask Sirius. Maybe he'll know something."

"Happy birthday!" Remus called after him, as James ran up to the Gyrffindor boys' dormitory.

"PADFOOT!" he screamed.

"Mate, you know I'm right beside you," said Sirius, shoving a pillow in his best friends' face. "What?"

"Do you know anything?" said James, throwing the pillow down to the ground. "About what Lily was talking about?"

"You know, you haven't informed me of what Evans has told you, yet," said Sirius.

"Right," said James. "Well, she said it's red with a bit of green. She said that you've had plenty, but different colours. She said Moony would like one, but brown with a little bit of blue. And that Wormy hasn't had any - what is it, Padfoot? Why are you grinning? Do you know what it is?"

"Mate, I sure know what it is," said Sirius, grinning. "But I'm keeping it as a surprise. Have a fun time playing with that thing, tonight, Prongs."

And with that, Sirius went down into the common room.

"My friends are useless," muttered James. "They're just making by birthday stupid. I blame them! They could at least of given me a clue, or something."

**. . .**

"Mary?" asked James, nudging Mary with his foot, under the table at lunch.

"What?" she asked. "And this better not be a request. When Sirius said a part of his present was making me your servant, don't believe him."

"No, it's not that," said James, as Sirius grinned. "Do you know what surprise gift Lily is giving me."

Lily coughed into her drink. "Don't tell him, Mary. Or he won't be getting it."

"Nice, Evans," said Sirius. "I know what your present is, by the way."

"You do?" said Lily.

"Red, green. The green is a bit almond shaped, don't you think, Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," agreed Remus. "By the way, Lily, I _do _like the brown and blue one."

"Lily, _that's _what you're getting him?" exclaimed Alice, finally realizing what the gift was. "Ah, our little girl has grown up."

"Ew, not that Al," said Lily. Then she added, "at least that's at least not what I'm aiming for. May eventually lead to it, yes. But I don't think so."

"You know what I'm aiming for?" interrupted James. "For you to tell me, _what the bloody hell you're talking about!"_

"Yes, but it's a surprise, James," insisted Lily. "Are you serious-"

"No, I am," interjected Sirius.

Lily whacked him over the head. "Stop saying that. Anyways, you _really _don't know what it is?"

"No," answered James.

"Merlin," said Lily. "And I thought you were smart."

"What's that suppsoed to mean!" said James.

Lily blinked. "That you're not smart enough to figure out what your present is yet."

"Nevermind," muttered James.

"How about this," said Lily. "Hey, Frank!"

"Oh, hi Lily," said Frank.

"Right," said Lily. "You like having a black and brown one, eh?"

He looked at her blankly. Then at Alice. He looked back at her.

"Ooh," said Frank, in realization. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yup. It's awesome. What are you getting James? I'm guessing red and green."

"Exactly," said Lily. She turned to James. "Guess yet?"

James blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"No," he said.

"You're useless," said Lily, sighing, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah, so are my friends," said James, grumpily. "They're not telling my what my present is! Blame them for my grumpy mood."

"Trust me mate," said Sirius. "You are _definitely _not going to be grumpy tonight."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," said James, taking a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

"Dimwit," sighed Sirius.

"I heard that," said James.

"I meant...er...happy birthday," corrected Sirius, with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes.

When they finished lunch, Sirius yelled to the entire school, "PARTY FOR JAMES POTTER IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, DON'T COME! IF HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU, DON'T COME! IF YOU'RE A GIRL AND LILY EVANS DOESN'T LIKE YOU, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Sirius!" said Lily, smacking him. "Don't say that!"

"Just giving them a warning," said Sirius simply, shrugging.

**. . .**

Lily and Sirius stood at the doorway of the Gryffindor Tower, makng sure nobody would try and sabotage the party.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Sirius, holding back a girl. "Name?"

"Tessa Clark," said the girl, who Lily noticed was wearing an extremely revealing dress.

"Er, Sirius?" said Lily. "Maybe I should take her. You might get...distracted."

"Y-yeah, all right," said Sirius.

"Tessa Clark," said Lily, thoughtfully. "You're a Hufflepuff, and you snuck James a love potion last year. Not getting in here, sorry gal. See ya, buh-bye."

Tessa huffed, and stormed away.

"Oi!" yelled Sirius, pulling a guy away from the entrance. "you're a Slytherin! No Slytherin's allowed. Get outta here."

The Slytherin took his wand out. Lily took out her fist.

"Nice punch, Evans," admired Sirius, as the Slytherin ran away, his nose bleeding.

"Thanks," said Lily. She turned back to the crowd. Maria Newton was in front. "Hey, hey, not you. Get out of here, Newton. You are _definitely_, not coming in."

"I was invited," said Maria.

Sirius opened the door. "Yo, Prongs! Did you invite Maryanne Flewton?"

"Maria Newton," Maria corrected, through gritted teeth.

"No, why would I invite her?" yelled James, over the music and talk. "Tell her to get lost!"

Maria stomped away, shooting everyone she passed a death glare.

**. . .**

"Butterbeer and firewhiskey here!" called Frank, wandering over to the drinks table, that Sirius and Remus somehow got.

"Have you seen me toad?" asked Alice. "Toady!"

"She named her toad, Toady?" asked Remus, watching Alice weave through the crowds, shouting for her pet toad.

"Yup," said Lily, taking a bite of birthday cake. Her slice said 'HA BI JA', cut out form the original, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAMES.'

""Have you seen Mary?" asked Remus, randomly. Or not so random, since he was her boyfriend.

"I think she went to the loo," said Lily. "By the way, where's Ja-? NU-UH GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!"

A girl was attempting to straddle an almost drunk James, which was trying to push her away.

Lily dragged her away by the colour of her dress and pushed her out of the door.

She turned to the Fat Lady. "If she ever tries to get in, do your best to keep her out, please," said Lily. The Fat Lady nodded. "Thanks," said Lily. She went back to the party.

"Er...thanks, Lily," said James.

"My duty," said Lily. "Sirius, did you let her in?"

"Let who in?" he asked

"Miranda Lendon," informed Lily.

Sirius blinked, obviously not knowing who she was talking about.

Lily sighed. "Short black dress, strapless, shows a lot of cleavage, blonde, curly hair?" described Lily.

"Ah yes, her," said Sirius. "Yeah."

"Are you _mental_?" shrieked Lily. "You _do _know she tried snogging James against his will!"

"But she looked so hot in the dress!" protested Sirius.

"You need some more will-power. Get a grip on yourself, Sirius," said Lily. "No," she smacked him on the arm. "More," she smacked him on the shoulder. "Letting," she smacked him on the back of the head. "Stupid, random," she smacked him on the _top _of his head. "Yet good-looking," she added in an after thought. "Girls," she smacked him on the arm, again. "In this party," she punched his arm. "Clear?"

"Crystal," said Sirius, rubbing his bruises.

"Don't you bring that slut into this!" screamed Lily.

"No, I mean, crystal clear," corrected Sirius, wondering who Crystal was.

"Oh," said Lily. "Well, see ya later."

She walked away, going to help Alice find her toad.

Sirius walked over to James. "I'll be at the hospital wing, if you need me."

**. . .**

"Mr. Black, where on earth did you get all these bruises?" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey.

"Evans," grunted Sirius, as she put some cream on his arm.

"Ah, of course," said Pomfrey. "I've had tons of people in here because of her. What did you do?"

"Er...," said Sirius. "Brought danger to her boyfriend."

"She has a good reason to hurt the people she had," said Pomfrey, conversationally. "Last week, she enlarged a blokes' nose because he stole her potions essay and copied it."

"Mmhmm," said Sirius. "Right."

"Another time," droned on Madam Pomfrey. "I had a Slytherin boy come in here because she had put his quill up his own nose! That Miss Evans is sure a protective one."

"Tell me about it," said Sirius.

**. . . **

After the party, James went into the Head dormitories, to find Lily.

"Lily?" he called.

"In here!" she called, from her room.

James walked up to her room and opened it.

"Happy Birthday, James."

* * *

**School has been tiring me out. Ugh.**

**I had a hard tim trying to blame someone for this chap, so the blaming is kinda pointless. :P**  
**Anyways, reviews would be lovely! :D**


	32. I Blame Sirius, big time

**HELLO! Read and Review and I'll love you forever! **  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 32**

**I Blame Sirius, big time!**

"You WHAT!" shrieked Alice, at breakfast, the next morning.

"One," said Lily. "It wasn't what I was aiming for. Just a heated snog. But, well, it just leaded to that! And two, quiet down, Al." Lily glanced nervously at the people who had stopped eating to listen about what they were talking about.

"Prongs," said Sirius, meaningfully. "You are awesome."

"Er...thanks, Padfoot," said James, uncertanly.

"I can't believe you actually sha-" started Sirius. Thankfully, James whacked him around the head and shoved some toast in his mouth.

Sirius chewed, shooting a glare at his best friend.

"Can we not talk about this?" said Lily, blushing under the stares of the people around her.

"Sure, Lils," said Alice. "As long as you're not pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Alice," said Lily, annoyed. "Right, James? " He continued eating his oatmeal. "_Right_?"

"Huh?" he said looking up. "Oh, right. You're not pregnant, Lily, jeez. Alice stop worrying."

"Stop worrying?" repeated Alice, aghast. "You do know that-"

"-This is not a place to be discussing this?" finished Lily,as people around the hall tuned in to listen again. "_Right_, Alice?"

Alice cleared her throat awkwardly. "Er, yeah."

"Well then," said Lily. "I'm going to class. See you guys later."

"And so is James," said Remus, watching James get up and hurry after her.

"Hullo, love," said James, cheerfully.

"'Ello," said Lily, smiling up at him. Then she frowned.

"What?" he asked. "Is there a spider in my hair. Oh, bloody hell, there's a spider in my hair! Get it off!"

Lily laughed. "There isn't a spider in your hair, James. Merlin, I didn't know you were scared of them."

"I'm not," protested James. "But what if it pooped on my glorious hair? What if it shriveled up and died in my hair? What if it was poisonous and it sunk its itty bitty, little pinchers into my skull and sucked my blood? Who will be laughing in the end!"

"You're scared of spiders," declared Lily.

"Yeah, I'm scared of spiders," admitted James. "What were you going to say before?"

"You're too tall," said Lily. "You're like, six foot three and I'm just five foot two. Isn't that just stupid? You have to risk your back so you could go lower and kiss me, and I have to break my toes just to get to your height. How did you get so freakishly tall?"

"How did you get so freakishly short?" challenged James.

"Whatever," said Lily, taking her seat in Potions, in front of a cauldron. James sat beside her.

"Hello, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," greeted Professor Slughorn, from behind his desk. "Early as always, Lily." He gave her a smile. "And, Potter! James, m'boy! You never come early. Though I can understand why, seeing Miss Evans is here. Have a good birthday, lad?"

"Best birthday ever. Amazing," said James, enthusiastically.

"Is that so?" said Slughorn. "What did Miss Evans give you?"

"Broom Stick Servicing Kit, newest copy of Quidditch through the Ages and..." James looked uncertainly at Lily. Lily shot him a look, that he took to mean: _You tell him, you die. _"...And something red with a little bit of green," he said, with a smile.

"What was-" started Slughorn, but the class started piling in, so he let it drop. "Settle down class, settle down. Today, you will be in partners, by your own choice."

People started rushing to get to there friends or the best potion makers. Problem was, Lily was the best potion maker in the class, along with Severus Snape, who partnered with Macnair.

"Lily, you know how dreadul I am at potions!" Alice begged. "Please?"

"Sorry, Al, you'll live," said Lily. "What about Frank?"

"He got pulled away by Peter," muttered Alice.

"Then...go partner with Remus!" suggested Lily. "He's not bad."

"Taken by Sirius," said Alice.

"What about Mary?"

"Dorcas."

"Marlene?"

"Oh yeah!" said Alice, seeing Marlene trying to make her way through to them.

"Alice! You have a partner?" she asked.

"Nope," said Alice.

They left.  
"You all have your partners?" asked Slughorn, as the talk died down. There were murmurs of yes. " will be allowed to brew any potion, elixir or concoction you would like. You and your partner will present it to the class. If possible, we will test it on you and your partner, so _make sure you do it right_. The winner with the best brewed potion gets to skip half of next class. Any questions before you shall start?"

"Sir?" asked Lily, raising her hand, politely.

"Yes?" said Slughorn, turning to his favourite student.

"How long until the potion is due?" she asked.

"However long it may take, Lily," said Slughorn, kindly. "I'd say...maybe around a month and a half, max. Just in case you have to start over." He eyed Frank's and Peter's cauldron wearily. "You may hand in your potion early, if you'd like, or at the last minute."

"Okay," said Lily. "Also, can we use ingredients from your private stores, sir?"

"Absolutely, I will leave it unlocked," said Slughorn. "No more questions? Off you go then!"

"So...," said James. "What are we making? Love potion? Hate? Euphoria?"

"Polyjuice," said Lily, in a whisper, so nobody would hear.

"Polyjuice?" repeated James. "Are you serious? That takes, what, a week?"

"A month," corrected Lily.

"A month?" yelped James.

"Shut up!" said Lily. "Do you mind getting the ingredients?"

"Not at all, love," said James. "What do we need?"

"Okay," said Lily. "Boomslang skin, twelve lacewing flies, knotgrass, powdered bicorn horn, leeches, fluxweed that's picked at the full moon -I'm sure you could do that. Tonight, actually.- and a bit of the person we're turning into."

James went off into Slughorn's private stores, where Snape was.

"Potter," said Snape, curtly, picking up a bottle of silver liquid.

"Snape," James said, in the same tone, picking up a jar of lacewing flies and tucking it under his arm.

Snape left, as James was getting the knotgrass and boomslang skin.

He came back to his table with Lily, his arms filled a jar of knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, boomslang skin and powdered bicorn horn.

"Perfect," said Lily, examining the leeches.

They began to work.

James put in twelve lacewings flies, as Lily stirred.

"Could you shred the boomslang skin?" she asked, as she put in some knotgrass.

"Absolutely," said James, getting out a shredder.

Slughorn was walking around the tables, peering into peoples' cauldrons.

"Ah, Euphoria," said Slughorn. "Very nice, Miss Rivers and McKinnon."

Alice grinned.

He walked passed Snape and Macnair's cauldron and looked inside at the potion, which was almost as clear as water, like how it should be.

"Draught of Living Death," observed Slughorn, rubbing his chin and sniffing the potion. "Well brewed, yes. You picked a good partner, Macnair. Though I guess we would be testing then on an animal, other then yourselves."

He walked towards Lily's and James', looking rather excited.

His eyes widened as he saw their ingredients.

"Polyjuice Potion?" he asked.

"That's right, Professor," said Lily, as she put the shredded boomslang skins in the cauldron. "That's why I asked you how long until it was due. The timing is per -James, stop!"

James' hand stopped midway toward the cauldron, filled with some powdered bicorn horn.

"Nu-uh," said Lily. "Just a pinch."

"Right," said James, emptying his hands and taking a pinch instead.

"A very bright partner, you picked, James," admired Slughorn. He then went off to Sirius and Remus' potion.

It was bright purple in colour, and bubbling slightly. Remus was bustling around with the ingredients, muttering, "Padfoot, what the bloody hell did you put in it?"

"What do you mean?" exclaimed Sirius.

"I mean," said Remus. "_What the bloody hell did you put in it?_ You asked for an easy potion, so we're doing a Shrinking Solution!"

Lily snorted. _Now_, she knew why Remus was so angry. It was supposed to be acid green in colour, not bight purple.

"Tut, tut," said Slughorn, shaking his head. "Mr. Black, did you forget to peel the shrivelfigs before you added them? I'm guessing you put them in before the rat spleen, as well.

"Padfoot, I told you to put the rat spleen in first!" cried Remus.

"But it looked all weird and squishy!" complained Sirius, looking at the thing Remus was clutching in his hand. "I'm not touching that thing!"

"Badgering like an old married couple," sighed James, as he stirred.

Lily laughed, Remus' potion turning orange, because Sirius dumped the entire bottle of leech juice into their concoction.

"Padfoot, you-"

"Language, Mr. Lupin," warned Slughorn, a small smile on his face. "Surely, that can be...," the potion was now a violent shade of maroon. "Fixed," he said, weakly.

"Padfoot, if I fail my NEWTs, I am _so _blaming you," said Remus, as he walked over to the window to dump out their potion, so they could start over.

On his way, clumsy little Alice bunked into him.

The potion was spilled everywhere. Lily, James and Sirius were three of the few people who had jumped on their chairs, avoiding the liquid.

"Padfoot!" screamed Remus. His mouth had shrunk, his nose enlarged. His hair was long in the front, so it covered his eyes, short in the back, so you could see his neck.

"Sirius Black!" screeched Alice, a bit squeakily. Lily turned to her best friend and almost screamed. Her ears were about the size of balloons, though her head was about the size of a plum. She looked at him angrily, her hands on her now green, hips. "Sirius Black, what ruddy potion did this to me!"

Sirius fell of his chair, laughing. Which meant he landed in a puddle of his own trouble.

"AHH!" he shouted, as his hair shrunk back into his skull, so he was almost bald. His nose shrunk, so there were only two small holes left, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his abonormus gray yes looking at everyone in terror.

Lily started laughing so hard, that James had to keep her steady, so she wouldn't fall over into the maroon muck.

Severus wasn't so good on his side, either. His lips grew about three times the normal size, his abnormally purple tongue, sticking out. His feet had shrunk so small, that he could barely walk, and relied on dragging himself around with his arms.

"BLACK!" he thundered, his voice unusually loud. It was probably because of his huge mouth. "I'm so blaming this on you!"

**. . . **

James ended up having to levitate Snape to the hospital wing, seeing as he couldn't walk.

Lily patted Alice on the back, sympathetically. "You don't look that bad."

Alice glared at her with her mini eyes, which only made Lily burst out laughing.

"Useless," muttered Alice. "Sirius Orion Black, I'm blaming you, big time."

"Black, I'm going to kill you," muttered Severus.

Lily glared at him.

"Yeah," said Sirius. "After Evans is finished whooping your butt."

"He doesn't need help from a mudblood," sneered Macnair.

James whipped out his wand and yelled, "Furnunculus!" at the same time Mary had yelled the Jelly-legs curse.

"Woah," said Lily, examining the result. "Looks like he grew little tentacles all over his face. That's pretty cool."

Macnair moaned in agony.

Finally, they were at the hospital wing.

"Potions accident," explained Lily, as Madam Pomfrey's mouth opened in horror.

"What about these tentacles?" asked Madam Pomfrey, examinig Macnair's face.

"He called Lily dirty blood, mudblood," James explained, patiently. "So I hit him with a Furnunculus curse, as Mary did a Jelly-Legs one. Interesting outcome, don't you think?"

"Poppy, do you mind treating me first?" asked Sirius. "My eyes are watering and I might start a flood. Plus, I can't breath very well with my stupid nose."

"Yes, yes, Black, come here," said the nurse, gesturing Sirius to come and lay on the hospital bed.

"Simple shrinking spell," said Pomfrey, as she worked, reducing the size of Sirius' eyes. She dabbed some paste on Sirius' nose. His nose grew, and Sirius took a great sniff. "And your hair," said Pomfrey. "a hair-lengthening charm will do."

In no time, Sirius looked like normal old Sirius.

"Thanks, Poppy," said Sirius, running a hand through his hair. "Perfect. Bye!"

She then worked on Remus, until he was as good as new.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," said Remus. "Well, bye then. I'll see you tonight!"

He said it before he could stop himself.

"Erm," he said awkwardly. "You know, Sirius' pranks always go wrong." He made a nervous laugh, then dashed out of the room.

"There's something weird about that Lupin," Lily heard Snape mutter to Macnair. "I mean, every night at the full moon! Where does he sneak off to?"

"Severus," interrupted Lily. Snapes eyes snapped up and looked at her. "I know your theory. Why don't you just let it drop? Why do you care about us bunch of blood traitors and a mudblood, anyways?"

Snape looked down, not answering.

Madam Pomfrey finished up everyone else.

"There you go!" she said, cheerfully. "You may leave now!"

"I am so blaming Sirius," muttered Alice. "Big time."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	33. I Blame Lly!

**Thanks for the reviews! Thank you, thank you, thanks, thanks, thanks! I love you all!  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 33**

**I Blame Lily Evans!**

After a few days, they were back in potions class, continuing their potions.

"Did you pick the fluxweed yesterday, James?" asked Lily, as she stirred their concoction.

"Yup," said James, reaching into his pocket and taking out the plant.

Lily took it in her hands. "Why is it a little bit wet?"

"Yes, well, I...," he looked around the room to see Snape watching him. "I...er...picked it with my mouth, if you know what I mean."

"What?" Lily asked, blankly.

"Prongs, style," said James.

"Oh," said Lily, adding the fluxweed and stirring it in. "Well, then. We're almost done. We're just going to have to wait and make sure it doesn't lose its colour."

Sirius came over and peered into their potion, which was thick and mud-like and bubbling slowly. "Eww...yuck. What the bloody hell is that?" he asked in disgust.

"A potion," said James.

"Yeah, who would of guessed," said Sirius, sarcastically. "What kind of potion is that?"

"Polyjuice," explained Lily, sweeping some hair out of her eyes and putting it behind her ear. "Are you still trying to make the shrinking solution?"

"Yeah, Moony's doing...er...something to it," said Sirius, looking back at his partner.

"Padfoot...," said Remus, as he scooped some of their potions up with their spoon.

"I didn't do it!" said Sirius, automatically.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Our potion...it's neon purple. What the bloody hell did you do to it?"

"Nothing!" protested Sirius. "I didn't do anything! I just put...something?"

"Padfoot, I'm going to kill you!" mumbled Remus, as he brought there cauldron to the window, where he could empty it. While he was walking, he was saying, "excuse me, pardon me. Very dangerous potion coming through. Make way, please."

A few tables away from James and Lily, Frank and Peter weren't doing so well, either.

"Peter," said Frank, soothingly. "You have to do something, or I'll have Lily knock the lights out of you."

Peter made a weird squeak and actually started helping.

"Am I usually used as a threat?" asked Lily, curiously.

"Multiple times," said James, with a grin. "'Shut up or I'll get Lily.' 'Leave before I set Lily on you.' Go away before I call Lily.' 'Do something or I'll call Lily to hex your arse into oblivion.' Get out of my sight before I-'"

"I get it, James," said Lily, holding up a hand. "No need to list all of them."

"It's odd," said James, thoughtfully. "I mean, you seem all nice and kind, but when you're angry...Merlin, you're angry. Sexy, too, actually," he added, as an after thought. "You get that cool angry look on your face and your face gets all red with angry. You look amazing, especially if there's some wind and your hair is blowing all around your face. That's really sexy. Remember that time in fourth year-"

"You can shut up, now, James," said Lily, but smiling at the memory. She had thrown a rock at his face, then charmed his shirt and pants off, so he was left in his boxers. Then girls threw themselves at him. literally, threw. All the girls grabbed James and started trying to kiss him everywhere.

Lily sighed happily, those were the days.

"We should go over all the good memories," said Sirius. "You know, Prongs-"

"Padfoot, get over here and help before I have Lily grab you by the hair the throw you over here instead!" screamed Remus.

"Ooh, that's a new one," noted James. "Nicely worded, Moony."

"Why, thank you," said Remus, with a grin, as Sirius sulked over to him.

Lily snorted in laughter.

"Okay, memories," said James, changing the topic. "Here's a good one: the very first time I asked you out."

"Ah, first day of third year on the Hogwarts Express," sighed Lily, shaking her head. "That was..."

"Weird," finished James. "Deifnitely weird."

"You said hi," remembered Lily. "Then you said this stupid poem that said something about carrots, or something. Then you asked me, just out of the blue and I said-"

"No," finished James.

"Yup," agreed Lily. "The first time I had declined James Charlus Potter."

"And then started the 'Go out with me Evans'," said James.

"Every bloody day," Lily remembered, with gritted teeth. "In the morning, on the way to class, during class, after class, lunch, dinner, before bed-"

"Remember that time in fifth year?" asked James. "In the girls dormitory?"

"I woke up to Alice's scream at four in the morning because you had snuck into our dormitory and was trying to steal some of my knickers," Lily said. "Yes, I remember. Horridly. But you should of seen your face. That was hilarious."

"And you should of heard your threats and shouting, is was quite terrifying," said James.

"Yes, well, I really hated you then," said Lily.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" asked Alice, skipping over and propping her elbows up on their table. "Ew, why'd you put mud in your potion?"

"It's polyjuice potion, Alice," explained Lily. "And we're talking about the useless attempts of James Charlus Potter asking me out."

"Why do you always say my full name?" asked James.

Lily shrugged. "It sounds cool. James Charlus Potter. Does your middle name remind you of a bear? It reminds me of a bear."

Alice looked at her weirdly. "Um...okay then, Lils. What memory are you at?"

"When he tried to steal my knickers," said Lily.

"Which time?" asked Alice. "Isn't there, like, twenty?"

"Thirteen, actually," said James. "It's that time in fifth year, when you screamed."

"Oh, yes, right," said Alice.

"Why were you waking up so early, anyways?" asked James.

Alice thought for a bit. Then she blushed. "Um...I was kinda going...er..."

"Oh, right, I remember seeing Frank in the common room," said James.

"Yeah," said Alice, still blushing a little. "Oh, remember that time when you gave James that nose problem?"

"You shoved the flowers I gave you up my nose," remembered James, grimly. "All I could smell were lilies for weeks."

"I would of thought that you of all people would know that I hated getting lilies because everyone always gives me them," said Lily, innocently.

"I learned that, that very day," said James. "When you screamed it in my ear."

"Ah, the ear and nose story," recalled Sirius, walking over. "How much pain you've caused him, dear Lilykins."

"You've caused me pain, too!" protested Lily. "My voice would go hoarse from yelling at you, you would give me a headache that would last at least a week. You'd pop up randomly and scare me half out of my wits-"

"As if you don't have any to spare," snorted Sirius.

"-and, of course, that misteltoe incident," finished Lily. "Or not so incident."

"I didn't give you a bruise on purpose!" said James. "I would never do that!"

"And yet you would duel with a hundred Death Eaters, kill yourself if she were dead, just to be with her," said Sirius.

"Sirius, get over here!" said Remus. "Can you just keep stirring, I need a break and my arm is numb."

"Right-o, Moony," said Sirius, grabbing the stick and stirring their potion around.

Remus walked over to James and Lily. "Hello. How's it going over here?"

"Excellent," said Lily. "We're just going over the attempts of James and him trying to make me go out with him."

"Oh, yes, that's always a great topic," said Remus, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, James, did you get to the one-"

"Moony," whined Siirus, interrupting. "I'm tired."

"Padfoot," said Remus, in the same voice. "You're interrupting."

Lily, James and Alice laughed.

"Okay," said Remus, starting again. "Did you get to the one where Lily set about seven gnomes to follow you around and bite your fingers and kick your shins?"

"Yeah, what happened to the gnomes, anyways?" asked Alice.

Lily shrugged. "James?"

"I kind of shoved them into a vanishing cabinet and haven't seen them since," muttered James, running a hand through his hair.

"James!" said Lily, accusingly. "You know I took those from Alice's garden. They had families, you know!"

"Merlin, alright, I'll find them," said James.

"That was two years ago," reminded Remus. "Someone else was bound to of found them by now."

"Poor gnomes," said Lily, shaking her head.

"You sound like MacDonald and her ranting about house-elves," compared Sirius.

"And don't get me started about house-elves!" said Lily. "No pay, no breaks it's all-"

"A load of tosh," whispered Sirius, to James, as Lily began ranting on. Remus switched with Sirius, so Remus was stirring again. "Some people aren't bad to house-elves. It's just those prejudice pureblood people. They feel no sympathy for others, human or creature."

James had a feeling that Sirius was thinking about his family.

"Talking about my family," said Sirius, as Lily stopped talking. "I'm visiting my favourite cousin over the Easter Holidays. I'm sure she'll let all of us come by and say hello. She has a daughter now. Her name is Nymphadora, I think. Nymphadora Tonks. Weird name, Nymphadora, isn't it?"

"Odd," agreed James. "Who would name their daughter Nymphadora?"

"Exactly!" said Sirius. "Exactly what I told Andromeda and her husband Ted. _Nymphadora_. I mean, really! It's so long."

Remus came over. "The potions done. A beautiful acid green."

"Since when was acid green beautiful?" asked Alice.

"Hey, Alice!" called Marlene. "You know you're helping with this project, too!"

"Talk to you guys later," said Alice. She walked off.

"Hey Moony, want to come over and visit Dromeda over the Easter Holidays? They have this daughter named _Nymphadora. _She's four years old, around there. Thirteen years younger than us. I'm sure she'll like you. She likes Andromeda has been sending me letters. Says Dora -Nymphadora- is a horrible clutz. Very clumsy. Gave me a letter last week saying that she knocked over an umbrella stand and it landed on the cat."

"Wow, she's worse than Alice," commented Lily.

"I'm offended!" Alice called over to them.

"Pfft, whatever," said Lily. "So, her names Nymphadora, Dora for short? Four years old."

"Oh, and there's something else!" said Sirius, rather excitedly. "She's a metamorphmagus!"

Remus and James both said, "wow."

Lily looked confused. "A _what_?"

"A metamorphmagus," said Remus. "It's a person who can change their appearance at will."

"That's amazing," breathed Lily. "How did she become one?"

"Become one?" echoed James. "You can't _become _one, love. You're usually born one. Really rare, they are."

"Yeah, that part of my family is pretty awesome, eh?" said Sirius. "One part is absolutely the most cruel, foul, horrible people to ever walk the face of the earth. The other part is the most awesome people you'll ever me. Exhibit one," he gestured to himself.

Lily, Remus and James laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her," said Lily. "Is she cute? Oh, I love cute kids. Don't you love kids, James?"

Sirius' eyes bugged. "You're talking about kids? Don't talk about kids! You're already talking about kids. You're getting married aren't you! We're going to lose our beloved prankster because of a bloody child!"

"Sirius, calm it down," said Lily, soothingly. "One, we're not getting married-"

"Yet," interjected James.

"Okay then, we're not getting married _yet_," Lily corrected herself.

"I'm so going to win the bet," James muttered to Remus.

"I'm not pregnant, and we're not having a kid." Lily finished.

"Yet," James added, again.

"Er...yet," said Lily. "By the way, Petunia's pregnant."

"Petunia?" said Sirius. "That magic hater sister of yours?"

"Yeah, her," said Lily.

"Who in there right mind would even marry her?" exclaimed James.

"A guy named Vermin Dursley," muttered Lily.

"Uh, Lily?" said Remus. "You called him Vermin. Isn't his name Vernon?"

"Yes, yes it is," said Lily. "I call him Vermin."

"Nice," commented Sirius. "If you didn't love her so much, Prongs, I would of tried her."

James whacked him on the head.

"You know, I actually doubt that," said Lily.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"Does the name, Kyrstal Banimen ring a bell?" Lily asked, eyebrows raised.

"Krystal Banimen?" asked James. "Who's that?"

"Oh, nobody," said Lily, her words like poisoned honey.

"Yeah, nobody," added Sirius, quickly.

"Except a girl that Sirius is continually trying to hook up with," said Lily. "And guess what she said? The magic word, James. She said 'no'. Sirius Orion Black has been turned down and has not given up!"

"Padfoot...," said Remus. "When a girl says no, you just shrug it off and find another. Lily, how many times have you seen him ask her?"

"Fourteen," said Lily.

"What?" shrieked James. "Padfoot, you fancy her!"

"You're in for it, mate," said Remus. "I never thought this day would come."

"Um, no," said Sirius. "I don't fancy. I desire. I'm a playboy, not some lovey goo-goo eyed person like you."

"Fourteen times," repeated Lily. "First time: Hey babe, wanna go in a broom closet? Second time: Wanna meet up after class? Third time-"

"Where _were _you all those times?" asked Sirius.

"Behind with James when he was begging to copy my homework," said Lily. "Third time: You are really, really, hot, please make out with me. Fourth time: Do you wanna go out? Fifth-"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait up," said James. "He asked her out on a date? Padfoot, you never ask people out on a date. Your just up for snogging or a shag. Never, would you actually go on a date except if it's for a ball or a Hogsmeade thing. What's up with you?"

"Nothing!" said Sirius. "Nothing is up with me and Krysta- Kristina."

"You're purposely forgetting your name," observed Remus. "You always forget peoples' names. Right, Lily?"

But Lily wasn't there anymore. Instead, she was going through Sirius' book bag.

"Oi!" yelled Sirius. "That's my private stuff!"

"It sure is," said Lily, holding a bit of paper. "Isn't Krystal Banimen's initials K.B.?"

"Um, yeah," said James.

"That why does it say 'I heart K.B.'?" she asked.

Sirius snatched the parchment back. "It's not mine," said Sirius. "Someone must of dropped it in my bag."

"Oh?" said Lily, picking up another piece of parchment. Remus and James watched in surprise as Sirius face drained colour. "Then what is S.B. + K.B. equals..."

"Private buisness!" roared Sirius, snatching the paper back and grabbing his bag out of Lily's reach. "You have no part in what these mean."

"Sirius Black, do you actually have a crush?" asked Lily.

"I- no...she's- I just...shut up or I'll...I- I'll...," stammered Sirius.

"Or you'll stutter at me?" mocked Lily. "Don't worry Siri Willy, your secret is safe with me."

"It'll be out by next week," muttered Sirius.

"SIRUIS BLACK!" yelled James. "YOU FAN-"

Sirius tackled James to the ground, knocking over Sirius' and Remus' perfect potion.

Remus groaned. "We finally got it perfect."

"Blame Evans," growled Sirius, as Lily smirked. "She started it."

* * *

**Reviews please! :) But knowing you guys, you'll always review. :) **  
**~PXS16**


	34. I Blame Something!

**Thanks for the people who've been reading this story! I love you all!**  
**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

**I Blame Something!**

"Padfoot, you're weird," said James, randomly.

"Mmhmm," said Sirius, twiddling with a quill.

"Sirius, you're weird," said Lily, drawing circles with her index finger on James' back.

"Uh-huh," said Sirius.

"Black, you're weird," said Alice, walking over to them a sinking into a chair next to Sirius.

"I've been told," said Sirius. "Why am I weird?"

Alice shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just agreeing with everyone else."

"Evans, James?" asked Sirius. "Why am I weird?"

"Potions class," explained James. "Kry-"

James got cut off by Sirius throwing his quill at him.

"Don't say," warned Sirius. "Because Rivers doesn't know. And if you say then I will punch you in the face."

"What a pathetic threat, Sirius," said Lily. "A punch in the face? Pfft, that's nothing. How about you knee him in the balls..., that could work."

"Thanks to you, we'll never have children," James whispered. Lily hit him playfully in the arm.

"I'll knee you in the balls, then," said Sirius, taking Lily's suggestion.

Alice was listening curiously. "James, who is Sirius so..., weird about?"

"Krys- MERLIN HELP ME!" yelled James, as Sirius kicked him between the legs.

Sirius smirked. "Told you. It's nothing, Rivers."

"Doesn't seem like nothing," observed Alice, arms crossed.

"Oh, lookie here, Padfoot!" said James, enthisiastically. "People are coming into the common room!"

"Oh, right!" said Lily, in the same tone. "There's Frank Longbottom..."

Alice ran over to her boyfriend.

"Oh, look, there's Remus Lupin," said James, pointing at his friend, who was going up into the boys' dormitory to study,

"There's Anna Forshoo," said Lily. "Oh, and who's that? It's just _Krystal Banimen._ What a coincidence. Oi, Krystal!" Lily called.

"Oh bloody hell," said Sirius, stuffing a pillow in his face.

"Hey, Lily," said Krystal, walking over and plopping into the chair next to Sirius. She had shoulder length, bouncy, dark brown hair, warm brown eyes and quite attractive. She looked beside her. "What's wrong with Black?"

Lily shrugged. "Depressed. Confused. Miserable. Love-able, too, actually."

"Shut up," mumbled Sirius, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow his was smashing into his face.

"Finally," said Krystal. "Different words than the usual ones you use with me. He's turning into a James Potter."

"I take the as an insult!" said James.

Lily and Krystal laughed a bit.

"In what ways?" asked Lily.

"Asking me out every chance he gets," said Krystal, shrugging. "Does he usually do that?"

"Shut. Up," said Sirius.

"No, never, actually," said James.

"I'm gonna...study," said Sirius, getting up and leaving them.

"Well, okay, then Black," said Krystal, not bothering to look at him. Lily and James on the other hand, watching him leaning against the wall, just looking at Krystal.

"Good luck," said Lily, to Krystal.

"For what?" she asked.

"You're going to have to survive," said Lily. "Remember when I was famous for hating James Potter? Yes, well, now you're going to be me for a change."

Krystal looked at her, confused. "But Black only wants a snog or a shag. He isn't atually in love with me, like James to you."

"Yeah...," said James. "About that, Banimen. Sirius doesn't exactly want a quick shag or a good snog."

"So he wants a long shag or a bad snog?" asked Krystal, dumbly. She shook her head. "Nevermind. I'll talk to you...later? Well, bye."

Lily and James watched as Krystal went through the portrait hole, then Sirius following. They kept watching the entrance to see Krystal storming back in, heading for the girls' dormitories, Sirius still following.

Sirius sighed and in the seat Krystal was in. "Prongs, I now feel your pain."

"Yeah, but I felt it for three long years," said James, wincing at the memory.

"No need to suffer any more," said Lily, kissing her boyfriend.

"Please, snog somewhere else," said Sirius.

Lily broke away. "Sorry, Sirius."

"Padfoot, how long since your last snog?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno."

Lily looked astonished. "No 'after lunch with Miss long legs,'? No, 'I'm meeting what's-her-name after dinner,'? Come on, Sirius, at least one!"

Sirius shook his head, sadly.

"You've got it bad, mate," said James, reaching over and patting his best friends back sympathetically.

Lily jumped up. "Sirius Black, you are either going to snog someone today, or hook up with Krystal."

Sirius groaned. "No."

"Lily Evans doesn't take no for an answer," said Lily fiercely.

"Trust me, mate, she doesn't," said James.

"You are going to snog Krystal Banimen today, whether you like it or not," said Lily.

Then she ran up the girls' dormitory out of site.

Lily looked for the door labelled "Sixth Years".

She knocked.

"Who is it?" someone called.

"Lily Evans!" Lily called back.

Krystal opened the door. "Hey, Lily. Er...what's up?"

Lily grabbed Krystal's wrist a dragged her downstairs into the common room.

"James!" said Lily. "We're doing operation match-maker. Where's Sirius go?"

Krystal groaned. "Oh no, not Black."

"Yes, Black," said Lily. "And you are going to like it."

Lily pushed Krystal into a chair and sat across from her.

"Okay, Krystal," said Lily. "How many girls have you seen Sirius with, not including me, Alice, Dorcas, Mary or Marlene."

"Uh...none?" she said. "And your point?"

"That's right, none," said James, sitting beside his girlfriend. "Padfoot hasn't given anyone else a chance, ever since he got the chance to ask you. There are probably a hundred women her are willing to go for him, yet he's asking you."

"And?" asked Krystal.

Lily sighed. "Have you ever heard me say, 'There's about a thousand other girls who are actually willing to snog Potter, though he chooses me to annoy,'? Have you ever heard me say. 'James Potter never leaves me alone. He asks me out every chance he gets, and never bothers with any other girls,'? Do you remember, Krystal?"

"Uh, yes," said Krystal. Then realization dawned on her. "Black doesn't like me, does he?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, Krystal, Sirius Black fancies you. Where's Sirius, anyways, James?"

"He ran out of the common room when you mentioned Krystal, over here," said James.

Just then, Sirius came inside, a few girls tugging on his shirt.

"Oh, come on, Sirius!" whined one of the girls. "Didn't you say you wanted to snog me a few days ago?"

"Get off of me," said Sirius. "As much as I think you're attractive, no."

"Come on!" whined another. "It's the Banimen slut, isn't it?"

At this point, Sirius whipped out his wand. The girls immediately let go of his shirt.

Lily and James ran forward and pounced onto Sirius, before a hex escaped his lips.

"You're not going to take any points from Gryffindor, right?" asked Sirius, wearily.

"Nah, it's alright," said James, getting off his best friend and pulling Lily with him. He didn't exactly like the thought of her being on top of another man. "You've done it to me more times than I can count."

"Right," said Sirius, standing up and brushing himself off. He looked over at Krystal. She was staring at him in shock.

Then, a flash of dark brown and Sirius staggered backwards.

"Operation match-maker, completed," said Lily, a proud smile, as Krystal hugged Sirius.

Sirius stood, stunned for a moment, then hugged her back.

**. . .**

_"Awww! He's so cute!" commented Mary, looking at the black haired, green eyed baby in Lily's arms._

_"Yes, I know, isn't he?" said Lily, brushing the boys' hair out of his eyes._

_"When's his birthday again" she asked._

_"July thirtieth," said James, taking the little boy in his arms. "Has the same hair as me, doesn't he?"_

_"I didn't think red hair would look too good on him, anyways," said Lily, with a laugh._

_The scene changed._

_"Lily, run!" yelled James. "Take Harry and run! He's here!"_

_Who was Harry?_

_But Lily ran upstairs anyways, and slammed the door behind her. She hugged the baby -Harry- to her chest._

_A flash of light._

_Lily screamed._

_"Lily!" a voice called. "Lily!"_

_The door opened. "Give me the child, and nobody else will have to die."_

_"No, where's James?" Lily asked._

_"He's dead," answered the man._

_Another flash. Everything went black._

_"Lily?" she heard a voice call, from far away. "Lily? Lily! No! Oh Merlin, James. James Potter. Merlin, you're dead. Oh no. Lily! Lily? Where are you? Are you here? Harry? Lily!"_

"Lily?" asked James. "Lily, wake up! Lily!"

James shook her girlfriends' shoulders.

Lily shot up in her bed and looked around wildly. "Where's Harry?"

James looked at her blankly. "Who?"

"Harry!" Lily repeated, anxiously. "Harry! A little baby with black hair and green eyes! Harry!"

"Lily, I have no idea who you're talking about," said James, starting to worry. Who the hell was she talking about? "I heard you scream."

"What time is it?" Lily asked, wiping her forehead, to see she was sweating.

"Around three am," said James. He was frowning now. Ever since she had mentioned Harry, James had become really confused.

Lily fell back onto her bed, exhausted. "Sorry. Nightmare."

"What was it?" asked James, curiously, laying down beside her.

"Um," said Lily, remembering. "I had a baby in my arms. I'm not sure if it was mine though. He had green eyes, like mine, almost. Then he had black, messy hair, like-"

"Mine," said James.

"Yeah," Lily agreed, a little confused at how he had known. "Like yours. And then everything changed. You were telling me and Harry -the baby, I guess- to run. You said someone was here. I ran upstairs. Then...,then this man came inside. He said that...that he wanted to take Harry. He said that he killed you. And then that's it."

"That's..., scary," said James. But it looked like something else was troubling him.

Lily nodded her agreement. "It was. I think I died, I'm not sure." She searched his face. "What's wrong."

"It's just...I'm sure I had that dream before," said James. "What's your mark in Divination?"

"E," said Lily, a bit disappointed.

"An E isn't bad, Lil," said James. "I got an A. I was surprised, really."

"What are you on about?" asked Lily. "You can't think that we actually saw something from the future. That new teacher, Trelawny, she's an old fraud. She doesn't teach us much."

"I know, Lily," said James. "But what about that time, you know, when Trelawny kind of went...weird."

"The time she spoke in that weird raspy voice?" asked Lily.

"Yeah," said James. "She said you'd have a baby that would become famous as a small child."

"He'd be taken by someone who had a beard that was wild," Lily remember. She laughed. "Kind of reminds me of Hagrid."

"Yeah," said James. "He'd bring the downfall of a dark wizard with no heart."

"And will never meet his parents, for they had part," finished Lily. "Weird how we remembered that, eh?"

"Weird how it reminds you of our dream," added James.

"Wait, our?" asked Lily. "You've had this dream before too?"

James nodded. "You will have a baby who will become famous as a small child. He'd be taken by someone with a beard that was wild. He will bring the downfall of a dark wizard with no heart. And will never meet his parents, for they had part."

"We died in that dream, hadn't we?" asked Lily.

James shrugged. "I dunno. I died before you did."

"I'm going to ask Dumbledore," said Lily.

"In the morning," added James. "Get some sleep."

**. . .**

"Professor?" asked Lily, knocking on the headmasters door, the next morning.

"Enter," said Dumbledore, unusually grim.

Lily and James went inside.

James caught Dumbledore's troubled face. "What's wrong, sir?" he asked.

"Attacks," said Dumbledore. "By Lord Voldemort and his followers. Have you heard of this dark wizard?"

Lily felt a jolt. _He will bring the downfall of a dark wizard with no heart._

"Such a heartless human being," said Dumbledore.

_This is getting worse. _thought James, with an anxious look to Lily.

"Is something troubling you, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

Lily took a deep breath. "I will have a baby who will become famous as a small child. He'd be taken by someone with a beard that is wild. He will bring the downfall of a dark wizard with no heart." Lily hated saying the last part. "And will never meet his parents, for they will part."  
Their aged headmaster looked over his half-moon spectacles to look curiously at the couple. "Told me professor Trelawny, yes." he said. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"Well," said James, nervously. "That's not good."

"And why's that, Mr Potter?" asked Dumbledore.

"My child is born at July thirtieth," whispered Lily. Dumbledore looked at her, as if expecting her to explain. "James and I had the same dream. I had a baby. His name was Harry. Black hair, green eyes. James and I are at our home. A man comes. James tells me to get Harry and run. I run. The man comes to where Harry and I are. James had died. I die. I don't know what happens to Harry, though."

"Ah, I see why you're so troubled now," said Dumbledore. "I would of acted the same way, If my child was destined to do that."

Dumbledore having children. Bad mental images.

"Destined?" asked James. "So all that stuff was all...true?"

"I believe it is," said Dumbledore. "But you are safe, you are young, there is no need to trouble with this things. I am afraid, I will have to erase that from your memory."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"So you will not try and fight against the future," said Dumbledore. "Terribly sorry."

"But-" started James.

But with a wave of his wand, the memory was washed out.

Lily blinked. "Oh, hello professor."

"What did I do?" asked James.

Dumbledore smiled. "Nothing. You may head back to your dormitories."

As they were walking back, Lily asked James, "what did you do?"

"Nonverbal protection charm," said James.

"Harry, You-know-who the prophecy," said Lily. "Do you think Dumbledore was right about us not having to know?"

"We'll find out the hard way," said James.

* * *

**Yes, I know, there's not blaming or humour in this one. It just popped into my head randomly, and I decided to write it. Reviews please!**


	35. I Blame Peter!

**ARGHHHH Time mistake! Thanks to all the people who noticed it in the last chapter. I got my years all wrong! Ugh...**  
**IMPORTANT READ THIS NOWW! **  
**I'm not going to continue that weird dream thing that Lily and James had, and it's too late for me to write a chapter to replace it. So...just forget about all the stuff. Because if I kept going with it, it could get all confusing because of all my messed up years. :P**  
**Thanks to all the people who reviewed and still liked the story, even if there was that confusing time flub, stupid wrong years stuff. Thanks for the constructive criticism, to the people who gave me some. Constructive criticism makes me a better writer. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**I Blame Peter!**

"Padfoot," said James.

No answer.

"Padfoot," James repeated, a little louder, this time.

Still no answer.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled in his ear. "Stop snogging your girlfriend in the middle of lunch and get inside your dormitory! People are eating here!"

"Sorry," said Sirius, winking.

Krystal just shrugged. She grabbed Sirius' hand and led him out of the hall.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Alice. "I can actually eat now."

"Do you feel my pain, now, Alice?" said Lily, rolling her eyes. You and Frank would snog right in front of me. James and I don't do that."

"You guys are lucky to have the Head common room all to yourselves," sighed Alice. "If Frank and I were Head Boy and Girl, we would never leave that room and just-"

"Too much information," interrupted Dorcas, holding up a hand to silence her.

"Oh, sorry," said Alice, blushing a little.

"We have potions class, after," said Lily, happily. "We can finally test out polyjuice potion!"

"Yours is probably going to be the best in the class," said Frank. "Peter and I made a Babbling Beverage. I think it would work, at least a little. You took it off the fire before we left yesterday, right?"

Peter looked up from his plate of cheese cubes. "Uh...,yes!" he squeaked.

Frank didn't look so sure.

**. . .**

"Today's the day!" boomed Professor Slughorn. "Your potions are due today! Let's see, who would like to present first?"

Sirius put his hand up, lazily, but looked over at the surprised look of Krystal's face. Lily smiled. He was doing it to impress her.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin!" said Slughorn, walking over to their cauldron. Everyone crowded around so they could watch. "What do we have here?"

Sirius said, "A sneez-"

"Shrinking," said Remus.

"Oh yeah," said Sirius.

The class laughed. Slughorn shook his head. "The potion, dear boys, the potion!"

"Yes, right," said Sirius. "We made a shrinking potion."

"Well, you two, get some cups," said Slughorn. "You are going to test it on yourself."

Remus and Sirius ladled the acid green liquid into their cups.

"Bottoms up," offered Sirius.

They drank.

And they shrank. Smaller, smaller and smaller, until you could pick them up with one hand.

"You're so tiny!" commented Krystal. She walked up to the mini Sirius.

"Don't step on me!" he cried.

Krystal laughed and picked him up.

"Professor?" asked Sirius. "Can you change us back? Because I can't kiss my girlfriend like this, she might eat me by accident."

The class laughed again.

"Absolutely, Black, Lupin," said Slughorn. And with a twirl of his wand, they were back to normal.

Krystal and Sirius started snogging again, though Slughorn didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care.

"Pettigrew and Longbottom, would you like to go?" asked Slughorn. But it was more like a request then a question,

Frank said, "sure" as Peter made some strangled noise in his throat that sounded like: "Duck and cover."

"Okay, Mr. Longbottom and Pettigrew," said Slughorn. "Drink up!"

Frank took a cautious sip, as Peter sniffed his.

"Hey, it worked!" said Frank, drinking the rest of the potion. "Did you think it would work? I thought it would work. Actually, I didn't think it would work. Peter, you're dreadful at potions, sorry mate. Mate. Do you know who my mate is? Alice! Alice Rivers! Did you know I'm marrying Alice Rivers after our graduation? What's our graduation going to be like, anyways? Will there be lots of food? I'm sure Sirius would have a good time. Time. What time is it? I think it's one thirty. Is it one thirty, Lily? Why is your name, named after a flower? Why isn't James' name named after a flower? Why isn't James Potter's name Daffodil Petunia? Did you know Lily Evans had this absolutely horrible sister named Petunia who hated magic and calls her a freak? I knew that for a long time. How long have I been talking , anyways? Peter, why aren't you babbling like me? Drink up, buddy! I haven't had firewhiskey in a long time. You know what I do, sometimes? Mix firewhiskey with butterbeer. Delicious. Do you know what else is delicious? Pie. Pie is delicious..."

Slughorn flicked his wand at Frank.

Frank took a deep breath. "Thanks, professor."

"Excellent potion, you two," commented Slughorn. "Ahh, Lily! Why don't you present with Mr. Potter, here?"

"Alright, sir," said Lily. "We made a polyjuice potion."

"And what does a polyjuice potion do?" Slughorn asked.

"It changes your appearance," said James. He took out a bit of his hair out of his pocket and handed it to Lily. Lily did the same.

"So we add each other's hair...," said Lily, adding in James' black hair. James was doing the same with Lily's red.

Lily's potion was a light orange-y colour. James' was a yellow-ish type. **(A/N Since the potion with Harry's hair looks golden, orange and yellow would look golden-ish.)**

"Good luck, love," said James. "You put in the lacewing flies, right?"

"Of course!" said Lily. She took a gulp of the drink. James followed her lead.

Before their eyes, Lily and James began to bubble. Their faces were morphing.

Lily's hair looked like it was being shot back into her skull. Her bright green eyes were darkening into James' hazel. Her hair was turning black. Her vision was getting blurry. Before she knew it, she was James Potter.

James' hair was lengthening. His hair looked like it was on fire, for now it was turning into Lily's famous red hair. His eyes, no longer the dreamy hazel, were now green. His eye-sight was blurred in his glasses. He took them off and saw the class-room clearly.

"James, give me those," saud Lily, in James' voice. She took the glasses out of his hand and stuck them to her face. "That' better. Your eye-sight is horrible."

"And yours is fantastic," said James, looking at his now, feminine, small hands.

"Well done, well done!" cheered Slughorn. "A brilliant potion! Splendid! Marvelous! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

**. . .**

"Hey, Lily!" called a Ravenclaw girl, running over to James. "I was wondering if you could help me with my essay."

"Oh," said James, putting down the sandwich he was eating. "I'm not Lily."

"What?" the girl asked.

"Sorry, I took a polyjuice potion for potions class," explained James. "I'm James. Go look for the person who looks like well...,what used to be me."

Lily's side was getting confusing as well.

"James!" said a Gryffindor fifth year. "I was wondering, about the Quidditch plan-"

"Excuse me?" said Lily.

The boy blinked. "The Quidditch plan. For our game in two days! James, mate, remember? Did you get your memory modified or something? Because if you can't play, we don't have a reserve for another chaser!"

"Sorry," said Lily. "I'm Lily."

The boy looked at her, blankly.

"Polyjuice potion," she explained, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Go find the person who looks like Lily."

The boy walked off and talked to James for a while, then headed back to his seat.

James got up and sat beside her.

"Weird, isn't it?" he said.

"James, you're ruining my hair," said Lily, as a strand of James' long red hair dipped into some soup.

"Oh, whoops," said James. "Stupid hair. It always gets in my food! And you're letting my hair get all flat."

James ruffled up Lily's hair.

"Well, can you at least act more feminine?" asked Lily, as James took a loud slurp form his soup. "I look like a pig. It's disgusting."

"Then would you stop making me look like a twig?" asked James. "You eat in such small bites."

"Hey James," said Sirius, walking up to Lily and plopping in the seat beside her. "Hello, Evans," he said, looking at James.

"Sirius, you do know that I'm Evans and that's James?" said Lily.

"Prongs, since when did you get a sex change?" shrieked Sirius.

"Padfoot, it's just polyjuice potion," said James, "calm down."

"It's only going to last an hour, anyways," said Lily. "We have about half and hour left."

Suddenly, Marlene came screaming into the hall.

"Marlene!" said Lily, getting up and running to her friend. James followed. "What happened?"

"Prongs!" she shrieked.

"Marlene, I'm Lily," said Lily. "And why did you just say Prongs?"

"No, I'm Peter!" she said.

"What?" James and Lily yelled.

"Then where's real Marlene?" asked Lily.

"James, why are you asking me about Lily's friend? Shouldn't it be Lily talking to me?" said Peter.

"I am Lily!" Lily yelled, in James' voice.

"Oh yeah," said Peter. "Marlene is...well-"

He got cut of by another shout.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" a voice shouted.

Sirius came running into the hall.

Real Sirius stood up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Marlene!" Marlene said. "Peter, I'm blaming you for this!"

"It looked like chocolate!" protested Peter.

"You two took the polyjuice potion?" asked James.

"Lily, help turn me back!" she shook James' shoulders.

"I'm James!" said James. "Lily's me!"

"What?" asked Marlene. "Oh, right."

She shook Lily's shoulders. "Help turn me back!"

"I can't, Sirius!"

"Marlene," corrected Marlene.

"Right, Marlene," said Lily. "I can't change you back! You have to stay like that for a full hour!"

Marlene groaned.

"Mr. Black!" said Professor McGonagall. "Why are you shaking Mr. Potter as you are?"

"I'm Lily!" said Lily. "That's James!" She pointed to her normal body, that James was in.

"What's wrong, Minnie?" asked Sirius, from the Gryffindor table.

"Then who are you?" said Mcgonagall, pointing at the other Sirius.

"I'm Marlene!" said Marlene. "Damn you Sirius for your potion looking like chocolate pudding!"

"I looked quite tasty, did I?" said Sirius.

"Padfoot, would you shut up?" said James.

"Miss Evans-"

"I'm James," said James.

"Mr. Potter," corrected McGonagall. "Please explain."

"Polyjuice potion, miss!" said Lily. "For potions class!"

"Ah, I see," said McGonagall. "Well, good-luck with your new looks."

"Change me back!" begged Marlene.

"Hey Sirius!" said Krystal, jumping onto Marlene.

"Krystal!" Marlene choked out.

"Babe, that's not me, this is me!" said Sirius. "That's Marlene."

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" said Krystal, blushing. She went to seat with her boyfriend.

Suddenly, from the hall, a voice yelled, "YOU SAID IT WAS VANILLA ICE CREAM!"

Two Mary's came into the hall.

"Mary!" cried Lily. "Which one is the real you?"

"I am!" they both yelled.

The one on the left said, "Remus, cut it out. _I'm _the really Mary."

The Mary on the right -Remus- grinned.

"Remus, look at you!" said Mary. "How am I supposed to snog a girl?"

"Woah, didn't know you swung that way, MacDonald," commented Sirius.

"Oh, would you shut our trap!" yelled James, reaching onto the table, picking up some bread, and chucking it at Sirius.

"Then who are you?" asked Remus, pointing at the other Sirius.

"I'm Marlene!"

"Then who-?" started Mary, looking at the Marlene-looking Peter.

"I'm Peter!" he said.

"Wait a second," said Mary. "Didn't Alice and Frank say they found some pudding?"

Remus and Lily came running into the hall.

"Lily!" yelled Remus, hugging James.

"I'm James!" choked out James.

"Whoops," said Remus. "Which one of you is Lily?"

"Me!" said James-looking Lily. "And who are you?"

"Alice!" she replied.

"Lily, change me back!" groaned the other Lily.

"I'm guessing you're Frank," said Marlene.

"Wow, Sirius, I'm surprised you caught on that fast," said Lily-looking Frank.

"I'm Marlene!" she shrieked.

"I take that as an insullt!" yelled Sirius, from his seat.

"Wait, who are all of you?" asked Alice.

"I'm Lily," said James-looking Lily.

"I'm James," said Lily-looking James.

"I'm Marlene," said Sirius-looking Marlene.

"I'm Mary," said Mary looking Mary.

"Remus, shut up. _I'm _Mary," said the real Mary.

The Mary-looking Remus grinned. "I'm Remus."

"I'm Peter!" squeaked a Marlene-looking Peter.

"Oh dear," said Frank and Alice together.

Dumbledore walked to the side of the confused teenagers.

"Due to this..., confusing mishap," said Dumbledore. "You nine will all be wearing name-card until the affects wear off."

He waved his wand and nine name cards appeared in his hand.

He looked down at the first one. "Which one of you is Miss Evans?"

"I am," said James-looking Lily. She took the card from the headmaster hand and pinned it to her robes.

"Mr. Black?" he asked.

"Over here, Albus!" said Sirius, waving his hand enthusiastically from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore made a small smile as he tossed the card to Sirius.

"Miss MacDonald?" he asked.

"That's me," said Mary, as Remus-looking Mary said, "over here, professor."

"Remus, will you just give it a rest?" said Mary, taking the card from Dumbledore's aged hand. Dumbledore also handed Remus' his.

The cards all got handed out.

"Who do we have to blame for this?" asked James.

"Peter," said Marlene.

Everyone looked at him.

"It looked like pudding!" he protested.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. :) Criticism makes me better. :) Thank you!**


	36. I Blame Forsinder!

**Thanks for the reviews! :) READ: I know Regulus Black should of graduated at Hogwarts, since he's a year older than Sirius. But since I put a Quidditch game in this chapter, I made Regulus seeker, so Sirius could have some fun. ;)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 35**

**I Blame Forsinder!  
**

"Prongs, eat something!" insisted Sirius. "You have a game in an hour and a half and you won't eat a bloody thing!"

"I'm not hungry," James protested, pushing away the plate of bacon that Sirius was shoving in his face.

"Yes you are!" urged Sirius. "Eat! Eat you bloody git, eat! You need your strength!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but Padfoot is right," said Remus.

"Hey!" said Sirius, offended. "I'm always right!"

"Sure," said Remus, sarcastically. "But really, Prongs. Eat something."

"I'm not hungry," James repeated. He was going through the plan in his head. They were versing Slytherin. James wouldn't admit it, but the Slytherin team was better than the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams. But Gryffindor rarely lost.

"I'm sorry, Prongs," said Sirius.

"For?" James asked, his eyes narrowed.

"For this," said Sirius simply.

"Wha-" started James, but Sirius quickly stuffed some sausage down James' throat.

James choked.

"Oh dear Merlin, I've killed him!" yelled Sirius.

"Calm down, Sirius," said Lily. "_Anapneo"_

James took a deep breath. "You choked me, Padfoot! I could of died!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "But he had a reason. You really should eat something."

James sighed and took a plate off bacon and began eating.

"How come you listen to Evans but not your best mate?" asked Sirius.

James shrugged.

"It's because he's helplessly in love," explained Remus.

James glared at him.

"Oh, and guess what, Prongs?" said Sirius. "Old Minnie allowed me to do commentary! Isn't that brilliant?"

"As long as you don't distract me," said James.

"Pfft, when have I ever distracted you, dear Jamesie?" said Sirius.

"And yet he actually gets good marks," said Lily, shaking her head.

"Oi!" said Sirius. "What is it with people insulting me, now?"

"But it's fun," said Krystal. "Before we got together, whenever I saw you, threats would explode in my head."

"Exactly!" said Lily. "That happened before I got together with James! Whenever he spoke, a million threats would fill my mind."

"Always prepared, aren't you?" teased Alice.

"I like to be ready for what's coming," said Lily. "James, why are you hitting my feet?"

James looked up from his food. "I'm not hitting your legs," he said.

Lily looked under the table to see Marlene nudging her.

"Marlene, what is it?" she asked.

"That," said Marlene, pointing at the entrance of the great hall. "It's not a good sight, mind you."

Lily looked.

"IT BURNS!" she cried, covering her eyes. "MY EYES! DON'T LOOK!"

So of course, everyone in the great hall turned to look at what happened.

Snape, Mulciber, Avery and Nott just came inside the great hall. It must of been one of the Marauder's pranks, because they were now standing in just their boxers.

And damn, was it an ugly sight or what?

James and Sirius burst into laughter and that look of terror on their victims' faces. They high-fived each other and fell off the bench, laughing.

The Slyherins ran out of sight, as fast as their skinny or abnormally fat legs could carry them.

"James!" said Lily. "How could you?"

"Could I what?" asked James. "It was just a prank, Lily!"

"You've scarred me for life!" she said. "My eyes! Did you know how much that hurt my eyes? Or dear Merlin, that was an ugly scene."

"But it was funny, eh Evans?" said Sirius. "Did you see ol' Snivelly's face? Priceless!"

Sirius barked out a laugh.

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Okay, fine, his face was pretty funny. But really, you might get in trouble or something."

"Nah," waved off Sirius. "They're not doing anything about."

"BLACK!" screeched McGonagall. "POTTER!"

"Spoke to soon," Sirius muttered. He turned to his Head of House. "Good morning, Minnie. What could I do for you?"

"Detention!" she shrieked. "Ten points from Gryffindor! Right now!"

"But professor," said James. "What about the Quidditch game? Surely our punishment can wait until _after _the game. I know how much you want Gryffindor to win, professor."

Lily could tell McGonagall was weighing out her options. Give them detention for something they did and lose the game, or win the game and _then _give them detention.

"But Prongs," whispered Sirius. "What about the party after we win? Parties are traditional!"

"We'll just skip detention," said James, shrugging.

"Fine," said McGonagall. "I would really like to see Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup this year. Don't forget your detentions."

**. . .**

"Hello, ladies and gents!" boomed Sirius in the commentary box. "Oh, look at that Snape actually has clothes on!"

"Black!" yelled Mcgonagall, warningly.

"It's true," muttered Sirius "Anyways, here's the Gryffindor team coming on the pitch. Captain and Chaser James Potter. Let's hear it for Prongs!"

All the girls screamed and cheered.

"My Black, I advise you to introduce the other members of the team please," said McGonagall.

"Right, well," said Sirius. "There's the Chasers; James Potter, Aidan Johnson. Oi, Johnson, how's your girlfriend?"

"Black, go on with the commentary!" yelled McGonagall.

"Right, well there's Johnson," said Sirius. "And the last chaser -a girl this time- Samantha Lownet. Beaters Miles Dorman and Gary Kentin is now on the Jordon Wood is now stepping onto the field, with Seeker Laura Taylors. The Slyherin team is on the other side of the field." Sirius said that part rather bored. Of course, he never liked the Slyhterins. "Captain and Chaser Lucinda Talkalot is on the pitch. I wonder why she's the only girl. Jordan Moon and Tyler Flint, also Chasers are on the field. Beaters Josh Blechly and Connor Forsinder. Keeper Mike Erikson is on the field, followed by...my brother. Regulus Black, Seeker. Oi, Reggy! How's it at the Black house?"

"Wonderful, now that a blood traitor isn't in it!" growled Regulus, from the pitch.

"Yes, well tell mother to shove a-"

"MR BLACK!" shrieked McGongall.

"Which?" asked Sirius.

"BOTH!" she shouted. "STOP IT WITH THE ARGUING!"

"Right-o, Minnie," said Sirius. "The game is starting soon. And...the quaffle is up and the snitch is released, the bludgers are out! The game begins!"

Cheers from the audience.

"First with the quaffle is Potter, Johnson, Potter, Johnson, Lownet, Potter, Johnson, Lownet, Johnson, SCORE! That was quick. Ten to zero, Gryffindor!" said Sirius.

The Slyherin audience cursed, sweared and booed, as the Gryffindor audience erupted into cheers and were screaming, "Johnson! Johnson!"

"Moon is in possession," said Sirius. "Moon passed to Flint, back to Moon, YES! The quaffle has been taken from him by James Potter. Yeah, go James! So it's Potter, then Johnson, Potter, Lownet. Ouch, got bumped by a Flint form Slytherin. Slytherin in possession. Flint passed to Talkalot, back to Flint and...ouch, that must of hurt. Hit in the back by a bludger, aimed by Gary Kentin, from Gryffindor. Eh, he can still play. Flint drops the quaffle. James caught it. He's...OI, PRONGS! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

James was zooming towards the Gryffindor goal posts, as if he was going to score on their own team. The Slyherin team was all confused and weren't trying to take the quaffle awway from him anymore.

"Chaser James Potter is going mental and being a git and is going to the Gryffindor goal!" yelled Sirius. "PRONGS ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Oh, look at that, PRONGS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! James Potter has thrown the quaffle straight up into the air, caught by Johnson. Johnson threw the quaffle to the other side of the pitch, caught by Lownet. A confused Keeper of Slytherin, Erikson, misses the quaffle! SCORE! Twenty to zero, Gryffindor!"

James laughed at the memory of Sirius' panicked face when he was heading towards the Gryffindor side.

"Talkalot in possession," said Sirius. "Talkalot, Moon, Talkalot, Flint, Johnson steals the quaffle! johnson, Lownet, Johnson, Lownet, Johson, Lownet, Potter, Lownet, Potter, Johnson, Potter, Low- Has Gryffindor Seeker Laura Taylors just see the snitch?"

Laura was zooming towards the ground. Lily, who was in the audience, saw the unmistakable golden glint of a snitch.

"Seeker of Slytherin, Regulus Black follows her lead," said Sirius. "Laura pulls out of the dive...where's the snitch, Taylors? The snitch has vanished. Moon is in possession. Moon, Flint, Moon, Talkalot, Flint and..." Sirius swore loudly.

"Mr. Black!" warned McGonagall.

"Sorry," said Sirius. "Slytherin scores. Twenty to ten, Gryffindor. Potter in possession. Moon steals the quaffle. Potter takes it back. Flint steals it. johnson takes it. Johnson, Lownet, Potter, Lownet. SAM LOWNET SCORES! Thirty to ten, Gryffindor! Potter is back in possession and oh dear Merlin. He got hit in the back by a bludger, aimed by Forsinder."

Lily gasped. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Lily, he broke his arm, but was still able to get three more goals in, last year," said Alice. "He's going to be fine."

"Yeah, but that's when I didn't care," said Lily.

"Yeah, I remembered you were cheering very loudly when that happened," commented Marlene.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily, turning her attention back to the game.

"Potter scores!" yelled Sirius. "Forty to ten, Gryffindor! Talkalot is in possession. Now Lownet of Gryffindor. Lownet, Johson, Lownet, Potter, Johnson, Potter, Lownet. Such talent us Gryffindor's have, eh? And Johnson scores! Fifty to ten, Gryffindor! Flint is in possession. Flint, Moon, Flint, Talkalot, Flint, Moon, oh damn, they scored! Fifty to twenty, Gryffindor! At least we're still in the lead. Potter, Johnson, Lownet, stole by Moon of Slyhterin. Oh, look at that, he dropped it. Lownet takes the quaffle. Passes to Johnson, Potter, johnson, Potter, Lownet, Potter...JAMES SCORES! Sixty to twenty, Gryffindor!

James flew a victory lap around the pitch

"Hello," he said, brightly, hovering in front of Lily.

"How's your back?" Lily asked.

James shrugged, but as he did, he winced a little. "Fine."

"Shouldn't you be playing?" asked Lily.

"We're going to win anyways," said James.

"James!" Lily screamed.

James dived down as a bludger flew over his head. He came back to hover over Lily again.

"That was close," he said. "Go get 'em Dorman!" he yelled to one of his beaters.

"James, you really should go and play," said Lily.

"OI!" yelled Sirius. "James, stop talking to your lady and start playing!"

"Told you," said Lily.

James flew off.

"Potter is in possession of the quaffle," boomed Sirius. "Potter, Johnson, Lownet, Johson, Potter. LAURA TAYLORS, SEEKER OF GRYFFINDOR IS IN A DIVE!"

Laura was diving towards the ground again, chasing a golden speck. She had seen the snitch again.

"Oh, look at old Reggy's face!" said Sirius, laughing. "Hey, Big Brother! Taylors to fast for you?"

Lily looked at Regulus' face. He looked angry at Sirius and dumb-struck becasue he hadn't even seen Laura dive.

Suddenly, Laura comes out of her dive, her fist held high.

"LAURA TAYLOR HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" thundered Sirius. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! 210 to 20, GRYFFINDOR! Wait a second here...FORSINDER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Conner Forsinder, beater of Slyherin swung his bat and the bludger hit James full in the face.

All of James' fans screamed in terror, as well as the Gryffindors. But Lily's scream was the loudest. "_JAMES_!"

James' broken glasses were first to fall. Blood was splattered in his face. He fell off his broom Thankfully, he was almost near the ground, so he fell only four feet.

Lily ran over to him. "James!" she yelled. "James! James, are you okay? Of course you're not okay. Someone help!"

Lily was looking at James' pale face, that was full of blood. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. She started to panic even more.

"Out of my way, OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Madam Pomfrey, bustling over to James.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" yelled McGonagall. "The game ended and yet you still hit the captain in the face! Forsinder, detention every night, my office for a month!"

"James, James, James," Lily was muttering, wiping blood faway from his eyes with her robe. "James, James, James, you're okay. You're fine. You're going to live. James, James, James..."

"Out of my way, Miss Evans," said Madam Pomfrey, levitating James onto a stretcher.

Lily watched as James floated away.

"Lily!" yelled Alice, running over to her. "What happened? I was snogging Frank, so I didn't see anything. Merlin, what's on your sleeve? Is that _blood_?"

Lily was still muttering, "James, James, James."

"What happened to him?" insisted Alice. "Lily, tell me!"

"Bludger. Face Blood. Not moving," muttered Lily.

"MR. BLACK!" yelled McGonagall.

Lily turned around. Sirius was just caught punching Forsinder in the face.

"I'm so blaming you, Forsinder," said Sirius. "Lily, you saw him, is he alright?"

Lily started crying.

Sirius looked at Alice.

"Blood. Face. Not moving," Alice repated Lily's words.

"Oh no," said Sirius.

* * *

**So...how did you like it?**


	37. I Blame James and Lily!

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :) They mean so much to me. **

**By the way, to the anonymus person who didn't leave a name, Regulus _is _younger than Sirius. Whoops. Thanks for noticing! :) I've gotta check everyone's years...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 37**

**I Blame Lily Evans and James Potter!**

The next day, Remus and Lily were by James' bed-side, watching him, still unconscious.

Sirius came in, a wide grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Remus asked, slowly, narrowing his eyes at him. Knowing Sirius, it could of been bad.

"Oh, nothing," said Sirius, innocently, taking a seat beside Remus. "How's Jamesie doing?"

Lily shrugged. "He's breathing."

"Well, that's good," said Sirius. His eyes traced his forehead, where there was a faint line from the hit from a bludger. "Brutal game, Quidditch. He's probably dreaming of Evans, again."

"Padfoot, what did you do?" Remus repeated, not convinced that he was innocent

Sirius shrugged. "Just thought Forsinder needed some punishment."

Just then, Crabbe came in, wheezing. "Madam Pomfrey!" he called.

"What is it?" she asked, walking over, immediately checking for bruises.

"It's not me, miss," said Crabbe. "It's Forsinder! He was found jammed in a toilet in the boys bathroom on the fourth floor!"

Sirius fell over laughing.

"Oh dear," muttered Madam Pomfrey, walking out the door.

"You jammed Forsinder in a _toilet_?" asked Remus, taken aback.

"Not...exactly!" Sirius choked out, as he went on laughing. When his laughing died down, he said, "I pushed him into that vanishing cabinet I found in the Room of Requirement, when I was finding somewhere to hide Snape's..., well anyways, I shut him in there. I opened it again, and he was gone!"

"Jammed in a...,toilet?" said Remus. Then he started laughing. Then Sirius started laughing again. And because laughing is contagious, so did Lily.

"Too...Much...Noise," someone mumbled.

The laughter died immediately.

Lily looked down at James, to see his eyes flutter open.

"James!" she squealed.

James managed a weak smile. "First time I've ever heard you squeal my name, love."

"First time I actually cared about you getting hurt, and you get hit in the face with a bludger, love," retorted Lily.

"Touchè," said James, with a smirk. "Why were you guys all laughing?"

At the thought, Sirius started laughing again. "Forsinder!" he choked out. "Jammed..., in a toilet!"

James started laughing. Then he abruptly stopped. "Ow," he muttered. "Head hurts. Where are my glasses?"

Lily took the broken shards of his glasses out of her bags. "_Reparo." _she said. The glasses magically fixed themselves.

James put them on and blinked. "Ah, that's better. Now I can see my lovely girlfriend in person."

"You were dreaming about her agian, weren;t you?" said Remus.

James attempted to nod, but thought better of it. "Uh, yeah."

"Thought so," said Remus. "You were smiling the entire time."

"How did it feel to get hit in the face with a bludger, Prongs?" asked Sirius, curiously.

"Easy way to describe it," said James. "It hurts like hell."

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose I've been hurt more," he said.

"What happened to you?" asked Lily, interested.

"Cruciatus curse," said Sirius, simply. Lily gasped in horror.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, my name is Sirius Black, of course I am," said Sirius.

Remus whacked him in the head.

"But that's illegal, isn't it?" said Lily.

"My father is evil, have I told you that?" said Sirius.

"Multiple times," said James. "He did the Cruiciatus curse on you?"

"He said blood traitors deserved to be tortured, until they realize what's right," said Sirius. "Sop now I live with the Potter's."

"And I thought leaving with Petunia was horrible," said Lily, shaking her head. "At least she doens't use magic. She's afraid of sticks, now."

James, Remus and Sirius laughed.

"What does it feel like?" asked Lily. "The Cruciatus curse, I mean."

"Hurts like hell," said Sirius, simply.

"Elaborate, please," said Lily.

"Elamate?" asked Sirius, blankly.

"Elaborate," corrected Remus. "Means to explain."

"Explain what?" he asked.

Remus whacked him in the head again.

"You know 'what', you dimwit," Remus said.

"Right!" said Sirius, in realization. "The Cruciatus curse. Hurts more than one thousand white-hot knives boring into your skin," he said, darkly. "Very single bone in your body feels like it's being broken and set on fire at the same time. your blood feels like boiling water, trying to burn out of you. I can't explain it, really. It just...,hurt."

"Was your dad sent to Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"My father?" he asked. "Nope. No proof. Said I was lying, the blood traitor, I was. Ministry of Magic wasn't able to prove it."

"I remember I brought pain to my mum's cat, once," said James. "Accidental magic. I was so made at her, because she ate my Quidditch Posters, when I was seven. The cat started hissing and screaming and then it ran away."

"That doesn't happen when I'm really angry," said Lily. "When Petunia was really pissing me off, one day, the lights started blinking on and off, the windows would open and close and whatever she was holding would explode in her hands."

"When I get really angry," said Remus, "everything near me either breaks, or falls to the floor."

"For me," said Sirius. "I make lots of wind, or something. I don't know, it's weird."

"Mr. Potter!" said Madam Pomfrey, cheerfully. "You're awake! Sorry for the delay. I don't know how that young boy got stuck in that toilet."

Remus, Lily and James looked at Sirius. Sirius grinned, sheepishly. They all laughed.

"Ow," muttered James, rubbing his forehead. "Stupid head."

"Relax, Mr Potter," said Madm Pomfrey, soothingly. "How's your head?"

"Hurts, but I can handle it," said James. "Can I get out now?"

"James, seriously," said Lily. "And don't you dare say the pun, Sirius," added Lily, warningly, as she saw Sirius open his mouth. "ou should really stay here for an hour or two. You might have some internal bleeding or something."

"Miss Evans is correct," said Pomfrey. "You really should stay. Have you thought of being a Healer as a job, Miss Evans?"

"Yeah, she has," said James.

"He knows everything about me," confirmed Lily.

"Yes, well, you might want to try it," said Madam Pomfrey. "Know you don't, Mr. Black."

Lily turned to look at Sirius, who was attempting to drag James out of bed, unnoticed.

"Oh, come on, Poppy," said Sirius. "The man needs to live! He can't stay in here all cooped up. We need to party! Gryffindor won the match. yesterday!"

"Wait a second," said James. "_Yesterday_? Meaning today is _Sunday_?"

"Um, yeah," said Remus. "Why?"

"I've been out for a day?" he screeched. "Did the Gryffindor's party without me? If they did, I'm going to kill you for letting them."

"No, they didn't," said Lily, reassuringly. "Well, actually-"

"No! I missed the fire-" started James.

Sirius clamped a hand over his mouth. "No need to tell Poppy we smuggle firewhiskey into the school, you dolt," he hissed. "Lily, you're an idiot."

"Oi, don't call my girlfriend and idiot!" said James.

"James, you shut up," said Lily.

James fell silent.

"Why don't you listen to me, like that, eh Prongs?" asked Remus. "When I tell you the prank isn't going to work, you do it anyways. And what was the outcome? You had pink fur all over your face for a week!"

"Eeewww. I remember that," said Lily.

"Of course you did," said James. "You were laughing for ten minutes straight, then used a permanent sticking charm to stick the words: 'My name is Mr. Pink Furry Man', on the back of my shirt."

"And that' why you never wear that shirt anymore," said Lily, sighing happily at the memory. "It was that white shirt with a broom stick and quaffle on it, wasn't it?"

"Yup," said James.

"Weird...," said Sirius, looking down at his white shirt with a broom stick and a quaffle on it. "Didn't you give this for me for Christmas, Prongs?" He tried to turn his head to look at his back.

Lily frowned. She got up and saw that James had stuck a peice pf white parchment over the spot. She ripped it off.

"Hello, Mr. Furry Pink Man," she said, with a grin.

"No!" yelled Sirius. He ripped off his shirt and ran out of the hall.

Lily, Remus and James -ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests- ran after him.

"Oh. My. God," said a Hufflepuff girl.

Sirius froze. "Oh damn."

"SIRIUS BLACK ISN'T WEARING A SHIRT!" she squealed, at the top of her lungs. She attempted to jump on him.

"Merlin, what is _wrong _with you people!" yelled Sirius, tugging on his shirt, as the girl tried to grab it.

To his horror, some more of his fans came in.

"OH MY MERIN!" one of them yelled.

"SIRIUS BLACK IS SHIRTLESS!" yelled another.

"HE'S SO HOT!" screamed the last.

"Thanks, but if you could please SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAP AND GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled. "Then maybe, just _maybe_, I'll let you go with only _minor _injuries from my girlfriend!"

The girls ignored him and ran over to Sirius and tackled him.

"EVANS!" screamed Sirius. "I'M BLAMING YOU FOR MR. FURRY PINK MAN!"

Lily, James and Remus fell over laughing.

"OI!" a voice screamed, from behind them. Lily turned to see a very angry Krystal Banimen. "GET THE _HELL _OFF MY BOYFRIEND!""

"Oh my god!" squealed one of the girls. "I touched his abs! I TOUCHED IT!"

Krystal pulled two of the girls off him, ripped the shirt out of another girl's hands and was now fighting with the last girl.

"MISS BANIMEN, STOP THIS INSTANT!" yelled a white-faced McGonagall.

Krystal's fist stopped midair, about to punch the girl in the face.

Her hand fell limply to her side.

"Hello," she said, weakly.

"Mr. Black, why don't you have a shirt on?" their professor asked.

"Mr. Furry Pink Man," mumbled Sirius.

"Excuse me?" said McGonagall.

The Hufflepuff girl had somehow gotten the shirt back, and was now wiping it all over her face, giggling.

"Miss Stebbins, would you give that back to Mr. Black?" asked McGonagall.

The girl whimpered as she gave the shirt back to Sirius.

"See?" he said, showing her the back of the shirt. "Mr. Furry Pink Man!"

"Mr. Black, how did that get on the back of your shirt?" McGonagall asked.

"Remember that time when James had a furry, pink face for a week?" asked Remus. "Yes, well, Lily wrote that on the back of his shirt."

"So I covered it by sticking on some parchment and gave it to Sirius for Christmas," finished James.

"You're so cheap," muttered Sirius.

The four girls tackled him again.

"MERLIN!" yelled Sirius. "GET OFF!"

Krystal was on a roll again. "SOD OFF BEFORE I SET LILY ON YOU!"

"Good one," commented James, to Lily.

Lily laughed.

"What's she gonna do?" one of the girls asked. "Scream at us?"

James clenched his fist.

"Oh, you've done it now," said Sirius, a girl still on top of him. "Now you have Prongs to deal with."

"Lily, five galleons, you attack these girls," bargained Krystal.

"WOULD YOU STOP!" yelled McGonagall. "Miss Leos, please get off of Mr. Black. Miss Banimen and Evans, that offer does not stand anymore. Mr. Potter, would you _relax_, nobody's going to hurt Lily. And why are you out of the hospital wing?"

"Whoopsies," said James, grinning sheepishly. "Sleep walking."

Then he ran back into the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall shook her head. "Ten points from Miss Banimen, ten from Miss Stebbins, ten from Miss Leos and ten from Miss Colt. Move along."

**. . .**

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius, as James entered the Gryffindor common room with a basket. "You're out!"

"'Course I am, Padfoot," said James, with a grin. "PARTY FOR THE WINNING OF THE GAME, YESTERDAY!" he yelled. He waved the basket in the air. "SKIP DINNER AND EAT HERE! FOOD AND DRINKS FOR ALL!"

They partied all evening, until Marlene, Mary, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Kyrstal, Dorcas, Alice, Frank and Peter were left sober enough to sit in a circle and play truth or dare.

Sirius took out a box and opened it. He passed out tiny vials of something.

"Veritiserum?" guessed Lily.

"Of course," said Sirius.. "Just so it's fair. Bottoms up!"

Everyone drank.

"Prongs, who do you love most in the world?" asked Sirius.

"Lily Evans," said James, immediately.

"Okay, just testing," said Sirius. He took an empty firewhiskey bottle and spun it in the middle of the circle. It landed on James.

"Prongs," said Sirius. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," picked James.

"Okay," said Sirius. "What is your greatest life achievement?"

"how is that a truth?" asked Alice. "Can't you just ask him?"

"Shagging Lily Evans," answered James.

"No," said Sirius. "He'd lie, for Lily's sake."

Lily blushed.

"My turn," said James. He spun the bottle. It landed on Sirius. "Padfoot, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Sirius.

"I dare you to take of your shirt and dance on the table and have all of your fans tackle you," said James.

"Hey!" interjected Krystal. "What if I don't like other girls' hands on my boyfriends' chest?"

James shrugged. "Sorry, Kris."

Krystal glared at him.

Sirius stripped off his shirt and stood on the table.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed a sixth year Gryffindor. " LOOK! SIRIUS BLACK! _WITHOUT A SHIRT!"_

There were many squeals and screams. Soon, you couldn't see Sirius at all, because of all the flailing limbs. Sirius had bee knocked off the table and onto the floor, all the girls fighting each other to get the best spot to straddle him.

"OKAY!" yelled Krystal. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Off my boyfriend, now."

All the girls groaned in annoyance.

"GET OFF!" screamed Sirius, looking rather fiercely sexy.

The girls quickly got off.

Sirius got up, lipstick marks all over his face and chest.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Blame it on Prongs, Kris. My turn."

"I blame this on you," said Krystal, taking her boyfriends' suggestion.

James just shrugged.

Sirius put on his shirt, to many girls annoyance, and spun the bottle. It landed on Frank.

"Truth or dare, mate?" he asked.

"Truth," chose Frank.

"Alright," said Sirius. "At one point, were you ever scared of Alice's family? Why?"

"Yes," answered Frank. "When we were going to tell Alice's family that we were engaged, I thought her father was going to punch my lights out."

"Frank!" cried Alice, indignantly.

"It's the truth," said Frank. He spun the bottle. It landed on...

"OKAY!" yelled Professor McGonagall, stepping into the common room. "Enough with the partying, please! Everyone off to bed!"

"Wow," said Frank. "That's weird. Since when did Marlene leave?"

"Just now to go to the loo," said Lily.

"Truth or dare, professor?" asked Frank.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Truth or dare," said Frank. "A muggle game. You have to choose one."

"I will take in no such nonsense," said McGonagall. "Good night!"

* * *

**This chappie is a bit longer than most, but I hope you like it anyways! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm actually replying to some of you now! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**  
**I'd like to thank Lovers Dream, too, because she gave me an idea for a future chapter! :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 38**

**I Blame Sirius Black!**

"Padfoot," whined James, right in his ear. "Are we going yet? I want to go see your cousin Andromeda and her awesome metamorphmagus daughter!"

Sirius' eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed, hitting James in the head with his fist.

"Damn!" yelled James. "I just got my forehead healed, and you punch me?"

"Sorry," said Sirius, grinning. "Reflexes."

"Your eyes were open before you even got up!" said James, angrily.

Sirius shrugged, and dragged himself out of bed.

"So," said James. "How are we getting there?"

"We're obviously not going to my parents house for a lift," said Sirius. "So we're going to yours! Don't worry, I owled your parents, telling them to get a portkey ready to go to Dromeda's house. We should be going in..." He checked his watch and his eyes bulged.

Someone started pounding on the door.

"Open up!" someone yelled. "We're supposed to be going to the Tonks house in five minutes! You guys better not be sleeping!"

James opened the door to see a showered, nicely clothed, ready Lily Evans.

"Prongs, I hate your girlfriend," grumbled Sirius, pulling on a shirt. "Not literally," he added, in caution, watching James' jaw tighten.

"Hurry up!" screeched Lily. "four minutes! Four bloody minutes! PEEVES! Get the bloody _hell _out of this dormitory!"

Peeves has been blowing in Remus' ear for the past few minutes. He caclkled madly and rushed out of the room.

"Remus," said Lily. "Wake up. We need to get to the Potter house!"

Remus groaned.

"Moony, wake up!" said James, a bit louder than Lily. "We're going to Sirius' Aunt Dromeda's house to meet Nymphadora!"

"Sleep," mumbled Remus.

Sirius went right next to Remus' ear and opened his mouth, "MOONY- BLOODY HELL!"

Remus had punched Sirius in the mouth. "I'm getting up, sheesh."

he dressed as fast as he could, which was astonishingly only a minute and a half, and thy rushed downstairs.

**. . .**

The four of them rode the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross, where they saw Charlus and Dorea Potter.

"Hello," said Mrs. Potter. "Ready to go to Dromeda's house? Oh, hello Lily, didn't know you were coming."

"You...,didn't?" she asked. "Sirius, didn't you tell them that I was coming?"

"Yes, well any friend of my son is a friend of mine," said Mrs. Potter.

"More like 'special friend that a snog every single day' type of friend," said Sirius, smirking,

"Really?" said Mr. Potter.

"Oh, Merlin," Lily muttered. how could she of forgotten? They never knew they were boyfriend and girlfriend, yet, since they had made it official _after _New Years.

"Yeah, Lily's kinda my girlfriend now," said James.

"Oh finally!" yelled Mrs. Potter. "I mean - well," she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I never really understood why James never had a girlfriend. Until one day Sirius here blabbed-"

"I _talked_," said Sirius, defensively. "I didn't blab."

"-about how James here was helplessly in love with a girl with beautiful green eyes, red hair to match her temper-"

"It's true," said James.

"Sirius," said Mr. Potter. "Why is there a shirt hanging out of your bag that says "Mr. Furry Pink Man?"

"Prongs, Moony, did you do this?" asked Sirius.

"I swear to Merlin, I didn't," said James.

"I had to dress up in under five minutes, I didn't," said Remus.

Sirius rounded on Lily.

"What?" she asked, innocently. "Mr. Furry Pink Man deserves to see Nymphadora!"

Sirius growled.

James punched him in the back.

"James!" yelled his mother, disapprovingly.

"Oh, you should know," piped in Remus, as Sirius cowered in fear, in front of the fist. "He's really protective of Lily."

**. . .**

"Okay, everyone grab hold!" said James, making sure everyone was listening. "The portkey leaves in about thirty seconds!"

Lily, Sirius and Remus grabbed onto the rusted and dented oil can, following James' lead.

"Have fun!" yelled Mrs. Potter. "Don't get into too much trouble! Be careful with the child! Sirius, James, don't pull any pranks on her! Make sure-"

But they hadn't heard the last of what she said.. The feeling was like being hooked rfrom behind the navel. You weren't touching the ground anymore...

"Ouch," groaned Lily, as she landed on her back.

Sirius got up and brushed himself off.

"Sirius?" called a witch, coming out from behind the house. She had to be at least five, six or seven years older than Sirius. She had brown hair, light brown eyes, and Lily could instantly see that this was a kind woman.

A girl with shoulder-length, bubble-gum pink hair came skipping towards her. As she skipped, she tripped over a water bucket, spilling water everywhere, and making the cat soaked.

The cat hissed angrily, and ran away.

"Whoops," said the girl, innocently. "Hello you people."

"Nymphadora, don't say that, that was awfully rude," said Andromeda.

"So what should I call them?" asked Nymphadora. "Pickles?"

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I like Nymphadora," said Remus. "She's so cute."

"Nymphadora," said Andromeda, sternly.

Nymphadora looked angrily at her mother. Her hair turn red and long, much like Lily's hair. "_Don't call me Nymphadora. _My name is Tonks. Who in there right mind would call someone like me Nymphadora?"

"Hello, then, Tonks," said Sirius. "I'm your mummy's cousin."

"Oh, a relative!" said Tonks, excitedly, running up to Sirius and hugging him around his waist. "What's your name?"

"Sirius," said Sirius.

"See...ree...us," pronounced Tonks. "Seereeus."

"Close enough," said Sirius, shrugging.

"You're pretty," said Tonks, letting go and staring at Lily.

Lily blushed. "Oh, thank you."

"Are you related to me too?" she asked.

"No, I'm just Sirius' friend," explained Lily. "Don't I get a hug?"

The little girl hugged her too. Lily almost squealed. "Oh my gosh! You're so cute!"

"Are you Charlie?" Nymphadora asked, letting go of Lily and looking at James. "Charlie comes to visit sometimes. He looks a lot like you."

"Charlie?" echoed James, blankly.

"Your father," explained Andromeda. "Charlus. Nymphadora-"

"Tonks," said Nymphadora, firmly.

"Tonks calls him Charlie," Andromeda continued. "She likes it better."

"Yes, well I'm Charlie's son," said James. "I'm James."

"Hello!" Tonks said brightly, hugging him too.  
"I see you like hugs," said Remus, from beihnd James.

Tonks looked at him curiously. Her face metamorphosized into a wolf snout. Remus paled.

Her face turned back. "Sorry," she said. "You remind me of a wolf, for some reason."

Remus laughed weakly.

The girl hugged him around the middle. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Remus," he introduced himself.

"Hello, Remus," said Tonks, letting go of his middle and gazing up at him. "Want to go play with me?"

"Uh...sure?" said Remus, uncertainly.

Tonks grabbed hold of Remus' hand and dragged him around into the house.

"Oh, not again," they heard Tonks mutter. "Mum! I broke the sneakoscope!"

"That's fine, just leave it there, dear," said Andromeda.

They heard a crunch.

"Mum! Remus stepped on it!" they heard Tonks call again.

"Not on purpose!" added Remus.

Sirius, Lily and James laughed.

"I like you," they heard Tonks say. "We could play all the time and read books. I could show me my metamorphic abilities! We could share secrets and be best friends..."

"Well then," said Andromeda. "Dora seems to of made a new friend. Why did your friend pale when she turned her face into a wolf snout?"

James, Lily and Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well," said James. "There's a thing you need to know about our friend Remus Lupin..."

"He kind of got bitten," said Sirius. "By Fenrir Greyback."

"So he's a werewolf," finished Lily. "Ever since he was six."

"He is?" asked Andromeda. "Seems like such a nice boy!"

"Dromeda," said Sirius. "Werewolves aren't all bad. Look at Tonks, already friends with him!"

"But she doesn't know!" said Andromeda. "He's not going to eat her, is he?"

"Merlin no," said James, laughing. "When we turned into unregistered animagi to help him out, he refused to bite us and scratch us. He bit and scratched himself, even if we were there!"

"Wait, you're what?" asked Andromeda. "Sirius Black, you better not be in trouble again! Don't you go using my home as a safe-house!"

"Trust me," said Sirius, holding up his hands. "Nothings wrong. We did it just to help him."

"Well, as you say," Andromeda sighed. "Come on, inside. Maybe Tonks could give you a little show."

They walked inside her house.

Everything inside was a mixture of muggle and wizard. Some pictures were moving, some weren't. There was a normal muggle clock, but they had wizarding security.

"Are you married to a muggle?" Lily asked, picking up a cell phone on the table.

"Oh yes," said Andromeda. "That's why I'm disowned. Ted Tonks, is his name. I think he's upstairs. TED? We have guests!"

Ted Tonks came down the stairs. "Ah, you must be Sirius Black. Yes, I knew you were coming. Who is the young man that Dora is playing with?"

"Our friend," said James.

"Seems like Tonks has taken a liking to him," said Sirius.

At that moment, Remus came in the room, Tonks on his back.

Nymphadora seemed so full of glee, that her hair was spiky, bubble-gum pink with purple at the tips. She was beaming at everyone in the room.

"Er, hello," said Remus, dropping down Tonks.

"No!" squealed Tonks. "I want up! Let me up, Remmy!"

Remus blushed and hunched down so Tonks could jump up on to his back.

"Yay!" she squealed, flinging her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, making Remus blush even more.

Tonks took her face out of Remus' neck and looked at her mother, frowning. "Mummy, Remmy is hiding something from me. He doesn't like it when I change my face like this."

She changed her nose and mouth into a wolf-snout.

Her mother paled. "Now's not the time to tell you, dearest. Now get off of Remus so we can eat some lunch!"

"Fine, but I want to sit next to him!" yelled Tonks, sliding off his back and grabbing his hand, dragging him over to the dining table.

Soon, all of them were eating delicious plates of spaghetti and lasagna.

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Tonks," said Lily.

"Oh, please, call me Andromeda," she insisted. "I might just get mixed up with Dora. Though it looks like she wants to be Mrs. Lupin."

Remus his behind his glass of water.

Tonks' face turned into a pig snout, and she started snorting at her mother.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus started laughing.

"Oh, Nymphadora, dear-" siad Andromeda.

Now Tonks' hair was long and red, fiery looking.

"Tonks," corrected Andromeda.

Tonks' hair turned shoulder-length and bubble-gum pink.

"Don't snort like that, it's awfully rude," said Andromeda.

"Yes, but your being awfully rude for suggesting that I'm would marry someone thirteen years older than me!" said Tonks.

"Smart one," commented Sirius. Then he smacked a hand to his face. "I'm so stupid!"

"What?" asked James.

"Sirius, you're so stupid!" agreed Lily.

"Thanks," said Sirius, sarcastically.

"I almost forgot! Sirius Black, how could you forget to bring your _girlfriend_?" asked Lily.

"Girlfriend?" asked Andromeda. "Not the Sirius Black, I know. You're always that type of..." She took a nervouse glance at her young daughter. "You play with something and just leave it alone, kind of guy."

"Yes, until he met Krystal Banimen," sighed Remus.

"Is that true?" asked Andromeda, a curious look at Sirius.

Sirius shoveled food into his mouth, avoiding to answer.

Tonks copied. She smiled at her parents, food bulging in her cheeks.

"Tonks, don't do that," said Ted, shaking his head.

"Sirius, look what you're teaching my daughter!" said Andromeda.

Tonks chewed for a long time, until finally swallowing. "Remmy doesn't like my picture of a werewolf I drew," she said, taking a piece of parchment from her pocket.

It revealed a poorly drawn picture of a werewolf.

"Well that's becasue you need a tufted tail," said Sirius, grabbing a quill and drawing it for her. "The pupils of these eyes are too big..., the snout is too short..., there," he said, finishing.

"How do you know so much about werewolves?" asked Ted.

"Uh...," said Sirius. "We- I learned- we were..."

"Padfoot," said Remus. "_Shut it._"

"We learned it at school," covered up Lily. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts. Really interesting, mmhmm." She laughed weakly.

Ted still looked curious, but a little convinced.

"Well," said Ted. "I'm guessinng all of you are wizards, so-"

"Ahem," said Lily. She smiled. "Sorry, cough."

"Wizards and witches," corrected Ted. "So you lot know a lot about magic, too?"

"And you're a muggle," said Sirius. "Weird, muggles..."

Lily hit Sirius on the arm. "Don't say that."  
"Oh yeah," said James. "Lily's a witch, but she was born with muggle parents."

"Really?" said Ted. "I wish I was. At least I met Dromeda. And how lucky are we, to have a little metamorphmagus little girl? Isn't that right, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora's hair turned long and red again. "Tonks," she said firmly. "My name is Tonks!"

Her father sighed. "As you say, Tonks."

"Remus likes my name Tonks, right?" she asked, looking up at Remus, her eyes big and...,purple.

"Er...,yeah sure," said Remus.

Tonks' face turned into a wolf-snout again.

Remus looked away.

She turned back. "Why do you remind me so much of a wolf?"

Remus shrugged.

"How come you don't like it when I turn my face into a wolf?" she asked.

Remus shrugged again.

"Why-"

"No more questions, Tonks," said Andromeda.

"Seereeus," asked Nymphadora. James snorted at how she said his best friends' name. "Why do you know so much about werewolves?"

Something seemed to click in her fathers' brain. He looked wide eyed and Remus.

"Are you-?" he started.

"No more questions!" shrieked Andromeda. "Yes, Ted, he is one. Tonks, you're too young to know."

"But-"

"Tonks," said Remus, softly. "Listen to your mother."

Tonks huffed and quietly ate her food.

"I'm blaming this on you, Sirius," said Remus. "You just had to show her what a normal werewolf looks like."

"I run around with one every-" started Sirius.

"Padfoot," said Remus, sternly. "If you finish that sentence, Tonks will run away. Or probably will."

"I'm not scared of anything!" said Tonks, brightly.

"Sweetie, I don't think you should know about...," Andromeda didn't exactly know what to call Remus' 'problem'.

"Furry little problem," said James. "A little furry problem."

"How about we learn stuff about each other!" offered Lily. "Tonks, what's your favourite magical animal? Mine is a hippogriff."

"A werewolf," said Tonks, simply. "They're so cool. I read about them."

"Mmhmm," said Remus, now picking at his food, not eating.

"Oh, Remus here is a werewolf expert!" said Sirius.

"Padfoot," warned Remus.

"Go on," said Sirius. "Ask him anything! It'll be fun."

"How about an easy one," suggested Lily. "Like a yes or no question."

"Okay," said Tonks. "Here's an easy yes or no question. Are you a werewolf?"

"Sirius, I blame you," said Remus.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**  
**But anyways, they met Tonks! Does Tonks seem to...smart for a four year old? Because I can't exactly write like a...little kid. I dunno. Reviews please!**


	39. I Blame Petunia!

**Woo, I have a lot on my mind right now. Between writing the chapters for this, practicing for my upcoming karate testing (I'm almost at a black belt!), and getting ready for my audition as the Scarecrow for the Wizard of Oz at school, I'm pretty busy. So sorry if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes!**  
**I got mixed reviews about Tonks from the last chapter. (Nymphadora) But as your reviwes said, you still loved her! So thanks for that!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 39**

**I Blame Petunia!**

"Remmy," Tonks whined. "You didn't asnwer me."

"Uh...," said Remus.

"Are you? Why don't you just say no?" Tonks asked.

"Because he can't lie," said James, quietly.

"So you're saying yes?" asked Tonks, blankly.

Andromeda sighed. "Yes, Tonks, Remus is saying yes."

"I've never met a werewolf before," said Tonks. "Is it fun?"

"Merlin, no," said Sirius. "I'm not a werewolf, but I hang around with on every full moon!"

"I heard that it really hurts," said Tonks. "You're too nice to be a werewolf. When I get older, I'll help you find the man who bit you, and hurt him."

"Nymphadora!" said Andromeda, disapprovingly.

"But the person made him a werewolf!" said Tonks, ignoring the use of her first name. She seemed to care more about Remus. "Remmy is too nice."

"Well," said James. "You took that rather easily."

"What's so wrong about him?" asked Tonks. "It's just a thing that happens once a month. It's just...a problem."

As proof, she gave Remus a big hug.

"Weird," said Remus. "Now I'm being excepted as an equal by a four-year old."

"But you are an equal, Rem," said Lily. "Just not on the full moon!"

"Tonks," said Sirius, firmly. "Don't tell _anyone_. I repeat, _**anyone**_, that Remus is a werewolf, okay? He'd be kicked out of Hogwarts, maybe even executed..."

Tonks yelped in horror and buried her face in Remus' shirt.

"Sirius, don't say that!" said Ted. "You're scaring her!"

"They're not going to take you away," sniffed Tonks. "No, no, no. Nobody is going to take you away."

"She likes to make friends and keep them forever," said Andromeda. "She made friends with a girl down the street. Then she moved houses, and Dora cried for hours."

"She was my best friend!" said Tonks. "Now she's not. I haven't seen her in...,like..., a year! So Remus is my best friend now. Right? Am I your best friend, too?"

"Absolutely," said Remus, in fake enthusiasm. Well, not _entirely _fake.

"Okay," said Tonks. "I have a stuffed animal wolf that my daddy gave me. Do you want to see it?"

"What's his name?" asked Lily.

"It's a girl!" said Tonks.

"What's _her _name?" corrected Lily.

"Her name is Luna!" said Tonks. "It means moon, right daddy?"

"Yes, that's right," said Ted.

"It sounds like Lupin," observed James. "Luna. Lupin."

"What's a Loopine?" asked Nymphadora.

"It's my last name," said Remus. "Remus Lupin."

"I picked a good name!" said Nymphadora. "My best friend last year, named it for me. I wanted it to be a boy and name it Moony, but she said it sounded weird."

"What a coincidence," said Sirius, with a smirk at Remus.

"What's a cony-winceydince?" asked Tonks.

"Coincidence," said Lily. "It's just a coincidence that you wanted to name your wolf Moony, when that's Remus' nickname."

"Tell me another coincidence!" said Tonks.

"It's a coincidence that Sirius used to have a stufffed animal dog named Padfoot," said James.

"I did not!" said Sirius. "Padfoot is just because of this."

He got up and transformed into a dog.

"I want to ride!" squealed Tonks, jumping out of her chair and onto Sirius' back.

Sirius ran out of the house, Tonks giggling on his back.

"Yes, well, don't take her too far, Sirius!" Andromeda called after them.

He barked twice in response.

Lily looked over at Ted Tonks. He was wide-eyed.

"What is it, Mr. Tonks?" she asked.

"Oh, call me Ted," said Ted. "I've never seen anyone transform like that. Is he a metamorphmagus, too? Just..., a better version?"

"Naw," said James. "We're unregistered animagi."

"Which is _illegal_," reminded Lily.

"Pfft, whatever," said James. "It was just to help Remus."

James got up and transformed into a stag. A great, magestic, handsome stag. He turned back to normal.

"Stop showing off, James," said Lily.

James shrugged. He sat down and finished the last bit of his food.

Sirius came bounding in.

"BARK!" Sirius ran once around the table, Tonks still giggling on his back.

Tonks slid of and started playing with his tail.

She yanked it.

Sirius made a whimpering sound.

"Sorry," said Tonks, letting the tail drop out of her hands.

Sirius transformed back to normal.

"Even if my human self doesn't have a tail, it still hurts," said Sirius. "Yes, well, we better be off. Nice to see you, Dromeda, Ted! Bye now, Tonks."

"Bye!" said Tonks, giving James, Lily and Sirius a hug. Though she jumped onto Remus and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back and play with me!" Nymphadora called after them, as they excited the house. She knocked over a chair in her rush to wave at the door. "Bye!"

"Have fun at the Potters'!" said Andromeda. "Don't get into any trouble!"

"We never get into trouble, dear cousin," said Sirius. "You sound like Dorea."

"So she has the right idea about you," said Andromeda.

"Nice meeting you!" said Ted.

And so they left.

**. . .**

"How was it at Dromeda's?" asked Mrs. Potter, as everyone sat around their kitchen table. "How was little Nymphadora?"

"She's taken a liking to Remus, here," said Sirius.

"Oh really?" she said. "How wqas her metamorphmagus abilities?"

"Awesome," said Sirius.

"Cool," said James.

"Fascinating," said Lily.

"Weird," said Remus.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked, defensively. "The very first time we met, she turns her face into a wolf-snout! Is that not _weird _to you?"

"Yes, well, Charlus always said she was a very odd child," said Dorea. "Was she clumsy?"

"Soaked the cat, broke the sneakoscope and tripped over a chair," said Lily. "Does that count as clumsy? She's worse than Alice, and that's saying something."

"Oh!" said Mrs. Potter. "I almost forgot. Your parents said that your owl came by your house, so they wrote you a letter. Oh dear, I forgot where I put it."

"That's fine," said Lily. "_Accio my letter!"_

Nothing happened for a while, until Lily's letter came zooming out from the living room. Lily grabbed it in her hands.

_Lily,_

_How long are you staying at the Potter house? The Easter Holidays are only three days, so maybe you could come stay at home for a day or two. You can invite as many friends as you want!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad. (Petunia didn't want to sign the letter, sorry.)_

"You guys want to stay at my house for a day?" Lily asked, folding up the letter and putting it in her pocket.

"Sure, my parents won't mind at all," said Remus.

"My parents won't either," said Sirius.

Lily gave him a look that said, 'well, duh.'

"Mum?" asked James.

"You can go," said Dorea. "Be safe though."

"I'll owl Alice," said Lily. "You don't happen to have an owl I could use, do you?"

"Oh, yeah I do," said Dorea. She whistled. "Come out, Barley! And yes, I know his name is like wheat." She added, looking at Lily's face.

A handsome barn owl came swooping into the room. He perched himself onto Lily's shoulder, as if he knew who was going to write.

Lily glanced at the clock, first. It was three pm. Lily wrote down on a piece of paper:

_Alice,_

_You want to come over to my house today? Sleepover? James, Remus and Sirius are coming. Come around three thirty or four._

_Hope you can come!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lily_

She was about to roll up the paper when Sirius nudged her.

She figured he was just trying to bug her, and continued to roll up the paper.

He nudged her again.

"Sirius, what _is _it?" she asked.

"You're only going to invite Alice? Are there no other people here who have girlfriends?" he asked.

"Are you saying you have a girlfriend, Sirius?" asked Dorea.

"No," said Sirius. "Remus does. Don't you Remus?"

"Yeah, I do, but so do you," said Remus.

"Sirius, you have finally gotten a girlfriend!" said Dorea, happily. "What's her name? What's she like? How come I haven't met her?"

"You're not my mother, Dorea," said Sirius. "Evans, are you inviting them or not?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll invite Mary and Krystal," said Lily.

"Krystal?" asked Dorea. "Who's Krystal? I already know that Remus has had a crush on Mary for years..."

Remus blushed.

"..., but I never heard of Krystal," said Dorea.

"She's Sirius' girlfriend," said James, when Sirius didn't explain.

So Lily made two other notes. One for Mary and one for Krystal, saying the exact same thing as Alice's.

She rolled up the notes and held them up to the owl. The owl grabbed all three in his beak and flew off.

"Does he know where he's going?" asked Lily. "I didn't even say a name or anything."

"Yes, Barley is very smart," said Dorea. "He listened to the conversation. He read over your shoulder."

Lily decided not to question that.

"We'll be going then," said James. "Are we apparating?"

Lily thought. "I dunno. But if we are, it has to be right at my front door."

"Okay," said James.

"Be safe!" said Mrs. Potter.

"Mum, we're always safe," said James.

"Don't get into trouble!" said Mrs. Potter.

"Mum, we never -let me rephrase that- we don't _always _get into trouble," said James.

"Sirius Black, what on earth is on the back of your shirt?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Huh?" asked Sirius. He looked at the front of his shirt that he was wearing, noticing that her was wearing a white shirt with a broomstick and quaffle. "Damn! I forgot!"

Lily laughed, as she saw the back labelled: 'Mr. Furry Pink Man'.

Sirius quickly changed his shirt. He came back.

They apparated away, with a loud _crack_!

**. . .**

The four of them landed right on Lily's doorstep.

Lily looked around at the neighbours. Nobody suspected a thing.

The front door suddenly open.

"Oh!" said Mrs. Evans. "Lily! I didn't know what that loud crack was. And you must all be Lily's friends."

She shook hands with all the boys.

"Lily, what about Alice?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"I owled her," said Lily. "As well as Sirius' and Remus' girlfriends."

"You all have girlfriends now, do you?" asked Mrs. Evans. "Well, let's go inside, before the neighbours think weirdly of us. Come on in."

They entered the house.

Mr. Evans was reading a newspaper on the couch, his feet up on the table.

"Hi daddy," said Lily.

"Hi, Lils," said her dad. "Who are your friends?"

Lily could tell that her dad was wondering why her daughter was running around with three other guys.

"These are a few of my friends." said Lily

"Well, I'm Lily's father," said Mr. Evans.

"Remus Lupin," said Lily, gesturing to him.

Remus gave a smile and a nod.

"Sirius Black," said Lily, pointing at Sirius.

He smiled.

"And James Potter," said Lily. Lily hadn't noticed it before, but James' arm was around her waist.

"Yes, but he isn't a friend, is he now, Evans?" said Sirius.

"Yes, well, James is my boyfriend," said Lily.

Lily looked cautiously at her father, in case he would start being over-protective. He wasn't, thank Merlin.

"Oh finally," said Mrs. Evans, sounding much like how Mrs. Potter said when she found out. "Well, it's about time you made it official. And James, have you seriously-"

"Shut it," Lily added, to Sirius.

"-grown about..., what, four inches since I last saw you?" Mrs. Evans continued.

James shrugged.

"Lily, you're too short," said Mr. Evans.

"That's just because James is way too tall!" said Lily. "I mean, seriously! And keep your mouth shut, Sirius."

Sirius grinned.

They heard a crack outside. Then another.

Someone knocked on the door.

James opened it.

"Hi!" said Krystal. "Hey, Lily, James, Remus. Sirius!"

"'Ello, babe," said Sirius, as Krystal hugged him.

Mary came after her.

"Hello," said Mary. Always the shy one. "Hiya, Rem."

She went over to Remus and gave him a hug.

"Where's Alice?" asked Lily.

"Oh, she owled me," said Mary. "Said she'd be late because she wanted to convince Frank to come."

"You know what we should do?" said Krystal. "A quadrupole date!"

"That could be fun," said Mary.

There was another crack outside. Alice came in.

"Hello!" she said, brightly, Frank following behind her.

"We were just talking about a quadruple date!" said Lily. "All four of us!"

"Oh, I'm _so _coming," said Alice.

"Dad," said Lily. "Where's Tuney?"

"She moved out," said Mrs. Evans.

"With Vermin?" exclaimed Lily.

"Lily, don't call him that," said Mr. Evans. "I know Vermin- oh look, now you're making me say it! Vernon, wasn't exactly..., here, how about this. What is your boyfriend like?"

"He's funny, he's loving, he's kind, smart, brave, strong, good-looking, not Vermin, cares more about his friends and family than work and money, unlike Vernon...The list could go on, really," said Lily.

"And Remus is kind, gentle, brave, smart, good-looking, and perfect to me in every way," said Mary.

"Oh, mum, dad, did I tell you that Alice is getting married?" asked Lily.

Alice held up her hand, showing a diamond goblin-made ring.

"Don't you think it's a bit..., early?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Not in the Wizarding World," said Lily. "At seventeen, we're already officially adults."

"Interesting," said Mr. Evans.

"Back to the old topic," insisted Lily. "Do you even like Vermin?"

"Er..., no Lily, we don't," said Mrs. Evans. "But Petunia seems to like him, very much. She's always wanted a normal life, and Vernon gives that to her."

"But he has a mustache!" said Lily. "A great, giant, mustache! He's fat, has a giant mustache..."

James snorted. "Ah, I can imagine it now. Looks like Professor Slughorn, does he?"

"Yeah, he does," said Lily. "But at least I'm Slughorn's favourite student. To Vermin, I'm a freak. By the way, did Petunia leave you anything for you to say to me, or something?"

Her mother looked at her nervously. "She said good-bye."

"Exact words, please," said Lily.

Her father sighed. "'Tell that freak of a sister good-bye. I'm going to live a normal life, while she lives in the world of freaks, acting all freakish waving stupid sticks around and blowing stuff up. Tell her, good riddance.'"

Lily seemed so mad, that she blew up a flower vase beside her.

"Sorry," apologized Lily. "Accidental magic. But how could she say that? I'm her _sister_! I never thought badly of her! She only calls me a freak because she's jealous! Why can't she just be my sister again, like we were in the old days!"

James enveloped Lily in a one-armed hug, as Lily buried her face in his shirt.

"She hates me!" she moaned. "I told you, she hates my guts! I bet she wishes I was dead. Oh, I hate her!"

"Lily, don't say that," said James, stroking her head. "Merlin, are you crying?"

James brought her out in the backyard.

"I think I'm approving of that James Potter," said Mr. Evans.

"Well," said Sirius, awkwardly. "Let's just blame that odd occurrence on Miss Petunia Evans. Or whatever her last name is."

* * *

**Reviews please! I hope you liked it! **


	40. I Blame Sirius Orion Black!

**Oh. My. Gosh. FORTIETH CHAPTER! This calls for celebration! Woot woot. Okay, I'm done. :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 40**

**I Blame Sirius!**

"Sirius!" yelled Alice. "Give me back my bra or I will punch you in the face!"

Sirius had a mischievous grin on his face, swinging Alice's bra around his index finger.

"What do you think will happen if I throw it out the window?" asked Sirius. "By the way, nice bra."

It was black, lacy and should never be seen by Sirius Black.

Alice thought. "Wait a second, that's not mine."

"Huh?" asked Sirius.

"It's Lily's," said Alice, a mischievous grin on _her _face, now.

"Oh, damn," muttered Sirius. "Damn, damn, damn, damn. Oh, if James finds out, I'm dragons' meat. If Evans finds out..." He shuddered at the thought. "Damn, damn, damn, damn."

He was now running around Lily's living room, finding a place to hide it. Hide the evidence.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were out to visit Petunia and Vernon, and said they would be back by dinner, around 6:30. So it was the perfect time to fool around.

"Damn, damn, damn," cursed Sirius. "Where the hell should I put this? Evans and Prongs are in Evans' room...if Mr. Evans finds Lily's bra in his room, he's most likely going to freak...Frank is in the bathroom...Mary and Remus. Where's Mary and Remus?"

"In the guest room," said Alice.

"Damn it," muttered Sirius.

"OH LILY!" called Alice. "LILY! JAMES! SIRIUS HAS SOMETHING FOR YOU!"

"Rivers, I am going to _murder _you!" said Sirius. "Damn, damn, damn. PRONGS? EVANS? RIVERS IS LYING! DON'T COME DOWN!"

"NO, HE'S LYING!" yelled Alice. "WHO'S MOST LIKELY TO LIE?"

"You know, I think Padfoot would be!" James yelled through Lily's room door.

"COME ON DOWN, LILY!" yelled Alice. "SIRIUS HAS A SURPRISE!"

Lily's door opened and the walked down the stairs.

"Wha- SIRIUS ORION BLACK GIVE THAT TO ME _RIGHT NOW_ OR I _SWEAR _YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" Lily screamed, lunging at him.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Sirius, as Lily tackled him to the ground, ripping the bra out of his grasp.

"PADFOOT!" screamed James. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE LILY'S BRA?"

"Rivers did it!" said Sirius. "She did it! She tricked me!"

Lily and Alice started laughing hysterically.

James, a confused look on his face, took the bra from Lily.

His face split into a grin and he fell over laughing.

"Padfoot!" he choked out. "You are _so _screwed, right now!"

"What?" asked Sirius, trying to get the bra back. James held it out of the way.

"Why are you guys all laughing?" asked Remus, as he and Mary came down. "Prongs, what are you-"

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" screamed Mary, in a very unMary-ish way.

She grabbed her bra. "Why the _hell _do you have this?"

James, Alice and Lily carried on laughing. They were clutching their stomachs, their eyes watering.

"Oh Merlin," said Sirius. "Damn it, Rivers! Damn you, Evans, for being such a good actor!"

"Wait a second...," said Mary, checking the tag. Remus looked over her shoulder.

He looked at Sirius. Then at the bra. Back at Sirius. He fell to the floor, laughing. Mary soon followed.

"What?" exclaimed Sirius. "What does it say on the tag? Tell me! Let me see!"

Mary threw it to Remus, who threw it to James, who threw it to Lily, who threw it to Alice, who held onto it tightly.

"Did I miss something?" asked Frank, joining into the seen.

"Frank!" Alice gasped. "Frank! Look at this! Look what Sirius was holding!"

Frank, confused, walked over. He took the bra from Alice's hands.

"Look at the tag!" instructed Lily. "Look at it!"

He looked at it. Then at Sirius. Then at nothing at all, because the tears of laughter were blurring his vision.

"Oh...," he choked out. "My...Merlin! Sirius, you are in _so _much trouble, mate!"

"What is it?" he exclaimed, desperately. "What is it? What the hell does it say on the freakin' tag? YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP AND TELL ME!"

Remus had laughed so hard, he actually started coughing, in between fits of laughter.

Sirius made a grab for the bra in Frank's hand.

Frank threw it across the room, where it landed on Mary's face, making them laugh even more.

The house fell silent abruptly.

Because James, Frank, Remus, Lily, Alice and Mary were laughing so hard, that they were now in fits of silent laughter.

"What the hell?" asked Krystal, looking at the six people, rolling around the floor in silent laughter.

"They look constipated, don't they?" said Sirius.

Krystal nodded. "Mary, why is there a bra on your face?"

Mary took it off and held it up to Krystal.

"Look!" she choked out. "The tag!"

Krystal looked at it.

"Uh, why do you have this exactly?" asked Krystal.

"We didn't!" choked out James. "Padfoot did!"

"Sirius had it in his hands!" said Frank, before choking on his words and laughing again.

Krystal looked at the tag of the bra in her hands. Then at her boyfriend.

She fell to the floor, laughing.

"Oh, my Merlin!" she choked out. "Sirius, why the hell do you have _this_?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius, angrily. "Rivers' was pissing me off, so I took it! Why are you guys laughing so hard? What does it say on the tag?"

He made another grab, but Krystal had thrown it to James, where it landed on..., well..., somewhere.

Lily was sweating, laughing hard.

"Stomach!" she choked out. "Hurts! Like hell!"

Alice, who wasn't laughing as hard now, sat up and looked at where the bra had landed.

"Merlin!" she yelled. She fell onto her back and curled up into the fetal position, laughing like hell again.

Frank looked up too. "HOLY MERLIN!" he yelled. "JAMES HAS MAN-BOOBS!"

James, who seemed to finally notice where the bra had landed, made a strangled yelp and threw it at Lily.

It landed in her mouth.

She took the fabric out of her mouth and threw it to Krystal. She tackled Sirius to the ground, so he wouldn't catch it.

Mary caught it.

"Guys, guys, I have a plan!" she said. "Stop laughing! Seriously! And Sirius, don't you dare say that joke. Okay, Krystal, hold Sirius down for now. Do anything to keep him on the ground. Everyone else, come here, I have a plan."

**. . .**

"Got it?" asked Mary, after explaining her plan to everyone.

"Absolutely," said James. "You're talking to the leader Marauder, of course I got it."

"Kris, get off me!" growled Sirius. "Though I like your position, I advise you to get off!"

Krystal, who was straddling Sirius, said, "sorry. No can do, love. You guys ready with whatever your plan is, yet?"

"Yup!" said Alice, cheerfully. "Krystal, get off Sirius and have him sit up. But _only _sit up."

Krystal got off. Sirius immediately made a move to stand up, but Krystal had him sit up. She

pinned his arms behind his back.

"Start the plan!" said Alice, eagerly.

Remus and James advanced forward, as well as Lily, who was holding something behind her back. It could of been her wand. The bra or something else.

"_Obscuro!" _cried Lily, holding out her wand and pointing it at Sirius. The last thing Sirius saw were the identical grins of mischief on James and Remus' faces.

"Arghh!" yelled Sirius, as a blindfold covered his eyes. "Evans! I demand you take this off of my this instant!"

"You sound like McGonagall," commented Remus.

Then Sirius felt someone wrapping something around him.

"Okay!" said Mary, stepping back and admiring her work. "To the bathroom!"

"The bathroom?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Padfoot, the bathroom," said James, guiding Sirius up from the ground.

Krystal let go of his arms, but before Sirius could rip off the blindfold, Frank and Remus grabbed his arms.

They led him to the bathroom and had him stand in front of the mirror.

"Alrighty," said Mary.

"Out!" yelled Lily.

Everyone but Sirius ran out of the bathroom. Frank closed the door behind them.

Finally, Sirius took off his blindfolds.

He looked into the mirror.

"AHH!" Sirius screamed. "MY MANLINESS! DAMN YOU!"

There was Sirius Black, wearing the black, lace bra.

"Oh, wait a minute," said Sirius. "The bra! I got the bra!"

"Oh damn!" yelled Mary. "I forgot! He's going to find out about who it belongs to!"

James flung the door opened.

"Oh, nevermind then," said Mary, watching Sirius struggle to unclip the bra.

"What is this?" he exclaimed. "How the hell do women _wear _these?"

Lily laughed and unclipped the bra for him.

Sirius made another grab for it, but Lily held it up as high as she could, so James got it.

Sirius groaned. "What does the tag say? Does it belong to Evans? MacDonald? Rivers?"

"Not telling you," said Mary, simply.

"For us to know and you to find out!" said Alice.

"I'm blaming this on you, Rivers," said Sirius.

"How?" asked Alice, as they walked down the stairs.

They sat down on the couches. James passed the bra to Alice, who was farthest from Sirius. She sat on it. She grinned.

"So," said Alice. "Why do you blame _me_?"

"You started it!" said Sirius. "You pissed me off, I took what I thought was your bra. Or is it actually yours? Eh, you're not going to tell me. So I took the bra, and all that...,stuff happened and now we're here!"

"Yes, that's right," said Alice. "But you left something out. Why did I piss you off? I wouldn't do it for no reason, unlike some people..."

"Okay, I stole all the stuff from the shower and used all the hot water," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

"So I stepped into what I thought was a warm shower and got drenched in cold water," said Alice. "And guess what else he did? He stole my towel! Proof that he pisses people off with no reason at all."

"I'm a _Marauder_," reminded Sirius.

"So you did that, which caused me to steal all of the chocolate, sweets, candy and the butterbeer that you hid in your bag," said Alice. "So you took the bra."

"And so I took the bra," said Sirius.

"So...," said Alice. "I blame you!"

Sirius groaned in defeat.

"Why did you think it was Alice's bra?" asked Lily.

"Because Alice went for some alone time with Frank in my dormitory. When they were done, I came back up and saw a black lacy bra!" reasoned Sirius.

"Mmhmm," said Frank.

"So where in the house did you find it?" asked Lily.

"On the floor, beside this very couch that I'm sitting on," said Sirius, patting it. "Isn't this were Alice slept yesterday?"

"True," said Lily. "You know what I just remembered? We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Well duh," said Mary. "And don't change the topic, Lils."

"Sorry," said Lily. "So you found it on the ground? Right there? By that couch?"

"Correct," said Sirius. "Who's house is this?"

"Lily's," answered Alice, confused.

"Who's clothes are these?" asked Sirius, picking at his shirt.

"Yours," said Frank, equally confused.

"Who's bra is that?" he asked, pointing at the bit of lacy black that was sticking out from under Alice's butt.

"Nice try, Padfoot," said Remus. "We're not going to tell you. Oh Merlin, when you find out whose it is..."

"I'm going to the washroom," announced Alice. She got up, leaving the bra unattended.

Nobody moved for a few seconds.

Sirius lunged at it.

Everything happened so fast.

James tackled Sirius to the ground.

Lily grabbed the bra out Sirius' hands. Sirius grabbed her leg, bringing her down. She fell to the ground. As she fell, she threw the bra in the air. Krystal tried to catch it, but she tripped over James' leg and fell onto him. The bra landed on Krystal's back.

Frank made a grab for it, but Sirius kicked James in the leg, making James jump up. And since Krystal was on his back, she got up quickly and awkwardly, so James could get up. Which left Sirius was now free. He lunged at the bra again, but Frank grabbed it out of the way and threw it to his girlfriend, who had just come out of the bathroom.

Caught by surprise, Alice didn't catch it at all.

Sirius jumped up and ran to it, but Alice, coming to her senses, picked it up and threw it to Remus.

In all the fuss, they didn't hear someone open the front door.

"We're home!" Mrs. Evans called. Then she looked at what her daughter and her friends were throwing around. "Why do you have my bra?"

Sirius, who had finally got it in his hands, looked like he was going to faint.

"Blame him!" Alice, Frank, James, Lily, Remus, Krystal yelled at the same time, all pointing at Sirius.

Sirius threw the bra to the ground. "I didn't do it!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	41. I Blame Nobody

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys! Thanks so much!**  
**UGHHH...I couldn't think of an idea for this chapter! GR GR GR GRR**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 41**

**I Blame Nobody!**

After what James liked to call the 'bra incident', they went out to dinner, for their quadruple date.

"Where to?" asked Alice, clinging onto Frank's arm.

Lily though. "Magic or Muggle?" she asked.

Frank and Alice said Muggle, Krystal said Magic, Sirius said Muggle, Mary and Remus said Magic and Lily and James just didn't care.

"Absolutely _wonderful_," said Lily, sarcastically. "All Frank and Alice agree with each other, so do Mary and Remus, so do James and I. Krystal, Sirius, can't you agree on something?"

"Magic!" said Krystal.

"Muggle!" insisted Sirius.

"Wizarding World!" urged Krystal.

"Muggle world!" replied Sirius.

James and Lily looked at each other.

James shrugged. "Opposites attract."

"Shame they're both in Gryffindor," said Lily.

"Why?" asked James.

"Gryffindors never give up," reminded Lily. "Example one," she said, gesturing to her boyfriend. "Then again, I gave up saying no. But at least I took a risk."

"Muggle!" urged Sirius. "Name three good reasons why we should go to a Wizard restaurant. I mean, we go there _all the time_."

"He has a point, you know," said Remus.

"Oh, don't you go over to his side!" snapped Krystal. "But Wizarding restaurants are so fun! They're..., magic!"

"Hence us going to a magic school," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Three good reasons," repeated Sirius.

"Fine," said Krystal, crossing her arms. "One: More fun. Two: We might run into some people form Hogwarts. And three: We're over-age now. We can do magic! Any time! If we go into the Muggle world to eat, we wouldn't be able to do any magic without breaking the Law of Secrecy! Now it's _your _turn. Three good reasons."

Sirius thought for a while.

"Cough it up, Sirius," said Lily.

Everyone looked at her in disgust.

"Sorry," said Lily, quickly. "Muggle saying. Means 'spit it out'. Means 'just say it already!' Get it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay!" said Sirius. "I have my totally-awesome-nothing-can-ever-beat-this-most-amazingly-wonderful-brilliant-excellent-marvelous-fantastic-glorious-"

"Just get to the reasons!" said Krystal.

"Right," said Sirius. "The super-sexy-awesome-foxy-hot Sirius Black, is now going to say three good reasons of why we should eat at a Muggle restaurant."

"Then would you mind," said Krystal. "_Actually saying them?_"

"Right-o, Krissy," said Sirius. "Numbah One: It's muggle. Cool weird muggle thingies that we can break. We can scare people and laugh our heads off at them. Number Two: It's less of a chance of running into Snivellus, Malfoy, Avery or any of those Slytherin gits."

"See, that's pretty good point," said Alice.

"No interrupting!" said Krystal.

"And finally, three," continued Sirius. "We can secretly use magic -minor, may I remind you- spells on muggles, and see how they react!"

"I still say Wizard," said Krystal.

"Muggle!" insisted Sirius.

"Wizard."

"Muggle."

"_Sirius_," Krystal whined.

"Prongs, help me," said Sirius.

"Sirius."

"Prongs, help-"

"_Sirius. _You're-"

"Krystal!"

"Sirius started-"

"Prongs!"

"_Sirius_. You-"

"Krystal, shut-"

"Prongs-"

"Krystal, you-"

"Sirius!"

"Prongs!"

"Krystal!"

"James!" accused Krystal.

"Alice!" interrupted Alice, suddenly. James, Sirius and Krystal looked at her. She blushed. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Muggle!"

"Wizard!"

"Muggle!"

"_Sirius_."

"_Krystal..._"

"Wizard!"

"_Muggle!_"

And on there disagreement went.

While Krystal and Sirius stood in front of the door, arguing, the rest of the group sat down on the couch, having their own conversation.

"Urgh, I'm starving," complained Frank.

"They're giving me a headache," moaned Remus, rubbing his temples.

"They'll probably end up snogging, one way or another," said Lily. "Usually happens."

Mr and Mrs. Evans came downstairs.

"I thought you were going out to dinner?" asked Mr. Evans.

"Listen," said James, jerking his head toward the arguing couple.

"Wizard!"

"Muggle!"

"Wizard restaurant!"

"A muggle one!"

Mrs. Evans nodded in understanding.

"Sorry if it bothers you," said Alice, apologetically. "They usually do that. But they love each other."

"Does it seem quiet, to you?" asked Lily.

"Oh, look," said Mary. "They always end up doing that. Weird."

Krystal and Sirius had somehow ended up snogging.

"What a surprise," said James, sarcastically.

"Odd how that always happens, isn't it?" asked Lily.

"You know," said James. "If I knew, a few years ago, while we were arguing, we could of ended up just like that, a lot earlier."

"Oh, shut it," said Lily.

"Yes well, Lily dear," said Mrs. Evans. "If you're not going out, there's an oven-cook pizza in the freezer. I need to call someone. Your father and I will be up in our room."

"Right-o mum," said Lily, already walking over to the kitchen.

James followed.

"'Ello," she greeted, as she bent over to open the chest-drawer freezer.

"Hullo," said James.

She stood straight up again, holding a frozen pizza in her hand.

"Looks..., yummy," said James.

"It's supposed to be cooked first, you dimwit," said Lily, laughing a little. "You're not going to eat it frozen."

"I knew that!" said James, practically lying through his teeth.

"Right," said Lily sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She put the pizza in the oven.

"Should be ready in about ten minutes," she said.

Then went back into the sitting room.

"Where's Padfoot and Kris?" asked James.

"Guest room," said Alice. "Don't disturb."

"Merlin, are they _still _snogging?" asked Lily, sitting down.

"You can disturb them if they're snogging," said Remus. "May I repeat what Alice said. Do not disturb."

"Oh Merlin," muttered Lily. "I am _so _changing the bed sheets when they get out."

"So, where are we eating, exactly?" asked Alice.

"Here," said Lily. "I'm cooking up a pizza. Should be done, soon."

"Can you tell me when it's done?" asked Alice.

"Uh, why?" Lily asked. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Frank by the hand.

"Well," said Remus. "That answers everything."

"Uh-huh," said Mary, boredly. "So..."

"So," echoed Lily. "Uh..."

"Hippogriff," said James, randomly.

"I'm not even going to ask," said Lily, shaking her head.

"What?" asked James, defensively. "Nobody was talking, so..., hippogriff."

"Uh-huh," said Mary, uncertainly.

"I haven't seen Hagrid in a while," said Remus, randomly. "Missed him."

"So do I," said James. "I missed his puppy boarhound."

"He named him Fang, didn't he?" said Lily.

"Yup," said Remus.

"Last time I went into his hut," said Mary. "His dog drooled all over my robes. It's disgusting!"

"You can say that again," said Lily. "Whenever I go there, Fang just jumps up at me! Good thing he's still a puppy, otherwise I'd have bruises."

James shrugged. "Dogs a coward."

"Huh?" asked Mary.

"No, I'm serious," said James.

Lily sighed happily. "There's no Sirius Black to say that stupid pun. But anyways, he's a coward? His puppy boarhound. If it stands on it's hind-legs, it's almost the same height as me! When that dog grows up, he's going to be huge! And he gets _scared_?"

"Yup," agreed Remus. "Last time I saw him, he was running out of the Forbidden Forest, whimpering with his tail between his legs."

"You do know it's called the 'Forbidden Forest', for a reason, right?" said Mary. "There's thestrals and hippogriffs and..., I don't know, scary stuff!"

"Mary, hippogriffs are harmless," said James. "You know, now that I think of it, hippogriffs are exactly like Lily Evans."

"Thanks," said Lily, sarcastically. "I remind you of a bird and horse hybrid. Just my luck."

"No, what I mean is that if you insult a hippogriff, they lash out and hurt you," said James. "Remind you of anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Oh, shut up," said Lily.

James grinned. "But hippogriffs are also majestic and beautiful."

"Okay, _now _you're making sense," said Lily.

"Stop being so full of yourself," said James, teasingly.

"Stop comparing me to hybrid animals," answered Lily, fighting back.

"Touché," said James.

"I'm starving," said Mary.

"You sound like Sirius," said Lily. "I know about all that 'growing boy', stuff, but seriously, he eats like there's no tomorrow."

"Yes, well that's Sirius," said James.

Someone knocked on the door.

Lily walked over and opened it.

"Oh," she said.

James could tell something was wrong, so he got up and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Petunia," said James.

"Hi," said Petunia, unenthusiastically. "Who are you?"

"Tuney, don't be so rude," said Lily. "This is my boyfriend, James Potter. Where's Vermin?"

James began to laugh, but turned it into a hacking cough.

"I'm..., just going to get some water," said James, awkwardly. He left the two girls at the door.

"_Vernon_ is staying at his sisters house," said Petunia.

"But I thought you moved in with him," said Lily.

"Yes, well he's staying at Marge's house, while out house gets refurnished," said Petunia. "So I'm just staying the night. You know how much I hate animals, as she has a house full of bulldogs. Can I get in, freak?"

She lifted her bag in her hand, showing her pillow, blanket and some clothes.

Lily didn't move.

"Freak," said Petunia, as she pushed past her.

She noticed that Remus and Mary were on the couch.

"Who are they?" asked Petunia, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Friends," said Lily. "Er, Mary? Remus? This is Petunia. My sister."

Remus made a kind smile, as Mary waved cheerfully.

"Or they..., like you?" asked Petunia.

"Like, they're witches and wizards?" asked Lily. "Yes, they have magic blood in them."

Lily reckoned she shouldn't of said that, because instead of Petunia saying 'hello', she shot them rude looks.

"Well," said Petunia. "I'll be in my room."

She started to walk away. She reached the second step of the stairs, when Lily yelped, "Damn!"

"What?" asked James.

"Petunia don't go in your room!" begged Lily.

"Shut up, freak," said Petunia. "Why can't I go into my own- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,_ GET OUT!"_

Lily, horrified, saw Alice and Frank scurry down the stairs.

"Yes, well, I told her not to," said Lily, shaking her head. "Sorry about that."

"Such a..., cheerful woman," said Frank.

"Insult her all you like, I don't care," said Lily.

"Lily," said Alice, in full seriousness. "I hate your sister."

They started laughing.

"Smells good," commented Remus, from the couch. "Lily, is it done, yet?"

"Yup!" said Lily, as she ran over to the oven. "James, do you mind getting Sirius and Krystal?"

"And _disturb _them?" asked James, incredulously.

"Yes, love, disturb them," said Lily. "Since you're Sirius' best friend, I have a feeling he won't skin you alive."

Since James couldn't say no to Lily, he went upstairs and banged on the door.

"Yo, Padfoot!" he yelled. "Krystal! Do you want dinner or not?"

"Coming!" came the brathless voice of Krystal.

"Yes, well, hurry up before MAry eats it all," said James, ads he saw Mary take a huge bite of pizza.

"What?" asked Mary. "I'm starving! It's, what, seven?"

The guest room door opened up.

"Brilliant," said Sirius. "I'm starving."

"I'm just going to get some more food, in case Sirius inhales it all," said Lily, going through the cupboards.

Sirius, Krystal and James, rushed downstairs.

Lily got out some chips and fruit. And so they started eating.

Petunia burst out of her room and dashed downstairs.

Lily stopped mid-bite.

"Hello," said Lily. "Er..., want some?"

"I smelled food," said Petunia.

"You didn't eat at Vermin's?" asked Lily.

Sirius snorted into his cup.

He looked at Petunia. "Er..., hello."

Lily almost burst out laughing.

Petunia's face was priceless. There were three boys -the most cutest, hottest, sexiest, however you want to put it- boys in her house.

"Hi," said Petunia, in a small voice. "Lily, how many people did you invite?"

"Can't you count, sis?" asked Lily.

"Yes, well I don't know if any of them are snogging in my closer," spat Petunia.

"Sorry," apologized Alice. "But how were we supposed to know that you would come?"

"Come on, Tuney, have some dinner," said Lily, waving her piece of pizza in the air.

"I..., guess so," said Petunia, uncertainly.

Lily was amazed. Had her own sister, Petunia, just agree to eat dinner with what Petunia called 'freaks'?

"Here, let's eat in the sitting room on the couches," suggested James. "There's not enough room here."

And so they ate on the couches.

Petunia stayed silent, most of the time, just looking at the people around her. How they can act so..., normal. They were even having a normal, gossipy conversation about a guy named Amos Diggory.

"I hate him," muttered Mary.

"Mary, that's just because you dated him," said Alice.

Suddenly, Lily started laughing.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Oh, I remember old Diggory's face when you broke up with him, Mary," said Lily. "His face was hilarious."

"So was Prong's face when you first turned him down, Evans," said Sirius.

"Who's Prongs?" asked Petunia.

She had stayed quiet the whole time, that they actually forgot she was there.

"Oh, it's me," said James. "It's my nickname."

"James, your face was so funny," said Lily, grinning at the memory.

"Oi!" said James. "I was thirteen with girls fawning all over me, how was I _not _supposed to be surprised?"

"You seriously have never overheard Lily talking about how you were an arrogant, stuck-up prat?" asked Alice.

Petunia was confused now. Didn't Lily say that he was her boyfriend?

"Yes, well, look at him now," said Lily, fondly, resting her head on his shoulder. "A not as arrogant, stuck-up prat. Tuney, can you pass the strawberries?"

"Right-o," said Petunia.

Now Lily was completely confused.

"What happened to 'no way, freak,'?" she asked.

Petunia shrugged, passing the bowl of strawberries.

"Want them or not?" Petunia asked.

"Thanks," said Lily, smiling.

Nobody noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were standing behind them, watching for the first time in years, their two daughters getting along.

No one was to blame.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter seems kind of pointless. But I had to write something!**


	42. I Blame Severus Snape!

**Thanks for the reviews! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

**I Blame Severus Snape!**

"Okay, okay, settle down!" said Professor Flitwick. "Today, for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, you will have to split into partners. Go on! Get a partner, everyone!"

James obviously partnered himself with Lily. Sirius and Krystal went together, as well as Mary and Remus. Alice and Frank, the almost inseparable couple went together, as Dorcas and Marlene became partners.

"You all have partners?" said Flitwick. "Good, good! Now..., Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, come to the front, please! And everyone back up as much as you can."

James looked questioningly at Flitwick.

When they got to the front, Lily realized what they were to do. She grinned evilly.

"Okay," said Flitwick. "We are going to have a Wizards' Duel!"

"James," said Lily. "Don't you dare go easy on me."

"you know, I've had experience for the past few years," said James, gripping his wand.

"This would of been a lot more entertaining if Evans still hated him," whispered Sirius to Remus.

"Yeah, but she might aim to kill back then," reasoned Remus.

"Prongs, if she kills you, I call your room," said Sirius.

"Not helping!" said James.

"Merlin, you think I'm going to help?" said Sirius. "If I help, Evans will probably send me to the hospital wing, too!"

James glared at the way Sirius said, "too".

"James!" called Alice. "You should know, Lily's an amazing dueler. She can say incantations really, really fast and can also send strong, nonverbal spells at people."

"Wands at the ready!" said Flitwick. "Now, bow!"

They bowed, awkwardly.

"Now start in one-" said Flitwick.

"Sir?" asked Lily. "Can we use any spell we want?"

"Why of course!" said Flitwick. "Just not an unforgivable curse, though I trust you know that, Miss Evans."

"Okay," said Lily.

"Now," announced Flitwick. "One, two...THREE!"

"_Stupefy_!" cried Lily.

James flew backwards in a jet of red light.

"Well," said Lily. "That was fun. Could someone wake him up so I can laugh at him, please?"

"Lils, you're a mean girlfriend," said Mary.

"Why, thank you," said Lily, grinning.

Sirius crouched down beside his friend.

"_Rennervate," _said Sirius.

James' eyes flew open.

He groaned as he got up.

"Hello," said Lily, cheerfully.

"Hi," said James.

"Start again in one..., two...THREE!" said Flitwick.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said James.

"_Protego_!" Lily blocked it. "Petrificus Totalus!"

James dove to one side.

"_Avis_!" said Lily. "_Oppugno_!"

The bad side to that spell, is that you can't use a protection charm against little attacking birds.

"Stupefy!" said James.

"Protego!" said Lily. "Expelliarmus!"

"Pro-" began James. But his wand flew out of his hand before he could finish.

"Another duel won by Miss Evans!" said Flitwick. "Tell me, who wants to try and duel her? She will sure be a challenge!"

Nobody raised their hand.

"No one?" said Flitwick, disappointed. "Nobody wants to duel Miss Evans?"

"I will," said a voice in the corner.

The sides of Sirius' mouth began to curl, turning into an evil grin. "Snivellus."

Snape, pale, skinny and greasy came to the front.

"Hello, Severus," said Lily.

"Lily," said Severus in greeting.

"Wands at the ready!" said Flitwick. "And-"

"Wait!" said Lily. "Severus, you can't use the Half-Blood Prince spells. The ones that we made together."

Everyone looked curiously between the two.

Snape's Slyherin buddies looked surprised to know that Lily had helped.

"Promise," said Lily. "How about, we can use Levicorpus-"

"Snivellus?" said James. "You _made _that spell?"

"Yes, I did, Potter," said Snape.

Sirius started laughing. "And we used it against you!"

"Sectum-" started Severus, rounding on Sirius.

"Severus, NO!" said Lily, whipping out her wand and casting a nonverbal protection charm. "Never, ever use sectumsempra in front of me."

"What is this?" asked Flitwick.

Snape glanced at his professor. "Nothing."

"No sectumsempra while we duel," said Lily. "No need of any deaths."

Lily glanced at her friend Dorcas, who the spell was used on, once.

Flitwick looked surprised when she said 'deaths'.

"Of course," said Severus.

"Langlock will be pretty pointless," said Lily, referring to the spell that makes you tongue-tied. "Same with Muffliato."

"_You_ made that spell too?" asked Remus.

"We did," clarified Severus. "Lily and I made them in third and fourth year."

James glared at Snape.

"So only the Half-Blood Prince Levicorpus," said Snape.

"Promise," urged Lily.

"Promise," said Severus.

"Wands at the ready!" said Flitwick. "And, bow!"

They bowed, Lily keeping her head up to see her former best friend.

"One," counted-down Flitwick. "Two..., THREE!"

"Stupefy!" said Lily.

"Protego!" said Snape. "Petrificus Totalus!"

His spell bounced back, for Lily had cast a nonverbal protection charm.

Lily thought, as hard as she could. _Levicorpus._

Snape cried out as he got lifted by the ankle.

"Yeah, Evans!" said Sirius, cheering her on.

Lily let him down.

"Evans!" said Sirius. "Why'd you let him down?"

"Stupefy!" said Lily.

Snape cast a nonverbal protection charm.

And on their duel went. They seemed to be the best duelers in the class. Everyone was watching, excited and surprised.

Soon, they weren't saying anything at all, for they were using only nonverbal spells. All you could hear were the blasts of the spells.

Lily waved her wand, using yet another nonverbal spell.

Snape stopped abruptly. He looked at everyone and blinked, as if he were confused.

"Experlliarmus!" said Lily. "Stupefy!"

Snape's wand flew out of his hand, Lily catching it.

Severus got thrown into the wall, sliding down it like a raindrop. He was unconscious

"Another winning, by Miss Evans!" announced Flitwick. "A beautiful performance! Splendid! Marvelous!"

Nobody went to wake Snape up.

So Lily, the kind person she was, went over to him.

"_Rennervate," _she said.

Severus' eyes opened. He got up.

"Anyone else want to duel our champion?" asked Flitwick.

After what everyone just saw, nobody raised their hand.

"Well, alright then," said Flitwick. "Longbottom, Rivers', off you go. To the front."

Severus and Lily cleared out of the way, watching Frank and Alice begin to duel.

"This is good practice for being an Auror!" said Alice, happily, as she dove to one side, avoiding Frank's stunning spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said Alice.

It soared over Frank's head, because he bent down to scratch his knee.

Frank, noticing what had just happened, stood up straight and non-verbally disarmed Alice.

"Damn," muttered Alice, as Frank twirled the two wands in his fingers.

"Mr. Longbottom wins this duel!" said Flitwick. "How about... Let's try Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter!"

"Oh no," said Lily. "Oh no, Merlin no..."

"What?" asked James, who was by her side.

"James, you're going to kill each other!" said Lily. "_Kill_! You've hated each others guts since the first day we met on the train and now you two are dueling? You both will end up in the hospital wing!"

"Or just one," sneered Snape.

"And it'll be you," growled James, glaring daggers at him.

"Come on, boys!" said Flitwick. "Up to the front!"

Snape and Potter went to the front, where everyone could see them.

"You know how to do it!" said Flitwick. "Wands at the ready! Bow!"

They made quick, short bows, not keeping their eyes off each other. And in a bad way, mind you.

"One..., two..., three!"

"Expelliarmus!" hollered James.

"Protego!" said Snape. "Stupefy!"

James dove to one side. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Protego! Levicorpus!"

"Sutpefy!"

"Protego!"

They stopped for a minute, panting, glaring at each other.

"Confundo!" said James.

"Protego!" cried Snape. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" said James, blocking it. "Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!" said Snape.

"Everte Statum!" said James.

Snape dove to one side, causing James' spell to hit a text book, sending it flying to the other side of the room.

"Incarcerous!" said Snape.

"Protego!" said James. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"

"Levicorpus!" said Snape. He missed, making poor Marlene rise into the air. "Liberacorpus!" he said the counter-spell. Marlene dropped onto Dorcas.

"Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!"

"Protego!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Protego!"

"Everta Statum!"

"Incarcerous!"

"Protego!"

"Merlin, this is scary," said Sirius, seeing James and Snape in white-hot fury.

"Reducto!" yelled James, causing the ground beside Snape to explode.

"Expelliarmus!" said Snape.

"Protego!" said James.

Snape, looking absolutely furious, yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

"No!" Lily screamed, and she ran in front of James.

The spell hit her in the chest. She stumbled back and hit her head on the edge of a desk.

Dorcas, Marlene, Mary and Krystal all screamed at the same time.

"Lily!" yelled James, rushing to her side.

Lily was gasping for breath, long gashes all over her body, oozing with blood.

"SNAPE!" yelled James.

"What happened?" yelled Flitwick. "Out of my way!"

Everyone had gotten iinto a large circle around Lily, so Flitwick pushed his way through.

He paled. He used a spell to life her up and he ran to the hospital wing, levitating Lily after him.

As he ran, James, Sirius, Remus, Mary, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Frank and Krystal followed.

"I'll deal with you later," said James, dangerously quiet to Snape.

Snape was white-faced. "I didn't mean to do it!"

He tried to run after them, but some fellow Gryffindor's held him back.

Which made the Slytherin's angry.

Which made the Gryffindor's angry.

Which led into a fight.

James heard it from the corridor he was in.

He ran even faster to the hospital wing.

When he got their, Madam Pomfrey was dabbing dittany all over Lily, who's eyes were closed.

"Guys!" said James. "Fight in the DADA room!"

"Oh dear," said Flitwick, scurrying out of the room.

Sirius, Remus, Frank and Krystal followed.

Everyone else stayed by Lily's side.

"Snape did it," said James. "Oh he is going to _die_."

Alice was silently sobbing, looking at her best friend.

"Blame Severus Snape," said Dorcas grimly, remembering the time the spell was used on her.

"I hope he's expelled," said Mary.

"Expelled?" said James. "I hope he's put into Azakaban! The spell he used might as well have the same punishment as Avada Kedavra!"

**. . .**

Flitwick, Sirius, Frank, Remus and Krystal finally got to the DADA room.

"Woah," said Sirius, as he entered.

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!"

EXPELLIARMUS!"

"EVERTE STATUM!"

"REDUCTO!"

"Mr. Black, get Professor Dumbledore!" ordered Flitwick. "Immediately!"

Sirius ran out of the room.

"STOP!" yelled Flitwick.

Nobody did.

A stunning curse whizzed past Flitwick's ear.

Krystal, Remus and Frank joined in the fight.

**. . .**

"Let me up!" yelled Sirius to the stone gargoyle that was blocking the way up to the headmaster's office.

"Say the password," instructed the gargoyle.

"I don't know the freakin' password!" Sirius yelled.

"Mr. Black, I advise you not to use that language," said Professor Dumbledore, walking down the spiral staircase.

"Professor!" yelled Sirius, relieved. "Hurry! DADA room! Giant fight! Lily's dying! I think! She has a bunch of gashes all over her body and she's bleeding a lot! Flitwick, Krystal, Remus and Frank, the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins are in the DADA room having a gigantic duel! Come on, hurry!"

Sirius ran back to the DADA classroom as Dumbledore followed in quick, long strides.

They entered the room, watching all hell break loose.

A hurling hex shot passed Dumbledore's ear.

"STOP!" yelled Dumbledore.

Everyone's wands immediately went limp in their hands.

"Everyone, explain!" ordered Dumbledore.

Everyone started talking at once. The Gryffindor's telling the truth, the Slytherin's lying.

"We were having a class with dueling-" said a Gryffindor.

"Then that Potter guy, out of nowhere, just hit Snape with a curse!" said a Slytherin.

"Then it was Snape's and James' turn to duel," said Frank.

"Then Potter just started to randomly duel with Severus!" said Nott.

"Then Snape shot this horrible curse at James-"

"James shot this horrible curse at Snape, which backfired and somehow hit that Evans girl..."

"So Lily got in the way to save James and it hit her!"

"The Slyherins are lying!"

"The Gryffindors are lying!"

"LIARS!"

"CHEATS!"

"SILENCE!" thundered Dumbledore. "Where is Miss Evans now?"

"The hospital wing!" said Remus. "Oh my Merlin, I forgot about Lily!"

Remus, Sirius, Krystal and Frank ran back to the hospital wing, along side with Dumbledore.

"Headmaster!" said Madam Pomfrey, relieved. "I don't know _what _kids are doing these days. Miss Evans could of died!"

Dumbledore looked down at Lily's pale face. Her green eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. She had bandages all over her body, blood soaking her shirt, her hands limp at her sides.

Alice began crying all over again. Frank put a comforting arm around her.

"Shh, shhh," said Frank, soothingly. "I hate watching you cry."

"Blame it on Snape," said Alice "Blame him for everything. She almost killed my best friend."

"Lily, Lily," said James, shaking his head. He gripped her cold hand. "You are _so _stupid! Why the bloody hell did you run in front of me for?"

"Remember that conversation we had, one time?" said Remus. "'I would rather die than betray my friend,'? Yes, well I'm guessing she'd rather die."

"But she didn't betray me," said James, confused.

"Yet she jumped in front of that curse to save you," said Dorcas.

"Yes, well, at least we know dear Evans is in love with Prongs," said Sirius.

Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Lily!" everyone yelled.

"Where am I?" Lily asked.

"The hospital wing," said Mary.

Lily looked at everyone, confused. "Who are you?" she asked, to James. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"Oh, no!" said Mary. "When she hit her head..., she can't remember!"

"Miss Evans?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hello," said Lily. "Why am I here? Oh, disgusting, is this blood?"

"I blame Severus Snape," said James.

"Who's that?"

* * *

**Woo! I hope you like it!**


	43. I Blame Lily Evans

**Hello. :) Thanks SO much for the reviews, everyone! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 43**

**I Blame Lily Evans.**

Marlene groaned. "What are we going to do _now_? Lily can't remember a thing!"

"Who's Lily?" Lily asked.

"You are," said James. "Your name is Lily."

"Oh," said Lily. Sh twiddled her thumbs together, looking at everyone in the room.

"You remind me of a potato," said Lily, looking at Frank.

"Oh great," said Frank, sarcastically. "Next thing you know, she'll be calling me potato from here on out."

"What should we do?" asked Alice. "She probably lost her memory when she hit her head on that desk."

"Should we whack her around the head?" suggested Sirius. "Push her over into another desk?"

"Absolutely not, Padfoot," said James. "No way are we doing that."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Lily.

"Oh, right," said James. "Lily, I'm James Potter. I'm your boyfriend."

"Interesting," said Lily. "Good thing you're my boyfriend. You're really good-looking."

James ducked his head form view as he blushed.

"Oi!" said Sirius. "What about me, Evans?"

"Who's Evans?" asked Lily.

"You are," said Remus.

"I thought my name was Lily," said Lily, confused.

"You're last name is Evans," Remus explained, kindly. "Lily Evans."

Lily nodded, understanding. She looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"The Heads' common room," explained Remus, kindly. "You're Head Girl and James is Head Boy."

"Head Girl?" Lily asked. "Cool. Who was the guy with the white beard I saw in the hospital? He had this really long white beard, it was weird."

"Maybe we _should _whack her in the head," said Alice.

"Oh, shut up," said James

"But it might help! It could... I don't know, reverse the effects!" said Alice. "Did anyone bother to even ask Madam Pomfrey about what we should do?"

Silence.

Well, except for Lily's random humming.

Alice shook her head.

"I'll go right now," said Remus.

He left.

"Lily, can you remember _anything_?" asked Dorcas. "Anything at all?"

"Why is there a stick in your pocket?" asked Lily.

"Stick?" asked Dorcas. She took her wand out of her pocket.

"Oh no," said Krystal, mortified. "She's a muggle!"

"Muggle?" asked Lily.

"Really, really, really, really, long and confusing story," said Sirius.

"I'm going to the bathroom," said Lily, getting up from the couch she was laying on. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Up the stairs second door to the left," said James.

Lily nodded and walked up the stairs.

As she was walking, she slipped on a towel that was on the floor. She gave a startled yelp, just as her head hit the corner of the sink.

"Lily!" yelled Alice. "Oh Merlin, you're as clumsy as me, now!"

Alice ran to Lily's side. "Guys! She unconcsious again!"

Sirius walked over and levitated Lily.

They walked to the hospital wing. Again.

"Why do you guys always get into trouble?" asked Madam Pomfrey, as she fixed Lily' head.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes shot open.

All of her memories came flooding back so quickly, her head hurt.

"Where's James?" Lily asked, frantically. "What happened? Where's Severus? Oh I'm going to _kill _Severus Snape! Where's James? Where is he?"

"Nice to see you've got your memory back," said Madam Pomfrey.

"See?" said Alice. "I told you getting hit in the head would work!"

"Alice!" said Lily, shaking her best friends' shoulders. "Where's James?"

"Lily?" asked James, from behind Sirius who was behind Alice. "I'm right here."

"Did you kill Severus for me? Oh I'm going to kill him. Did you get hit?" Lily asked, searching face.

"Er, no," said James. "Lily, _you _got hit."

"I did?" asked Lily. "Oh, yeah, right. I am going to _kill _Severus Snape!"

Someone groaned n a hospital bed beside Lily.

"Black already did," moaned Snape.

"Sirius!" said Lily, happily. "High-five!"

Sirius slapped hands with Lily.

"You know Evans, you should hate Snivellus more often," said Sirius.

Lily grinned. Then her smile vanished. "Merlin, did I miss any classes?"

"Typical," said Mary, shaking her head.

"You missed Potions," said Alice. "But Slughorn felt so bad for his 'favourite student' that he didn't even assign us any homework!"

"Oh," said Lily, relaxing. "Hey, Snape?" Lily asked.

James smiled to himself, as his girlfriend called Severus by his surname.

"What?" asked Snape.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

James' smile vanished.

"Yes," said Snape.

"Bad?" Lily asked.

"Hurts a lot, yes," said Snape. James could tell Snape was softening up to Lily again.

"Good," said Lily. "I hope it hurts like hell."

James' smile came back.

"Nice one, Evans," said Sirius, grinning evilly at Snape.

"What did you do to him?" asked Lily.

"Put a blindfold on him, put a tripping jinx on him on his way down the stairs, jelly-legs curse, bat-bogey hex, coloured his hair pink -by the way, Snivellus, it's _definitely _not your colour- and then I enlarged his already large nose so big that he looked like he had one of those school pumpkins stuck to his face," said Sirius, finishing off.

"Awesome," said Lily.

"When you really hate someone, you're not afraid to break the rules," said James.

Lily smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Oi, Evans stop looking at James, he's getting his goo-goo eyes back," said Sirius.

Lily started laughing.

"Hey, Lily!" said Frank. "So I'm not Mr. Potato anymore?"

"_Whaaat_?" Lily asked. Then she started laughing.

She kept laughing.

She couldn't stop laughing.

Her stomach ached like hell.

"Snape!" she choked out.

James looked at Severus. His wand was out, pointing at Lily.

"Expelliarmus!" said James. Snape's wand flew out of his hand.

"I was aiming at you, Potter," said Snape.

"Yeah, like you were aiming at me when you almost _killed _Lily!" said James.

Snape turned his head to look at the group of people beside him. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah, and you didn't mean to call me a Mudblood," said Lily, sarcastically.

"That word ruined my life," moaned Severus.

"Then you shouldn't of used it," said Lily. "Besides, you had no life in the beginning."

"That's low, Evans," said Sirius.

"Well get used it, Sirius," said Lily. "As long as Snape here lives, I'll be so low you'll feel like you're in hell."

Alice took a cautious step back.

"Do you mind if you guys leave so I can yell at Snivellus, here?" asked Lily.

"I call listening at the door," James whispered to Sirius.

Then left. Lily cast a muffliato charm on Madam Pomfrey's door so she couldn't hear them.

Nobody else was in the room.

Perfect.

"Lily, why do you even hang out with Potter?" asked Snape. "You said you hated him, back when we were closer friends."

"My feelings have switched," said Lily. "I love James, and now I hate you."

"Why?" asked Severus.

"You are just _so _stupid," said Lily. "You called me a Mudblood, Severus."

"I didn't mean to!" said Snape.

"Yeah, but you call all the other muggle-borns Mudbloods, why should I be any different?" Lily asked.

Snape seemed to be at a loss for words.

"And you almost killed James!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, I almost killed _you_," corrected Snape. "You just _had _to get in the way."

"Oh, so you _want _to kill him?" Lily asked. "Kill James Potter because he's a blood-traitor for loving a Mudblood?"

"No because he's an arrogant toe-rag," said Snape. "Remember when you used to say that?"

"Yes, I do," said Lily. "Until he..., changed."

"People don't change, Lily," said Snape. "I didn't change."

"Yes you do!" Lily screeched. "Snape, hanging out with Death Eater wannabes _means _you've changed! Calling me a Mudblood _means _you've changed! Attempting to use sectumsempra on James _means _you changed! You've changed, Snape, face it! _I _didn't change. _You _did."

"You've changed, alright," said Snape. "You went out with Potter and look where you are now!"

"Yeah, in the hospital wing for something _you _did!" said Lily. "You almost committed murder, Snape. James could of died if I hadn't of gotten in the way and took the spell instead. If it hit James, you'd leave him there. If it hit me, you wouldn't. The only thing that hasn't changed about you is that you still want to be friends."

"Can we be friends?" asked Severus.

Lily snorted. "Hell no. You called me a Mudblood, attempted to kill my boyfriend and hang out with Death Eater wannabes. Whaddya think, Snape?"

"It was only a suggestion," said Severus.

"A lousy one, too," said Lily.

"If you don't want to be friends, then fine!" said Snape, angrily.

"Finally, something we both agree on," said Lily. "Now can you shut up, Grease-Face? I need some peace and quiet and I have a headache."

"Grease-Face?" asked Snape.

"Grease-Face, Snivellus, Anorexic Dimwit, Retarded Moron, Death Eater, Slimeball, Big-Nose," listed Lily. "I can call James and Sirius in here, so they can help me think of more. Do you want me to?"

Snape sighed and didn't say anything.

"Glad we sorted things out," said Lily. "We are now officially enemies."

"Stupid Mudblood," muttered Snape.

"What was that?" Lily asked. "Speak up, Snivellus."

"Nothing," said Snape.

"I can't hear you!" said Lily, in a sing-song voice.

"Let it drop," said Snape.

"I still can't hear you!" Lily sang.

"You retarded, moronic, idiotic, stupid Mudblood!" spat Snape.

"That's better," said Lily, smiling to herself. "You see, people calling me Mudblood doesn't even work, really. Call me Mudblood all you want. Mudblood, Dirty Blood, Bad Blood, blah, blah, blah. But you might want to keep down just in case any of my friends hear you."

"You don't have any friends," said Snape.

"And you don't have a life," countered Lily.

"I have a life," protested Snape.

"And I have friends," said Lily. "And no, Snivellus, hanging out with wannabe Death Eaters, trying to hurt my boyfriend and learning dark magic isn't a life. If it is, then it's just pathetic."

"You-"

Lily used her wand to open the door, letting James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Krystal, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas inside.

"You were going to say something?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Hiding behind your friends, are you now, Lily?" said Snape.

"Hiding behind your Death Eater friends, are you?" said Lily.

Snape looked around. "They're not here."

"And neither are you," said Lily, using a nonverbal spell to make a curtain go up, separating their beds. "That's better, don't you think?"

"What were you a Snivellus talking about?" asked Sirius.

"Well," said Lily. "Grease-Face went on about-"

James, Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

Lily stared. "What?"

"Grease...," James choked out.

"...Face!" Sirius finished for him, laughing.

"Oh would you guys _shut up_?" asked Snape, from the other side of the curtain.

"Absolutely not, Grease-face," said Lily. "You just interrupted my story. Now shut up and don't interrupt or I'll castrate you with my grandmother's dentures!"

"Little too far, Lily," said Alice, covering her best friend's mouth. "Nobody's getting castrated today."

Lily glared at her.

Lily mumbled something into Alice's hand.

"What is she saying?" asked Alice.

James shrugged.

Lily mumbled something again.

"Something like, 'Get your hand off my mouth in three seconds or I'll bite you,'" said James.

"Huh?" said Alice. "Oh-"

Lily bit her.

"Oh, Merlin!" Alice yelped, examining her hand. "Your teeth are sharp!"

"Let's go," Lily said, getting up. "I'm leaving."

"But Madam Pomfrey didn't say you could," said Marlene.

"MADAM POMFREY?" Lily yelled, as she walked towards the exit. "CAN I GET OUT?"

No answer.

"She says yes, let's go," said Lily, waiting at the doorway..

"What did you do?" asked Sirius.

"Muffliato," said Lily.

"Really?" said Sirius. "So she can't hear us?"

"Nope," said Lily, as she secretly took the spell off so Sirius didn't see

"POPPY!" yelled Sirius. "I THINK YOUR UNIFORM IS SEXY!"

Her door burst open.

"_Excuse_ me, Mr. Black?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

Remus, James, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Krystal, Mary, Alice and Frank fell to the floor laughing, tears in their eyes. Even Snape chuckled a bit, which was kind of creepy.

Sirius laughed weakly. "Evans, I'm going to kill you."

Lily continued laughing, clutching her stomach.

"Miss Evans!" said Pomfrey, rounding on Lily. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Whoops," said Lily, innocently, tucking herself back in the bed. "Haha, I was sleep walking."

She pulled her covers over her head.

"I will report your..., comment to your Head of House," said Pomfrey.

"But it was a good one!" said Sirius. "Report Evans, she tricked me!"

"Did not!" said Lily, poking her head out from under the covers.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"_James_," Lily whined, just as Sirius whined, "_Prongs_."

James held up his hands. "Leave me out of this," he said.

As Lily and Sirius went on with their argument, ("Did not! Did too!") none of them had noticed Madam Pomfrey leave them and come back with Professor McGonagall.

"Ahem," said McGonagall, interrupting the banter.

Lily fell silent.

"Did too!" said Sirius. "HA! I won!"

"Mr. Black," said McGonagall.

Sirius whipped around. "Oh, lovely to see you, Minnie."

"Detention, my office, at seven pm tomorrow, Mr. Black," said McGonagall.

"What?" he shrieked. "Why?"

"For disturbing the two patients in this room, calling me 'Minnie' and yellng to Madam Pomfrey a rather..., disturbing comment," said McGonagall.

Pomfrey blushed, and went back into her office.

"I blame you, Evans," said Sirius, glaring at her, as McGonagall left.

"You're welcome!" said Lily, cheerfully, grinning at him.

"'Poppy!'" recited James, in a whisper. "'I think your uniform is sexy!'"

He didn't notice that behind him, Sirius cast a snonrus charm.

"Say it again, Prongs?" requested Sirius.

"POPPY, I THINK YOUR UNIFORM IS SEXY!" James thundered. "SIRIUS BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Remus, Frank, Lily and her friends laughed, watching in amusement as James chased his best friend around the hospital wing.

* * *

**I hope you like it! :) I had a fun time writing this, lol.**  
**~Kris**


	44. I Blame NEWTs Testing!

**Thanks for the reviews! **  
**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44**

**I Blame NEWTs**

"_Lily_," Alice whined. "Put down that damn book!"

"Alice, are you crazy?" said Lily, somewhat hysterically. "NEWTs are coming up! Our first NEWT is _tomorrow_! And you expect me to put this book down? Are you mental? I've been studying for ages for the NEWTs! You know how important they are! And you're telling me to put my text-book _down_? ARE YOU MAD?"

Everyone who was left in the common room stopped what they were doing to watch what Lily was yelling about. Though, nobody came down from their dormitories.

"Alice, you should be studying too!" said Lily, throwing a random text-book at her best friend. "STUDY! Do you want to fail? I thought you wanted to become an Auror! You have to get your NEWTs for that! Study, Alice! I can't believe the tests are starting _tomorrow_! Oh my Merlin, Alice! I'm going to fail every single one, I know it!"

Alice had to admit, Lily was scaring her. A lot.

"I mean, for Ancient Runes, what if I mess up a translation?" Lily went on. She was talking fast and hysterically. "What if my turtle looks more like a tortoise? What if I forget what to do in Astronomy? What if- Ahh..."

Lily closed her eyes, relaxed.

Alice, saw the one and only James Potter behind Lily, giving her shoulders a massage.

"Calm down, Lily," said James, soothingly. "You're the bloody Head Girl. Professor Dumbledore didn't make you Head Girl for nothing. You're the brightest witch of your age, just _calm down._"

"Mmhmm," said Lily, her eyes still closed.

"Wow," said Alice, amazed. "Surprising that you could actually calm her down, when just a year ago she'd end up in the hospital wing because her headache was so bad."

"Shut it," warned Lily, her eyes now open. "What time is it?"

Alice glanced at the clock. "Eight pm, why?"

"Damn it, Alice!" Lily shrieked, jumping up.

James struggled to make her sit back down. "You're going to wake everybody up!" he hissed.

"No, James!" said Lily. "We've got rounds to do! Or have you forgotten that we're Head Boy and Girl?"

"Oh, damn," muttered James. "Weren't we supposed to meet the Hufflepuff prefects about..."

"Ten minutes ago!" Lily said. "If Mcgonagall finds out, we're _so _screwed!"

"Language, Lils," said James.

"Language?" said Lily, hysterically. "Don't _language _me! NEWTs are starting tomorrow, we're ten minutes late for our rounds, I have to help Alice about her wedding and I'm in the mood for an icecream!"

Alice and James stared.

"Icecream?" asked Alice.

"Yes, icecream," said Lily. "And I can't get any freakin' icecream because we have to do our rounds that we are now..., thirteen minutes late for! Come _on_, you dimwit!"

She dragged James out of the portrait hole, almost crashing into Professor McGonagall.

"Oh!" Lily yelped. "Oh, I'm sorry Professor. James and I were just going..., to..." Lily's voice faltered, as her head of house seemed somewhat angry at them.

"I never thought you would be late, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, her voice dripping with icicles. Was she really that mad? "Derek Stebbins and Holly Bones have been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes. As they were waiting, they caught a few Slytherin seventh years under the stairs, having some sort of meeting. They were attacked. If you two were there, Mr. Stebbins and Miss Bones might not be in the hospital wing, right now. Thirty points from Gryffindor. Each!"

Lily whimpered helplessly.

"Are they okay?" asked James.

"No," said McGonagall. "The two Hufflepuff's had been hit by some sort of spell that puts gashes into your body."

Lily's face paled.

"Have you been reading the _Prophet _lately, Miss Evans?" asked McGonagall.

"Well, yes-"

"Then you _are _aware that You-Know-Who is rounding up people and taking them to the dark side?" asked McGonagall. "That he now has followers that he calls Death Eaters?"

"Yes, but-"

"So," said McGonagall. "You are aware that Mr. Stebbins and Miss Bones were in danger, while you were in the Gryffindor common room with Mr. Potter?"

"I didn't know!" Lily wailed. "How was I to know that Snape-"

"Excuse me?" asked McGonagall. "What does Mr. Snape have to do with this?"

Lily's mind was at war with itself. When Severus and Lily were best friends, they swore never to tell anybody about the spells they had made, except for best friends. They promised. And Lily always keeps her promises.

But only with her friends. And Snape wasn't her friend anymore.

Lily told the truth.

"He made that spell," said Lily quietly, as if she were afraid that Snape would randomly jump out of nowhere and tell her off. "I didn't make it with him, though. He probably made it when he started hanging out with those Death Eater wannabes. He

taught that spell to them. He's turning bad, professor. He's not the Severus Snape I used to know as a kid. The power, the dark, powerful magic is getting to his head."

"But he's only a boy," said Professor McGonagall. "It takes a very powerful, gifted, talented witch or wizard to make a spell like that."

"I got hit by that spell once," said Lily. "So has Dorcas. Something has to be done about the Slytherins, professor."

"Lily's right," said James, who hadn't spoken in a while. "That Voldemort guy-"

McGonagall winced.

"What?" asked James, defensively.

"Only Dumbledore can say the name," said McGonagall.

"Why?" asked James. "I don't give a damn if Voldemort is only scared of Dumbledore. I can call him what I want. You know what? I'm going to call him Voldie-warts."

Lily stifled a giggle. James could always lighten up the situation.

"Voldie-warts is gathering followers, we know," said James. "Most of them..., let me rephrase that- all of them are Slytherins. The parents of Slyherins. Crabbe's parents, Goyle's parents, Nott, Rookwood, Moon, the list can go on. You have to watch the Slyherins more carefully. Sure, they throw a jinx or two. So did I. But what they're doing know is worse. Who found Derek and Holly?"

"I did," said McGonagall.

"So you see that their meeting isn't about cheating for our History Essay. It's about something important," said Lily. "They didn't make their hair green, or shoot water at them. They almost _killed _them. Snape made that spell, you have to believe me!"

"Innocent until proven guilty," said McGonagall. "A seventh year boy couldn't make stuff like that."

"He's not a seventh year boy!" said James. "He's a Death Eater! The whole lot of them are!"

"Potter!" said McGonagall, in outrage. "Do not make such accusations-"

"Shush," said Lily. She surprised even herself. She'd just shushed a teacher.

"What?" asked James.

"Look around," whispered Lily. "There's someone watching us."

"How do you know?" asked McGonagall, who seemed to be cleaning out her ear.

"That faint buzzing," said Lily. "Can't you hear it?"

McGonagall stopped digging in her ear. "Yes, I can."

"Somebody put muffliato on us," said Lily. "It's a charm that Snape and I made together. It blocks out sound so you can't be over-heard. If it's worked on you, you hear a faint buzzing."

"But how come we can still hear each other?" asked James.

"Because they used it on us, I didn't use it on ourselves," said Lily. "They set a muffliato charm on everything around us and ourselves."

"I need to get something," said James. He leaned in to Lily and whispered, so not even the Fat Lady could hear. "I'm getting my cloak. Don't tell McGonagall. Distract her, that would be even better. Promise?"

"Yeah," Lily whispered back. "Promise."

"What is it?" asked McGonagall.

"He's just going to get something," said Lily, as James climbed back through the portrait hole. "Lovely night," said Lily, still thinking up of a distraction. Then one popped into her head. "I need help. It's concerning my studies, professor."

"Miss Evans, it really isn't the time," said McGonagall, glancing at the portrait hole.

"I know, professor," said Lily, hurriedly. She knew James could use the Marauder's Map, but it wouldn't be able to tell you where the person was facing. "But our NEWTs are tomorrow, I need help!"

"Okay, Miss Evans," said McGonagall, giving in. "What is it?"

"Well, it's for Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Lily. "And-"

"I'm your Transfiguration professor," interjected McGonagall. "Not your Defense teacher. Ask Professer Flitwick."

"I can't," Lily blurted out, not thinking.

"Why not?" asked McGonagall.

"B-because...," said Lily, thinking hard. "Because I just thought of the question now, and I'm sure I'll forget by the time I actually get to ask Professor Flitwick tomorrow morning."

Teachers always trusted Lily. She wasn't one to lie, so McGonagall actually believed her.

"Very well," said McGonagall. "What is your question about?"

Lily cursed to herself in her head. She didn't even thin of one!

"Uh...," sid Lily.

"'Uh', isn't a question," said McGonagall. "What is taking Mr. Potter so long?"

McGonagall looked at the door impatiently. "Perhaps I should go inside."

"No!" said Lily quickly.

"Excuse me?" asked McGonagall, eyebrows raised.

"Patronuses!" said Lily randomly.

"Miss Evans, what on earth are you going on about?" asked her professor.

"My question," said Lily, who was now on a roll. "My question is about the Patronus Charm. Have you heard of it, professor?"

"Of course," said McGonagall. "What about it?"

"Can your patronus form change?" asked Lily, though she already knew the answer. "I might of skipped a page by accident when I was reading about them in the text-books, because I can't remember."

"Yes, they can," said McGonagall. "When a very emotional upheaval comes before them."

Behind her, Lily could hear the portrait hole squeak a little, while it opened.

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady.

James, who was under his invisibility cloak, didn't answer.

"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady, again.

Once again, he didn't answer.

McGonagall's eyes whipped towards the portrait hole, which was closing.

"Lumos," said McGonagall. A bright light ignited at the tip. "Who's there?"

James didn't answer.

"Show yourself!" said McGonagall.

"Professor," said Lily. "It must of been a ghost or something. Maybe it was Peeves, who was finished pranking someone. Actually, maybe he ranked James, that's why he's taking so long."

"I suppose I'll go check on him," said McGonagall.

Before Lily could say anything, McGonagall strode into the gryffindor Common room, leaving Lily alone. Except for James, he was a few feet away from her, looking around corners.

James looked back at his girlfriend, watching as she whipped out her wand, clutching it tightly in her hands, looking around in the darkness.

He turned a corner, knowing that Lily was safe.

There. Under the stairs to his right.

He stepped as quietly as possible, going towards the voices.

"He trusts me," a voice whispered. "I've been chosen."

"Know you haven't," another voice hissed. "Your father just bribed the Dark Lord into doing it."

James listened harder, making sure he caught every word.

"The Dark Lord cannot be bribed, you idiot," said a different voice. Lower than the other two.

"Maybe not," said the first voice. "But that oaf Slughorn _can _be bribed. Don't understand why the Dark Lord wants him in our forces. He can barely run, with that big stomach of his."

"Are you sure the Dark Lord asked specificly fo rhim?" asked the second voice.

"Of course. 'The Slyherin Potions Master'. It can only be Slughorn!" said the first voice.

"Yes, well it might not be," said the third. "That Severus Snape is a mighty good potions brewer. It could easily be him, too."

"I'll take them both," said the first.

One of them snorted in laughter. "As if."

"I can do it."

James seemed to think he needed all the information he needed.

He almost took off his cloak, when he thought better of it. If those three were in with Voldemort, they would know dark magic. He decided to go back and tell Lily, until one of the students muttered something.

"Someone's, here," said the third voice.

"That Mudblood, Mcgonagall and that Blood-traitor Potter is out there," said the second.

"No," said the third. "It's near us. Really close."

He groped blindly in the air.

"Someone's here!" he said angrily. "I know it!"

"Miss Evans?" James heard McGonagall asked. "Mr. Potter isn't in the Gryffindor Tower. Where is he?"

Curse Minerva McGonagall. Hex her butt to next Tuesday.

"It's Potter!" the second voice hissed. "Maybe he's using a disillusionment charm."

As James was getting away, avoiding the hands that were blindly groping for him, he just had to trip on the cloak.

"Woah!" gasped one of the guys. "Is that a... Woah, si that a leg?"

"Damn!" muttered James, silently.

"It must be an invisibilty cloak!" said the first. "Accio Invisibility Cloak!"

James held on tightly to the cloak, but it didn't budge. Go for cloak!

"We'll find him," said the third.

Maybe if Lily wasn't so obsessed with the NEWTs, this wouldn't of happened.

Blame the damn NEWT testings.

* * *

**Woo! I just finished this, like... just now! Anyways, review! you know you wanna! It's not that funny, but whatever. -Kris :)  
**


	45. I Blame James

**Thanks for the reviews! I got bored of writing all the way until their graduation, so I added some Voldemort, Death Eater, bad Slytherin stuff. :)**  
**I'm back with more humour for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45**

**I Blame James Potter!**

"Miss Evans," demanded Professor McGonagall, sternly. "_Where_ is Mr. Potter?"

"I _told _you!" said Lily, truthfully. "I don't know!"

"What did he get in the Gryffindor Tower?" interrogated McGonagall.

Lily weighed her options.

1) Tell McGonagall about the Invisibility cloak.

Outcome: Might be able to find James. Sirius will never talk to her again. Secret of the cloak is out. James will secretly be disappointed, but not tell Lily.

Or 2) _Don't _tell McGonagall about the cloak.

Outcome: Sirius will be happy and Lily would get a 'Nice, Evans! Lying to a teacher!' She would lie to her Head of House, might not be able to find James, but then again, James would probably be able to get back to her himself. He wouldn't just leave her. Would he?

"_Miss Evans_," repeated McGonagall, sternly.

"I don't know," Lily said, firmly. "I don't know what he got from the common room."

"Are you sure?" asked McGonagall. "You can't think of..., anything? Anything at all? You can tell me, Lily."

Lily could tell McGonagall was trying to get the answer out of her by saying her first name. Being kind to get what you want. That's not going to work on Lily Evans.

"I'm sure," lied Lily. "I have no idea whatsoever. Maybe we should-"

"GET HIM!" someone roared.

Lily ran around the corner of the corridor, her wand tightly in her hand.

She almost yelped when an invisible hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"James!' Lily. "What-"

"Miss Evans, what happened?" asked McGonagall, coming up to them, wand in hand. She was looking around the dark corridor, lit up by only her wand-light. "I saw you running, then it seemed like you got pulled back by some force."

"No, it was just me," Lily lied. "I thought I saw someone and a turned back so fast it probably looked like I was pulled back."

James gaped invisibly at her. Lily Evans lying to a professor. She was a good liar, too. An intelligent liar. She could be a Marauder, if she wasn't so against the pranks.

"What are you holding?" asked McGonagall.

Lily looked down at her hand to see that James was still gripping it.

James quickly let go and Lily's hand fell limply to her side.

"Nothing," said Lily. "I though I felt something..."

Lily pretended to grope blindly in the air beside her, as James pressed himself against the wall, avoiding Lily's flailing hand.

Her hand brushed against James' chest. James held his breath as Lily's eyes almost widened in surprise.

"It's nothing," Lily repeated, resting her hand by her side, looking at her professor. "Nobody, nothing."

McGonagall didn't look too convinced, but let it slide. "Mr. Potter?" she called.

James, who was still under the invisibility cloak, went back down the hall. He took off the cloak, then came running around the corner, and pretended to almost bunk into Lily.

"Prof- Oh, sorry Lily," he said.

"S'okay," said Lily.

"Where did you go, Mr Potter?" demanded McGonagall.

"Oh, yeah," said James. "Well..." Surprisingly, -or not so surprisingly- James had a completely made up story already made up. "You see, professor, I went up into my dorm because I left my jumper there, and I felt a little cold. But as I went, I accidentally tripped over something and woke up Sirius. And you know how Sirius is on mornings, and whenever he wakes up. So he got all pissed -sorry, professor- and threw my jumper out the window. And because I was too lazy to run around the entire school to get outside, I jumped down from the window, as Remus, the only kind person, mind you, levitated me down, so I wouldn't fall. But then this cat or something -II think it was Alice's or something- took my jumper and ran. So, obviously, I ran after it. It when inside the castle, I followed. I ended up here and now I can't find my stupid sweater."

The story seemed so completely true, that Lily almost fell for it.

Almost.

McGonagall seemed to fall for it all the way, even if it was one of Hogwarts most honorable prankster, James Potter.

"Be that as it is, Potter," said McGonagall.

"Professor!" said James quickly, remembering his encounter with the Slytherins. "I caught some Slytherin's under the stairs having some sort of meeting."

Lily's ears perked up and listened intently to James.

"There were three people, I don't know who," said James. "One of them is on some sort of mission. It's either to make Sluggy-"

"_Professor Slughorn_," said McGonagall, sternly.

"Yes, well one of them has to somehow bribe Ol' Sluggy into becoming a Death Eater, or try getting Snape to."

Lilu gasped in horror.

Okay, sure, she hated Snape. He was Death Eater material, after all, hanging out with those Death Eater wannabes. Or the Death Eaters, minus the wannabe.

And then there's her Potions teacher. Professor Slughorn was probably the kindest Slytherin she's ever met, f you don't include her ex-best friend Severus. She knew that Slughorn wouldn't become a Death Eater. Would he?

"Mr. Potter, tell me _exactly _what you heard," said McGonagall, specifically.

"Okay," said James, launching into retelling the story. "This one guy was like 'I was chosen by the Dark Lord!' and all that crap-"

"James, you do know it's not crap," said Lily. "This is very important, vital information."

"And so he said all that crap," said James, ignoring Lily. Which was unusual. "Then this second guy was like 'I wonder why the Dark Lord would want a great oaf like Slughorn in our forces.' So obviously, that's why I think it's Sluggy."

"_Professor Slughorn_," McGonagall repeated.

"But how did you know it wasn't just Sluggy- Oh look, now you have me saying it!" complained Lily. "Anyways, how do you know that it could be Snape, too?"

"I wasn't finished the story," James pointed out. "Minnie had to correct my pronunciation of Sluggy. Slug-gy. Or should it be Sloo-gy? No, Sluggy sounds better. Right professor?"

McGonagall's eye twitched. "Oh, get on with the story, Potter!" she snapped. "If Sluggy- Oh, look what you did!"

James started laughing. "My own professor just called Slughorn 'Sluggy'! This is great!"

"Oh, get on with the story, Potter!" McGonagall snapped, instantly silencing him.

"Okay," said James. "Merlin, Minnie, don't be such a spoil sport."

"Potter!"

"Okay, okay," said James. "So the first voice was like' but he said the Slytherin Potion Master'. But then the third voice said, 'It could also be Severus Snape. He's a mighty good potions brewer'. So the first guy says, 'I'll bring them both to the Dark Lord' and then I tripped and then they started chasing me but then they..., lost me."

"How did they lose you?" asked McGonagall. "How did they not even _see _you?"

"They're brainless dimwits, that's why," interjected Lily, so James didn't have to make up a completely weird story. "They were probably just so caught up in getting a mission from Voldemort-"

McGonagall winced. "Don't say the name!"

"Professor," said Lily. "If James can say it, I can say it. Why don't you ay it? It's not like it's going to burn a hole in our tongue. Anyways..., Professor McGonagall, it would be great if you kept an eye on Sluggy- Oh, James Potter, damn you!- It would be great if you could keep an I on Slugg- Slughorn and Grease-"

"_Excuse_ me?" asked McGonagall.

"I mean Snape," said Lily, her voice like poisoned honey. "James, what are you doing to me? You're making me call people rude names!"

"Love, you called me a long stream of swear words in fifth year," said James. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, shut up," said Lily. "Professor, it's nearly midnight, can we go to bed? We have our tests tomorrow."

"Fine," said McGonagall. "Off to your dorms, both of you. But be prepared to recite that story to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow."

As James and Lily walked down the corridor, James said, "Of course old Dumbles wants to hear the story. What do you think he'll say?"

Lily laughed a little. "Dumbles? Sluggy? Minnie? What do you call Flitwick?"

"Midget," answered James.

They were both silent for a while. Then they burst out laughing, waking up many portraits, that complained loudly at them.

"Sluggy, Dumbles, Minnie and Midget," listed Lily. "What's your patronus?" she asked, randomly.

James looked questioningly at her.

"As a distraction, I asked McGonagall about patronuses," said Lily.

"I thought you would already know," said James. "A stag, of course."

"Oh, right," said Lily.

"What's yours?" asked James. "Oh wait, it's a doe, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Lily.

"Remember at the New Years party?" asked James, as they turned a corner. "Alice told me her theory of the doe and the stag."

"I guess she was right," Lily said, shrugging. They reached the portrait of the young lady. "Acid Pops."

They were let inside.

Lily, noticing how exhausted she was, collapsed onto the common room couch.

"You know, my bed is way more comfier," noted James.

"Yeah, I know," said Lily, her eyes closed. Then they shot open. "_Your_ bed?"

James shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Wanna come?"

"To sleep with you on your bed?" asked Lily.

"You know, for a really intelligent witch, you're very slow," said James.

"Oh, shut up," said Lily. "I'll come."

As Lily went into her room to change into her pyjamas, James said to himself, "A mighty good night to me."

**. . .**

"Morning, Padfoot. Morning, Moony," said James, sitting beside them at the Gryffindor table. He piled his plate with a slice of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Morning Prongs," greeted James. "'Ello there, Evans."

"Hey Lily," said Remus, as Lily went to sit in between James and Alice.

"Merlin, Lils," said Alice. "You look like hell."

"Oh, thanks," said Lily, sarcastically, rubbing her eyes. "It's just that the NEWTs are starting today, and yesterdays' rounds were complete torture."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you something," said James. "Since when did Miss Lily Evans ever lie to her professor?"

"Woo!" cheered Sirius, earning weird stares. "Evans-"

"Sirius, shut it!" said Lily. "The professor I lied to doesn't know that I lied! If she finds out, James will be in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"That big of a lie?" asked Sirius. "What happened?"

"Well...," started James. "We were late for our rounds, because Lily was studying for her NEWTs."

"And so McGonagall came for us," continued Lily. "The Hufflepuff prefects Bones and Stebbins got hurt by some Slytherin Death Eater wannabes. Or actually, not wannabes."

"Wait," interrupted Alice. "_Not_ wannabes? So there are Death Eaters in our _school_? At _Hogwarts_? Where _Dumbledore _is?"

"Just wait, we'll get to there," said James. "So then we found out that they got hit with that spell that was used on Lily. The one where is puts gashes in your body."

Mary, who was listening, gasped in horror. Dorcas, Marlene and Krystal started listening in too.

"Yeah," said Lily. "Then I let slip-"

"No, you meant to say it," said James.

"Fine," said Lily. "I admitted to McGonagall that Snape made the spell, which made everything confusing, because she didn't believe me."

"Then, Lily with her awesome listening," said James. "Heard a faint buzzing noise."

"Huh?" asked Krystal.

"It was the muffliato charm," said Lily. Then she sighed. "The one I made with Snape."

"Woah, Evans," said Sirius. "_You_ made that?"

"We," corrected Lily. "Snape and I. When we used to be best friends. Now on with the story."

"Anyways," continued James. "I went inside the dorm, remember Padfoot? I was getting my invisibility cloak. So Lily had to lie to McGonagall to distract her. Oh! I have this awesome news about Minnie!"

"James, can it wait? We'll get to the Sluggy part later," said Lily.

Remus and Sirius snorted in laughter.

"What?" asked Lily, defensively.

"Sluggy," said Sirius.

Lily sighed, shaking her head.

Lily and James told them the entire story for the rest of breakfast. When they finished, Sirius asked, "so what about Sluggy?"

"Oh, right," said Lily. "Minnie- Oh damn it James! I blame this on you."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Wow, Prongs, you make a good influence on her. She called her 'Minnie'!"

"Oh, shut up," said Lily. "So Min- ahem, McGonagall accidentally said 'Sluggy' referring to Professor Slughorn when James kept saying Sluggy."

"She calls Slughorn by Sluggy, yet she yells at me when I call her Minnie," said James, shaking his head.

"Oh!" said Sirius, remembering something. "Did she call Dumbledore 'Dumbles'? What about Flitwick. 'Midget'?"

Lily, Alice, Mary and Krystal had to laugh at that.

And Alice kept laughing.

"Midget!" she said. "Lily, remember that time when you were made at Flitwick, and you called him 'Turtle-Face'?"

Lily laughed at the memory.

"Turtle-Face?" asked Sirius, with a straight face. Then he started laughing.

It was a fun breakfast. Lily found out that they also called Madam Pomfrey 'Frou Frou'. Why the boys called her Frou Frou, the girls will never know.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! -Kris**


	46. I Blame the damn NEWTs

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46**

**I Blame the damn NEWTs**

"Ah, NEWTs!" said Slughorn, happily. "Wonderful tests, I hope you all do well!"

Slughorn sat on a chair in the back of the classroom, as NEWT people came to inspect the students.

"Wonderful?" Sirius muttered to James. "Is he mental?"

"Yeah, he probably is," said James.

Lily hit him in the arm.

"Ah, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Slughorn. "Go over there in the corner with Mr. Doledin."

"Right-o, professor," said James, strolling over to the corner where a balding old man with glasses stood, holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Black!" said Slughorn. "Off you go with Mr. Sentino, over there."

Slughorn pointed with a chubby finger towards and tall, brown haired man.

"Lily," said Slughorn, immediately turning all kind and soft. "Let's put you with...Ah, let's put with Miss Nortan."

He gestured to a rather pretty looking woman with pale blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Lily walked over to her.

Lily noticed that Miss Nortan was glancing every few moments at James. She had got to be at least three years older than him.

"Er, hello," said Lily, standing in front of the cauldron.

"Hi," said Miss Nortan. "Who is that young man over there?" She looked at James again.

"James Potter," Lily said, with gritted teeth.

"Quite a looker," said Miss Nortan.

"Mmhmm," said Lily, not liking her inspector very much.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" asked Miss Nortan, curiously.

Lily turned to look back at James, who was trying to catch Sirius' eye. Their eyes locked. James had a mischievious grin on his face and put something in his robes. It looked like a slug.

"So, does he have a girlfriend?" asked Miss Nortan, again.

"Yup," said Lily. She was afraid that she might cause accidental magic. She tried to calm herself down.

"Really?" said Miss Nortan. "Very lucky girl, she is."

"Yup," said Lily. "What potion am I supposed to be making?"

"Do you know who his girlfriend is?" she asked, ignoring Lily's question.

"Me," said Lily, grinding her teeth together.

Miss Nortan looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her cheeks flushed.

"Oh my gosh!" she said. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know!"

Lily softened up a bit. "That's fine. What potion am I supposed to be making?"

"Okay, um...," she checked her clipboard. "Professor Slughorn said you were a very good potion brewer, am I correct?"

"You could say that, sure," said Lily.

"Okay," said Miss Nortan. "You are to make a very difficult potion. The Draught of Living Death. You're not allowed to use a guide, but must make it with only what you remember."

"Okay," said Lily, brightly. She knew exactly how to make this potion.

She rolled up the sleeves of her robes, right when a voice right behind her said, "Hello, love."

Lily yelped, almost whacking her boyfriend in the head.

"James, don't do that!" she said. "You scared me half to death!"

James had a confused look on his face. "If you say that two times, what's supposed to happen?"

"Oh, shut up," said Lily, going back to her potion. "Are you already done?"

"Yeah," said James, sitting on the table.

"Ahem," said Miss Nortan. "You can stay, but Linda-"

"Lily," growled James.

"Lily," corrected Miss Nortan, nervously glancing at him. "You must not be a distraction to Lily, agree?"

"Absolutely," said James. "Whatcha making?"

"Draught of Living Death," said Lily.

"How can death be living?" asked James.

"James, can I work?" asked Lily, desperately.

"Sure thing, love," said James.

Lily noticed something wiggling in James' pocket.

"James...," she warned.

"I'm not going to do anything!" said James.

"Please, Lily, get to your potion," said Miss Nortan.

"Absolutely, sorry," said Lily.

She grabbed a jar of sophorus beans and picked out thirteen.

She crushed the bean with the blade of her knife.

"Excuse me," said Miss Nortan. "What exactly are you doing? You must _cut up_ the sophorus beans."

"Yes, but this way is a lot better," noted Lily. "It releases more of the juices."

Miss Nortan nodded, writing something down on her clipboard.

"How did you know that?" asked James.

Lily hesitated, before saying, "Severus."

James reckoned he shouldn't of asked. Lily was now crushing the beans with more force. She was pretending that every single one was her ex-best friend, Severus Snape.

She added the beans into the concoction and stirred.

"Merlin, I'm not touching _that_!"

Lily turned her head to see Sirius, a slug between his index finger and thumb, holding it at arms length, while looking at it in disgust.

"Sir," said his inspector. A man that Lily marked to be in his late thirties, with blonde hair and brown eyes. "You must put it in the potion, one way or another. Please finish."

Sirius flung the slug into his cauldron, causing it to splash the potion all over Sirius' inspector's face.

Sirius looked at his inspector, his eyes wide. Then he burst out laughing.

"Ahh!" yelled the man, as boils erupted on his face.

"Hey!" Sirius observed. "It works!"

James fell off the table laughing, and Miss Norton had a hard time hiding her smile.

Lily laughed.

"Sirius!" said Krystal, accusingly. "What on earth did you do?"

She pointed down to the man who was on the floor, boils sprouting on every inch of his body.

"I didn't do anything, love," said Sirius, innocently. "I put the slug in, just like he said! And then it splashed and hit him in the face! There's karma for ya, Mr. Kinsmith."

The man -Mr. Kinsmith- glared at Sirius.

"Those two your friends?" asked Miss Nortan.

"Yup," said Lily, as she put in some crashed snake fang. "Look for the three most good-looking guys in the room. Those are three of my best-friends, one of them being my boyfriend. Right James?"

"That's right, love," said James. "Over there, see that tall guy with the sandy brown hair?"

"The one with the scars on his face?" asked Miss Nortan.

"Uh, yeah...," James said, uncertainly. "That's our friend Remus. His girlfriend is over there." He pointed at Mary. "Mary McDonald, one of Lily's friends."

"Yeah, and over there is my best-friend Alice, with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom," said Lily, pointing, as she added sloth brain into her potion with her other hand. "They're getting married after our graduation."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" gushed Miss Nortan. "They look amazing together."

"And that's Sirius," said James, pointing at Sirius, who was attempting to fix his inspector's face. "Remus and I sometimes call him Padfoot, like I did earlier. He gets into a ton of trouble."

Lily looked at James.

"Fine," said James. "We get into a lot of trouble. Happy?"

"Yup," said Lily, adding asphodel, and stirring clockwise. "The girl beside him, the one with the brown hair that he called 'love'. Yeah, that's his girlfriend, Krystal, also my friend."

"Mmhmm," said Miss Nortan. "Oh, and Lily, there's about ten more minutes."

"I'm almost done," said Lily.

She took a jar of valerian roots and emptied its contents into her cauldron.

After about seven more minutes, Lily was finished, her potion made to perfection.

"Wonderful!" said Miss Nortan, admiringly. "Brilliant! That crushing with the blade of the knife _does _help make the juices come out better."

"Thank you," said Lily, kindly. "Can we leave now?"

"Absolutely," said Miss Norton.

**. . .**

"Where's the next test?" asked Alice, who was rubbing her temples. "Damn NEWTs. They're giving me headaches. As if I don't have enough from the wedding."

"Blame the damn NEWTs then," said Frank, putting his arm around the waist of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, okay," said Alice. "I blame the damn NEWTs."

Lily checked her schedule. "Oh, yes! We have our Defense Against the Dark Arts test now!"

James' mood brightened up. "My second favourite subject!" he said, cheerfully. "When is our transfiguration test?"

"Well," said Lily, looking at her schedule again. "First DADA, then we have to go to Charms -yay, for me- and then Transfiguration."

They entered the DADA classroom, to see the room full of professional looking adults, with 'don't-mess-with-me' faces. Scary.

"Hello, hello, come on in!" greeted Professor Flitwick.

"Morning Midg- Professor Flitwick," said Sirius, a grin on his face.

Flitwick looked at him questioningly. Then let it pass.

"Okay, is everyone here?" he asked.

"No," said James. "Isn't Dorcas and Marlene supposed to be here?"

"Uh, James," said Marlene, poking him in the shoulder. "We're right here."

"Oh," said James.

"Now," said Flitwick. "We will first be doing the Patronus Charm. It is very advanced-"

"No it's not," said Sirius.

"-magic," continued Flitwick. "And you will have to think of the most happiest time of your life."

"Leaving home," said Sirius.

"You will get bonus marks if you make a corporeal Patronus. That's when it takes a form of an animal," said Flitwick. "But you will still get your original marks if you make just a wisp of silver. Off you go then."

The room was soon filled with the incantation, 'Expecto Patronum.'

Alice and Frank, who have always wanted to be Aurors, made their corporeal patronus first.

Alice's took form of a flamingo.** (A/N I don't know, Alice just reminds me of a flamingo, haha.) **Frank's patronus form made a hippo.

"A hippo," said Frank, incredulously. "This is the first time I've ever made a corporeal patronus and it's a _hippopotamus_!"

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Sirius, his thoughts on when he ran away from home. When he got excepted at the Potter house.

A great, silver dog burst out of his tip. The dog ran around the room, as Sirius' inspector scribbled furiously on her clipboard.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled James, thinking about when Lily had finally gave in and they had fallen in love. "Expecto Patronum!"

A majestic stag erupted from the tip, galloping around the room, following Sirius' dog.

"Expecto Patronum!" shouted Lily, pointing at nothing in paticular. "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!"

Finally, a silvery-white doe shot out of her wand. It trotted over to James' stag. They nuzzled their muzzles. **(A/N Lol, that rhymes.)**

"Awwww," cooed Alice. "That's so adorable! Lily, I _told _you my stag and doe theory was right!"

"Whatever," said Lily, as she saw James grin widely.

Lily heard Remus yell "Expecto Patronum!" from across the room.

Lily watched as a giant, fluffy wolf sprouted out of his wand tip. It howled, and Lily saw Remus cringe, as if it hurt him. It howled again. This time, Remus' happy memory fell out of his mind, and his wolf vanished.

Remus looked relieved.

Mary went over and put an arm around her boyfriend's shoulder and started talking to him.

"Expecto Patronum!" a familiar voice growled.

Lily turned.

Looks like they were having their NEWTs with the Slytherins.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus Snape yelled, but his wand hand was shaking. He looked over at Lily. She cocked her head to one side, as if in question.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Severus, more confidently.

Lily gasped. She was a third surprised, another third horrified and another third of herself was actually feeling sympathy for her former best friend.

His corporeal patronus had turned into a doe.

Lily's doe suddenly vanished.

James, wondering why, looked over at Lily. He saw her staring at Snape, and looked over at him.

"_What_!" he screeched, noticing the doe. "Snivelly, what the _hell _is that?"

"It's a doe, Potter," said Snape, putting his wand down by his side, the doe vanishing. "I guess your miniature little brain couldn't make it out. Oh wait, you don't _have _any brains."

"Why you-"

"James, no!" cried Lily, holding her boyfriend back by his wrist.

But that arm wasn't his wand arm.

"Furnunculus!" said James.

It hit Snape in the leg. He got covered in painful boils.

"Densaugeo!" howled Snape.

The spell missed James, and his poor Frank, making his front teeth grow longer, like a beaver.

"Levicorpus!" cried James.

Snape dodged to one side. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" yelled James, blocking his disarming spell. "The best you can do, eh Snivellus?"

"Stupefy!" yelled Snape. "No way, Potter. Don't you remember our dueling class?"

That angered James more, as Snape's stunning spell hit a book shelf.

"Incarcerous!" yelled James.

Snape dove to one side again, James' spell hitting a lamp, wrapping it up in ropes.

Snape raised his wand again. "Stu-"

"ENOUGH!" screeched Lily. In her head, she screamed _Expelliarmus_!

Both of the boys' wands flew out of their hands. Lily caught them both.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Both of you! And you people!"

She rounded onto the inspectors and her professors. "Why didn't you jump in and stop them? Aren't you experts at this stuff? Pros? Our idols? If you can't stop a damn duel, you can't do anything!"

"Just for our defense, miss," said one of the inspectors. "This is our first time on the job."

"And you did pretty lousy," commented Lily.

Lily looked back at the two young men, who were staring at each other with utter loathing. She couldn't tell who hated who more.

"Stop fighting," repeated Lily. "Promise, and I'll give you your wands back."

"Promise," said James, instantly.

"Promise," said Snape, his eyes not leaving James' face.

Lily threw James' wand back.

She hesitated, clutching Snape's in her hand.

"Lily, I promise," said Snape.

"She's Evans to you, Snivellus," said James. He was gripping his wand in his pocket so hard, his knuckles were white. Yet he was keeping his promise to Lily.

Snape glared daggers and James. "Lily," he repeated, ignoring James' comment. "I promise."

Lily threw his wand back to him.

"Can we leave now?" asked Lily.

"Uh...,sure," squeaked Flitwick.

"Let's go," said Lily, grabbing James' elbow. "Just blame it on the damn NEWTs."

* * *

**Sorry for the late-ish update! My computer crashed!**


	47. I Blame Minnie!

**Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions/favourite-thingy! I love you all!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I think it's the most awesomest book in the world. (And yes, I know awesomest isn't a word, but the word awesomest is just awesome.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 47**

**I Blame Professor McGonagall**

"Oh, my Merlin," breathed Lily. "I can't believe it."

"I know," agreed Alice, sitting by her best-friend's side, staring off into space. "I just can't believe it."

"Oh, my Merlin," they said, together.

"How long are they going to do that?" asked Sirius.

James shrugged. "I don't think like a girl. How long are they going to do that, Moony?"

"Maybe out-" started Remus, but then he caught himself. He rounded on James. "Did you just say I think like a girl?"

Sirius looked blank for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Remus shook his head. "He's so slow in getting some things to process in his mind."

"Oi!" said Krystal. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about!"

When Sirius stopped laughing, he said, "So, what did you say, Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes and flipped through his Charms text-book.

James got up, shut the book on his fingers, and took the book away, flinging across the Gryffindor common room.

"Damn!" yelled Remus. "My fingers! I can't feel them! They're all numb!" He glared at James. "What the _hell _was that for?"

"Have you not noticed what Alice and Lily have been talking about, for the last fifteen minutes?" asked James.

They all looked at the two girls.

"Wow," breathed Lily. "I just can't believe it. It's actually going to happen."

"Oh my Merlin," muttered Alice. "It felt like yesterday, when I started here."

The boys looked at each other.

Remus whapped Alice on the back of the head.

"Youch!" Alice yelped, rubbing the back of her head. "Remus, what was _that _for?"

"Would you two just _shut up?_" asked Sirius.

"I mean seriously," said James. "And don't you dare say that pun, Sirius."

"Or what?" challenged his best-friend.

"Or...," said James. "I'll set Lily on you."

"Okay!" yelled Sirius. "Jeez, you don't have to threaten me _that _much."

"Was I really that bad to you?" asked Lily, finally out of her trance.

"Yes," said James. "Now, Lily, Alice. This is no way to spend the last day at Hogwarts. This is a day for parties, celebrations and..., wait for it..., wait a little longer..."

"Oh just spit it out!" said Lily, impatiently, her hair matching her fiery attitude.

"And," said James, dramatically. "And..., wait for it..."

Behind James, Sirius held up a fist behind his back. He caught Lily's eye and winked, putting a finger to his lips.

"Wait for it..., wait for- YOU BLOODY GIT!" yelled James, as Sirius punched him hard in the back.

"Wait," said Alice. "So today is a day for parties, celebrations and bloody gits?"

"Of course not!" said James. "I was going to say-"

"PRANKS!" interrupted Sirius.

James glared at him. "_I_ was going to say that," he whined.

"Yeah, but you didn't," reasoned Sirius. "Learn the way of the most sexiest man on earth, dear Prongsie. The word has been said, and it can't be taken back."

"Why is the word prank so..., important?" asked Alice.

"Oh, you suck," said James, glaring at the future Longbottom.

Sirius made a triumphant laugh.

"What?" asked Lily. "Just because she said 'prank'-"

"Oh, not you too!" complained James.

Remus finally remembered why his friends were acting so.

He grinned. "Oh, Prongs," he said, in a sing-song voice.

"What?" asked James.

"Prank, prank, prank, prank, prank, prank, prank," said Remus.

"How many times was that?" asked Sirius. "Twenty-one?"

"Padfoot, it was only seven," said Remus.

"Oh," said Sirius. "Well, a bet is a bet, Prongs. Had 'em over."

"How much?" asked James, rummaging in his pocket.

"Seventy-four," said Sirius.

"What?" he shrieked.

"It's ten, James," said Remus.

"Prank," said Sirius. "Now it's eleven."

"But it's passed eleven o'clock already!" complained James, looking at the clock.

Sirius whipped out his wand and made the clock's hands go back to nine o'clock am.

"Prank, prank, prank, prank," droned Sirius.

"That doesn't count!" said James, taking out his wand. He switched the time back to normal.

Sirius messed up the time again. James fixed it. He messed it up. James fixed it. Sirius messed it up. James hit Sirius with a full body-bind curse.

Sirius' body went as rigid as a board. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Sirius' eyes, which were left moving, glared at his best friend.

"Only ten galleons," said James.

Sirius made a weird grunting noise in his throat.

"I think he's saying eleven," said Krystal, who was by her boyfriend's side.

"Nu-uh," said James. "Ten."

Sirius grunted again.

"What did he say?" asked James.

"Uh...," said Krystal. She put her ear to his mouth. "Say it again, love."

He grunted into Krystal's ear.

"Are you sure?" asked Krystal.

He grunt again.

"I think he's saying 'potato'," said Krystal.

Sirius glared at his girlfriend.

"Or not...," said Krystal. "Say it again."

All you could hear from Sirius, was, "er-eh-oh".

"It sounds like potato to me," said Alice.

"Do you want some mashed potatoes?" asked Lily.

Sirius moved his eyes from side to side, like shaking his head.

"No?" asked Lily.

Sirius moved his eyes up and down.

"Okay...," said Lily. "Baked potatoes?"

Sirius wanted to scream.

"eh-am-oo-et-mm-oh," grunted Sirius.

"'Go find some fried potatoes'?" Krystal guessed.

Sirius let out a loud and frustrated grunt.

Remus non-verbally let Sirius free.

Sirius jumped up and punched James in the arm.

"Hey!" said James, holding his arms up in surrender. "What was that for?"

"For using a body-bind on me," said Sirius simply.

"So...," said Alice. "Do you want some fried potatoes?"

Sirius clamped a hand to his forehead. "I was trying to say 'Tell James to let me go'," answered Sirius.

"Oooh," said everyone, in realization.

"I have a craving for potatoes now," said Lily.

"Off to the kitchens!" announced James, grabbing Lily's hand and dragging her out the portrait hole door.

Everyone else followed.

As they got out, they ran into Professor Slughorn.

"Ah, Lily!" said Slughorn, completely ignoring everyone else. "Lovely Lily," he admired.

"Erm..., thanks?" said Lily, uncertainly.

"You are quiet aware that this is your last day at Hogwarts, yes?" said their potions professor.

"Uh, yeah," said Lily.

Sirius snorted, behind Lily. "She's been saying it over and over again."

"Well," said Slughorn, ignoring Sirius. "I'm going to host an end of the year Slug Club party. I trust that you will attend."

"Absolutely," said Lily, kindly.

"Oh, and bring a date," said Slughorn.

"Okay then," said Lily, inching closer to her boyfriend. "Who else will be coming?"

"Ah yes," said Slughorn. "Mr. Sirius Black. You will attend, won't you? The first Black to become a Gryffindor, is finally graduating for Hogwarts. You may bring a date as well."

"What about Alice?" asked Lily. "She'll come too, right?"

Slughorn looked at Alice, seeming to of just noticed that she was there.

"Of course," said Slughorn. "Good afternoon, Miss Reynolds."

"Rivers," corrected Alice, kindly.

"Yes, well you may come too," said Slughorn. "Well, I'll be off!"

"Wait!" said Lily. "What about Remus?"

"No, Lily. It's fine," said Remus.

"No it isn't!" said Lily. "Didn't you hear what James and Sirius said in the common room?"

"Potatoes?" guessed Sirius.

"Of course not," said Lily, smacking him playfully on the arm. "'Today is a day for parties and celebrations'," she recited. "You will celebrate, you will party until your ass falls off. Are we clear?"

"Yes," said Remus, looked a bit frightened at Lily's intense look in her eyes.

"Yes, well, Mr. Licky-"

"Lupin," said Mary, who had joined them. She linked hands with her boyfriend.

"Mr. Lupin," corrected Professor Slughorn. "I suppose you can..., stop by."

"No, he can come and party all night!" said Lily.

Slughorn didn't seem capable of turning down Lily.

"Yes of course," said Slughorn, wearily. "Mr. Soupin-"

"Lupin," Mary growled, through gritted teeth.

"Lupin," corrected Slughorn, once again. "You can come an..., as Lovely Lily puts it, 'party all night until your..., er..., butt falls off'."

Lily grinned widely at her professor.

"Okie-dokie," said Lily. "We'll see you around, Slugg- Oh, damn."

"What were you saying?" asked Slughorn.

"Uh, we'll see you around, Professor Slughorn!" finished Lily.

After the Head of Slytherin house left, Sirius chuckled. "Sluggy," he said. "Lily Evans has sure grown on us."

"You know, I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing," commented Lily.

Remus, James, Alice, Krystal and Mary laughed. Sirius frowned.

"What?" asked Lily, defensively. "You three, the biggest pranksters in the entire history of this school? _Me_, grow on _you_? Referring to me, an education obsessive, fiery tempered, red-headed girl?"

"Yup," said Sirius, plainly.

"But _me_, grow on _you_?" repeated Lily, incredulously.

They started walking down the corridor again.

"Well yeah," said Sirius. "But that's not something to be ashamed of. Plus, we're the most sexiest, popular and smartest guys in this school. It's a good thing to grow on us."

"Mmhmm," said Lily, as they finally reached the kitchens.

Remus tickled the pear in the bowl of fruit.

It gave a loud giggle and turned into a doorknob.

"You know," said Alice. "That pear thing still creeps me out. Isn't its giggle just weird?"

"You'll get used to it," waved off Lily. She almost forgot that it was their last day. Ever. It was their last day at Lily's favourite place in the world, Hogwarts. "Well, actually you won't. It's just so sad how it's the last day here at Hogwarts, isn't it?"

They entered the room.

"Anything for Misters and Misses?" asked several house-elves, as they came flooding towards them.

"Let's see...," said Lily. "Potato chips, a pitcher of water, chocolate cake, blueberry muffins, actually, make that two chocolate cakes-"

"Lily Evans, you're not having two chocolat-y things in one sitting," warned Alice. "You-"

"With extra chocolate icing," finished Lily, ignoring Alice's statement. "What?" she asked, defensively.

"Lily," warned Alice. "Two chocolate cakes with extra chocolate icing?"

"Absolu- oh that smells like heaven," said Lily, taking a great whiff into the air, her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Chocolate cake with warm chocolate icing. It's enough to make your mouth water. Or to Lily Evans, to make you flood in your own saliva.

"Your food is ready!" announced one of the elves.

She brought Lily the chocolate cake.

Lily practically inhaled it.

"And you call _me _hungry," said Sirius, looking at Lily, as she licked the chocolate off her lips.

Sirius looked at James, who was looking at Lily, as she slowly licked the chocolate off her lips. She might not of thought of it, but James thought it was rather seducive.

"What?" asked Lily, as she swiped a finger around her plate, collecting the left over chocolate. She sucked on her finger. It sounds weird and childish, but when you see Lily Evans suck on her finger, you could _probably _think of what James' face would look like.

Sirius, Remus, Mary, Alice and Krystal all laughed at James' expression.

"What happened?" asked Lily. "Was there something I missed?"

"Lily, in case you haven't noticed, it looks like James Potter wants to jump you right here and now," said Krystal, absentmindedly picking at her nails.

Lily looked over at her boyfriend and both their faces blushed.

The door opened.

Lily stifled a yelp as her Head of House, Professor McGonagall stepped in.

McGonagall saw the group, and said, "The kitchens are off limits to all students."

"But Ol' Dumbles-" said Sirius.

"Mr. Black!" shrieked McGonagall. "Respect the Headmaster. And he is not old."

"Er, professor?" asked Lily. "Isn't he at least..., what, seventy-nine? Turning eighty this summer?"

"Well yes," said McGonagall. "But that's not old for Professor Dumbledore. Old for Dumbledore would be a hundred ten, at least. And don't change the subject! Students are not allowed in the school kitchens and I advise you all to leave!"

"But Minnie," said Sirius. "It's the last day of school! Remember this, when we graduate, you'll be devastated. I know it! You'll miss when James and I call you Minnie, you'll miss how we make jokes in class and you'll miss having to give us detention!"

McGonagall had a loss for words. "I..., you..., no..." she stumbled over her sentence. "Leave the kitchens, all of you! The kitchens are not a place for students!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist," said Sirius. "Come on, we're leaving. Do you have to be such a party-pooper, Minnie?"

They left the kitchens.

"Blame McGonagall for ruining the morning-"

"Afternoon, Sirius," said Mary.

"Oh," said Sirius. "Blame Minnie for ruining to last afternoon at Hogwarts!"

"I Blame Minnie," said Lily.

"Oh my Merlin," said Sirius.

"What?"

"You called her Minnie!"

"What have you done to me?" yelled Lily.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done! I'm sad to say that this story is almost finished! Maybe about four or five more chapters, but then it is done for good. Anyways, review please!**


	48. I Blame Snape

**OMG, I just read the comments and you guys were all freaking out about how this story was almost ending! Is this really **_**that **_**good of a story? **  
**Well then, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 48**

**I Blame Snape!**

"We have to do something _fun_," complained Sirius, later at lunch in the great hall. "This is our very last day at Hogwarts- Evans, why the _hell _are you reading a book?"  
Lily flipped a page in her transfiguration text-book. She looked up, sensing everyone's eyes on her. "Did someone say something?"  
Sirius scowled. "Evans, remember this: Last. Day. At. Hogwarts. _Ever_. And you're reading a freakin' _text-book_? Are you mad?"  
"When I get my NEWT results, I'm sure I failed transfiguration!" Lily wailed. "Didn't my turtle look like a tortoise? And that hat I transfigured into a rat, didn't it look a little more mousey-ish? I failed! I know I did! I know I failed every damn-"  
"Here you go, Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall, handing her some paper. "Your NEWT results."  
"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lily yelled, jumping up from her seat. "I just know it! I failed transfiguration, didn't I? What about astronomy?"  
"Lily," said Alice, soothingly, trying to calm her best-friend down. "Calm it down, Lily. Now sit your ass into your chair, take deep breaths, and actually _read _your damn results. Read them, woman! Tell me how you did, I'll tell you how I did."  
Lily sat down, her cheeks burning as she noticed everyone was staring at her.  
"Okay," said Lily. "I'm reading it...Okay..."  
Lily looked down on the piece of parchment and read:

_NEWT Results for:_

_Lily Marie Evans_

_Charms-O (Outstanding)_  
_Transfiguration-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_DADA-O (Outstanding)_  
_Astronomy-O (Outstanding)_  
_Divination-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_Ancient Runes-O (Outstanding)_  
_Potions-O (Outstanding)_  
_History of Magic-O (Outstanding)_  
_Herbology-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_Care of Magical Creatures-O (Outstanding)_

"So?" asked Alice. She looked at her expression and laughed. "Lily, did you get an 'acceptable' or something? Because that's not something to be disappointed about."  
James stole the parchment from his girlfriend's hands.  
He read though her grades and his eyes bugged. "Oh my Godric, Lily you're saying you did _bad_? You got all O's except for three E's! Are you _insane_?"  
"Three," said Lily, in disgust. "Oh Merlin, I hate that number. Damn transfiguration. Damn divination. Damn herbology."  
"Hey!" said Frank and Alice, slightly offended. They loved herbology.  
"Three E's!" complained Lily. "Out of ten grades! _Three _E's!"  
"Yeah, along with _seven_. Freakin'. _O's_," said Sirius, looking at his own grades.  
"Lily, why do you even do Ancient Runes?" asked James. "I don't even do that class."  
"Yeah, because you're too lazy and there would be more homework," snorted Lily. "Anyways, how did you do?"  
James handed her his parchment.

_NEWT Results for:_

_James Charlus Potter_

_Charms-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_Transfiguration-O (Outstanding)_  
_DADA-O (Outstanding)_  
_Astronomy-A (Acceptable)_  
_Divination-D (Dreadful)_  
_Potions-A (Acceptable)_  
_History of Magic-T (Troll)_  
_Herbology-A (Acceptable)_  
_Care of Magical Creatures-E (Exceeds Expectations)_

"James, you got a 'dreadful' and a 'troll'!" exclaimed Lily.  
"Yeah, but I got two 'outstanding''s, didn't I?" said James. He took his grades back and peered down on them. "And two 'exceeds expectations' and three 'acceptable''s."  
"You did a hell of a lot better than I did," said Sirius. "I can't do Astronomy, Divination, Herbology or History of Magic."  
"In other words, you suck like crap," said James, helpfully.  
"Ye- hey!" said Sirius, offended.  
"Lemme see, love," said Krystal, peaking over his shoulder.

_NEWT Results for:_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Charms-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_Transfiguration-O (Outstanding)_  
_DADA-O (Outstanding)_  
_Astronomy-D (Dreadful)_  
_Divination-T (Troll)_  
_Potions-A (Acceptable)_  
_History of Magic-T (Troll)_  
_Herbology-P (Poor)_  
_Care of Magical Creatures-A (Acceptable)_

"You got _two _'trolls'!" said Krystal.  
"And _two _O' that, love," said Sirius, snatching his parchment back.  
"Hey, Alice! We were supposed to switch papers, right?" reminded Lily.  
"Oh, right," said Alice, handing Lily her grades.

_NEWT Results for:_

_Alice May Rivers_

_Charms-O (Oustanding)_  
_Transfiguration-A (Acceptable)_  
_DADA-E (Exceeds Expectations)_  
_Astronomy-P (Poor)_  
_Divination-P (Poor)_  
_Potions-A (Acceptable)_  
_History of Magic-A (Acceptable)_  
_Herbology-O (Outstanding)_  
_Care of Magical Creatures-E (Exceeds Expectations)_

"Great job, Alice!" said Lily, handing her paper back. "I always knew you'd get an O in Herbology."  
"Awww, thanks," gushed Alice, as she picked up an apple.  
"Oh, come on," complained Sirius. "We have to do something fun!"  
"Fine," said Lily. She got up and ran out of the hall.  
"Um, okay then," said James. He ran after his girlfriend.  
Sirius ran after his best friend. Krystal ran after her boyfriend. In the end, they were all running after Lily.  
When they finally caught up to James, he was at the bottom of the girl dormitory staircase, in the Gryffindor Tower.  
Alice, Krystal and Mary ran up to find her.  
"Lily, what are you doing?" asked Alice, watching Lily fling stuff out of her trunk.  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. She held up her green bikini. "Swimming time in the lake!"  
Lily quickly changed and ran out of her dormitory.  
"Evans, what- holy Merlin," said Sirius, noticing Lily was wearing her bikini.  
"Stop staring," said Lily. "I'm going to go swimming in the lake."  
"What about the Giant Squid?" asked James.  
"What about him?" asked Lily. "He's a big softie. Maybe he'll give me a ride, this time."  
Lily walked out of the common room, ignoring the stares that the boys gave her.  
Soon, Alice, Krystal and Mary dashed down the stairs too.  
Krystal was wearing a white bikini, making her look like an angel. Mary was wearing a light blue one-piece, making Remus stare. Alice wore a yellow bikini with a picture of a cherry on one side.  
"Okay," said Krystal. "You guys can stare, or you can take off your shirts and go swimming with Lily."  
"Where did James go?" asked Remus, finally noticing that one of his best friend's had gone.  
**. . . **  
Lily dove into the lake. She kicked up to the surface and had the sun tan her face.  
She opened her eyes and almost yelped.  
"Hello," said James.  
"Hello to you, too," said Lily.  
James was in his swimming-trunks and, of course, shirtless.  
Lily narrowed her eyes at the girls who were all gasping and staring at her boyfriend's muscles.  
"Okay, girls, stop staring at my boyfriend or I'll set the giant squid on you," said Lily. "We're friends, the giant squid and I, are."  
James looked behind him to see his giggly girly gits her called 'fans' were right behind him, doing what they did best. Giggling.  
"You know, Lily's not lying," said James. "She will set the giant squid on you. Now leave."  
The girls giggled a bit more, then ran away, probably to tell their friends that they just saw James Potter's abs.  
"Coming in?" asked Lily, wading to the shore, wear James was sitting.  
James stood up and jumped in.  
"Woah, wait for us!" yelled Alice. She jumped in after James.  
"OH MY GOD!" squealed on of the girl gits. "First James Potter was shirtless, now Sirius Black, and oh my god, it's Remus Lupin! Doesn't his scars look so sexy?"  
Mary yanked on Remus' arm, and they both fell into the lake, laughing.  
"Sirius, don't tease them," said Krystal.  
Sirius dived into the lake, Krystal following.  
Soon, many of the Marauder's fans were sitting around the lake, watching Sirius, Remus and James, the three hottest guys at Hogwarts.  
"Oh, Squiddy!" called Lily. To Lily's great surprise, a tentacle showed up.  
The girls sitting by the lake screamed and ran. Alice screamed, Mary screamed, Krystal screamed. Sirius yelled, "AWESOME!"  
Lily touched the giant squid's tentacles cautiously. The tentacle twitched slightly, but made no movement to harm her.  
"Oh, I knew you were harmless," cooed Lily, stroking its tentacle.  
Lily let go to look at James, but then the tentacle wound around Lily's waist and lifted her up.  
"James!" she screamed. She kicked and punched every bit of the squid she could, but it didn't show any signs of tiring.  
Suddenly, the giant squid threw her up into the air. LIly came screaming down into the water.  
"Lily!" shouted Alice.  
Lily's red head bobbed up to the surface.  
"Lily, are you alright?" asked JAmes.  
"Oh, my Merlin," breathed Lily. "That was the most..., _amazing thing that ever happened! _Squiddy, do it again!"  
The squid picked Lily up by the waist and threw her up into the air.  
Lily came shooting down, half-laughing, half-screaming.  
She plunged into the water.  
"Oh, let me try!" exclaimed Sirius. "Here, Squiddy!"  
The giant squid did the same to Sirius.  
He fell down the the water, yelling 'WOO!' the entire time. He landed, making a giant splash and almost flattening the almost blind James, if Remus hadn't yelled to him at the last second.  
"Evans was right," said Sirius, wiping water from his eyes. "That was the most amazing thing ever!"  
James rubbed his eyes and squinted at Sirius. "You look like Mary," he said.  
"Mate, you have horrible eye-sight," commented Sirius. "How does my muscular body look like MacDonald?"  
Mary laughed. "James, you really need to wear you glasses."  
"Nah," said James. "They're in my jeans up in a tree. I'm too lazy to get them."  
Lily rolled her eyes, though James probably couldn't even see that.  
"James, try it!" said Lily, jumping up and down in the water. "Have the giant squid throw you in the air! It's the most amazing thing ever!"  
Soon, the giant squid was throwing three of them at a time in the air. They were all laughing, screaming, shouting and having the greatest last-day-at-Hogwarts, ever.  
Krystal came screaming down to the lake, almost landing on Sirius, if he hadn't of dove out of the way.  
The giant squid swam away.  
"What?" exclaimed Lily. "Why are you leaving, Squiddy? No!"  
Mary shook her head, smiling to herself. "Lily, you've grown to close to the Gian Squid."  
"Squiddy!" Lily called, sadly.  
"Having fun, I see," drawled a voice above them.  
James looked up to see Snape up in a tree, looking down at them.  
"How'd you get up there, Snivelly?" asked Sirius. "Did you have to have one of your buddies levitate you? Surely you couldn't of gotten up there with your skinny little legs."'  
Severus glared down at his enemy.  
"I'm perfectly capable of climbing a tree, Black," said Snape. "Even ask Lily."  
Everyone in the lake turned to Lily. She gulped.  
"Remember, Lily?" asked Snape. "When we were kids down at Spinners End, we used to climb trees, play at the park and spy on that freak sister of yours."  
"She's not a freak," said Lily. "Yes, she drives me crazy. Yes, she calls _me _a freak. But she's still my sister."  
"Why are you even here, Snivellus?" asked James.  
"Yes, Snape, why _are _you here?" Lily repeated James' question. "You just ruined our perfect last day at Hogwarts. I blame you. Shouldn't you be with your Death Eater wannabe buddies?"  
Snape's eyes narrowed.  
"They're trying to collect you, you know," continued Lily. "They're trying to make you one of them. Make you one of Voldemort's followers."  
Snape flinched. "Don't say the Dark Lords name."  
"Dark Lord?" echoed Sirius. "Isn't that what his followers call him?"  
"So they succeeded?" asked James. "On bringing you to their side? Merlin already knew you'd pick that way, anyways."  
Snape growled.  
"I warned you, Snape," said Lily. "Your turning bad. Your friend's are rubbing on to you. Why didn't I listen to my friends in the first place, saying you were bad. Saying that you were evil."  
"I'm not evil," said Snape.  
"Does 'sectumsempra' ring a bell?" asked Lily. You're turning bad, face it. You probably have the Dark Mark in graved into your skin. Does it hurt?"  
Remus' eyes went wide as Snape grabbed the cuff of his sleeve and pulled it down.  
"Another thing, Snivllus," said Sirius. "Why the bloody hell are you wearing a long-sleeved shirt in this weather? You hiding something?"

**I'm sorry it's short! I'm sorry I updated late! I had a karate test, and we're going out for dinner! I'll make the next on longer, promise! -Kris**


	49. I Blame Ashley!

**Hello. ;D Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm trying to make this story as long as possible. I'm sure you guys'll like that. Right?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 49**

**I Blame Ashley**

"Hiding something?" repeated Sirius, when Snape didn't answer. "And what's with the clothes? It's burning!"

"It's nothing," said Snape.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said Remus. "Snape, you really need loner robes."

Lily looked at Snape's arm and gasped.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "No. Snape, three years ago, you said you'd never join them. You said that you wouldn't turn bad."

"I haven't," said Snape.

"Look at your arm!" yelled Lily, looking at Snape's forearm. Severus quickly pulled the sleeve down and crossed his arms, hiding the dark mark that has been burned into his skin.

"Woah, Snivelly gone bad," said James.

Lily laughed a little. Bless James for making things funny in situations like these.

"But I don't get it, Snape," said Lily. "Isn't Voldemort's- Oh dear Godric, Snape, his name isn't scary!"

Snape glared down at his former best-friend. But his glare didn't last for long. He could never stay that angry at Lily.

"Doesn't Voldemort's followers, like, kill muggle-borns and muggles?" asked Lily.

Snape didn't say anything.

"Because, I thought they did," said Lily.

"Where is she going with this?" asked Sirius, to James.

"I dunno. I don't speak girl," said James. "Ask Moony."

"Oi, you calling me a girl?" interjected Remus.

"I thought they killed muggles and muggle-borns," continued Lily. "Then what;s the point of you joining them, since you're a half-blood?"

"WOAH!" yelled Sirius, causing water to splash everywhere. "Ol' Snivelly is a _half-blood? _I thought you were a pureblood!"

"But I thought only purebloods can be Slytherin," said Remus. "I mean, they're all prejuduce to muggle-borns, having a muggle mother or father shouldn't change much."

"Oh, he hates his father, don't you, Snape?" asked Lily. "Doesn't like magic much. How is he, these days?"

Again, Snape didn't answer.

"But wait, Snape, you're a half-blood?" asked Mary. "You're half muggle-born! And they you go around calling people you-know-what's when you're half of one!"

Snape glared down at her, but still didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you talking?" asked James.

Lily looked back at her friends.

Alice was practicing some sommersaults in the water, oblivious to the entire 'Snape's-a-Death-Eater-and-a-half-blood' situation.

And Krystal was sitting on the grass, her fingers drumming on her wand, humming to herself.

"Kris," said Lily, slowly.

"I didn't do it!" said Krystal, automatically.

"Perfect match," said Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius," said James, slowly.

"I didn't do it!" yelled Sirius, automatically.

"See?" said Remus. "You match."

"Krystal," said Lily. "Take the silencing charm off Snape."

"Can I hex him?" asked Krystal. "Oh, please let me hex him."

"Maybe," said Lily. "Just take the charm off."

Krystal waved her wand, silently taking the charm off Snape.

"I'm not prejudice to muggle-borns," said Snape.

"You called me a Mudblood yesterday," reminded Mary. "You just have a soft-spot for Lily."

James almost leapt out of the water, if Lily and Remus hadn't held him back.

"He does, though!" said Mary.

"Mary's right," said Lily. "I haven't been called a Mudblood by you for about a month and a half. Haven't I told you we couldn't be friends? Or do I have to make James say it?"

Snape looked cautiously at her boyfriend, who was glaring daggers at him, still being held back by Lily and Remus.

"Wait a second," said Remus, remembering something. "You called Mary a Mudblood?"

"Oh, Merlin," said Lily, now holding back both James _and _Remus.

"Sirius!" Lily grunted. "Could use some help, right about now!"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Sirius?" Lily asked. She turned her head. "SIRIUS THIS IS NOT TIME TO BE SNOGGING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Then James broke free, climbed out of the water, found his wand in his jeans and pointed it at Snape.

"James, stop!" yelled Lily, helplessly. "Sirius, oh you idiot! Alice!"

"Huh?" asked Alice, her head bobbing up in the water. "What did I miss?"

"A lot," said Lily. "Alice, do you mind holding back Remus, while I chase down James?"

"Sure," said Lily, quickly swimming over.

Lily clambered out of the water.

James turned to face her, then got momentarily distracted because he was s taring at her body.

Lily laughed.

"You're so easy to distract," she said. "James, put your wand down."

"But-"

Lily walked up right beside him and purred in his ear. "Put your wand down," she whispered softly into his ear, her breath tickling his skin,

James reluctantly put his arm down.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius yelled, from behind Lily.

Lily saw the spell soar over her head and hit Severus Snape.

Snape went rigid, then started falling from the tree he was perched upon.

"Sirius!" yelled Lily. "Stop! Sirius stop!"

James whipped out his wand again and levitated Snape, so he fell slower to the ground.

Lily searched around for her towel, where she wrapped her wand in. She took out her wand and un-froze Severus.

Without a word, Snape jumped up and ran back to the school.

"Sirius!" said Lily. "He could of died!"

"I could say the same thing for James," said Sirius.

"Huh?" asked Lily.

"He took out his wand and I saw him mutter something under his breath," said Sirius. "But when Evans came over, he made a split-second decision and quickly pointed his wand somewhere else. It hit this squirrel about ten feet away. It got those gashes in its body and it fell from its tree."

"What does he have against squirrels?" asked James.

Lily hit him in the arm.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"You could of gotten hit from the spell!" said Lily.

"You could of too, if Snivellus didn't have a soft spot for you," said Sirius.

"Thanks," said Lily. "Thank you."

"No prob," said Sirius, looking up at the tree where Snape was up in. "I wonder how he got up there."

"He can climb trees," said Lily. "When we were best-friends, we'd climb trees and spy on my sister."

"I need proof," said Sirius.

Lily walked up to the tree. She gripped onto an upper branch and hoisted herself up. She swung her legs up, having them land on another branch. In less than a minute, Lily was on to the highest branch.

"Hello!" she called down to her friends.

"Miss Evans!" yelled someone from the ground.

Lily looked down. "Oh, crap," she muttered.

"Miss Evans, come down here this instant!" yelled McGonagall.

Lily looked down.

She stood up on the highest branch, then dived into the lake again.

There was a huge shriek from McGonagall, water was splashed everywhere. Lily kicked up to the surface, her head bursting through the water.

She climbed out.

"Er..., sorry Professor," said Lily, awkwardly.

"Miss Evans, do not climb trees that high!" said Professor McGonagall, disapprovingly. "You could of fallen off-"

"Well, James would of either used a spell to make me slow down my fall, or use himself as a personal landing mat," said Lily, matter-of-factly.

McGonagall looked at James, probably sizing him up to see what a good landing mat he would of been. She turned to Lily, probably thinking of a good detention for her.

"And diving into the water, what if the Giant Squid had eaten you?" said McGonagall.

"What?" asked Lily. "Squiddy? Never! Here, Squiddy!" Lily called.

A giant tentacle came up from the water.

Lily jumped back into the water. The squid picked her up and waved her around. then he gently placed her back in the water.

McGonagall's eye twitched.

"See?" said Lily. "Harmless."

"What about the merpeople?" askeed McGonagall.

"You know, Minnie, for a professor, you sure ask a lot of questions," said Sirius.

"Mr. Black!" said McGonagall. "Do not call me 'Minnie'!

"But Minnie," Sirius whined, completely ignoring his professor's statement. "It's the last day at Hogwarts ever. Can't I just call you Minnie? Then you can stop calling me 'Mr. Black'. I mean, really, Mr. Black sounds so formal and stupid. Oh, I know, you can call me Padfoot! No, wait! You can call me Paddy!"

McGonagall shook her head to herself and strode back up to the school.

"Great, you drove her away," said Remus.

"What?" asked Sirius. "Why, you wanted her to stay?" he asked, incredulously.

"I wanted to ask if I can get a teaching job here," said Remus. "You know, once they find a cure or something to make my..., problem more calm or something."

"Ooh, what would you teach?" asked Mary.

Remus shrugged. "Defense, Charms, Transfiguration. I dunno, I don't care. I wouldn't exactly be able to get any other job because of my..., problem, now would I? As long as Dumbledore's headmaster, I'll probably be able to get a job."

"Oh," said Sirius.

"I blame you, Sirius," said Remus.

Sirius shrugged. "You could always ask her later," he suggested. "I'm starving," he added, randomly.

Krystal rolled her eyes.

"One more dinner at the Gryffindor table?" asked James. "Or one more time to raid the kitchens?"

Everyone looked at one another.

"Kitchens," said Sirius.

"Kitchens," agreed Remus.

"Gryffindor table," said Alice.

"Same," said Mary.

"Same," agreed Krystal.

Everyone looked at James and Lily.

James and Lily looked at each other.

"Kitchens," said Lily, grinning. "Music, couches."

"Gryffindor common room," said James, also grinning. "Food, butter beer."

"PARTY!" yelled Sirius, finishing off.

They all ran back up to the school, yelling, "END OF THE YEAR PARTY AT GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

"Lily, Remus, all you people," said Sirius.

"Oh, that's nice," said Mary. "Krystal, Alice and I are just 'people'."

"Oh, shut it," said Sirius. "You five, raid the kitchens. Prongs and I are raiding Hogsmeade."

"Get some firewhiskey, too!" said Lily, suddenly in the mood.

"Nice," said Sirius, winking. "Party Evans is back."

"Hell yeah," agreed Lily, winking back. "To the kitchens!"

**. . .**

"Hello!" greeted a house-elf. "Would Misses like something?"

Remus cleared his throat.

"Oh, whoops!" said the elf. "_Mister_ and Misses?"

"Marauder party food," said Remus. "The usual."

"With extra chocolate," added Lily.

"We already had some prepared!" said the elf. "We always prepared."

"Yes, yes!" agreed another elf. "We always prepared for Marauder parties!"

"With extra chocolate!" croaked another one.

Lily grinned at them. All the elves looked up at her, their eyes full of admiration.

Four elves came to them, holding to baskets, two elves holding one.

"Here is Marauder party food!" squeaked on of the elves.

"Thank you!" said Lily, as Alice, Krystal, Mary and Remus raced out of the kitchens.

And they ran right into professor Slughorn.

Remus quietly groaned in frustration.

"Hello, Lovely Lily!" said Professor Slughorn, ignoring everyone else.

"Er, hello, sir," said Lily.

"Going for a picnic out on the grounds?" asked Slughorn.

"Kind of?" said Lily, uncertainly. Then she remembered something. "Oh, and sir, did you get my present?"

"Hurry up," whispered Alice in her ear.

"Yes, yes I did!" Slughorn said brightly. "Was it the one with the lily petal in the fish bowl?"

"Yes," said Lily, smiling.

"Beautiful magic," admired Slughorn. "The fish is so gorgeous. Beautiful magic, beautiful. How long do you think it will live?"

"It will live as long as I do," said Lily. "If I die today, it'll die today."

"Well, let's not hope it will die too soon," said Slughorn, smiling. "Go on with your picnic! Come by my office to bring me a bag of cake, if you don't mind. Or maybe some coconut cream pie."

"Uh, good-bye sir!" said Lily.

They ran down the hall, once again.

**. . . **

"Dissendium," said Sirius, tapping the one-eyed witch hump three times.

It opened, revealing the secret passageway to Honeydukes.

"After you," said James.

"Pretty much impossible, mate," said Sirius. "We're both under the invisibility cloak, and we can barely fit."

"Right," said James, as they both stepped in at the same time.

James took off the invisibilty cloak and stuffed it into his pocket, that he charmed to be expandable.

They jogged for a few minutes, until finally climbing up a ladder.

Sirius opened the trap-door a crack a peered through.

"Coast is clear," he whispered.

He opened the door quickly and quietly.

A person was coming down the stairs.

Sirius made a startled yelp and fell back down the ladder, closing the door and landing on James.

"What the hell?" asked James, angrily.

"A worker was there!" said Sirius.

"Here, I'll go first," said James.

He climbed up the ladder again and pressed his ear to the door, listening for any sounds. Nothing. He opened it up a crack and squinted through. No one.

He opened it up quickly and dragged Sirius up with him.

They put the Inivisbility cloak over themselves and walked up the stairs, Sirius making sure to knick some stuff from the storage boxes.

James made sure they weren't being watched by anyone. He took off the cloak and took some sweets off the shelves.

"Okay," said James. "I have some Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Bott's and Sugar Quills. You?"

"Licorice Wands, Cockroach Clusters, Cauldron Cakes and some Exploding Bonbons," listed Sirius, looking at the candy in his hands.

They piled the sweets onto the cashier desk, ready to pay.

"Hello!" said a girl. She had long, black hair the she tied up into a pony-tail, stormy blue eyes amd a few freckles around her face. She looked down at what they were buying. "Wow. Holy Godric, all this for you?"

"Party," explained Sirius.

"Okay," said the girl. "My name is Ashley and-"

"Can you just tell us how much this is so we can go back and I can snog my girlfriend?" asked James.

"So _that's _why you're in a rush," said Sirius.

"Yeah, and you're agreeing with me because you want to shag yours," retorted James.

"Touché" said Sirius.

"So," said Ashely casually, looking at their purchases. "You two have girlfriends, eh?"

"Just let us pay for the freakin' candy!" exploded Sirius.

"Okay, okay, jeez," said Ashley. "But you know, this is going to be really expensive-"

The entrance made a tinkling sound as another costumer entered.

"Black? Potter?" asked a voice, behind them.

"Damn," cursed James.

"Blame the candy lady Ashley," muttered Sirius. He turned to the other costumer. "Er, hello."

**Mwahuahua, a cliffie! I hope you liked it!**

**I hope you liked it!**


	50. I Blame the Deaht Eater Dimwits

**OMG! This is chapter FIFTY! Do ya know what that means? That it has been fifty days since i posted the very first chapter! And you guys have stuck with me this entire way! I love you all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 50 (I still can't believe it's 50!)**

**I Blame the Death Eater dimwits**

"Hello," said James, repeated Sirius' greeting.

"Okay, seriously," said Sirius. "Are you following us, or something?"

"Mr. Blac-"

"Paddy," said Sirius, a mischievous grin on his face,

Professor McGonagall's nostril's flared.

"Ooh, that looks weird," said Sirius. "Do it again!"

"Mr. Black!" snapped McGonagall. "What are you doing in here?"

"What are you doing in here?" countered Sirius.

"I happen to be buying sweets," answered McGonagall.

"And we happen to be doing the same thing," said James. "Now, Ashley...,, tell us how much freakin' money we have to pay!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Ashley, looking at their purchases again.

"Miss Taylors, do not bother," said McGonagall.

Ashley stopped and looked at McGonagall.

"No, please bother," said James.

Ashley, confused at who she should be taking orders from, began looking at their purchases.

"No, Miss Taylors, they won't be buying any candy," said McGonagall.

She stopped.

"Yes, yes we will," said Sirius. "Carry on, Ashley."

She started.

"Miss Taylors, these boys aren't even allowed to be in here!" said McGonagall. "They do not want any candy."

She stopped.

"Uh, yes we do," said James.

She started, once again.

"No, you don't," said McGonagall. "Potter, Black, how did you even get in here?"

"I dunno," said James, innocently. "Carry on counting, Ashley."

She started again.

"No, stop Miss Taylors," said McGonagall.

She stopped again, getting annoyed.

"DO YOU WANT OUR FREAKIN' MONEY OR NOT?" exploded Sirius.  
"W-well, actually," stammered Ashley. "I haven't been allowed a raise in..., so long. I would very much..., like your money..." She looked cautiously at Professor McGonagall.

"No, these boys will not be getting any candy," said McGonagall.

James whispered into his best-friend's ear. "Take the candy, leave some money and run!" he whispered, urgently.

Sirius nodded.

They began shrinking their sweets and stuffing them in their pockets.

"Boys-" started McGonagall.

"I prefer, young men," said Sirius. "We're not measley little firsties, are we, Prongs?"

"No, no we're not, Padfoot," agreed James, stuffing the last of the candy in his jeans.

"Er, excuse me but," said Ashley. "Er..."

"How much would you estimate all this candy would be?" asked Sirius.

"Uh, I dunno, about ten galleons?" approximated Ashley.

"Here, I have five, you get the other five," said James.

"Boys-" started McGonagall, once again.

"Woman," started Sirius, in the same tone.

The two Marauder's put the money on the table.

"Now, you won't be taking any of that with you!" said McGonagall. "How did you get in here? I demand an answer!"

"RUN!" yelled James.

They ran out of the story, rounded a few corners and then slumped against the wall of Flourish and Blotts.

"Oi!" yelled the manager of the store. "No loitering!"

"Git," muttered James, as they walked away.

Sirius stopped in his tracks.

"Okay," said Sirius. "Now he has _got _to be following us."

"Snape, what the _hell _are you doing in here?" asked James, to his long-time enemy.

"I could ask you the same question," replied Severus, calmly.

"How'd you even get here?" asked Sirius, glaring at Snape with pure loathing.

"I could ask you the same question," repeated Snape, looking expressionless.

"My, my, isn't it Potter and Black," said one of Snape's buddies, Nott, walking up from behind Snape.

"My, my, isn't it the Death Eater dimwits," retorted Sirius.

James laughed a bit. "Death Eater dimwits," he repeated. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Nott glared at him, as Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Because you're not as awesome as me," said Sirius simply, to his best-friend.

"Nu-uh," said James.

Yeah-uh," said Sirius.

"Nu-uh!"

"Um, yeah!" said Sirius.

"Um, no!" said James

"Sirius?" asked a guy, from behind Nott, breaking up their pathetic argument.

"That was really lame," said James.

"I agree," said Snape.

"Shut up or I'll-"

"Hello, little bro," said Sirius, interrupting James and greeting Regulus. "Is this some Death Eater meeting place?"

"Where are your Mudblood friends?" asked Nott. "Those to dirty blood girls, the Mudbloods. Where are they?"

Sirius had a hard time holding James back.

"Where's you master, your leader?" grunted James, still being held back by Sirius. "Where's the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named? Where's Voldemort?"

The three Slytherin's whipped out their wands.

Sirius did the same, as James had stopped struggling. James took out his wand, as well.

"We know better, darker magic than you," said Regulus Black.

"And we know who's in Honeydukes right now," said Sirius.

The three Slytherins had confusion flickered onto their face.

"OH, MINNIE!" hollered James, as loud as he could.

**. . .**

"What is taking them so long?" asked Lily, as she hid the food behind a common room couch. "Maybe I should check up on them."

"I'll come with," said Remus. "You know, since I know the passageway best."

"Alright, come on, Rem," said Lily, walking over to the portrait hole.

They walked all the way over to the One-Eyed Witch hump.

"Dissendium," said Remus, as he tapped the hump three times with his wand.

Lily looked around, keeping cover.

"Okay," said Remus. "Let's go."

Lily clambered inside, Remus following.

"Now where?" asked Lily, looking around, curiously.

"Uh, Lily, it's a straight corridor," said Remus.

"Right, right," said Lily, walking forward.

They got to the end of the passageway, a ladder in front of them.

"Remus?" asked Lily. "Your pocket is glowing."

"Huh?" asked Remus. He took a mirror out of his pocket.

"Yo, yo, Moony!" yelled Sirius, who's face was in the mirror.

"Woah, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Padfoot, when did you put this in my pocket?" asked Remus. "Isn't it Prongs'? And what's taking you so long?"

"Uh, Minnie," said Sirius. They saw a jet of light soar over Sirius' head, as he ducked.

"Oi! Snivellus, you almost hit that cat over there! Jeez," said Sirius.

"Wait, Snape is there?" asked Lily.

"OI!" Sirius yelled, over to Snape. "YOU AMLOST HIT THE SQUIRREL! What do you have against squirrels? Merlin, you're an idiot."

"What are you holding?" Snape's voice said.

"Padfoot, get out of there!" said Remus. "We're coming!"

"Wait, so I have to leave while you and- Oh, hi Evans! OI! James, Evans is on the mirror!" called Sirius.

"What?" asked James. "Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, to whoever was there. "Lily, why did you steal my mirror?"

"No, Remus did! said Lily.

"No, Padfoot did!" said Remus.

"Padfoot, I told you that our mirrors looks the same," said James. "Densaugeo!"

James spell went off the edge of the mirror, so Lily didn't see who he had hit.

"But yours looks so much more awesome!" whined Sirius.

"BOYS!" yelled a very angry voice.

"'Ello, Minnie!" James said. "As you can see, we need some help here!"

"Oh, shit!" they heard someone say, off to the right.

"Reggy, don't swear," said Sirius, disapprovingly. "Mummy'll give you a spankin'."

They heard James laugh, off to the left, not in view.

"Regulus is there?" asked Remus.

"Yup," said Sirius.

"I'm going to help them," said Lily.

She climbed up the ladder.

"Gotta go," said Remus. He tucked the mirror back into his pocket.

Lily opened the door at the top and jumped out, Remus following.

They burst into the Honeyduke's store.

"Hey!" yelled a surprised and angry voice.

"Confundo!" called Lily.

The store clerk -her name card said Ashley- blinked a few times.

"Oh, hello," she said.

"Yeah, hi, we gotta go," said Remus, pushing Lily out of the Honeydukes door. "Lils, no time for chocolate."

"Right," said Lily.

They got outside, to see McGonagall standing there, yelling herself hoarse at the three Slytherins.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" McGonagall screamed.

James and Sirius sniggered off to the side.

"AND YOU TWO!" McGonagall yelled, rounding on James and Sirius.

James and Sirius' grins got wiped off their faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HOGSMEADE?" she screeched.

"Excuse me," said the manager of Flourish and Blotts. "You're making an awful lot of nois-"

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?" continued McGonagall. She turned to see Remus and Lily. "Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin!" she said, faintly. "I would expect this from Potter and Black-"

"So why are you yelling at us then?" asked Sirius. "And it's Paddy, professor."

McGonagall ignored him, and kept talking to Remus and Lily. "I wouldn't expect you two sneaking off school grounds. Head Girl and Prefect! Never, ever at Hogwarts..."

"So we set a record?" asked James. "Yea- OI! YOU! Reggy, Snivellus, Nott! Don't go running to you mummy's so soon!"

.McGonagall turned to see Snape, Black (Regulus) and Nott trying to sneak away.

"Detention!" McGonagall yelled. "To the three of you, Snape, Black -not you , Sirius- and Nott! Fifty points from Slytherin!"

"Wait a second," said Sirius, a grin finding its way onto Sirius' handsome face. "We don't get detention?"

"No," said McGonagall. "You were following the Slytherins, weren't you? I would think you were trying to get them in trouble, but actually did. No, Mr. Black -not you, Regulus- you don't get detention."

"What about us?" asked Remus.

"No, no detenion," said McGonagall. "Potter, as Head Boy, I trust that you were following Sirius to make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin, I trust you were doing the same, as you're friends with the two biggest trouble-makers in the school."

"WOO!" yelled Sirius. "We made another record!"

He and James shared a high-five.

"Party?" asked James.

"Hell yeah," agreed Sirius. "Coming, Minnie?"

"Absolutely not," said McGonagall. "Go back to the castle, now."

**. . .**

"Where were you guys?" asked a very frantic, Mary MacDonald, later in the Gryffindor common room.

"Fight with the Slytherins," said James.

Lily noticed something on the side of James' head.

"Uh, James?" Lily asked. "What's on the your head? In your hair?"

James' hand went up to touch his hair. Sirius went to his best-friend's side and examined it.

"Woah, Prongs, what did Reggy hit you with?" asked Sirius, removing his hand from the side of James' face.

"Wait," said Lily, grabbing Sirius' hand. "Is that..., _blood_? James Potter, what have you gotten yourself into, again?"

"Blood?" asked James, touching the part where Sirius touched. It was wet, sticky. Red. "Now that you mention it, I am a bit dizzy."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing," suggested Lily.

"Nah, I'm..., fine," said James, grabbing some tissue from one of the tables. He soaked up the blood on the side of his head.

"James, got to the hospital wing," urged Lily.

"No, I'm fine," said James.

"Please?" begged Lily. "We won't start the party without you!"

"Well, when you say it _that _way-"

"Just go to the damn hospital wing!" pleaded his girlfriend, tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah, fine, okay," said James.

"And you too, Sirius!" said Lily.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me," said Sirius, looking down at himself.

"Yeah, but the back of your head is purple." informed his girlfriend, Krystal.

"NO!" hollered Sirius, looking like she had just said 'you're dying in three days'. "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! Give me a hat, give me a hat! I need to cover it up."

Alice laughed as she threw him a hat.

Sirius covered up the purple hair with the hat, and quickly ran to the hospital wing.

**. . .**

"This is a nice place to spend the last day at Hogwarts," said James , laying down on a hospital bed.

"Bless, Minnie, though," said Sirius. "We could of gotten detention."

"True that," agreed James, attempting to nod his head, but ending up giving himself a headache. "Padfoot, I hate your brother."

"Get in line," growled Sirius.

"I didn't even get to buy any chocolate," said Lily.

"How about we blame this on those three Slytherin blokes?" asked Krystal. "There fault, anyways. If they weren't all evil and whatever, you wouldn't of fought and stuff."

"I blame the Death Eater dimwits," said Sirius.

Lily and Krystal laughed.

"Death Eater dimwits," said Krystal. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not as awesome as me, love," explained Sirius.

"Nice thing to say to your girlfriend," Krystal said, crossing her arms,

"He said the same thing to me, when I said that," said James. "I'm more awesome than he is, right Lily?"

"Absolutely, love," said Lily, brushing some of James' bangs away from his dreamy, hazel eyes.

"See, Padfoot?" said James. "I'm more awesome than you."

"But I'm Super-Mega-Aweosome-Sexy-Hot Sirius Black!" reasoned Sirius.

"Yeah, but I'm Lily Evans' boyfriend," said James.

"Awww….," gushed Krystal. "Why don't you say that to me, Sirius?"

"Oh, shut up," said Sirius.

**Hello! I hope you liked it!**

**-Kris **


	51. JUST BLAME ME!

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys! You make my day. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 51**

**I Blame the Authour**

"Let me out," James said.

"You might have internal bleeding inside your head or something," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Well I don't think I do," said James. _"Let me out."_

"Potter, you have to stay in here for at least an hour more," insisted Pomfrey.

"But, Poppy," he whined. "Oh, can I call you 'Pop Pop'?"

"No," said Pomfrey.

"_Pop Pop_," James whined.

"No, Potter, just rest for now," said Madam Pomfrey.

"You just want me to stay so you can look at my awesomely handsome and sexy face for another hour," reasoned James.

"You know what, Potter? You can leave," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes!" cheered James in triumph.

Lily rolled her eyes as she followed her boyfriend out of the hospital wing.

"What happened to 'Frou Frou'?" asked Lily, as they walked, side-by-side, down the corridor.

"She threatened to give us detention every time we called her it," said James. "Pop Pop is better, don't you think?"

"No," said Lily, truthfully.

They both laughed.

"Caput Draconus," Lily said, to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung opened.

"PARTY!" yelled everyone inside the common, scaring Lily that she actually screamed and stumbled into James.

James laughed. "Scared, love?"

"No," said Lily, defensively. "Just startled."

"So you were scared," said James.

"Yeah," admitted Lily. "Now, what about that party?"

"WOO!" yelled James.

**. . .**

After a few drinks...okay, a lot of drinks, they were all drunk, stumbling all over themselves.

"Yo, Al," said Lily, slouching on the common room couch, in front of the couch.

"Ewwo," came Alice's reply.

"Hahahaha," said Sirius. "Ewwo. Woo..., oh dear Merlin, I'm drunk."

Remus, who wasn't drunk, (as usual) said, "You notice that now, Padfoot?"

"Oh, shut up," said Sirius.

"You shut up," said James. "Too loud."

"Ooh, that looks like a brain," said Lily.

"Lily, that's a cauldron cake," said Remus.

"Mmhmm, and it tastes delicious," she said, not even tasting it yet.

"Shut up," grumbled Sirius. "Too loud, you retards."

"Wha?" asked Krystal, blinking, holding a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey.

"Kris, finish the rest of that, you know we don't waste!" said Alice.

"Shut up," James growled. "Too loud."

"Well, I think I'm gonna take a shower," said Lily, clumsily getting up.

"Yeah, I'll join you," said James, following.

"Prat," mumbled Lily.

"Awesome prat," corrected James, as he stubmled over to the door. "Lily," he whined.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Open the door," he requested.

"No," said Lily. "You open it."

"No," said James.

"I'm gonna stay here and sleep," said Lily.

"OKAY, EVERYONE!" screamed Remus.

"Holy. you friggin asshole," muttered Sirius. He rubbed his ear with one hand, his other rubbing his temples.

"Come on guys!" said Remus.

"Shut it," said James.

Lily slumped to the ground.

James followed her lead and went down with her. As James slid down the wall, something fell out of his pocket.

Lily eyes widened.

"James?" Lily squeaked.

"Holy Godric," said Remus, looking at what had fallen out of James' pocket.

James blinked. "What?"

"James," Lily squeaked, once again. She picked up the tiny box with her hand and put it into James hand.

James looked at it. Then he said, "Damn."

"OH MY MERLIN, PRONGS!" screamed Sirius, not drunk at all.

James blushed all the way down to his adam's apple.

"What is it, let me see!" said Alice, pushing her way through everyone.

Then one of James' fans shrieked. "NO!"

Lily still sat on the ground, wide-eyed.

"Let me see!" demanded Alice. "Lils, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Lily, in a small voice.

"James, what's in your- Holy Godric, I didn't know you were going to propose!" Alice squealed jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," said James. "Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?"

"YES!" screamed Lily, tackling James in a gigantic hug.

"You know, I wasn't exactly planning on asking you when we were drunk," said James. "But it had the right outcome. Yo, Padfoot, Moony, Lily is marrying me."

Alice continued her squealing and jumping, scaring everyone else in the room.

"I told you so!" James burst out, unable to contain himself. "I told you so, told you so! Didn't I tell you I was going to marry Lily Evans? I TOLD YOU S-"

"James, shut it," said Lily. "You're killing my ears."

"Right-o, love," said James.

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius. "I call being Best Man and Godfather of your first child!"

"Hey, what about me?" asked Remus.

"you can be Godfather of his second child," said Sirius.

"Guys, you're scaring Lily," informed Alice.

"Huh?" asked Sirius.

"No, children," said Alice.

"Oooh," said Sirius, in realization. "don't worry, Evans, it'll live."

"Padfoot!" said James, accusingly.

"We need a talk about what goes on in a woman's mind when they talk about children," said Krystal, patting Sirius' back.

"They look like little wrinkly midgets when they're born," said Sirius.

"Please, stop talking about children," said Lily. "James, I need the ring."

"Oh yeah," said James, opening the box, revealing a beautiful wedding ring.

It had a big diamond in the middle, smaller diamonds on either side of it. The ring..., thingy was a bright gold.

"Goblin made," said James.

Lily took the ring into her hands.

"Look on the inside," said James. "Like, the inside of the gold thingy."

Lily looked. In graved into the gold, it said: _I'll love you forever, Mrs. Potter, Lily Evans_

Lily murmered the words under her breath.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Oh, James Potter, I love you so much!"

Once again, Lily threw her arms around his neck. Except this time, instead of just a hug, she kissed him full on the mouth.

When they broke apart, the entire common room exploding in applause and people screaming their congratulations.

James slipped the ring onto his future-wife's finger.

"I told you Mrs. Potter had a ring to it," said Alice. "And now there's a real ring!"

"Oh, shut it," said Lily, admiring the ring. "James, I love you so much."

"Lily Potter," said James, admiring the sound of Lily's new surname.

"I need to tell my mum, and my dad," said Lily, jumping up. "And Petunia. I'll rub it in her face that I married the major hottie she talked about, in the summer."

"What?" asked James, questioningly.

"Remember last summer, when you some how found my house?" asked Lily. "Petunia was staring at you and called you 'major hottie'."

"That seemed like only yesterday," said James.

"Yeah," agreed Lily. "It felt like only yesterday I was screaming at you, hating your guts. Look at us now! Oh my God, I'm engaged!"

Lily got up and jump around, squealing in a way James never thought was possible.

"ALICE!" Lily screamed. "I'M GETTING ENGAGED!"

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT!" Alice screamed back. "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" shouted Lily, still over-excited.

"Oh, love, there's one more thing," said James.

"Yes, love?" said Lily, calming down.

"You owe me ten galleons," reminded James. "Remember, that bet a long time ago? If I got you to marry me, you'd owe me ten galleons. Ten galleons, please."

"Damn," mutterd Lily, as she searched her pockets.

* * *

**I AM x9999999 SORRY! I didn't have any time to right this chapter, my computer crashed, I was busy on facebook talking to some of my old friends and I have a karate class soon, tons of homework...GAH! Blame me! Blame me for this extremely short chapter!**


	52. I Blame Mrs Evans

**Thanks for the reviews, all the kind comments! I love you all! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 52**

**I Blame Mrs. Evans!**

"Mum!" cried Lily, crashing into her mother's arms. "Last. Day. Ever."

"Nice to have you home," said Mrs. Evans.

"Oh yeah," said Lily, letting go of her mother. She shifted her feet.

"What?" asked Mrs. Evans.

Lily looked back at James. He waved at her, by his parent's side. Lily saw James say something to his parents.

Lily watched as his mother started squealing, jumping up and down, hugging her son. His dad looked at Lily, smiled and waved. He gestured her to come over.

"Lily, what are those freaks doing?" asked Petunia.

"Tuney!" screamed Lily, noticing that she was actually there. She hugged her sister. "You came!"

Petunia shrugged. "Last day, I suppose. Lily, why are those freaks- what the _bloody hell i_s on your finger?"

Lily shoved her hand in her jeans pocket. "Let's go over to James and his family."

Lily walked over and gave James a peck on the lips.

"Lily!" screamed his mother, embracing her. "You'll be part of the family now!"

Mr. Evans looked at Lily.

"Sweetie, take your hand out of your pocket," he said.

Lily took out her hand. "I'm engaged!" she shrieked.

Mrs. Evans started crying in joy, hugging Mrs. Potter. Then they started talking about weddings.

"Oh, and daddy?" asked Lily.

"Yes, Lils?" said Mr. Evans.

"Please don't interrogate James," said Lily, as sweetly as possible. "He's fine, see?"

Lily put James in front of her, facing her father. James held out his hand for a handshake.

Thankfully, Mr. Evans took it.

"I trust my daughter's opinion," said Mr. Evans. "Lily, what do you do, when you're done school?"

"James and I are going to train to be Aurors," said Lily.

A blank look appeared on Mr. Evans' face. "Aurors?"

"Kind of like a detective and a police man," said Lily. "Try, a detective, police man and a spy, all put together."

"Hard job, don't you think?" said Mr. Evans.

"Not really," said James. "Lily's the best witch in our year, shouldn't be hard for training."

"Yeah, James, but _four bloody years _of training," she said. "You're obviously going to get a great mark for disguises."

"Yeah," said James, sarcastically. "Show everyone what I can do, it's not like it's a secret or anything."

"Oh yeah, sorry," said Lily, remembering that he was unregistered. "Anyways, Alice and Frank's wedding is on July eighteenth. I can go, right?"

"Of course," said Mrs. Evans, now joining the conversation. "Are you just a guest, or bridesmaid..."

"Maid of Honour," said Lily. "And James is Best Man."

James nodded. "Wait, does that mean I have to make a _speech_?"

"Yes, that does mean you have to make a speech," said Lily. "So do I, we're on the same page of panic, here."

"Yes well, I can't write speeches," aid James. "You can."

"No I can't."

"Yes, yyou can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lily!" said Alice, hugging her beest-friend. "Okay, okay, the wedding starts at five, on July eighteenth-"

"Alice," said James, holding up a hand. "We already know. You've told us..., what...

"Five times?" offered Lily.

James snorted. "More like five hundred."

"Yes, well Lily's getting married, you'll find out what it feels like soon enough," said Alice, crossing her arms. "When are you getting married, anyways?"

Lily up at James. James looked down at Lily.

"I dunno," they said, at the same time.

"Okay, I'll be there. You're dress should be already delivered at my house, by the way, Lils," said Alice, going slightly hysterical.

"We never even decided on anything yet," said James.

"Yo, Prongs!" called Sirius. "Have you seen Krystal?"

"Love, I'm right here," said Krystal, who was talking to Mary.

"Oh," said Sirius.

Lily noticed that all of their parents went to have a conversation about weddings and children.

"Where's Moony?" asked James.

Sirius shrugged.

"Mary, where's Moony?" asked James.

Mary took a quick skim around the platforn. "I don't know."

"Oh, I know what to do," said Sirius. "MOONY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Holy Godric," Remus mutterd, as he was trying to repair his trunk. "Padfoot, maybe you could of been able to find me, if you didn't break my trunk and I had to be left behind to fix it!"

"It's not my fault," said Sirius.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" asked Remus.

"No, what did you say?" asked Sirius, his eyes wide and innocent.

Remus shook his head to himself, and began putting his robes back in his trunk.

"Okay, we keep losing people," observed Lily. "Where did Frank go?"

"Frank? Frank?" Alice called frantically, spinning around to look everywhere, her eyes skimming around. "FRANK!"

"Alice, I just went to the loo," said Frank, coming up to her.

"Oh," said Alice. "Okay, who did we lose this time?"

James looked at the group. "We're missing...Padfoot and Krystal."

"Nope, they're right there, snogging," said Remus, pointing off to the side.

And snogging they were.

"Hey, has anyone seen my toad?" asked Alice.

"You lost him _again_?" said Lily.

"It's not like a mean to," said Alice. "Toady?"

Alice earned weird stares from passer-by's.

"Great," said Remus, sarcastically. "Now we get even more weird stares from Alice yelling Toady."

"TOADY?" yelled Alice.

"Eeewww..., mum what's that?" said a young boy, pointing to a very slimy toad.

Alice whipped around. "Toady!"

Alice picked her toad up in her hands.

Frank shook his head. "Why did you name him Toady?" he asked.

"I was eleven, you can't blame me," said Alice, stroking the toad's head. "It's okay, Toady. Wait a minute, you're not Toady..., Hey, you're a chocolate frog!"

"Chocolate?" asked Lily, her ears perking up. she saw the chocolate frog in Alice's hands. "Chocolate!" she cried, happily. She took the chocolate frog from Alice's hands and bit its head off. "Sorry, frog," she mumbled.

They all laughed.

"Toady?" Alice started calling, again.

"Er, Al?" said Mary. "Toady is in your pocket."

"What?"Alice asked. She looked down. "Toady!"

"What have we missed?" asked Sirius, walking up with Krystal.

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans called. "Time to go! Petunia is getting a little claustrophobic and I don't like the looks that other girls are giving your future-husband. Let's go!"

Lily laughed, as James looked around to see a girl staring at him. The girl blushed and ran away.

"Yeah, okay mum," said Lily, picking up her trunk and lugging it over to her parents. "Bye, James! Bye Alice, Frank, Sirius, Mary, Remus... Did I miss anybody?"

"You missed Toady," said Alice.

Lily grinned. "Bye, Toady."

And with that, she left with her family.

"Boys, you ready?" asked Dorea Potter.

"Yup," said James, walking over to his mother. "C'mon, Padfoot."

"One more snog?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, come on," said James.

"One more snog?" repeated Sirius, pleadingly.

"Padfoot," said James. "Let's go, before Dad gets some call from the Ministry and then he'll have to leave for like, a month."

"One more Snog," Sirius begged.

"Padfoot, you do know Krystal just left," said James, watching as Krystal joined her family.

"What?" he shrieked, spinning around. "Bye, love!"

"Bye, Sirius!" said Krystal, waving. "You too, James! And Alice, Frank, Remus and Mary!"

"Coming _now_?" asked James.

"Yeah, sure," said Sirius. "Bye Moony!"

"See ya, Padfoot," said Remus. "Mary, where are your parents?"

Mary shrugged. Then said, "OH!"

"What?" he asked.

"I almost forgot!" she said. "Remus, can I stay at your place for like, a week? My parents are on some trip to Canada. I think they're going to research some stuff about mooses or something. Is mooses a word? Or is it meese? Moose...meese...mooses?"

"It's the same, love," said Remus. "Moose."

"Oh," said Mary. "Well, they're going to do some research on some moose and polar bears."

"Yes, well, I'll go ask...DAMN!" he yelled.

"What?" asked James.

"Prongs, can I stay at your place?" he asked. "I forgot! Mum is visiting my aunt and staying there for a month, and my dad is helping look for a werewolf cure or something."

"Mum?" asked James.

"Yeah, sure, Remus can come," said Dorea.

"Er, and me?" asked Mary, uncertainly.

"Of course," said Charlus Potter.

"Great," said Sirius. "But how come Moony's girlfriend gets to come, and ours don't?"

"They can come," said Charlus. "It's just that they are going home with their families."

"I'm leaving now," announced Alice. "Bye, guys! See ya, love."

She kissed Frank on the cheek and went to join her parents.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go too, now," said Frank. "Maybe I'll get started and practice for some Auror training. See you guys at the wedding!"

"Bye, Frank!" said James, Mary, Remus and Sirius.

"Shall we go?" asked Mr. Potter, putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Of course, dad," said James.

**. . .**

"Lily!" called Mrs. Evans. "Can you get the door? I'm busy in the kitchen."

"Coming!" said Lily, as she raced down the stairs.

She opened the door, revealing Sirius Black.

"Uh, hi Sirius," said Lily. "What are you doing here?"

"You know what, I honestly don't know," said Sirius.

"Um, okay?" said Lily, uncertainly.

"Oh, and James is here," said Sirius.

"Oh," said Lily, brightening up, a whole lot. "Er, where is he?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're a real help, you know that?" said Lily, sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," said Sirius, matter-of-factly.

"I know," said Lily. "I told you that too, jeez. Now tell me, why are you really here? Seriously."

"I know, I'm Sirius," said Sirius.

"Oh shut it," said Lily, irritated.

"Okay," said Sirius. Then he launched into story. "Prongs so Snivellus walk by with one of his Deaht Eater friends. I think it was Nott, or something. So he was wondering why they were walking around Godric's Hollow. So, the Marauders we are, we took James' invisibility cloak and snuck after them, as Remus and Mary were snogging. We watched as they went into this alley. There were some other guys there too, probably more Death Eaters dimwits. Anyways, Snape apparated away. So James wanted to come here, since, you know, Snape lives near you. And so Here I am."

He smiled down at her.

Lily blinked. "So..., where's James?"

Sirius shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Probably threatening Snape."

"Oi, I'm right here," said James, walking up.. "Hello, love."

"Hey," said Lily.

"Lily?" asked Mrs. Evans. "Are those your friends? Tell them to come in! I just baked some cookies. They chocoalte chips are still melting!"

"Ooh, yummy," said Lily, as she dashed inside the house. then she remembered that James and Sirius were standing at the doorway. "Come on, cookies!"

Soon, they were sitting at the table, taking great sniffs of the delicious aroma of chocolate-chip cookies.

"Padfoot, I think they're too hot," said James, watching as Sirius picked one up and burned his tongue on one.

"Damn," muttered Sirius, looking sadly at his hot cookie.

Lily took out her wand and cast a cooling charm over all of them.

They all started eating the cookies.

Mrs. Evans came in.

"They might take a few more minutes to co- oh," she said.

"Cooling charm," said Lily, as she licked some chocolate from her lips. "Yum."

It took James all his might not to stare as Lily licked her lips.

"So," said Lily. "Sirius was telling me- Sirius? Don't inhale the cookies like that, you might choke."

Right as he said it, Sirius tried to answer, but ended up choking on his cookie.

James rolled his eyes at his best-friend's stupidity. He took out his wand. "Anapneo."

Sirius took a great swig of water, cleared his throat, and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," said James. "You were saying?" said James, waiting for Lily to continue.

"Sirius was saying that you saw Snape and the dimwits- sorry, mum- lurking around Godric's Hollow? What's up with that?"

Mrs. Evans joined her daughter at the table, taking a cookie. "Snape...Snape... Isn't his first name Severus?"

The name caught in Lily's throat. Finally, she answered, "Yup."

"Lily, didnn't you used to play with him everyday?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Yes," Lily choked out.

James gave Lily a one-armed hug.

"What?" asked Mrs. Evans, worriedly. "Did you and Severus get in an argument."

Sirius shook his head. "It's a lot more than an argument. Have you ever heard of Voldemort?"

"Voldie-what?" asked Mrs. Evans.

James, Lily and Sirius snorted in laughter.

"Voldie," repeated James.

"Yes, well he's this very bad, evil dark magic, very powerful, very bad, extremely dark amgic-"

"Padfoot, you're just repeating stuff," said James.

"Oh," said Sirius. "Anyways, Voldemort is thise extremely mental murderer. He has a group of followers, caleled Death Eaters. You see, it all started when Snivellus- Snape- called Lily a...A you-know-what."

"No, I don't know 'what'," said Mrs. Evans. "Lily, why haven't you told me this before?"

Lily shrugged. "Slipped my mind," she lied. The truth was, that she actually didn't want to talk about it. "What Sirius is trying to say, is that he called me a 'Mudblood'."

"Lily, don''t say that," said James.

Lily shrugged. "It has no meaning on me any more," said Lily. "Mum, Mudblood is a very foul name for someone who is muggle-born. Someone like me. It means 'Bad Blood'. 'Dirty Blood'. You see, most Slytherins- no, _all _Slytherins are prejudice to muggle-borns. Racism. They think that they're better, just because of their blood. Voldemort kills muggles for fun. did you know?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head.

"Yeah," said Lily, sadly. "Some wizards go bad. And Voldemort went as bad as he could be." Then Lily's voice grew quieter. "And Severus joined them."

Mrs. Evans left the table, took get the phone.

"It's okay," said James. Blame your mother for getting you in a bad mood about a person that doesn't even deserve your tears or your angry. You see, I deserved your anger because I'm awesome and I'm James Potter."

Lily laughed. "Okay. I blame this on my mum."

* * *

**Okay, this chap is done! :) Sorry is there's any spelling mistakes. **

**-Kris**


	53. I Blame Snivelly and Nott

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 53**

**I Blame Nott and Snivelly**

"Lily, do I look ugly? I know I look ugly. Oh, damn, Frank is going to think I look like the ugliest wart ever!" Alice exclaimed through the door of the change room, as she tried on her a wedding dress.

"Alice, no one is going to think you look ugly," said Lily. "Everything looks good in a wedding dress. Even frogs look good in wedding dresses. Just not guys."

"Right," said Alice, stepping out.

"You look beautiful!" Lily said.

"I don't like this one, I'm trying a new one," said Alice, walking back in.

Lily grabbed her arm. "No, Alice," she said. "That's what..., the twentieth one you tried on?"

"Thirty-seventh," corrected Alice.

Lily shook her head. "Even worse. Every time I said you looked beautiful, gorgeous, stunning. And what do you do? You just waltz back into the change room and pick a new one that sometimes looks worse then the original one!"

"You're right," said Alice. "I'll go search for one that looks awesome."

She tried to walk off, but Lily kept a grip on her arm. "Alice, the one you're wearing is fine. If you ask my opinion, I've got to say...,wedding dress number fifteen is the best on you."

"Really?" said Alice, her eyes lighting up.

"Really," assured Lily. "Now go get it and try it on again."

Lily let go of Alice's arm. Alice looked around the shop, probably looking for it.

Then, before Lily could stop her, Alice, yelled, "NO!"

There was a lady, probably in her late twenties, carrying wedding dress number fifteen.

"Oh wait!" said Lily, quickly. "I meant seventeen! Seventeen, Alice!"

"Oh," said Alice, letting the dress fall out of her hands.

The witch gave Alice a disgusted face and stomped off.

"So," said Alice, looking through the racks again. "Seventeen..., seventeen."

Lily watched the woman take her dress, pay the cashier and leave the store.

"Seventeen really looks the best on me?" asked Alice.

"No," admitted Lily. "It was actually fifteen."

"WHAT?" shrieked Alice. "The one that other witch took?"

Lily nodded weakly. "But it looked like you were going to explode, so I had to lie to you before you accidentally knocked her out or something."

"B-b-but," stammered Alice. "But, but, but, but, but..., it was perfect!"

"Alice, just wear-"

Then Alice shrieked.

"Alice!" yelled Lily. "What, what is it?"

She pointed to a wedding dress.

It was a strapless dress, with a long flowing skirt and sequins going up the chest. It had an emerald green ribbon in the middle, at your waist, tying into a bow at the back. The skirt was long, to the floor, the middle of it splitting in half. Instead of white filling the half, it had green silk, the same colour as the ribbon in the middle.

It was beautiful. Breath-taking. Stunning.

But it didn't seem like Alice's style.

"Uh, Alice?" Lily asked. "Not to offend you or anything, but it's not really your style."

Alice nodded. "I know. But it's yours."

Lily blinked.

"M-mine?" asked Lily.

"Yeah!" said Alice. "Lils, get this one! The silk is the same colour as your eyes, it's strapless, and I know how much you love shirts like that. And it's beautiful. It's gorgeous. Try it on!"

"But Alice, it's your wedding that's coming up," reminded Lily. "Not mine."

"Come on," pleaded Alie. "Just for fun. You don't have to buy it."

Lily stroked the side of the dress. She bit her lip.

"I guess so..."

"Yes!" said Alice, taking the dress and handing it to Lily. She shoved her into a changing room.

Alice leaned against the door of the change room, Lily was in, looking around the store.

"Hey, Alice," said James.

Alice yelped. "Oh damn," she muttered.

"What?" asked James.

"Alice, why can't I get out?" asked Lily, banging on the door.

"Lily," said Alice, slowly. "Do. Not. Get. Out."

"Why?"

"Is Lily in there?" asked James.

"Oh, damn," said Lily. "James, leave!"

"Oh, you're nice," said James, sarcastically. "Why?"

"Because I have a very pretty-"

"It's absolutely stunning," said Alice.

"-wedding gown," Lily went on. "And it's bad luck for the groom the see the bride in the dress before the wedding!"

"But I thought you were helping Alice shop," said James.

"Yeah, but then she found this simply amazing dress," said Lily. "So I was in the middle of trying it n until you came!"

"Wait, so you're naked?" asked JAmes.

"You pervert!" yelled LIly. "No, I have the dress on but I can't let Alice see unless you leave!"

"You know, if you weren't her future-husband, she would of threatened you," informed Alice.

"_James_," whined Lily, still in the changing room.

"But I want to see," said James.

"Bad luck!" said Alice. "Now leave before Lily starts calling you Potter."

"But I really want to see," beggeed JAmes.

"Potter! Leave!" yelled Lily.

The sound of Lily yelling 'Potter!' made James' memories of Lily threatening him back into his mind.

"Leaving!" called James, as he left the store.

Lily waited for a few seconds.

"Is he gone?" Lily asked.

"Yup," said Alice. "Oh, by the way, Lily, some lady brought us some drinks and this weird cake thing."

"Okay, I'm coming out," said Lily.

Lily stepped out, right as another lady came.

"Here's another- oh no!"

**. . .**

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm bored."

"Same."

James and Sirius were laying down on the couch, at James' house.

"So, where did you go?" asked Sirius.

"Wedding shop to visit Lily," said James. "Apparently she was trying on this wedding dress and it was bad luck to see her in it before the wedding. Then she threatened me-"

"Really?" asked Sirius.

"No, but she called me Potter, which is technically threatening me," said James. "And so I left to find you chugging three bottle of firewhiskey and now here we are."

"Moony said I could have one," blamed Sirius.

"Did not," said Remus, coming into the living room.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Oh shut up!" said Mary, following her boyfriend. "you guys and your pointless arguements."

"Padfoot started it," said Remus.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

James and Mary looked at each other. They rolled their eyes at the two wizards.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You know, Moony," interrupted James. "I never really thought you'd actually get tied into one of Padfoot's pointless and pathetic arguments."

Remus shrugged.

"Pointless and pathetic?" asked Sirius.

"P.P.," said James. Then he laughed.

Sirius started laughing too.

Mary and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Immature," said Mary, shaking her head,

"My best friends," said Remus, shaking his head and grinning down at them, as they laughed on the floor.

"My belly-button smells weird," said Sirius, randomly.

Everyone stared.

"What?" he asked, defensively. "It does! Do you want to sniff?"

Remus, Mary and James slowly backed away from him, as Sirius poked his belly-button.

**. . .**

"I'm so sorry!" the lady apologized for the hundredth time.

Lily attempted to clean the wedding dress. The one that the lady had accidentally put chocolate cake all over.

"At least it's chocolate," said Lily. "Why won't it come off? I've used the cleaning charm, the improving charm, the repairing charm..."

"Lily, it might be because there's chocolate on the end of your wand," noted Alice.

"Really?" said Lily.

She looked at her wand. Sure enough, there was some chocolate on the tip.

"If I suck on it, will it blow sparks into my mouth?" asked Lily, longing to suck on the chocoalte.

"Most likely, yes," said the lady.

Lily, dissappointed, scraped the chocolate off with her finger and sucked it off their instead.

"I better change out of this dress," said Lily. "Scourgify."

The dress was now perfectly clean, brand new.

Lily went back into the change room, changed into her muggle jeans and T-shirt and came back out.

"Off we go?" asked Alice.

"But what about your wedding gown?" asked Lily. "Isn't that the reason we came here for?"

Alice smiled. "Dear Linda here-"

"Who?" asked Lily.

The lady -Linda- said, "Hello. So sorry for spilling chocolate onto your dress. I'll give you a discount for it, if you'd like."

"Oh, but I'm not buying a dress today," said Lily.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She _did _look stunning.

"Really?" asked Linda. "There's a ring on your finger, though. I would assume that you'd be here to buy a wedding dress."

"Yes, but my boyfriend and I haven't decided on a day for the wedding yet," said Lily. "I'm supposed to be helping Alice here find a dress."

"Oh, I found one," said Alice.

She picked it up and carried it over to Lily, so she could see.

Then, being the clumsy girl she has always been, she let one end of the dress fall and dip into her drink. Lily noticed hat it was butterbeer.

"No!" cried Alice, quickly taking the tip of the dress out. "Scourgify. Scourgify, scourgify!"

The stain cleaned off easily.

Alice exhaled in relief.

"So, you two will be buying those?" asked Linda.

"Certainly," said Alice, as the two of them walked over to the cashier's desk. "Do I get a discount too?"

"No," said Linda, simply. "_I_ didn't put butterbeer on your dress. Though I _did _put chocolate cake on hers."

Alice frowned, as she checked the price tag of the dress.

"Blimey," breathed Alice, as she checked the tag.

"These are bloody expensive," commented Lily, checking hers.

"Yeah, well wedding dresses are expensive," said Linda.

**. . .**

"I'm bored," said Sirius.

"You've said," stated James.

"Bored. Bored, bored, bored-"

"We get the point, Padfoot," said Remus.

"No, I don't think you do," said Sirius. "We're done school. We're the Mraruders. We can't be bored! When school is done forever, you're supposed to be having parties and shagging your girlfriend. I miss Krystal."

"You said that too, Padfoot," noted James. "Do you guys want to hang out a Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah. sure," said Remus. "Why the sudden idea? We could of gone ages ago."

James shrugged. "Lily is there at the wedding shop."

"How about Krystal?" asked Sirius. "Having a girlfriend is boring. I can't snog anyone when she isn't here for me to snog."

"Oh shut up," said Remus. "Let;s go."

**. . .**

"Let's go to the icecream shop," suggested Lily. "I need some chocolate-strawberry icecream with a cherry on top, ASAP."

"Icecream shop we go, then," said Alice.

"Oi! Lily!" James called, from behind Lily.

Lily spun around, making sure to stuff the dress in the bag as far as it could go.

"Hi, James!" said Lily. "We were just going to the-"

"Oh, so I don't get a hi?" asked Sirius, in mock annoyance.

Lily smiled. "Hello, Sirius. Hey, Remus. Hi, Mary."

"Hello, Lily," said Snape, over at a table at the icecream place.

"What the _bloody hell_?" exclaimed James. "Are you following us or something, Snivelly?"

"No," said Snape. "I was simply eating icecream."

"There' s no icecream in front of you," informed Lily.

"Oh," said Snape.

Lily shook her head. "Let's go to Honeydukes or Zonko's or something."

"Severus, why are you talking to that Mudblood again?" asked Nott, sitting across from Snape.

James whipped out his wand.

"Nah, it's okay," said Lily. "Put your wand away."

"But-"

"Put your wand away," repeated LIly.

James saw that Lily was clutching her wand inside her jeans pocket, so he obeyed.

"Potter, why do you listen to that Mudblood like a begging puppy?" asked Nott.

"Don't say that," snapped Lily, taking Nott by surprise. Lily hadn't snapped at anyone ever since she had got together with James. "Or I'll _turn _you into a begging puppy."

"Oh, yeah right," said Nott, rolling his eyes. "As if, Mudblood."

Lily pointed her wand at him.

Just then, she heard someone say, "Miss Evans!"

Lily turned.

"Okay, now Minnie has got to be following us too," muttered Sirius.

"Let's just blame Nott and Snivelly, shall we?" suggested James.

"Yeah, okay," said Lily, stowing away her wand and facing her former professor. "Hello, professor."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews would be lovely!**


	54. I Blame James and Sirius!

**I'm sorry for the day-late update! I had so much homework, ended up twisting my leg in karate class and ended up in forgetting to post this! I'm so sorry!**  
**But anyways, thank you for the reviews! Sorry I can't you waiting!**  
**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 54**

**I Blame James and Sirius!**

"Miss Evans!" repeated McGonagall. "I know you are out of school, but you can't go turning people into puppies!"

Nott smirked at Lily.

Lily gave him her death glare. And seriously, her death glare is pretty scary.

It was Lily's turn to smirk at him, when Nott took a cautious step back, eyeing her every move.

"Yes, but she was provoked, Minnie," said Sirius.

McGonagall sighed. "Are you still going to be calling me 'Minnie'?" she asked.

"Of course, Minnie!" said Sirius, a bright grin on his face. "Why would I ever stop?"

"Because you're a grown man," McGonagall muttered to herself, shaking her head. "Clearly, you're still the little first year I used to teach."

"Minnie, did you hear Prongs and Lily=flower are getting married?" asked Sirius.

"My name is Lily, not 'Lily-flower'," informed Lily.

"Your point?" asked Sirius.

Lily scowled.

"Well, congratulations, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans," said McGonagall. Then she rounded on Sirius. "Don't change the topic!"

Sirius shrugged. "My belly-button smells weird."

"We did not need to know that, Black," said Snape, talking for the first time in a while.

"Yeah, well I think you need to know it," said Sirius. "Does your belly-button smell weird?"

Snape stared at him for a while. Then he apparated away, without a word.

"Dramatic," said Sirius, whistling.

"Oh, shut it," said Nott, following Snape's lead. He apparated away.

"Well, see you around, Minnie!" said Sirius, brightly. He walked away into one of the shops.

"Yeah, well, bye Minnie!" said James, following Sirius, while taking Lily's hand.

"Hey, what about me!" cried Alice, hurrying to follow them. "Oh wait, where's Toady?"

McGonagall shook her head to herself, smiling a little. "They'll never grow up, will they, Filius?" she asked the short professor.

Flitwick looked at the retreating back of Alice, as she fumbled around, trying to catch her toad.

"Nope," he responded. "So, want some icecream?"

**. . .**

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a store lady, at Zonko's, which happened to be the store they ran inside of.

"Nothing, it's fine," said James.

"No, no, no, I insist," urged the lady, taking her arm onto James shoulder, and leading him through shelves of nose-biting teacups.

"No, really, i don't need any help, thanks," said James, wrestling out from under the girl's arms.

"Um, okay," she said. "How about I show you the-"

"Sorry, I've got to get back to my girlfriend," said James.

He ran off, where Lily stood, watching them furiously.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Uh-huh," said Lily, eyeing the store clerk's disappointed look. "I never got my icecream."

"Back to the icecream place, we go!" announced Sirius, marching importantly back out the store.

Alice and Lily laughed, as, they, James and Remus headed back outside.

"It's so hot out," complained Sirius, wiping sweat of his forehead.

"You can say that again," said Lily.

Sirius looked confused. "It's so hot out."

Lily laughed a little. "No, Sirius. It's a muggle thing. You're not supposed to say it again."

"Then why did you ask me?" asked Sirius.

"Never mind, Padfoot," interrupted Remus. "Let's just get some icecream."

Lily licked her lips. "Chocolate fudge sundae, strawberry sauce with a cherry on top. Ooh, I want some so bad."

"Wait a second," said Remus. "We're in Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah," said Lily. "Off to Diagon Alley for the icecream!"

**. . .**

They made it back to Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlor and ordered their icecreams.

As they were eating, they saw some of their friends from Hogwarts.

And some not-so-friends.

"Why do we always run into Slytherins on our awesome day out?" asked James.

"Maybe they're stalkers," suggested Alice, eating a strawberry from her sundae.

"Nah," said Lily. "They wouldn't stalk me. I'm a Mudblood."

"Lily, i thought I told you to stop calling you that!" said Alice.

"No you didn't, James did," said Lily.

"Really? Well, don't call yourself a..., you-know-what!"

"Al, I can call myself whatever you want."

"You just-"

"Whatever I want," Lily corrected herself. "I could call myself a muggle-born or a Mudblood. And now I want to stop talking because my chocolate icecream is melting so all of you guys shut up."

She began eating her icecream again.

Everyone sat in silence.

"I'm bored," complained Sirius. Then his eyes widened.

"What?" asked James

"That is the most awesome thing ever!" yelled Sirius, jumping up from his seat.

There, near the side of a broomstick shop, was a giant motorcycle, labelled "Flying Motorcylce: 150 Galleons"

"I am so getting that," said Sirius, making a beeline to the wizard who was standing near it.

When he left, Lily looked at Remus.

"You're not going to stop him, are you?" she asked.

"Nah," said Remus. "Let the man have his fun."

Lily watched as Sirius paied for the bike (who knows where he got the money from, with such short notice) and came back.

"Isn't it awesome?" he asked, fondly.

"Ooh, can I have a ride on it?" asked James, excitedly.

"'Course, Prongs," said Sirius.

James made a silent cheer.

"Well then," said Lily, pushing her empty icecream bowl away from her. "Let's go."

Lily, James, Alice, Remus apparated away, as Sirius kickstarted the motorcycle to life, and flew it to James' house.

**. . .**

"Come on Prongs, let's go," whispered Sirius, at about ten pm at night.

"All right," answered James, stepping out of the house.

"On to the motorcycle!" said Sirius, gleefully.

They flew into the night.

**(A/N This part isn't of my writing. This part is J.K. Rowling's prequel to her story!)**

The speeding motorcycle took the sharp corner so fast in the darkness that both policemen in the pursuing car shouted, "Whoa!"

Sergeant Fisher slammed his large foot on the brake, thinking that the boy who was riding pillion was sure to be flung under his wheels; however, the motorbike made the turn without unseating either of its riders, and with a wink of its red tail light, vanished up the narrow side street.

"We've got 'em now!" cried PC Anderson excitedly. "That's a dead end!"

Leaning hard on the steering wheel and crashing his gears, Fisher scraped half the paint off the flank of the car as he forced it up the alleyway in pursuit.

There in the headlights sat their quarry, stationary at last after a quarter of an hour's chase. The two riders were trapped between a towering brick wall and the police car, which was now crashing towards them like some growling, luminous-eyed predator.

There was so little space between the car doors and the walls of the alley that Fisher and Anderson had difficulty extricating themselves from the vehicle. It injured their dignity to have to inch, crab-like, towards the miscreants. Fisher dragged his generous belly along the wall, tearing buttons off his shirt as he went, and finally snapping off the wing mirror with his backside.

"Get off the bike!" he bellowed at the smirking youths, who sat basking in the flashing blue light, as though enjoying it.

They did as they were told.

Finally pulling free from the broken wind mirror, Fisher glared at them. They seemed to be in their late teens or very early twenties. The one who had been driving had long black hair; his insolent good looks reminded Fisher unpleasantly of his daughter's guitar-playing, layabout boyfriend. The second boy also had black hair, though his was short and stuck up in all directions; he wore glasses and a broad grin. Both were dressed in T-shirts emblazoned with a large golden bird; the emblem, no doubt, of some deafening, tuneless rock band.

"No helmets!" Fisher yelled, pointing from one uncovered head to the other. "Exceeding the speed limit by – by a considerable amount!" (In fact, the speed registered had been greater than Fisher was prepared to accept that any motorcycle could travel.) "Failing to stop for the police!"

"We'd have loved to stop for a chat," said the boy in glasses, "only we were trying -"

"Don't get smart – you two are in a heap of trouble!' snarled Anderson. "Names!"

"Names?" repeated the long-haired driver. "Er – well, let's see. There's Wilberforce… Bathsheba… Elvendork…"

"And what's nice about that one is, you can use it for a boy or a girl," said the boy in glasses.

"Oh, OUR names, did you mean?" asked the first, as Anderson spluttered with rage. "You should've said! This here is James Potter, and I'm Sirius Black!"

"Things'll be seriously black for you in a minute, you cheeky little -''

But neither James nor Sirius was paying attention. They were suddenly as alert as gundogs, staring past Fisher and Anderson, over the roof of the police car, at the dark mouth of the alley. Then, with identical fluid movements, they reached into their back pockets.

For the space of a heartbeat both policemen imagined guns gleaming at them, but a second later they saw that the motorcyclists had drawn nothing more than -

"Drumsticks?" jeered Anderson. "Right pair of jokers, aren't you? Right, we're arresting you on a charge of -"

But Anderson never got to name the charge. James and Sirius had shouted something incomprehensible, and the beams from the headlights had moved.

The policemen wheeled around, then staggered backwards. Three men were flying – actually _flying– _up the alley on broomsticks – and at the same moment, the police car was rearing up on its back wheels.

Fisher's knees bucked; he sat down hard; Anderson tripped over Fisher's legs and fell on top of him, as FLUMP – BANG – CRUNCH – they heard the men on brooms slam into the upended car and fall, apparently insensible, to the ground, while broken bits of broomstick clattered down around them.

The motorbike had roared into life again. His mouth hanging open, Fisher mustered the strength to look back at the two teenagers.

"Thanks very much!" called Sirius over the throb of the engine. "We owe you one!"

"Yeah, nice meeting you!" said James. "And don't forget: Elvendork! It's unisex!"

There was an earth-shattering crash, and Fisher and Anderson threw their arms around each other in fright; their car had just fallen back to the ground. Now it was the motorcycle's turn to rear. Before the policemen's disbelieving eyes, it took off into the air: James and Sirius zoomed away into the night sky, their tail light twinkling behind them like a vanishing ruby.

**. . .**

**(A/N Back to my own writing, now!)**

James and Sirius landed back on the driveway of the Potter house, where Remus, Mary and now Lily were sleeping over.

As they went inside, they saw Lily in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

She turned to them.

She opened her mouth to speak, when Dorea Potter stepped out of the shadows.

"Where _have _you been?" screeched Mrs. Potter. "No note, motorcycle gone, you could of died! You could of been seen!"

"Mum, no one saw us," assured James, lying about how they were seen by two muggle policemen.

"Besides," added Sirius. "We levitated this car and made it crash into three Death Eaters on broomsticks! Awesome, wasn't it, Prongs?"

"Absolutely!" agreed James.

"Wait," said Lily. "You injured three Death Eaters with a car?"

"Yup," said James.

Lily shook her head, took a sip of water, then went back upstairs.

Mrs. Potter glared at her sons. Well, her one son and her son's best-friend whom she thought of like a son.

"What?" demanded James.

"I've been worried sick all night!" she wailed. "Your girlfriend, James, Lily, she told me not to worry-"

"You had no need to be," informed Sirius.

"-She said that you would always come home alright," continued MRs. Potter. "You didn't even leave a note!"

"It's okay, mum," said James. "Look, not dead, are we now? And how do you like the name Elvendork?"

Mrs. Potter's eye twitched. "E-Elvendork?" she spluttered.

"Elvendork," repeated Sirius. "Unisex, see."

"Also the names Wilberforce and Bathsheba," said James.

"Wha-?" started Mrs. Potter. Then she decided it was safer not to ask.

"I like the name Harry," said Lily, who had come back downstairs.

"I like the name Sirius," said Sirius.

"Oh, shut it, Padfoot," said James. "Harry _is _a nice name, love."

Lily sat on the last stair of the staircase. She drummed her fingers in her lap. "Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry Potter. Harry James Potter?"

Everyone stared at her.

Finally, James said, "That's a wonderful name, love."

He went to sit next to his future-wife.

"Why isn't it Harry Sirius Potter?" complained Sirius.

Lily and James laughed, as Mrs. Potter left the room to get some sleep.

"Your mother hadn't got a wink of sleep this night," said Lily. "Worried, she was."

"Yeah, just blame us, Lilykins," said Sirius, joining the couple on the stairs. He sat next to Lily, so Lily was in the middle.

"Yeah, okay, I'll blame you two," said Lily.

"Hey!" defended James. "When we say that, you're supposed to make up some deep touching story about how you shouldn't blame us!"

"Oh well," dismissed Lily, with a laugh.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Sirius, getting up, leaving the couple behind.

James hummed, as he put his arm aroudn Lily's shoulders.

"Harry James Potter," he said. "Has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Lily nodded. "Harry Potter."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the late update!**


	55. I Blame the Nightmares!

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! ****  
****I may warn you first: This chap might be a shorter than usual, because I'm going to go to the mall with my friend who I haven't seen in 4 years! **

**Anyways...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 55**

**I Blame the Nightmares!  
**

"Alice, got to sleep," urged Lily.

Lily and Alice were sitting on Alice's bed. Apparently, Alice didn't want to go to sleep.

"But the wedding is _tomorrow_!" Alice reminded Lily, for the eighteenth time, and counting. Yes, Lily has been counting the entire time.

"I know, Alice," said Lily. "Just go to bed. It's not going to happen for...Bloody hell, it's midnight!"

"But I'm so excited!" reasoned Alice. "And worried. Holy Godric, what if I go to sleep and I never wake up? I have to stay awake! But what if I can't stay awake? What if I go to sleep and I sleep in by accident and miss the entire wedding?"

"No, Alice. No you don't," said Lily. "Uh..."

"No, what if Frank calls off the wedding?" said Alice. "Oh no, oh no. What is I put a stain on my dress? What if someone comes and steals my dress? What if I wear you're dress by accident and I look horrible because it's not my style?"

Lily had a sudden idea. "Hey, Alice...How did you do in your History of Magic NEWT? I did pretty good. You know that part about Wendelin the Weird? That was pretty interesting, don't you think? Oh, and when he went on about how Rowena Ravenclaw-"

Lily got cut off by Alice's snoring.

Lily smiled in satisfaction. "I always knew boring her to sleep would work."

"Oh, finally," said Sirius, poking through her doorway. "She was driving me bonkers."

"Too late," said James, walking past.

Lily snorted in laughter, waking Alice up.

"OH MY GODRIC I MISSED THE WEDDING!" screamed Alice.

"No, Alice, go back to sleep!" urged Lily, desperately. "Godric Gryffindor i very interesting. Remember that essay we had to do about him? Oh, and when James finally got Binns to say what the Chamber of Secrets were! I'm still very fascinated about that are you? And Rowena Ravenclaw. Wow, she was sure pretty in the pictures, wasn't she?"

"Evans, she's asleep," informed Sirius. "Merlin, you gave me a headache. And what are the Chamer of Secrets?"

"Never mind," said Lily.

She got up, pushed Sirius out of the doorway, and closed Alice's door.

"What are you doing up, anyways?" she asked.

"Frank was the same way," said James, as he walked past them again, a drink in his hand.

"What Prongs said," said Sirius.

"Is Mary up?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," he replied. He knocked on the door beside Alie's, before Lily could stop him. "Oi, MacDonald are you awake?"

No one answered. Instead, we heard something bump into something.

"Yeah, she is," said Sirius. "Remus is, too."

"Oh, shut it, Padfoot," said Remus, inside the room.

"See? Told you so," said Sirius.

"I never said you weren't right," said Lily.

"Hullo," said James, as he walked past them again.

"What's he doing?" asked Lily, as James went downstairs.

Sirius shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're his best-friend!"

"Hello," said James, as he passed, once again.

Lily grabbed his shoulder. "James, what are you doing?"

"I can't sleep," he admitted.

"So you walk around the house in nothing but a pair of pants," said Lily.

"Yup!" said James.

He continued his midnight walk.

Lily shook her head, sighing.

Lily looked over at Sirius, who was now sitting on the ground, slumped against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "And being a Marauder and doing nothing is a bad thing."

"You miss Krystal, don't you?" guessed Lily.

Sirius nodded.

"Heyo," said James, as he passed them again.

Sirius tripped him.

"Bloody hell!" yelled James, as he fell over. He scrambled back up. His glasses had fell off, and he was now talking to Mary's door. "Padfoot, what was that for?"

"Evans did it," said Sirius.

"Sirius did it," said Lily.

Sirius and Lily looked at each other. Without a word, they ran back to their rooms, leaving a half-blind James, looking for his glasses.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, In Alice's room, she was still sleeping, dreaming of her wedding.

_"Frank Longbottom," announced the priest. "Will you take Alice Rivers as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickne-"_

_"Let's just skip to the point," interrupted Frank, holding up a hand. "No, I do not."_

_The audience gasps in horror, as Sirius yells, "DIBS!"_

Alice woke up in the middle of the night, silently screaming, a cold sweat on her forehead.

**. . .**

Remus was now in his room, also having a dream.

_"Remus," said Mary, coming up to him._

_"Hello, love," he said._

_"Remus..., I'm pregnant," said Mary._

_"WHAT!"_

Remus bolted upright, looking wildly around the room.

No pregnant Mary with a werewolf baby. Good.

**. . .**

Mary flipped over to her other side and carried on with her sleeping.

_"MUDBLOOD!" a Slytherin screamed at her._

_Mary almost broke down crying. She hated it when people called her a Mudblood._

_"Mudblood," he sneered again. "You filfthy muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed to even live! Avada Kedavra!"_

Mary's eyes shot open. She was breathing hard. She sat up and looked around her room.

No green spell shooting towards her.

She lay back down and closed her eyes.

**. . .**

Frank was on his stomach, snoring as he slept as he house.

_"A pure-blood, eh?" said a Death Eater. "We need people with the bloodlines as pure as yours, Longbottom. Come join us!"_

_"Never," Frank said._

_"No?" said the Death Eater. "We could make you powerful, teach you better magic... No need to be mixing with Mudbloods and blood-traitors, Longbottom."_

_"No," said Frank, firmly._

_"Still?" said the Death Eater. "Maybe we need to loosen your mind a bit. Crucio!"_

Frank fell off his bed with a thump. Frank opened his eyes. He groaned as he got back in his bed.

**. . .**

Of course, Lily was sleeping on, hugging her pillow.

_"Mudblood," spat Severus Snape. _

_He was the normal Severus Snape, as always. His greasy black hair, large, hooked nose and overly large black coat made him look like he was a kid off the streets._

_"It doesn't effect me anymore, Snape," said Lily, coolly._

_Then he changed. He ad a long, black cape, black boots. A silver mask with eye holes and nose holes. His left sleeve was puleld up. On his forearm was the dark mark, burned into his skin._

_"Very good, Severus," sneered the Dark Lord. "You've caught the dear Mudblood."_

Lily sat up in bed, panting.

**. . .**

Finally getting his glasses, James went back to his room. He was now sleeping on his bed, his glasses safely on his nightstand.

_"James!" Lily screamed._

_"No!" he shouted back._

_He whipped out his wand. Before he could even open his mouth to yell out a spell, another person yelled, "CRUCIO!"_

_All James could here were his own strangled screams, mixed with Lily's._

James sat up in his bad, covering his mouth before he could shout 'Lily'.

**. . .**

Sirius was flat on his back, his mouth opened while he was snoring.

_"Hello?" Sirius called out._

_He was at Hogwarts, wandering around its empty corridors. The thing was, it was rarely ever empty. It was probably because it was the summer. But it didn't feel right._

_"Hello? Anyone here?"_

_He heard high-pitched laughter in the great hall._

_"Oh, look there's a Mudblood over there!" yelled Bellatrix Black. "Avada Kedavra! Oh look, my cousins girlfriend! Oh, she'll be fun to kill!"_

_"No!" Sirius yelled._

_"Sirius, leave!" screamed Krystal._

Sirius fell off his bed and banged his elbow against his night-stand,

**. . .**

"Good morning," said Mrs. Potter brightly, pouring them all some orange juice.

Everyone groaned in response.

"What?" she asked, curiously. "Don't like orange juice?"

"No, I just had a nightmare last night," said James. "Couldn't get to sleep."

"Same," said Lily.

"Same," said Sirius.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hey look, it's the mail!" said Alice, pointing. She took the envelope from the owl's beak and opened it. "It's from Frank!"

"Ooh, what does it say?" asked Lily, reading over her shoulder. "Aw, poor Frank."

"What?" asled Sirius.

"Couldn't get a good night sleep either," informed Alice.

"What were your dreams about?" asked James. "Mine was Lily getting tortured, then I got tortured too."

Lily's face went white.

"Mine was Frank not wanting to marry me," said Alice.

Everyone shook their heads.

"What?" she asked, defensively. "It was pretty scary."

"Mine was a Slytherin killing me," said Mary. "You, Remus?"

"Uh..., pass," said Remus. "Let's just say something happened to you, love."

"Sirius?" asked Mary.

"Oh, uh...," said Sirius. "Krystal got murdered by my cousin Bellatrix."

Mrs. Potter looked sympathetically at him.

"Lily?" asked James.

"Uh...It had Snape in it," she said.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"He..., never mind. Pass," said Lily.

Everyone looked at one another.

"We look horrible, don't we?" said Lily.

"Yeah," confirmed James. "Blame the nightmares."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) Even if it was pretty short.**


	56. READ PLEASE!

PLEASE READ! YOUR LIFE MAY DEPEND ON IT!

I like peaches.  
Anyways...

I'm sorry for the abrupt, sudden, kind of like a cliff-hanger finish!

THAT'S RIGHT! This story is finished and I am so sorry for all of those who liked it. :( :)

Wonder why?

I've been getting extremely busy these past few months, and have been unable to write more chapters unless you want them super-short and super not-funny. :(

On the other hand, Alie and Frank get married, Lily owes James ten galleons, later gets married, has Harry, then read my one-shot story 'Last Moments', if you want to see how I mad James and Lily die. (Sorry!)

SOOOO...I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, subscribed or favourited to this story.

And here are the people who I'd like to thank...

NarglesWrackspurtsQuibblers- Thanks for reviewing SO much! You have turned into one of my daily readers. And by the way, I love your username. ;D

wow-You have started reading this story not to long ago, but you have been reviewing for almost all the chapters (or is it all?) and have given me such kind comments. Thank you!

komgneh- I've never seen you review before, but I'm glad you've been reading this story! Thanks so much!

Taylorcutie- You've been reviewing for such a long time and I'd like to thank you SO much for all the kind comments, reviews ect.

Loslote- You review all the time! Thanks! When I read your first review, and saw who it was from, it rang a bell...then I realized I was reading one of your stories too! Keep on writing!

Sparkle Ninja27- OMG your last review made me SO sad! Not that it was mean or anything. You asked me to make the next chapter longer and I didn't even make a new one! I'm so sorry! But I'm thinking of writing a Katie/Oliver or Teddy/Victoire story next. :)

Coliekinz- Everytime you review, you always say "love it!" And for that, I love you! (as a friend, of course.) Thank you for reviewing all the time and reading!

Foxtail-Padfoot- You've stuck with this story for so long, thanks so much! Thank you, thank you!

- Okay, well one of my reviews didn't even have a name from who it was from, but thank you anyways! Your question about the prequel, by the way... My dad downloaded it for me, so I don't know where exactly it was from. But it IS the real prequel.

Peace book-luva- Thank you SO much for reviewing and reading! I see your comments all the time and I really enjoy reading all the nice things you review about my writing! Thank you!

cemaciver- I see your comments ALL the time! I'm guessing you read my story everyday, so I'm sorry it ended! Thank you for everything!

Lovers Dream- *sigh* Here I am, thinking how to thank you for reviewing everyday and reading everyday to someone I only know from the computer. I'd like to thank you SO much! I always read all of your reviews, they make me smile every time!

Joelle8- What can I say? You were onwe of my very first reviewers and has stuck with this story 'till the end! Thanks so much!

o-waterlily-o- Even though you have never reviewed, (or maybe I just didn't see it) I'd like to thank you SO much for adding this story to your favourites.

shayshay21- Weird, I know a person with the nickname shayshay. anyways, thanks SO much for adding this story to your favourites list! Even if you didn't review, I don't care! Thank so much!

lovetoread7698- Thanks SO much Adrienne! (did I get your name right?) You've been reviewing every time and you even made me beta-read your story! Thank you so much for choosing me as your betareader and reading this story, commenting, favouriting, the whole lot! Thank you!

danna822- First, I got an email saying that you added this story to your favourites. I was all happy and smiling! Then you added me to your subscriptions! It made me beam in joy! Thanks so much!

LittleRosePotter- THANKS! You've never reviewd or anything, but you read the story, you've added me to your favourites, you made me happy! Thank you!

2- Thanks for reading, thank you for favouriting! Thanks so much!

Katie Travanion- WOW. Just. WOW! You were my VERY first reviewer and I've seen you reviewing this story ever since! How can I ever repay you? Be your best-friend? How about a hug? Mother's love? Lol, I'm just kidding, but thanks so much!

OMG I can't put anymore! There's just way to many people who read, review and favourite this story! But thank you to all of you people who have been reading and reviewing even thought I didn't write you a little message!

REMEMBER: Just because I wrote a little message and kind of singled them out from the rest of my readers, DOESN'T MEAN that I like them better. :) While I was looking my email, searching for people to write down, they were the first I came across! No hard feelings? Hell, maybe there are hard feelings. I ended the story, after all!

Sincerely,

Kris :)

(Feel free to message me and complain about how you should make it longer, or why you're not up there. I'll message you right back!)


End file.
